Baby
by IDoItForLovin
Summary: Everything in this club belongs to him. Specifically her.
1. Baby

(A/N: A one shot unless stated otherwise.)

The lights cut, pitch black darkness in a populated space. The club goes deathly silent, everyone's eyes directed to the stage. Slow, oh so _slow_ , clicks of heels bless the stage with every footfall and they suddenly come to a stop at the edge of the stage where a single pole stands. The patrons wait with baited breath, the regulars already knowing the show but the newbies in a curious trance.

A smooth, silky voice cuts through the silence like a precisely aimed knife just as a single spotlight illuminates a woman's face. Beautiful would be such an understatement to describe her looks. She was _etheral_ , the kind of face you would either see on your ascent to heaven or your descent to hell. Round, dark eyes were framed by long lashes that fanned out like butterfly wings. A beauty mark just below her left eye kissed her face, her cheeks just full enough to dazzle. High cheekbones below her eyes gave her the appearance of a sweet, innocent woman. But the slight tilt of her full lips was always there, contradicting any drop of innocence that was in her rounded cheeks. Her long, inkpen black hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head, two strands out by her ears. Speaking of her ears, they were dripping with diamond teardrops. The woman bled luxury items, but that would be addressed much later.

On that night, her lips were lined in a shiny pink, her white teeth gleaming as she began to purr out, "A kiss… on the hand… may be quite continental...but diamonds…" She paused her leisure tone, a smirk on her lips as the spotlight spread out, showing the expensive Ostrich feather coat that she was holding together with a single hand, "Are a…" She slowly exposed her shoulder, the crowd to entranced to whoop or holler, "Girl's... best… friend." A single drumbeat ended her statement and the stage was lit lowly as she dropped her coat to the ground. Her body was adorned with a white, lace bodysuit with swarovski cut diamonds sewn on every piece of cloth.

Her body. _Her body_. A sight to see. One of the seven wonders of the world. Smooth, hazel skin, not a blemish or a freckle. A barely there collarbone, round breasts, a slight stomach, gave in to large thighs and rounded hips. Her ass was plump, undoubtedly her best feature. It was perfectly rounded, little strikes of lightning dancing across her skin reminded everyone that it was truly real.

Her performance was something off of Broadway, a treat for Gotham citizens young and old. She sang, her voice was like velvet, and she moved with the sensuality of a lioness. She would move slowly, at her own leisure, all extended legs and piercing glances. She would pick a few faces at the front of the stage and sing directly to them, knowing what she was doing. She controlled the crowd like an orchestra, a puppet master. Manipulative and calculating, like she was a huntress and the crowd was her prey. And she _always_ got her prey.

The woman didn't have a name, nor did she have family, or friends. She was thought to be untouchable, though many men had tried. She wouldn't even speak to them. She was an enigma, a dancer first and only.

The woman was deeply into her performance when she glanced over the heads of audience, expecting to see her lover watching her from the office window that overlooked the club. Instead, of the familiar green orbs, she saw beady blues. She almost faltered, _almost_ , but she was a professional and instead looked away from the window, to another person in the audience. But her head was swimming.

Why, why, _why_ , was the boss watching her? He never watched her dance, even if he did he never looked at her like _that._ Trouble, she could smell it from a mile away. Something wasn't right, but she wouldn't panic, not yet. Truthfully, not ever.

She wasn't stupid. She knew who this club belonged to. She knew who truly ran Gotham. But she wasn't going to panic because of a glimpse. He had looked at her before, in passing. Though even then, it was so hollow and cruel that her knees almost buckled. She had never seen eyes like that, and she had been a foster kid.

 _Too much information, kid._

The beauty lulled her head to the side, to the VIP area and her lover was stood in front of it, a smirk that was barely there. The woman bit her lip and dropped her lid in a slow wink, trailing a hand down her front. "Talk to me baby," She whimpered the lyric, falling to her knees, "Tell me all about it." She welcomed with a beaconing finger and a smile.

"Diamonds…." She whispered, her first set coming to an end, "Diamonds…" She repeated, louder. "I don't mean rhinestones." She dug deep in her throat, her voice coming out in a bellow, "But diamonds!" She swung herself around the pole, placing her back against it and slowly dropping down, "Are a girl's best…" Despite herself, her eyes rose over the crowd again, seeing the same eyes from earlier, "Friend…" She finished with a breathless moan.

A moment passed and applause erupted through the club, the patron's hopping and hollering as she picked her coat up from the stage and wrapped it around herself again, her diamond outfit shining as she walked off at the same pace she walked on, though this time money was being thrown at her from left to right.

The woman walked off the stage and down the long hallway to the dressing rooms where the other girls were getting ready for their second sets. She always ended the night. _Always._ She made her way past the loud bitches that she had no time for and to her own dressing space, her area being separated from the girls with a half-assed wall, though she had no door, just beads falling from the ceiling.

The beauty huffed as she pulled off her coat and hung it in her small wardrobe, wrapping herself in a sheer robe to cover her costume. She sat at her vanity and released her hair from it's bun, running a hand through the blown out tresses, liking how the bun made it curl slightly. It was all planned of course, orchestrated down to the last detail. Her black orbs stared back at her in the mirror as she began to remove her pink lipstick, intent on trading it with a clear gloss instead.

A moment later, a knock sounded at the wall and her beads bumped against each other as someone walked into her space. She glanced to the side, a small smile fighting her reserved face when she saw it who it was. "Johnny boy." She greeted, her speaking voice raspy and deep, a stark contrast to her singing voice. The henchman couldn't fight the smile that played on his lips at the nickname.

The dancer and the right hand were in a relationship of sorts. It started as survival on the woman's part, needing someone to watch out for her, but who knew that Johnny Frost could be so sweet? No one really _knew._ But people did have an idea, or they at least though the burly man was sweet on the woman, though to be fair, almost every man turned their head when she walked by.

They met when she auditioned for him. Having moved from New York, the girl knew how to wow an audition and as soon as she stepped in the club he was thrown off by her beauty, thinking that she would be one the woman who just depended on looks to get by. But as soon as she swayed her hips and crawled towards him on her hands and knees, he knew he found someone special.

He was probably owed some sort of thank you, as her addition did revive the club, but he didn't expect one.

"I brought your tips." The burly man informed her, leaning down to place the bag beside her. As he stood straight again, he lingered by her neck, slightly smelling her sweet perfume that he bought her. He bought her everything she owned, even paid for her condo, not that she needed the help with the kind of money she was making.

The beauty stared him down in the mirror as he slightly brushed his beard against her neck, though he didn't dare to kiss her there. Not good for business, or those chatty bitches pretending not to peek into the room.

Frost cleared his throat, standing straight, "You're back on in thirty." He reminded her, as if she needed it.

The woman nodded with a wink, going back to making up her face as her lover's hand lightly brushed against her back through her robe. He left the room and she bit her lip, rolling her eyes at herself for how her heartbeat picked up from that little touch. There was no room for this in her life.

The woman finished her face and took off her diamond outfit, replacing it with a black bodysuit, though this one had a high neck and was almost completely see-through. The back of the suit had a small tutu that only covered half her ass while under was a thong. Her nipples slightly poked through the front, being as it was always cold in that damned room. She replaced her glittered heels with black patent ones, after putting on sheer black knee-highs and a garter belt on her thigh. She wrapped her robe around herself again, then plugged in her curling iron, needing huge bouncy hair. With a turn of her wrist and a hand through her hair, she was done.

The beauty reached in one of her vanity drawers, taking out a black, velour box. She lifted the top and a pretty, diamond encrusted cross stared up at her. She put it around her neck and put the box away, smirking to herself. Perfect, as always.

The woman didn't need anyone to tell her it was time. She took off her robe, hanging it in the wardrobe and walking out of her area. She was admired like a goddess among men as she walked past the other women. Her walk to the stage was always so confidence building. One foot in front of the other, heels knocking against the floor. She felt like she had the whole world in her hands for just a moment, and she was about to drop it when she got on that stage.

The dancer waited behind the stage, waiting for her cue. She was never announced, the only telltale sign of her impending performance were the lights shutting off and the hush falling over the crowd.

She counted to ten before walking out, slow. Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack, click. Pause. She stopped in front of the pole. A single spotlight lit face and torso, her hands clapped together as if she was praying.

No music played as she began to sing, soft, like a prayer, "Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name and it feels... like… home." Slow music began to play, piano with a low drumbeat. The spotlight widened, revealing her black outfit.

"When you call my name, it's like a little prayer." Her gaze was still lifted to the ceiling as she got on her knees, "Down on my knees, I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour I can feel your power. Just like a prayer you know I'll… take...you… there."

With that the song picked up, but only by small margin and she danced, pretty and sensual. At one point she was on her knees once more and crawling around the stage, her back arching and her ass tooted in the air. She winked at the patrons as she removed her back tutu, bending at her waist and sliding it down her legs.

The woman was getting high of the power she exuded. She reached down to the front row and brushed her hand against a man's cheek, the patron emitting a low groan that she felt rather than heard. She leaned forward and sung in his ear, her lips barely touching him, "I wanna take you there." Before pushing him back in his seat roughly and moving to the other part of the stage, leaving the poor man clutching his chest.

"I hear you call my name, and it feels like home." She moaned out, taking her diamond cross and running her tongue along it before sucking on the tip.

Oh yeah, _she was good._

The song began to come to an end and she dropped to her knees again, looking up at the gazing beyond the crowd. Though this time, the boss was watching her again.

"Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery. Just like a dream, you are not what you seem. Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there." The blue orbs were blank, but she couldn't look away, as she finished as she began, "Your voice can take me there, just...like...a...prayer."

Howls. The club seemed to be vibrating with the amount of applause she was getting. But all she could focus on were those eyes, like she was the one in a trance and not him.

The beauty suddenly realized where she was and got up, walking off the stage a little faster than usual. She nearly ran to her dressing room, passing the girl's praising her. She dropped herself in her vanity chair and ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her frayed nerves. When she heard the knock on her wall, she fixed her face in a second, grabbing a brush and running it through her hair.

"I got the rest of your tips." Frost said, repeating his actions from earlier that evening, though this time he allowed himself to press his lips to the side of her neck before walking out.

The smile she was faking dropped and she changed into the red dress she arrived in, a tight number with spaghetti straps and a built in bustier. It was givenchy, it was a gift. She replaced her black heels with red bottoms and began to put her tips in her money counter. Putting bands around groups of two hundred; all in all, she made a little over four thousand dollars that night. The house would get a third of that. By the time she had finished counting her cash, all the other girls were gone.

It was a little after last call, and the woman decided to wait a little longer to leave, so she wouldn't have to deal with the patron's trying to speak to her. She separated her money from the house's and shoved her stacks into her moschino heart shaped bag, that was not a gift. She bought it herself after seeing Fran Drescher have that same one on 'The Nanny'.

The beauty finally felt like she could leave and she turned the light off in the room as she shrugged on a mink coat to fight the cold outside. She just had to stop by the office and she could go home. The club was eerily quiet, but it didn't bother her any; she liked the quiet. She stretched her hands above her head as she made her way up the stairs of the club, knocking on the door twice before opening it.

She expected to see Johnny there, but instead seated at the desk was the head honcho, the boss, the prince of Gotham himself. Dressed in his usual formal attire, a button up, suspenders, an untied bowtie and, presumably black tuxedo pants. If his gaze wasn't frightening enough, he looked like he had been waiting for her.

The woman gulped, biting her lip and held out the envelope with the club's cut in it, not saying a word. The boss waved a hand over to her and she slowly walked to the front of the desk, handing him the envelope. His fingers were decorated with numerous rings, while his wrist had a platinum and gold rolex. She had never been alone with him before and she was terrified, stopping short of shaking in her louboutins.

The dancer waited in front of the desk as he opened the envelope, flipping through the bills. Without warning, he blinked and his gaze was to hers, his eyes narrowed, "You're short."

The woman's eyes widened to saucers and she quickly dug in her purse to give him another stack before her movement was interrupted by loud, slow, reverberating laughter. Her first time hearing the Joker's signature laugh.

"I'm kidding." The pale man smiled, his mouth full of metal, the expression dropped as fast as it came, "Unless you really are stealing from me, tiny dancer."

The woman shook her head, her eyes pleading, "I would never steal from you, mister."

The Joker let out a shuddering breath, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "I have never heard you speak before." He informed her lowly, "What a voice."

"T-t-thank you." The beauty sputtered, shifting her weight to her other foot. His eyes were on her once again and he stroked his chin, before leaning forward.

"I, ah, saw your little act today. I mean I actually watched it, to see what all the fuss is about and you're quite good, tiny dancer."

"Thank you." The woman nodded, gripping the straps of her purse.

"I didn't think you would so so _so_ shy." He said, looking her over slowly; a weighted glance from her feet to her eyes. "Why are you so quiet, little dancer? Are you afraid of me?"

The brunette blinked, nodding her head once. She got another booming laugh in response, an amused grin on her boss' face. The pale man hit the table suddenly and she jumped, amusing him even more.

"I admire your honesty." He hissed the last word, sneering at her. "I see what Frost sees in you."

The woman's expression didn't change, though her eyebrows furrowed a tad. "I don't know what you mean, mister."

The clown's eyes narrowed dangerously, before a smile cracked on his face. "Hmm?" He hummed deeply, the sound moving through her. "Well alright, I'll bite." He said, baring his teeth slightly. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands in front of him. "Sing for me."

"What?" The woman choked out, her blood running cold.

"I don't ask twice." The Joker grinned spitefully, his hollow eyes on hers. "You heard me, tiny dancer."

The woman swallowed, clutching her purse strap. "What would you like to hear, mister?"

The pale man licked his red lips, humming mockingly as two fingers danced along his chin. "Surprise me."

Placing her purse in the armchair behind her and stood straighter, needlessly smoothing down her already tight red dress and tugging her coat around her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to sing. "I was five and he was six. We rode on horses made of sticks." By the blossoming smirk on her boss' face, she made the right song choice. "He wore black and I wore white. He would always win the fight, bang bang! He shot me down. Bang bang! I hit the ground, bang bang! That… awful sound. Bang bang, my baby shot me down."

"Dance." His voice demanded in a growl.

"Seasons came and changed the time." The woman started, running her hands up her coat. "When I grew up, I called him mine." Her hands slipped under her coat and shrugged it off one shoulder, "He would always laugh and say," The mink dropped to the floor, "'Remember how we used to play?' Bang bang! I shot you down." Hips swaying, she approached the desk, running a finger along the side, "Bang, bang! You hit the ground, bang bang! That awful sound. Bang bang! I used to shoot you down."

The boss raised a single hand up, causing her to stop in her performance. His crystal blue eyes ran up the length of the dancer's body, which was now only covered by her tight red dress.

"Pretty, pretty, _pretty._ " He murmured lowly, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards him. He turned his chair around and smiled icily, the girl getting a flash of silver. "You wanna, ah," He paused before his red lipped smile dropped, "Sit on daddy's lap?"

The woman barely reacted facially but her heart was thumping in her chest. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the man pressed his index finger against her wrist.

"I asked you nice, pretty, but I told you," His eyes narrowed, "I never ask twice."

As quickly as she could in her towering heels she sat down in the man's silk covered lap sideways. He grinned up at her once again and ran an icy, ring covered hand up her bare legs. The woman tried to slow her breathing but it was no use, she was shaking.

"What d'you want for Christmas little girl?" The boss laughed at his joke before his smile dropped and he looked at her expectantly.

"Uh," The woman stuttered, wracking her mind for an answer. "...World peace?" The booming laugh she felt through his chest was enough to make her calm down slightly but his hand in between her legs made her tense up again.

"You have a real _pretty_ voice there, dancer." He complimented his thumb rubbing the skin of her inner thigh, "It's a shame you don't have a name." His eyes lit up just then, like a light bulb appeared over his head. "I know…" He trailed in a pur, "I'll name you." His hand began to make its way up her tight dress, and his fingers stopped just before her panties. "I'll call you…" The pale man paused, the tip of his finger tracing her cunt through the nylon fabric.

The woman shuddered, unintentionally tightening her hold on his shoulders. His eyes studied her face and the perfect 'o' her full lips were making as he palmed her through her panties. "I know… you can be my baby doll." The woman's doe eyes blinked at him and he grinned. "I'll dress you and bend you and…" His voice went from light to deep and dark, "Play with you whenever I want."

The woman swallowed thickly and flashed his grill at her once more, stroking her cheek with one hand while the other pulled her panties to the side and touched bare skin. She didn't dare say a word, she knew better than to talk out of turn with men like him. His finger brushed against her clit and she gasped, turning her head so her hair would cover her face.

The boss didn't like that and his fingers grabbed her face and forced it towards him. "Look at me, baby doll." His hand fell from her face and to her neck, lightly wrapping his fingers around her neck. He felt her pulse beating against his palm and he smiled. "You like diamonds, baby?" He questioned, staring into her eyes. When she didn't answer he squeezed her throat.

"Yes." Baby replied breathlessly. He slid two fingers in her and watched her lids flutter.

"I'll buy you a fucking diamond as big as your head." The clown promised in a hiss, curling his fingers up and dragging them out of her slowly. He felt her mound and raised a hairless eyebrow. "Hair?" He asked her and she nodded. He grinned taking his hands off of her. "Stand up and let daddy see, baby."

Shaking, Baby did what she was told. She stood up straight and peeled her tight red dress up her stomach, bending over and pulling her panties off, revealing the little tuft of hair that sat at the top of her mound, all the rest of her skin was bare.

The boss whistled lowly, his tongue licking over his lips as he leaned forward in his chair. "I like it." He rasped before raising two fingers and telling her to come back to him.

Baby stepped out of her panties and walked back over to her boss, letting out a squeak as he gripped one of her ass cheeks in his hand. He roughly kneaded it as he looked up at her, an appraising gaze that she would have to get used to. "Are you gonna let me see those tits, baby?" He rasped again, his mouth slightly gaping.

Baby nodded and slowly shrugged off her spaghetti straps, gasping when the man in front of her impatiently pulled down the front of her dress. She heard him groan lowly and she was lifted onto his lap once again, though now she was straddling him.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty." The Joker muttered, pressing a hand into her back to bring her chest closer to his mouth. Without a thought he licked at her nipples, grabbing her little handfuls of breasts and pressing them together. He sharply nipped at one of them and she yelped, grabbing onto his head.

The boss laughed from under her, letting go of her breasts and gripping her hips. He thrusted into her once, his thick, clothed cock rubbing against her bare cunt. He grabbed her hand and forced it down to his erection, making her grip him.

"You feel that," He spoke against her lips before licking at them sloppily, "I've been hard since your little, ah, performance. You sure do know how to make a man hot." He smacked her ass stingily hard and let go of her hand. "I'm gonna fuck the life outta you but first," He paused, grabbing a cell phone from the desk behind them, he dialed one number and pressed it to his ear, grinding his pelvis against hers. "Come to the office." He spoke into the phone like a principal before hanging up and cackling. He threw the phone on the desk and pushed the dancer off his lap, making her kneel in front of him. "Unwrap your gift, baby."

The dancer nodded, looking up at him with her dark eyes as she unzipped his tuxedo pants. She tugged him out of his black boxers and her eyes widened at the size. She heard an echoing laugh above her as she gripped him with two hands, the heavy and thick cock about the length of her face.

"Give it a kiss." The boss rasped from over her, his blue eyes dazed and a smile on his red lips. She nodded and did as she was told puckering her full lips and kissing his head first then down a meaty vein. "He likes you…" The man above her slurred in a song.

The door to the office opened again and the woman didn't even look up, but she heard a mocking laugh above her. "Ah, Mr. Frost." He greeted in between his laughter. Baby's eyes widened and she tried to let go the cock in her hand but the boss grabbed her before she could. "I've got a little surprise for you." His eyes flickered to her and he smirked cruelly. "Get up so he can see you, baby."

Baby shook her head with pleading eyes but the boss just laughed, tugging her up with one arm and sitting her on his lap. The dancer spared one look up at her secret lover and his jaw was set and his eyes were looking at their boss. She tried to cross her arms but the Joker grabbed them exposing her chest once more.

"Isn't she pretty?" The boss spoke by her ear, his tongue flicking out to lick her lobe, all the while his eyes were on his employee.

"Yes, sir." Johnny answered, his hands in fists. "Pretty as a picture."

"Now Johnny boy," The Joker snickered before he turned serious, nuzzling his nose against Baby's face, "She's real loyal, too. I asked her about you and she didn't say a word." He pressed his lips to her cheek with a smack, leaving a red lip print on her pretty skin. "I respect loyalty, but she was loyal to the wrong one."

"I'm sorry, boss." Johnny apologized, his eyes pleading. "Please don't hurt her it's my fault, punish me."

"Oh Frosty…" His boss grinned, "I'm not gonna hurt a hair on her pretty little head." He accentuated his point by wrapping a dark strain around his pale finger, "But I can't ignore lying and insubordination. So you're gonna sit right there and watch me fuck her."

Johnny Frost's green eyes widened to the size of saucers as he made eye contact with the woman he had come to adore. Her face was blank, but he knew her well enough to know that she was scared. "Boss, please-!"

"You're a liar, Johnny." The boss hissed, taking the woman off of his lap and turning her around, forcing her to bend over. "I specifically asked you if you knew our little friend here." The sound of his pants dropping made the woman look up at Johnny with wide eyes. "And you lied to me. Not only did you know baby," He roughly grabbed Baby's hips and pulled her back, "But you're fucking her." With one solid thrust he was completely inside of Baby. The dancer's breath caught and she twitched at how perfectly his cock was curved inside of her. The cruel man smirked when he realized his henchman's eyes were on the woman underneath him.

"Oh she's real tight, Johnny boy." The clown groaned, gripping the back of her head so the woman would look up at his henchman. "Pussy feels like silk."

All Baby could hear was the sounds of her skin slapping against her boss's. She wanted to be disgusted, she wanted to be angry but all she could feel in that moment was her g spot being hit with every thrust. Even Johnny's green watery eyes couldn't save her from what was building up in her body.

The Joker's eyes widened and he grinned manically, slowing his pace down. "What is this?" He sung, pulling cock out completely to his head. He pushed into her deeply and felt her shake and inhale sharply. "Oh ho ho, Johnny…" He slurred, his grin growing wider, "She's going to cum for me."

Johnny's eyes widened and snapped to Baby whose eyes were tightly shut. Mockingly, the Joker rocked in and out of her very slow, bending over and placing his mouth by her ear. "Come on, pretty. Show me what you got." With that he grabbed her hips and roughly pounded into her again and again.

Baby cried out and tears lined her vision as her release was just beyond her fingertips. Just as she tightened around him again, the clown pulled her up, making her back arch perfectly. He put his arm around her throat and continued to fuck her, his jaw clenched. Baby grabbed at his arm as she choked, letting out a yelp as his other hand roughly grabbed at her breast.

"You gonna fucking cum for me?" Her boss questioned in a coo, sloppily licking her ear, "You're such a slut getting fucked in front of your old man."

"I can't…" Baby tried, gasping for breath as her legs began to shake, "Please." Her acrylics began to trail a line of blood with every scratch they made on his arm.

"Say my name, baby." Her boss rasped lowly in her ear. "Who the fuck do you belong to?"

"The Joker." Baby whimpered in a whisper, tears streaming down her face.

"Louder." He growled in her ear.

"The Joker!" Baby screamed, becoming lightheaded.

"And what am I to you, baby doll? Better answer correctly." His grip grew tighter around her neck and she gasped for air.

"My daddy." Baby managed, her climax pooling in her stomach, "You're my fucking daddy, Mister J!"

The Joker dropped her on the desk and rammed into her, his fingers digging bruisingly into her hips. The desk moved with every thrust and Baby wept as she came hard on his cock. When she was shaking with how sensitive she was, he pulled out of her and sat down in his desk chair.

"Come suck daddy's dick, baby." He ordered, his eyes trained on her. With no defiance Baby turned around on her shaky legs and dropped to her knees, taking him in her mouth.

Johnny Frost watched the whole scene with tears streaming down his face. His girl now belonged to the King of Gotham and it hurt. It hurt alot.

The clown pulled his cock out of the pretty dancer's mouth and held her lips open, beating it against her tongue. Grunting obscenely, he began to cum on her face, white ribbons painting her hazel skin.

Baby took it like a champ, her face unafraid and she didn't even twitch when semen got very close to her eyes.

When the boss was finished, he admired his handy work. With eyes filled with childlike wonder, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, tasting himself. He leaned back with a satisfied sigh, licking his red lips. "Johnny boy," He started, slicking his hair back with his hand, "Bring the car around."

"Yes sir." Johnny Frost nodded, his eyes to his feet as he left the room.

Baby stayed on her knees with spunk on her face, afraid to even breath without a say so from her boss. She kept her eyes downcast, her hands in her lap. The dancer spared a glance upward and met icy blue.

"C'mere, baby." She heard the rasp of his voice and she obeyed, lifting herself up and standing in front of him. With agile hands he pulled her dress back over her chest and pulled her arms through the straps. He pulled the tight fabric down over her ass then groped it with both hands, pulling her into him again. Baby put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Mine, mine, mine." The Joker sung as he took out a handkerchief from his pants and wiped her face of his cum. "Everything in this club is mine." He added through clenched metal teeth. "Especially you, pretty."


	2. I Am A Good Girl

(A/N: Otherwise. By popular demand this is now a story.)

The sound of high pitched barking greeted Baby as she opened the door to her condo. She had gone to retrieve food for herself, being that she couldn't cook and her puppy was happy to see her back; the little pomeranian running through her legs as she kicked the door closed.

"Hi baby!" The woman greeted with a smile. She put her takeout bags, purse and keys on her counter before bending down and petting her child. "How are you, Fendi?"

The dog was named after a fashion brand, of course. When Johnny had heard what she named the pooch he rolled his eyes, but what could she say? She loved her labels.

Baby stood up once more and turned the water on in her kitchen sink, washing her hands. She dried them with a paper towel before grabbing her sushi container and sitting at her marble island.

Her home was expensive. The rent was way too high but it didn't matter to her, after all, she wasn't paying for it. She had wooden floors and high ceilings. A staircase against the wall lead to an upstairs with just her bedroom and en suite bathroom. The downstairs housed the sunken in living room, kitchen and a guest bathroom. Johnny had found the place for her, since the last place she lived was such a dump.

Baby broke her chopsticks and grabbed a piece of her crab roll, placing it in her mouth. She rested her chin on her fist and yawned. She had nothing to do until she had to go to the club.

Taking out her phone, she unlocked it and typed quickly on the screen. The lone text just read 'Starbucks and dog chow.' She locked her phone again and picked up her container, kicking her MK tennis shoes off and walking to her balcony. She nudged Fendi back in the house and slid the door shut, sitting on one of her lounge chairs and enjoying the setting sun of the day. She had a pretty nice view of the city, but she wasn't looking at anything in particular.

She was on her last roll when the sound of her front door opening and Fendi's barks alerted her of a visitor. She got up from her seat and opened the glass door, sliding it shut behind her.

Johnny Frost was putting down her Mocha Frappe to open the large bag of dog food he had bought. He dumped some in Fendi's bowl and put the rest away in the pantry.

Baby loudly sipped her drink through a straw, her dark eyes never leaving Johnny's figure. "Talk to me honey." She begged lowly, her warm voice coming out in a rasp. "Are you mad at me?"

Johnny looked up from the tiny dog eating his food. He met her eyes before his gaze was blinked away. "No." He replied but the tiny woman pouted.

"You are." Baby urged, putting her drink down and wrapping her arms around Johnny, placing her cheek against his back.

Moments of intimacy like these were only when they were alone, but they were cherished nonetheless.

"I'm not." Johnny urged, placing his hands on her small ones. "It was my fault anyway, jewels."

At the pet name she hummed, dancing around him and standing on the tips of her toes to face him. "You're mad at me." She repeated lowly, pressing her full lips against his. "You haven't even said hello."

"Hello." Johnny greeted playfully, a small smile finally ticking on his face.

"Hi." Baby smirked, nearly purring when he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"We have to talk about it." Johnny insisted, his green eyes on her.

"Do we?" Baby questioned, grabbing her drink and moving away from his embrace. "I don't think we do. I'm with you and it was just a one time thing." She accentuated her careless tone with a slurp of her drink. He knew how she liked it; almond milk, extra syrup and whip cream. He knew how she liked more than _just_ her coffee.

"Jewels," Johnny started with a chastising tone, a little afraid that the woman was not understanding the full extent of what happened. He was shushed by the dancer as she watched Fendi eat. He smiled softly to himself; her face was twisted into concentration. He was the only one she let see her without a mask and he was grateful for it. It was a priceless gift that she had given him after a year of working and adoration on his part. That's why he'd give her whatever she wanted, including himself.

Even in light green tights and a sports bra she was beautiful. Her hair was even in it's natural curly state and her face was makeup free. She didn't let anyone but him see her like that and he didn't know why she let him in. But she was so enchanting in her natural habitat.

He was brought out of his gaze by a slurping sound. Baby was looking up at him with a raised brow. "What are you doing over there, Mister Frost?"

The burly man smiled at her as she rose from her seat dumping her drink in her trashcan and embracing him once again. "You look so good in your nice suit." Baby mewled against him. "Who picked out that suit, Mister Frost?"

"You did, jewels." Johnny told her what she already knew with a grin, "You picked it out."

"Do you gotta be somewhere?" Baby questioned running a finger down his chest, "'Cause I could really use the company."

Her voice was deep and rich to his ears, making him groan just from the sound of it. "Company?" He repeated lowly and she nodded with wide eyes, batting her lashes.

Johnny checked his watch and tried to calculate the time he had but it was difficult when he could feel her through his clothes. "Real quick, jewels."

"Real quick, Johnny." Baby uttered, pressing her lips against his. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her upstairs.

The henchman kicked her bedroom door open and dropped her on her california king bed, taking a moment to pull off his suit jacket.

Baby watched with an excited grin, almost looking like a schoolgirl doing something bad. Johnny leaned over her and kissed her again, while she rubbed him through his pants.

 _He's not as big as Mister J._

Baby blinked at the thought and tried to clear it out her mind, instead focusing on Johnny pulling down her tights. He paused for a moment and she immediately knew why. Bruises lined her inner thighs and hips.

Baby swallowed as he pulled her tights off of her completely. He kissed the fingerprints and bruises tenderly before coming back up to her lips.

"I'm sorry." He muttered against her and she shook her head.

"It's okay honey, just make me feel good." Baby whimpered as Johnny unbuckled his pants and began to do just that.

The pretty dancer moaned with every thrust, wrapping her legs around her lover as he nuzzled her neck. His large hands trailed up and down her legs and she sighed at the feeling; she loved how calloused his hands were.

He was so gentle and attentive to her body. He was unlike any lover she had ever had.

Johnny pulled down her sports bra, exposing her chest to him, and licked at her nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked lightly, his green eyes looking up at her pretty face. Her lips were in a perfect 'o' shape.

"That's it Johnny, right there." Baby urged with a whimper. Her arms pulled him even closer to her and she bit her lip as her release was coming up slow.

Just as she was about to go over the edge, she felt a vibration on her thigh. Johnny paused in his movements and took his cell out of his pocket, answering it with apologizing eyes.

"Frost." He answered, his tone all business. A voice sounded from the other end and Baby shivered, instantly recognizing it. A click sounded and it seemed that Johnny was hung up on.

Baby looked at her lover expectantly and he shook his head at her. "I'm sorry, jewels. I gotta go." He informed her getting up and putting himself back in his pants.

Johnny zipped his pants up and took one look at the pouting woman; an expression that was his downfall every time. With a quick sigh he got on his knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed and devouring her until she shook.

Standing up, Johnny wiped his mouth and beard, pressing a quick kiss to his lover's lips before grabbing his jacket and bolting out the door.

Baby laughed to herself and ran a hand through her curls, hearing the door shut and lock. She got up from the bed and took off her bra, dashing to her large bathroom to bathe.

In the middle of her bathroom was a porcelain clawfoot tub. It was her favorite thing about her loft.

Baby ran hot water into the tub humming as she poured sweet smelling potions into the water to make bubbles. She tied her hair up into a bun and turned the water off when it was about to overflow. The pretty dancer sunk into the water with a satisfied sigh, closing her eyes.

A shameful amount of hours later, she woke up from her nap to room temperature water. Baby shook the chills off and washed herself quickly, before hopping out of the tub and draining the water. She wrapped a towel around herself and hurried to her bedroom, checking the time. She had two hours to get to the club at her regular time.

Not at all worried, Baby began to blow out her hair leisurely. She ran a straightening comb through it and then put it in a high ponytail to get it out of her face. She dressed herself in a knit, red turtleneck and a checkered black and white mod skirt, settling for some black manolo boots.

By the time she looked up at the clock again it was time for her to get going. She grabbed her prized heart shaped purse and trotted down her steps, Fendi greeting her as she walked towards the door. She shrugged on her mink coat and winked at her baby.

"Be a good boy for mommy, Fendi!" Baby mewled and the puppy yipped happily. With a white smile, she was gone.

Her chaffeur drove up to the back of the club right at 9:00 and she tipped him handsomely for it. She stepped out of the car and went in the back door, nodding at the bouncer who stood there.

Baby walked her normal way to her dressing room, but when she got there, she saw her beads had been taken down and all the girls were staring at her. She blinked.

"Oh, uh, Miss Doll." She heard from the hallway and she walked out of the room to see one of the many security guards speaking to her, "You have a new private room."

Baby raised an eyebrow but followed him nonetheless, her heels clacking against the floor.

"I'm a real fan of your act, Miss Doll." The guy told her and she resisted the urge to snort.

 _Who isn't._

He led her to the end of the hallway where a single door with a star in the middle of it was situated. The security guard opened the door for her and lights flickered on.

Baby's eyes widened as she took it all in. It was a nice sized room. It looked like something for a television show guest. There was a white leather sofa on one wall with a glass coffee table in front of it. Her wardrobe from her other room was put into a back corner and across from that, a wall made up of nothing but mirrors and vanity lights was placed. In front of the mirrors was a long counter with hair products, straighteners and her makeup kit from the other room. The counter even had two money counting machines. Three makeup chairs with padded white cushions were pushed under the counter.

Baby furrowed her brows and turned to question the security guy but he was already gone. Now that she was alone she smiled widely. This was something a girl could get used to. She ran her tongue over her teeth and hung her coat up on the rack.

The dancer sat down in one of her chairs and slightly bounced in it, crinkling her nose at her reflection. She put her purse on the counter and listened to the faint thumping of the music coming through the walls. It wasn't nearly as loud as it was in her old dressing room.

Without any more delay, she started to get ready.

When she was lining her lids a knock sounded at the door. "One second." She called, tugging her silk robe tighter against her. "Come in!"

The door was opened by a nameless henchman and the boss strolled in, looking like he was fresh from a killing. He had on a purple crocodile trench and black pants, no shirt covering his tattooed chest. Baby stopped what she was doing and stated at him through the mirror as he stopped right behind her; dropping his hands heavily on her shoulders.

"Do you, ah," The pale man paused, his hands fingering the silk of her robe, "Like your new room, baby?"

Baby looked into his piercing blue eyes through the mirror and she nodded, "Yeah."

The boss smiled at her, large and menacing before he raised a hairless brow. "Whaddya say, baby?" He mocked lowly, his grip tightening on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Mister J." Baby hurriedly acquiesced, her lashes fluttering.

The clown grinned again and he let go off one of her shoulders, his hand playing with a strand of her inky hair. "I got a special request for you tonight, pretty."

The dancer's face didn't falter but her mind was racing. She didn't _do_ requests.

"I have some, ah, _business_ partners coming tonight and I want you to make the show extra special." The Joker informed her, his eyes on hers. He flashed his metal teeth at her, "Could you do that for me, pretty please, baby?" He teased her cruelly, his hands now caressing the soft skin of her neck.

Baby nodded, the lines around her eyes making her look catlike. "You can count on me, Mister J." Her voice came out in a mewl; she knew he'd like that. She could play a man like a fiddle and this clown was no better than the average man. That's how she got by after all, playing men.

The grip on her neck tightened and his fingers pressed into her collarbone as he groaned. He leaned down and placed his lips next to her ear. "Go make daddy proud." He hissed, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. The boss stood straight once more and let go of her, slamming the door as he left the room.

Baby let the breath she was holding out and grabbed a makeup remover wipe, hastily scrubbing her skin of the red he had left there. Gripping the countertop she took a deep breath, calming her nerves and bringing her mind back to the task at hand. She had to cover her bruises if she wanted to go out on that stage that night.

The dancer finished painting her face and let her ponytail down, fluffing her hair so it fell down her back. Glancing at the time, she quickly put a few bodacious curls in the ebony locks. Standing up and dropping her robe, she grab her mink coat she had just for performances and wrapped it around her costume. She toed on some strappy white heels and then left the room, making her way to the stage.

The lights cut off just as she began to climb the steps; click, clack, click, clack, click. She stood in front of the pole and leaned against it, her back straight. She held her coat together with two hands, letting it fall off her shoulders a bit.

"You had plenty money, 1922." A low voice started and a stream of light cut on and illuminated the woman's beautiful face. A piano started to play and the dancer's dark eyes looked to the crowd, "You let them other men make a fool of you." She muttered with a slight pout, dropping her coat to reveal a skintight white gown.

"Why don't cha do right?" Baby questioned as she slid her back down the pole, "Like them other men do?" Her long lashes fluttered, as she lulled her head to the side exposing her neck to one side of the audience, "Get outta here and get me some money, too." A horn blared as she slid herself up the pole, a pout still on her face.

"You sittin' down wonderin'," Baby cooed, pulling at the front strings of her dress, "What it's all about. You ain't got no money, they gon… put you...out." She tugged and the dress fell apart, revealing a white bra connected to a sheer bodice and a high cut bottom.

The dancer lowered herself to her knees and narrowed her eyes at a man in the front row, "Why don't you do right?" She asked him lowly, grabbing his tie and wrapping it around her hand, "Like some other men do?" She slowly spread her legs for the patron before pushing him back in his seat.

Walking to the left side of the stage, she picked her next victim, a man drinking a clear liquid from a glass. "I fell for your jivin'." She hissed in a low alto, "I took you in." She accused the stranger, looking into his hazel eyes as he couldn't help but stare at hers. "Now all you got to offer me's a," She paused, taking his glass from him, "drink of gin." She accented her words by gulping down the liquid and putting the cup down on stage. The crowd hollered, finally broken from its trance.

"Why don't you do right?" Baby questioned for the last time, swinging herself around the pool before placing her back against it and slowly sliding down, "Like some other men…" Her dark eyes found icy blues over the audience in the VIP section, "Do." She ended shortly and the lights cut off.

Loud cheering, whooping and hollering followed and Baby collected her things and walked off as slowly as she came on. The woman padded to her new dressing room and closed the door, wrapping her rob around herself and hanging her costumes up. She grimaced as her stomach began to rumble.

 _What was in that cup?_

Baby gagged in the mirror and pulled out a mint from her purse, trying to clear the taste from her mouth. She ran a brush through her hair to get some of the curl out and soon a knock was sounding at her door.

"Come in." She uttered, focused on her own reflection. The dancer's concentration didn't leave until she caught sight of Johnny walking in with her tips in a large garbage bag.

"Nice setup you got here, jewels." Johnny chimed, putting the bag down beside her. "Real nice." He added, his eyes glancing around.

Baby turned in her makeup chair and offered him a small smirk that soon turned into a beaming grin. The expression looked odd on her face. "Johnny," She started with a slight pout, "Can you help me undo this zipper?" She batted her long lashes at the henchman.

Johnny clenched his fist and swallowed thickly, "I really need to get going, jewels, I'm on the clock."

"But Johnny," Baby whined, slowly standing from her chair and walking over to her lover. "It's just a zipper. Here." She lifted her hair out of the way and turned around, smirking at her own reflection. She saw him hesitate before pulling the strings to her bodice loose and pulling the zipper down slowly, his calloused fingers barely touching her skin. He stepped away from her and looked up at her through the mirror.

Baby winked and his cheeks turned a pretty pink before he left the room. She laughed to herself; she was the only one that could make the big guy blush. She stepped out of the bodysuit and hung it up, taking her next costume out of the wardrobe, a smirk appeared on her face; she'd knock them dead with this one.

The dancer got dressed in a flesh colored, mostly sheer body suit with little crystals providing pops of light on her skin. She had props this time, two big white ostrich feather fans and she sat them down on her coffee table to keep them from getting dirty. She wrapped her robe around herself and removed the dark eyeliner from her eyes, instead using a soft white to make her almond eyes look even larger. She brushed her lips with a light red to contrast the innocence of her eyes. She teased her hair to be big and fluffed it to make it appear soft. She outlined the mole under her eye with a dark pencil to make it more noticeable before deciding she was done.

Baby got up from her vanity and dropped her robe, grabbing her fans and walking to the stage. She didn't need shoes for this act. Instead of her walking on stage before hand, she waited in the back for her music to play. She had 'borrowed' this act from one of the burlesque houses in New York, but she could honestly say she did it better.

There wasn't a nervous bone in her body.

Her music started to play and she was heard before she was seen. "The dress is Chanel," She sung to a piano instrumental, "The shoes, YSL." She took a step out onto the stage, her two fans covering her front and back. Low whistles came from the crowd. "The bag is Dior," She continued, with a step, before placing one foot in front of the other playfully, "Agent Provocateur." The dancer hinted, pretending the drop her fan.

"My rings are by Webster." Baby informed them matter of factly, "They make the heads twirl." She added, still keeping herself covered, "They all say 'Darling! What did you do for those pearls?" She gasped and playfully pouted, "What?" She muttered, her eyes dancing around the crowd, "I am a _good girl_." Loud can-can horns began to play and the music sped up as Baby kicked her legs out and high, abandoning the fan that covered her backside.

The music settled down and she smiled playfully, "You know I have found, the word goin' round." She twirled her finger with a pout, pretending to whisper, "They all say my feet never do," She dropped her fan and lifted herself off the stage, grabbing onto the pole and spinning slowly, "Touch the ground!"

The crowd laughed and she acted upset, an over exaggerated frown on her face. "What?" She called out to them before sliding down the pole, "I am a good girl!" She insisted, as the horns flared up again.

High kicks on every beat, Baby batted her lashes prettily before falling to the ground and staring at the crowd upside down, "I am a good girl!" She repeated once more, her voice bellowing. "Uh," She moaned as she trailed her hands down her body and rolled over to her stomach, "Ooh…"

The dancer raised herself on her knees, "Ah!" She continued to groan, lulling her head to the side, "Yeah…" The ending three notes played of the song and she ended it with a large flourish of her hands and a big smile, a playfully wink thrown in just to be cheeky, "Ah!"

The crowd lost their minds and she thought she felt the club shaking. She licked at her lips with a power filled grin, allowing herself to stay out a little longer to keep her high going. She popped up from her seated position and blew her hair out of her eyes, making the crowd scream even louder.

The woman picked up her fans and waved them at the crowd as she circled the stage one more time with a wink for everyone who met her eyes. She looked to the VIP section again and met her boss's eyes, raising a daring eyebrow, as if to ask; Was that good enough for you?

Baby strutted off the stage like a model, exuding confidence and poise. She beamed all the way to her dressing room and when she shut the door, she took a deep gulp of oxygen.

"They fucking loved it." The danced murmured to herself, allowing her mind to take the victory. She felt as if someone had pumped something into her veins. "You got 'em, kid." She told her reflection, digging in her heart shaped purse and pulling out a cigarette, she lit it and inhaled with closed eyes.

Having a show that good felt like sex. Clawing, hard, deep sex.

Baby giggled and leaned her head back, blowing the smoke in the air. She clicked her teeth and sat in one of her vanity chairs, spinning around like a child.

A knock sounded at the door and she didn't even bother to cover herself up, just yelling for the person to come in. At the sight of Johnny, Baby grinned so large it almost broke her face in two.

"Great show, jewels." Johnny complimented, holding two whole bags of cash for her to take. "You did real good."

"I know right?" Baby uttered, her eyes wild, "It was like the first time I ever did it, those eyes on me, I feel electric."

Johnny furrowed his brows at her, a small smile on his face. He had never heard her talk so animatedly about something. "You high?" He questioned, looking into her eyes.

Baby laughed, puffing off her cigarette, "Only off performing, honey." She stubbed out the stick and bit her lip, "Speaking of performing, what you doing later handsome?" She asked, pulling his tie to get him closer to her.

Johnny bent over the chair and sheepishly smiled, "I gotta work all night, jewels."

The dancer pouted, making her eyes look large. "All night?" She whined, bringing one of her feet up and groping him through his slacks, "You don't have just a little time for little ole me?" She sung the words, knowing how he got when she sung.

Johnny exhaled sharply and grabbed her foot, stopping her ministrations. "Jewels I can't."

"You're not being fair, Johnny." Baby frowned, letting go off his tie. "I just wanna spend time with you."

"I spent time with you earlier today." The burly man reminded her and she looked away from his gaze. "Jewels don't be like that." He begged, getting on his knees. "You know I gotta work. How else could I afford all your gifts?"

Baby's frowned faltered and she looked down at her lover, scooting to the edge of her seat and running a hand through his hair. "I know." She admitted, brushing a hand over his cheek, "I just want you inside me so bad, honey." She rasped, holding in her smirk when she heard him choke back a groan. "But, if you would rather work, I understand." Baby fibbed pushing him away from her and getting up from her chair.

"I get it, really." The dancer continued as she took off her costume, leaving her bare. "You know I hate sleeping alone." She reminded him with a frown as she dressed herself in her street clothes. "But it's fine. It's okay."

Johnny Frost looked pitiful on his knees watching his lover get dressed, he was begging, no, _pleading_ , for her to understand. The boss had him working around the clock and he knows it's because of her. He barely got away without a gunshot to the head, but the little woman was too sweet to give up. He was gonna get killed chasing after some skirt.

"Jewels," The henchman begged, moving towards her on his knees, "Jewels." He repeated, placing his arms around her and looking up at the woman.

Baby raised an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly.

"Are you mad at me?" Johnny questioned, his eyes wide.

"What'd you think?" The dancer answered, turning her head away from him.

"You are mad at me." Johnny nodded, before slyly adding, "You didn't even say 'hello'."

At the sound of her own words from earlier, Baby couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips. He was one of the few that could make her laugh. She looked down at him and bit her lip, murmuring out, "Hello."

"Hi." Her lover replied and she leaned down to kiss him, smiling against his lips. "I'm sorry Jewels." Johnny repeated, his green eyes displaying his feelings. He felt lips brush against his forehead and Baby smiled at him.

"I can't stay mad at you, Johnny cakes." The dancer cooed, tapping his shoulders. "Now get up and help me count this money."

Johnny nodded and did as he was told; with Baby, 'help' usually meant, 'do it for me'. But he didn't care. He'd anything for his jewels, even if it mean dying.

The two of them were dangerously unaware of the camera that sat in the corner of the room.


	3. Worry About You

(A/N: It's Monday. Please leave some comments. See you Thursday.)

Baby stared at her reflection as she removed her stage makeup. Her hair was straightened down her back and her costume was still on her body. Johnny had brought in her tips a few moments ago and the bills were being counted beside her.

It was an average night, she didn't make too much or too little, and she was feeling a bit numb. That happened from time to time, especially when she was alone.

Baby dressed herself in her street clothes robotically, absentmindedly tugging her tight black turtleneck knit dress down. It only came mid-thigh, like much of her clothes did, but that didn't stop her from trying to be modest, even if it was just for pretend.

The woman sat down in front of her vanity once again, running a brush through her inky black hair as her dark and blank eyes watched.

 _Empty, empty, empty._

When the money counter finished with a loud ding, Baby was brought out of her dissociation. She reached a hazel hand out to check her total, dividing it by a third and putting a band around the house's cut.

As she zipped up her black boots, she furrowed her brows, getting lost in her thoughts again. Today wasn't a good day; her mind was getting to her and she had nothing to distract herself with.

Baby looked at her reflection with a frown, suddenly feeling very disgusted. She looked away and quickly grabbed her black clutch, stuffing her cash in it and leaving the dressing room.

She was sick of her reflection.

The dancer's chunky heels clicked against the floors of the backstage, her arms wrapped around herself as she peeked into the club. Music was bumping as usual and people were on the dance floor, since the show was done for the night.

Baby went through the curtains that separated the backstage from the club and headed straight for the bar. She sat down on a stool and nodded to the bartender, not even having to say her order. The dark brunette put her purse on the counter, taking out a cigarette and lighting it just as a scotch was slid her way. She easily caught it with one hand while taking a drag with the other. She blew out the smoke and sipped on her scotch, her empty gaze on her cup.

The woman took another drag of her cigarette and her gaze flickered up as her glass was filled again. She took a healthy swig and narrowed her eyes, her mind getting away from her.

In an inner monologue to herself, she scowled. Why was she so down for? She was making money. All she knew how to do was survive and she was doing it. All she was owed in the world was her life and she was living it to the best of her ability on someone else's dime. She needed to get her edge back; she was getting a little too soft.

"Hello." A voice greeted to her left. The pretty woman glanced over to him with a raised brow, dropping her stub of a cigarette and taking out another. Baby licked her lips and watched him light a match, lighting her cigarette for her.

"Hi." Baby rasped, exhaling smoke.

"I'm surprised to see you out here." The man said, smiling. "You usually disappear after your shows, which are great by the way."

"Thanks, sugar." Baby nodded, sipping on her drink.

"What are you drinking? I can buy you a drink." The guy offered and Baby shook her head.

"I get them for free." The dancer shrugged, "Perks of the job."

"Oh." The guy muttered, but the slick grin on his face didn't drop, "This is a long shot, but do you remember me?" The woman blinked, slowly shaking her head. "Well I was sitting right there in front, and you kissed my cheek. Almost made me fall in love."

Baby nodded, licking her lips. "Glad I could be of service." The pretty woman joked dryly, making the man laugh. She wasn't sure why she was entertaining him but she figured being nice for a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, yeah." The guy nodded, leaning into her more. "I think you're really beautiful, no doubt the prettiest woman I've ever seen."

"Thanks."

The man nodded once more, "I think me and you could have some fun together." He muttered, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "I could compensate you for your time."

Baby rolled her eyes, her attention on the shelves of the bar in front of them, "I'm not for sale, mister," She muttered before a tight smile stretched on her face. "But I'm sure you couldn't afford me anyway."

The man sneered and leaned even closer, groping her ass from the back of her stool. "You don't have to be such a bitch, I'm just offering you the time of your life."

The dancer turned her head and blew smoke in his face, digging her lit cigarette in the patron's hand. The man cursed loudly and snatched his hand away, getting up from his stool with murderous eyes.

Roughly yanking Baby's arm, he pulled her off the stool, hissing close to her face, "You're a little cunt aren't you?" At her blank face his glare darkened and with a snarl, her pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants. Baby's breath caught in her throat. "Stupid little bitch. You should've just agreed to go with me."

"Fuck you." Baby replied evenly, letting out a groan of pain as his grip on her tightened. He turned her around and made her walk towards the exit, the gun at the small of her back.

"Oh I will. Slow and hard." The man growled, pushing her to make her walk faster.

Baby's heart was in her throat as her eyes dashed around the club, looking for someone to help her. Her eyes landed on the four people meeting in the corner of the club. As she was pushed passed the VIP area, she reached her arm out and brushed it against the beads that hung from the ceiling making everyone's head snap to her direction. Baby made eye contact with her boss first, his icy eyes narrowing when he saw her.

The man almost had Baby to the front door when three distinct shots rang out. The music cut and everyone froze.

"Nobody move!" Johnny's voice echoed through the silent club and Baby felt the gun dig deeper in her back. She couldn't see behind her, but she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Shit." Her kidnapper cursed lowly.

"Well what do we have here?" Mister J's voice rasped and it sounded like salvation to her. "Turn around and let me see that face."

Baby was slowly turned around and her eyes were pleading though her face was calm. Her gaze flickered to Johnny for a half second and he looked angry, but not as angry as Mister J. When he caught her eye he smiled wildly, the slightly unhinged expression she knew all too well. The grin dropped from the boss's face and he growled, "Put the gun down, boy." The sound of the gun hitting against the ground made her twitch. The clown's blue gaze settled on Baby and he ushered her over with two fingers.

Baby didn't even glance at her captor as she slowly walked back to her boss, standing slightly behind the clown. She had to cup her hands together to keep them from shaking so violently, but her face remained unbothered.

"You tried to steal from me." The Joker accused with a wide grin. He ran his tongue over his metal teeth and sneered, "I don't like people touching my stuff."

"I didn't know she was yours, sir!" The man exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear, "I swear! I didn't know!"

"He didn't know!" The clown cackled, looking back at his men, "Fellas, he didn't know!" His men chuckled around him and he whipped his head to face the man again quickly, his eyes hard as steel. "Everything in this _fucking_ club belongs to _me."_ He proclaimed, grabbing Baby's wrist and pulling her to stand beside him, " _Especially her._ "

Baby couldn't hold in her wince and the clown caught it from the corner of his eye. His gaze narrowed and he held up her wrist again, pulling the knit fabric back and seeing a bruise forming. "Oh ho," The Joker sneered, throwing her wrist down, "A bruise. _A. Bruise._ On her pretty skin." He whistled lowly, his eyes darting to the man, "You're really pushing your fucking luck there, _buddy_."

"P-p-please don't kill me." The man begged, tears in his eyes. "Please!"

"Hmm." The clown trailed, before looking down at Baby, "I dunno. I'm kind of on the fence. On one hand," He took out his pistol and uncocked the safety, pointing it to the man leisurely, "I could shoot you where you stand, on the other hand," He slung an arm around Baby's shoulders, "I could torture you under the club. Decisions, decisions, _decisions._ " He hummed once more in thought before an idea came to his head.

The Joker chuckled, looking down at the tiny woman in his arms. "Oh I have an idea." He sung lowly, "I'm going to let my pretty baby decide." His dancer looked up at him, her eyes widening by a miniscule amount, but he was ever so observant, catching the slip of her mask with a smirk. "Go ahead, baby. Tell me what should happen to the mean old man."

Baby blinked and looked at the guy, who was now on his knees pleading for his life. She turned back to her boss who was grinning at her sinfully. Biting her lip, she stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, "Make him pay, Mister J." She rasped, her lips mouthing against his ear.

The clown cackled as she leaned away, raising her voice and looking directly into the man's eyes, "Slow and hard, ain't that what you offered me?" She affirmed the man's worst fear, only raising a thin brow at him.

"The girl's got heart!" The Joker declared with a laugh, before he hissed, "You heard the woman, boys. Take him downstairs." As his command was obeyed, he let go of Baby, turning on his heel to face her. "Daddy's gotta go handle some business in the basement." The clown muttered, his hands on her cheeks. His eyes flickered over her shoulder, "Frosty walk her to the office then join us downstairs, _please_." He hissed out the formality, cutting his eyes at his henchman. The clown turned back to Baby with a large grin, pecking her lips with an obnoxious smack. "See ya in a bit, pretty." With that, the boss walked off, disappearing behind a black curtain.

Baby turned to Johnny with her usual blank mask, walking past him. The music started in the club again and despite what was going on below, the people started to enjoy themselves.

The dancer made her way up the stairs, opening the office door and trotting to the window that overlooked the club and leaned against the railing.

"I got your purse for you, jewels." Johnny muttered, closing the door behind him. His heart dropped when she turned around with tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh shit." He whispered, gathering her in his arms.

Baby began to sob into his chest, her face twisted in a sad grimace. "I was so scared." Her warm voice was muted by Johnny's clothes. Her small body shook with every sob, her hands clutching his jacket. She pulled her face out of his shirt and looked up at him, her mascara running down her face. "Johnny all I could think about was t-t-that hole that they used to keep me in and how he was going to tie me to a mattress like-!" Her frantic whispers were interrupted by her lover.

Johnny shushed the dancer, patting her hair. "It's okay, jewels. It's okay." He pressed his lips against her forehead, "You're okay."

"I can't be alone tonight, Johnny." Baby muttered, hiccuping as she looked up at the burly man, "I just can't, the thoughts will come back and I can't…" Heavy breathing interrupted her statement as she began to panic.

"Jewels!" Johnny snapped, pulling away from her. "Look at me, jewels." The woman frowned but did as she was told. "Watch me, baby. Just breath with me." He muttered, slowly breathing in and out.

Baby mimicked his breathing and she was calmed down, her eyes narrowing as her face blanked. She stopped crying in that moment and looked up at Johnny with vacant eyes. "I want to go home." She stated evenly, walking away from Johnny to grab her clutch.

Johnny set his jaw, relieved that she was herself again but afraid of what the event would do to her psyche. It was just another thing she had to bury down. One day that little woman would snap and he hoped that he would be there for her when it happened. "I can't take you home now, jewels, I gotta get downstairs."

Baby raised a brow at him denying her, "I'm supposed to just wait here?" She questioned with a scoff.

Johnny groaned inwardly and nodded, already making his way out of the office. "I'll be back later, jewels. Just relax." The door was closed and a click sounded as she was locked in the lavish room.

The dancer glared at the door for a few more moments before scowling, turning away with a roll of her eyes. She took a napkin out of her clutch and wiped the tears from her face, her eyes inspecting the room. She had been in there numerous times, but she had never actually looked at it.

There was a plush couch against the wall and in front of it was a glass coffee table. The walls around it were mirrored and gold tinted and she briefly wondered if they were real. The ground was marble and she was already familiar with the desk. _Way_ _too_ familiar with the desk.

Baby huffed and sat on the couch, putting her booted feet up on the coffee table. She crossed her arms and stared at nothing, her eyes starting to feel heavy. Blinking soon became too much, and the dancer drifted off, her head lulling back.

An hour later, Baby started stir, her eyes twitching as she awoke. She pursed her lips and blinked herself awake, her eyes slowly opening to see bright blues. The woman froze, her eyes widening as she looked around her. She was still in the office and still on the couch, but her boss was seated next to her with his head propped up by his arm. She had shifted in her sleep, her whole body was turned to the right. When she didn't hear the familiar muted beats of the music, she furrowed her brows.

"Club's closed." The clown informed her, his teeth bared in a smile.

Still slightly loopy from her nap, Baby nodded, laying her head back down. "Did you kill him, Mister J?" She questioned, her eyes falling to the blood on his crisp white shirt.

" _Maybe_." The Joker sung, finishing it off with a laugh. "He's still down there. I broke all of his fingers for you, baby." He hissed, placing a hand on her exposed thigh. Her short dress had hiked up as she slept. " _Whaddya say_?"

"Thank you." Baby muttered and his hand squeezed her thigh. "Sorry for interrupting your meeting, Mister J."

"Eh," The clown shrugged, his eyes rolling. "You certainly liven'd up the evening. Smart thinkin' bumping into those beads, sweet pea."

"Thank…" The words caught in her throat as the hand on her thigh slid under her dress, pulling at the fabric of her panties.

"What's the matter?" The boss cooed with a smirk, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, mister." Baby muttered, shivering as her underwear was pulled down her legs and pocketed.

The clown licked his lips and rasped, "Why are you shaking, pretty?" He smiled widely, "You still scared of me?"

"No, mister." The dancer repeated, swallowing thickly. Her boss shifted his body and motioned for her to sit on him. Baby's breath caught in her throat but she obeyed, swinging her legs over him and sinking down into his lap. Her dress rode up even higher and she was sure he could see her cunt, but she didn't say anything; the dancer just placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"Mmm…" He hummed, his hands kneading the skin of her thighs, "You're so soft." The clown uttered, pinching her skin just to see her jump. She did just that and he chuckled, removing his hands from her only to smack her thighs harshly.

Baby's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned, before quickly covering it by muttering, "Ouch."

"Now baby," The Joker started in a purr, his face spread in a sinister smile, "That's not what you wanted to say." He repeated the action without warning and his dancer gasped, her hands fisting his shirt. He sneered at her, rubbing the reddening skin. "You like it when I hit you?" He murmured on her lips, his tongue tracing the seam between them.

"No." Baby whispered, her eyes still tightly shut. "It hurts." She added shakily, only to moan when he did it again.

"You're a liar." The clown sung with a slur, "You _like_ it." He accused in a hiss, then repeating, "You're a liar. _Say it._ "

"I'm a liar." Baby repeated quickly, her eyes popping open, "I'm sorry."

The Joker smirked and turned them around, Baby's back hitting the couch with a thump. He climbed in between her legs and hummed, shoving two fingers inside her with no warning. He hooked his fingers up and pulled out, raising them to his eyes to see how wet she was. The clown chuckled lowly, "You _love_ it." He muttered, making a show out of sucking her from his fingers. His eyes rolled back and he groaned, licking his lips sinfully. "I could just eat you up." He quipped with a wink.

 _Do it._

Baby wanted to challenge but she just kept her mouth shut, staring up at the clown through her lashes. It was true that she was still scared shitless by her boss, but that had nothing to do with her wanting him between her legs. Just as he was lowering himself to her center, a knock sounded at the door.

The clown rolled his eyes and scowled, "What?" He snapped loudly, slicking his hair back with his hand. Baby tried to sit up but he pushed her back down roughly. The door opened and in walked Johnny Frost, whose face fell just a bit at the sight before him. "Johnny boy," The boss hissed with a smile, "Don't make me ask twice."

"Right, sorry boss." The henchman swallowed, standing straight, "It's done."

"Excellent." The clown smiled, clapping his hands, "Well I'm pooped and a bit full," He murmured the last word while flashing a smile at Baby, "I think it's time to call it a night." He sat up and pulled Baby up with him, pulling her dress down. "Johnny here will take you home." The Joker informed his dancer before pressing his lips to hers. Baby wanted to moan as the kiss deepened. She could taste herself on his tongue and his hands were gripping both her cheeks. He pulled away with small pop, licking his lips at her. "Like candy." He noted with a wink towards his henchman, "Ain't that right, Frosty?"

"Yes, sir." Johnny said through his teeth.

The Joker cackled and stood up from the couch, pulling Baby up with him. He smacked her on the ass and pushed her towards Johnny. The two then began to make their way out of the office.

" _Baby_." Her sung behind her and she turned her head to see her boss holding out her purse. She slowly walked towards him and reached for it, only for him to pull it away from her. "Ah, ah, ah." He hummed, turning his head and tapping his cheek.

The dancer elevated herself on her toes, pressing a kiss against his skin. She pulled back and held her hand out, a smile on her face so tiny that anyone else would think it was a twitch; but the boss could see it. He smiled widely and gave her the purse.

"Have a good night." The Joker murmured, waving.

The lovers left the room quickly, not giving him a chance to change his mind. They walked to the parking lot and the burly man opened the door to his black SUV for the dancer.

Baby gave him a tiny smile and got into his black truck, Johnny closing the door for her. The henchman got into the driver's seat and started the car up, offering his hand to her innocently. The woman took it without a word, though her mind was on something, or someone else.

Instead of just dropping her off at home, Johnny parked in the garage and walked her up, opening the door for her. Fendi immediately greeted them, barking at his parents. Baby picked up the little doggy and walked up the stairs without a word to him.

Johnny locked the front door, double bolting it before shrugging off his suit jacket, knowing it would be a long night. He trotted up the steps and walked into the lone bedroom of the apartment, seeing Baby now in her pajamas, petting Fendi on the bed and staring at nothing. The henchman's heart was hurting for his girl and he quickly changed into the sleeping clothes he kept in the room; he only got one drawer but he wasn't complaining. He slid into bed with her and kissed her bare shoulder softly, stroking her back with a gentle hand.

"What's gonna happen to me, Johnny?" Baby muttered, not looking at him.

"What do you mean, jewels?" Johnny questioned against her skin.

The pretty woman turned her head, her dark eyes on his. "You know what I mean." She retorted sharply, turning away again.

The henchman set his jaw, gently gripping Baby's chin and making her face him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, jewels. You know that."

"Do I?" The dancer inquired lightly.

"Jewels." Johnny warned sharply, already knowing what she was doing. "Stop it."

"You can't help me." The woman snapped and Fendi whimpered, jumping off her lap. "I'm property of the Joker and he's going to do whatever he wants with me. You can't stop that."

Johnny watched her with sad eyes, pulling her to him and wrapping her in his arms.

Calming down, Baby's eyes softened and she sighed, looking up at her lover, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, jewels." Johnny repeated, his thumb brushing against her skin, "You're upset."

"I'm always upset." The woman said evenly, "I always feel so numb and you were the only thing that could make me feel better, even if it was just for a few minutes." Johnny said nothing, only stroking her skin to comfort her.

"What does he want from me?" Baby wondered aloud, biting her lip, "I can't do anything but sing."

"Jewels, I've been thinking," Johnny muttered against her hair, making her look up at him, "If I asked you to marry me would you?"

Baby froze in his arms, her eyes widening. "What?"

The burly man gripped her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "If I asked you to runaway with me and get married; would you?"

"Are you asking?" The woman questioned slowly, blinking up at Johnny, "We'd both be killed."

"I would take that chance." Johnny stated confidently, rubbing her cheek, "If that meant I could be with you my whole life; I'd die for you right now."

"Honey, I…" Baby trailed, slowly shaking her head, "I don't know about this… I don't want to runaway, Gotham is my home now…"

Johnny's face dropped and he moved his hands from her shoulders, "You don't want to marry me."

"Not like this." Baby muttered, "I can't… Not like this. I don't want to die."

"For me?" Johnny seemingly finished her sentence, "You wouldn't die for me."

Baby looked away from him, feeling very guilty. Truthfully, she wouldn't. She wouldn't die for anyone. Her sense of self-preservation was way too high and she had made it too far in her life to die for some man. Even if that man was Johnny.

"I'm sorry." She uttered under her breath. "I can't."

"It's fine." Johnny replied, embracing her again. It was anything but fine.

The two went to sleep that night with a wall between them, a wall that neither of them could see.


	4. Breaking Hearts

**(A/N: Happy Thursday! Just a note, I might not post on Monday because my 21st birthday is Tuesday, so I'm celebrating all weekend haha. If I don't post, the next one will be up next Thursday. Hopefully this is enough to keep you for a week.)**

A light shined through a dark room and insistent buzzing sounded from a white nightstand where a touchscreen phone was laying screen up.

A beauty with a face as pretty as the sun was awoken from her slumber. She blindingly grabbed for her phone, pressing it to her ear. "Hello?" She croaked out.

"There is a car waiting outside, get your pretty ass in." Click.

Baby looked at the phone before throwing it down. Cuddling back up in her sheets, it took a moment for her to connect the dots. When she did, her eyes flew open.

 _Shit._

Baby jumped up from the bed and pressed the button to open her blackout blinds, letting the sun fill the room.

Johnny was gone, he probably left sometime during the night. He knew better than to leave her before she fell asleep.

As quickly as she could, Baby washed the night mask off her face and brushed her teeth, powdering her flawless skin with foundation and lining her lips in maroon. She brushed her hair out of the wrap she put it in the night before and pinned half of it back and up in a small bouffant. The dancer then dressed herself in a white fitted crop top and pencil skirt set, draping her mink over her shoulders and putting her black boots from last night back on. She slipped rounded white Gucci shades on her eyes and flew down the stairs, grabbing her purse from the counter.

Fendi yipped in alarm when he saw his momma in such a rush. Baby shushed her dog and hurried out the door, locking it behind her. She got to the lobby of her building and ran out, looking for the car that was spoken of.

A guy waved her over and she quickly got in the black town car, the driver closing the door for her.

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble._

Her mind sung at her the whole ride to wherever she was going. Something wasn't right and she could tell. But she just tapped her acrylics against her purse, tapping her foot against the carpet of the car.

The driver pulled up to a steel gate that opened slowly and Baby watched with wide eyes as the car moved up a long drive way. She gazed at the greenest grass she had ever seen and the white fountains that adorned the lawn. It was all beautiful but nothing could compare to the beauty of the white house she was beginning to see.

Large windows covered every wall from the floor to the ceiling and white stone sat between them. Tall columns held up the roof and sat on a large porch. The door to the house was breathtaking glass that swirled in different patterns. She could only imagine what it looked like on the inside.

The car circled around a particularly large fountain and parked at the front of the home. The door was opened for the dancer and she slowly got out of the car, still in awe. She had never seen a house so big.

Baby walked up the few steps that lead to the porch and pushed open the front door, her breath being taken away at the large staircase that was the center of the foyer. As she walked further into the house, her heels clicked prettily against the white marble floors.

Taking off her sunglasses and placing them in her hair, she turned in a full circle, admiring the crystal chandelier that hung above her head. And she thought she had known luxury… this was a whole new level of luxury.

Footsteps sounded from the top of the stairs and Baby turned around, seeing the owner of the house greeting her with a large metal grin. He was wearing black tuxedo pants again, she briefly wondered how many pairs he owned, and a silk purple shirt was tucked into them, the first few buttons open to expose his pale chest. He also wore a black gun holster around his shoulders, with matching dark purple pistols.

"I'm so glad you could make it." He told her with a smirk, his expensive shoes clicking against the marble. He stopped in front of her and yanked her to him by her coat, his guns digging into her sides as he embraced her. The boss pulled back and patted her on her back, "Can I get you anything? Water? Wine? A cigarette? Please don't hesitate to ask, I run a very tight ship and I want you to feel at home." He rambled and Baby only caught about half of it. He looked to her for an answer and she shook her head.

"No thank you." The dancer replied, jumping when someone pulled at her coat. She turned her head to see a man in a black suit putting it on a hanger.

"Thanks Jeeves." Mister J dismissed, wrapping his arm around Baby's shoulders. He began to walk and she had no choice but to follow. The boss led her to the stairs, insisting that she walk up first.

 _Real classy._

Baby thought as she gripped the rail, she looked down at the foyer as they went up, her curiosity childlike in nature. Her boss caught the look and smiled widely. When they were at the top of the stairs he got in front of her once more and lead her down a long hallway until they reached a room that looked like an office.

The Joker ushered her in before closing the door and sliding his hands in his pockets.

"You got a real nice home, Mister J." Baby chimed, looking at the books on his shelf. She trailed her finger across them, the titles foreign to her.

"Thanks, pretty." The boss rasped, sitting in his big chair behind his desk.

Baby could feel eyes on her and she turned around, blinking in question.

"Have a seat." The boss ordered in an even tone.

The dancer nodded and walked to the desk, though instead of sitting in the armchair, she sat on the desk. The action earned a chuckle from her boss and he raised a pale hand, feeling the smooth skin of her exposed thigh.

"You've been bad…" The boss trailed with a rasp, his blue eyes looking up at her. Baby shook her head, her eyes widening just a tad. Both of his hairless brows raised at her answer, his grip on her tightening. "You callin' me a liar, baby?"

"No." The dancer muttered, shaking her head. "But I didn't do anything, mister." She asserted lowly, her eyes staying on his.

"Really?" The clown questioned before taking out a remote. He pressed a button and a screen rose from the desk, making her have to move off. He tugged her back and sat her on his lap. "Watch." He rasped in her ear as he pressed play.

"Uh Johnny…" Her own voice met her ears and her eyes widened at the sight of Johnny kneeling between her legs. The camera looked like it was right below her television and her bedroom was on full display.

The click of another button was heard and then the screen switched to her new dressing room, showing her back as she lifted her foot and brushed it against Johnny.

The screen switched back to her bedroom and it was her again, but this time she was alone. She was naked above her sheets and she was fingering herself, keening and groaning. "Mister J." The video of her cooed, her hips lifting off the bed, "Fuck me, daddy."

Baby tried to turn her head but he gripped her chin, making her watch herself. Tears of humiliation left her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from sobbing when she heard felt him chuckle. "What a sweet gesture." The boss muttered, a large grin on his lips as he placed his chin on her shoulder. "I'm touched really. It almost makes up for your little indiscretion."

"You're so big daddy." The screen cooed again and he cackled.

"Please turn it off." Baby managed, sniffling.

"I don't know…" The clown trailed, licking at the tears on her cheek. "I think you're putting on a wonderful performance. Have you thought about a career in film?"

Baby huffed and forced herself to stop crying. Silently berating herself for letting him get a reaction out of her. Masterfully, she slowly spread her legs over his lap and reached down, finding him hard beneath her. Sniffling still, she whimpered, "I'm sorry, daddy." As she gripped him tightly in her hand. She heard his breath catch and the grip he had on chin fell to her neck, his hand tightening around it as his other hand wrapped around her torso. The video was still playing and she moaned in turn with herself, biting her lip when he grabbed her hand and pinned it to the armrest.

"Can't you forgive me?" Baby questioned with a whisper, her breath catching as he yanked her head to the side to face him.

"What are you gonna do for me, doll face?" The clown retorted, licking at her full lips. "Hm?" He hummed, as she blinked at him.

"Whaddya want, Mister J?" Baby asked, before her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

The boss's tongue flicked out against his own lips at the sight and let go off her, pushing her up. Baby caught herself before she could fall, turning around to find him standing up from his chair. She turned completely and pressed her body against his, slipping her arms around him, being careful of his holsters. She placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him through her lashes.

Baby figured if she offered herself to him, he wouldn't hurt Johnny too bad.

"You didn't answer me, mister." The tiny woman muttered, batting her lashes.

The clown grinned down at her and walked her backwards until her back hit the bookshelf. He pulled her arms from his body and turned her around roughly by her shoulders. "Grab that book right there, sweetness."

Baby furrowed her brows and did as she was told, taking the book out and watching the entire bookshelf began to slide open. A room was revealed and she was slightly pushed forward. The dancer slowly walked forward, peeking her head around the corner and being blinded by white. She held a hand over her eyes and peeked through, her expression dropping when she saw a man tied to a chair with a bag over his head.

"No…" Baby whispered as she heard a loud, reverberating laugh behind her.

"Yes!" The Joker cackled, walking around her and pulling the bag off of the man's head.

It was Johnny and deep down she already knew it was him before that sack even came off. "You asked me what I wanted..." The clown trailed with a large grin. It dropped as he took out one of his pistols and held it out for her. "Shoot him."

The woman stood there looking into her lover's green eyes, breathing through her mouth.

He wanted her to kill him? The light of her life, the one man that was doing the impossible and making her feel? She had to kill him?

Baby tried to get an answer of what to do from Johnny's eyes but she had no such luck.

"Baby." The boss snapped, before a smile appeared on his lips, "I don't ask twice."

With every bit of control she had, Baby nodded and took the gun from the clown. She walked back to her spot and cocked the safety off, holding it with two hands. She looked down at the purple pistol before aiming it straight at Johnny's chest.

Well if she killed him, he wouldn't have to suffer a worse fate from the Joker. It was out of mercy really, she had no other choice. He would be freed from this life of crime and isn't that all anyone wants really? To be free? She tried to rationalize her choice but everything in her was screaming against it.

"I'm sorry." The beautiful woman muttered, before pulling the trigger. The loud ring of the gun made her jump and close her eyes, a tear trailing down her cheek. Slow, loud laughter scared Baby and she opened her eyes to find Johnny still alive, the bullet lodging itself in his chest. The Joker walked behind Johnny and ripped his shirt open, revealing a bulletproof vest. Baby put a hand over her mouth and dropped the gun as her boss laughed even harder.

"I told you to shoot him, baby!" He recounted as if it was a joke, "Not kill him. You were going to kill him!" He hooted, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Y-y-y-you," Baby stammered, feeling sick as she began to cry, "You told me to!" She accused, shaking her head. "Y-y-y-you told me to, Mister J!"

"I didn't think you would try to kill him!" The clown calmed himself down though he still smiled widely, "I can't go losing my best man, now can I?" He teased, his hands on Johnny's shoulders.

Baby couldn't even look at him, her lip trembling. "You got heart, baby. I'll give ya that." The Joker smirked, "Especially since you just took Johnny's right from his chest."

"Oh my God." The woman whispered, black streaks running down her face from how hard she was crying. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was staring at her feet.

"I gotta ask," The pale man started, slowly walking towards her, he used a pale finger to lift her chin up to look into her eyes, "Why'd you do it?"

Baby's lip trembled and she sniffled as she looked into his blue eyes, answering without thinking. "Because you told me to." She croaked and he beamed cruelly at her, baring his teeth.

"Good girl." The clown cooed, pressing his lips to hers. "Good, good, girl." His pale hands wiped the black streaks from her face and kissed her again, smirking when he felt her timidly press back against him. He leaned away from her and picked her up like a new bride, sparing a glance back to Johnny. "Clean yourself up." The Prince of Crime sneered, before carrying Baby out of the room.

Baby still cried in his arms, her heart in her stomach. She didn't even notice that they had entered a bedroom with dark walls and a purple comforter. He set her down on the bed and she hiccuped like a crying child. A handkerchief appeared in front of her face and she looked up in surprise, taking it and wiping her eyes. She looked up once again to see the Clown Prince of Gotham taking off his holster and kneeling in front of her.

"I got a, ah," He paused, taking a box from out his pocket, "I got a gift for you, baby." His blue eyes looked up at her and she tilted her head in confusion.

"A gift?" The dancer rasped, still hiccuping. She was absolutely terrified of what he was about to give her.

The clown's red lips spread in a small smile as his dancer's eyes widened slightly. "A gift." He repeated, handing her the green velvet covered box. She took the box from him and sniffed, her brows furrowing. He put his elbow on her knee and his chin in his hand, watching her open it.

Baby pulled the white ribbon from the box and opened it, her eyes widening as she saw the biggest diamond she had ever seen attached to a diamond encrusted band. She took the ring out of the box and held it up to the light, pure, genuine, solid white diamond. "Oh my God." She muttered, amazed.

"It's not quite as big as your head but I figured it could hold ya over until I get some guys out in Paris." He explained as she put it on her finger, holding out her shaking hand.

Baby just shook her head, admiring her ring. "What's it for?" She questioned, her voice seemingly far away.

"Your loyalty." The clown informed her, gripping her knees. "Anything you want I'll buy."

"I want a mercedes." Baby whispered quickly, still staring at her ring.

The Joker chuckled, "How about a lamborghini?"

"Maybe a corvette." The woman retorted, her dark eyes flickering down to his, "And a matching necklace. My favorite designer's Moschino and my rent costs three thousand a month. I have a dog but I hate picking up his shit, I want a guy to do it for me. My driver costs about a thousand a month but I wouldn't need one if you buy me a corvette. I want a little red one, with a hard convertible top." Baby rattled off her demands before looking back at her ring, "I think I want earrings too." She added absentmindedly, her mind not allowing her to fully process the events of the day.

"How about this," Mister J started, gripping her knees tighter to get her attention. Baby turned her head and met his gaze, dreamily, "I'll buy you a mercedes and a little red corvette. I'll hire a stylist to come _here_ every week with Moschino's newest clothes for you to hand pick and I'll buy you a diamond encrusted _everything_ since you seem to like them so much and I won't need to pay your rent because you'll move in with me."

Baby bit her lip and breathed through her mouth, the chill of arousal running down her spine. "Can I my doggy come, too?" She mewled in a small voice. She heard him growl and he bared his teeth at her.

"I'll get someone to take care of the mutt." The clown informed her, his pale hands running up her thighs, as she leaned her forehead against his, "Whatever you want, baby."

"Can I have a diamond encrusted gun?" Baby breathed on his lips, before flicking her tongue against them. "Or maybe two."

"Whatever you want." The Joker repeated, biting at her plump bottom lip. "You just gotta give me whatever _I_ want, baby."

"Whaddya want, mister?" Baby cooed, spreading her legs and leaning back as he got between them.

"I want you to, ah," He licked his lips, his palms roughly pressing into her skin, "Make those little noises for me." He rasped kissing her deeply. His hand went in between her legs and felt her drenched panties. He chuckled lowly on her lips, "You _love_ it."

Baby nodded and bit his lip, dragging her teeth along it as she laid back on the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as he roughly shoved three fingers inside her, dragging them out slowly. She keened, licking her lips as she watched him watch her.

The boss repeated this several time before hooking his fingers up and insistently pounding into her. Baby's toes curled and she gripped his silk shirt in her hands. Her eyes snapped closed and she let out a puff of breath. She felt a sharp tug on her top before grunting in pain as one of her breasts were bitten into.

"Keep your eyes on me or I stop." He rasped into her skin, licking over the indents his teeth left.

Baby nodded, her eyes wide and looked into his blues. How pretty they were for a man so evil. She felt his fingers withdraw from her and he sucked each one individually, the digits leaving his mouth with a pop.

"How divine." Mister J cooed, flicking his tongue over her nipple. He brought his face close to hers once more before muttering, "I'm going to devour you."

With that he slid down her body until he was face level with her cunt, licking his lips at the sight of her. "Pretty, pretty, _pretty._ " He smirked before pulling her panties down and pocketing them, he yanked her skirt down her legs, throwing her boot covered legs around his shoulders. His eyes flickered up to Baby's then, as he licked a stripe up her cunt.

"You made daddy real happy today, baby." He mouthed against her and she moaned, her hands going down to his head. He elongated his tongue and lapped at her entrance, hooking it up and dragging it out of her.

"Mister J." Baby moaned, grinding herself against his face.

The clown groaned, using his hands to lift her bottom up and force it tighter against his face. He dug his blunt nails into her skin, leaving little moons on her thighs. He sucked hard on her clit before leaning back and stroking it with the tip of his tongue.

"You exceeded my expectations." He hissed against her. The clown dropped her on the bed again and yanked his shirt off while she sat up and lifted her own above her head.

Baby grasped his face in her hands and kissed him with everything she had; the anger, the fear, and the arousal. She ran her tongue along his teeth and just barely missed being bitten. He unzipped her pretty boots and tickled the soles of her feet.

She yanked back and the boss chuckled lowly, crawling towards her. The small woman crawled back until her back hit the headboard with a thud. "What do you want, baby?" He rasped, baring his teeth as her nails dug into his skin. His own palms slammed against the headboard by her head and she jumped.

"Whatcha gonna give me, daddy?" Baby mewled in retort, biting his bottom lip again. He pressed a hand against her throat and squeezed, kissing her open mouth when she gasped for breath. Her little legs kicked out as he choked the life out of her and her own hands scratched at the one around her throat. He just watched her gag, her eyes wide and her tongue out.

"Mistah…" She struggled, one of her hands going for his face. He grabbed and pinned it to the headboard. "Jay…" She moaned in desperation.

 _Is he really going to kill me?_

Baby thought to herself as she watched his calm eyes. Just as her eyes began to flutter closed, he let go of her neck, pressing his lips to hers and blowing in air. When Baby began to cough uncontrollably, he held her and patted her on the back like a toddler, shushing her as he rocked her.

"What did I do?" Baby muttered against his shoulder, still breathing heavily.

"Don't answer a question with a question." The Joker sung, still caressing her back. "It's rude." He turned his head and pressed his lips against the vein in her neck, kissing her pulse. "Whaddya say?"

"I'm sorry." Baby sniffled against his skin.

The clown buried a hand in her hair and pulled her head back, looking into her eyes. "Don't do it again." He warned, his other hand caressing her cheek. She nodded and he grinned, kissing her.

Baby pressed back, now straddling her boss. She held onto his shoulders as he sloppily kissed her, pulling back with a trail of saliva. He pushed her back again and got on his knees, unzipping his tuxedo pants and pulling them off with his boxers.

His dancer looked up at him with her almond eyes and he pulled her up again, putting her in his lap. He brushed his lips against hers and grunted, "Ride me."

Baby got her nerve back and nodded, putting a hazel hand on his chest and pushing him back. He obeyed her with a smirk, putting his hands behind his head leisurely. She spread her legs over him and gripped his cock, pumping him a few good times before lifting herself up and sinking down on him to his hilt. Her cunt took him in like she missed him and Baby had to remember what she was doing. She slowly began to move, up and down, holding herself up by putting her hands on his name that was tattooed on his pale skin.

Getting a good rhythm by singing a song in her head, Baby's dark eyes blinked to the icy blue ones watching from below. She started to bob up and down faster, her nails dragging down angry lines on her boss's chest. Taking her hair out of its clip, she flipped it over her shoulder, arching her back and letting one hand trail down to rub little circles around her clit.

Baby's breath caught in her throat when her boss thrusted into her unexpectedly, knocking off her rhythm. The clown's hands groped her ass and forced her to stay still as he pounded into her with no mercy.

"Daddy…" Baby yelped, as she was tugged down a hand burrowed into her hair, tugging at her scalp. She was face to face with the Joker and she struggled to keep her eyes open, twitching when he was buried all the way inside her.

"You better take every inch." Mister J growled at her, removing himself _real_ slow then burying his prick in her again. Her cunt clutched to him like a vice and he gritted his teeth as he sharply thrusted into her.

Baby was a wreck above him. She couldn't predict how the next thrust was going to go so she was on edge, loud whines and other noises leaving her as he yanked her hair. She was shaking and all she could do was fist the sheets beneath the both of them. The woman grunted through her teeth like an animal when he angled his hips just right and grazed her spot.

The clown grinned up at her and did it again. And again. _And again._ Until she was crying and begging him not to stop. He slowed down, just enough for her to clench around him again. "Get up." He muttered in her ear and he heard her sniffle.

Baby raised herself off his body, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Lean back, baby." He ordered and she did as she was told, putting her hands behind her to keep her up. He began to move inside her again, though this time he used his thumb to rub her clit in rough circles.

"Fuck!" Baby cried biting her lip so hard that red blood pooled from the broken skin. "I'm gonna cum, Mister J."

"Did I say you could?" Was the answer.

"No…" The woman whined, little puffs of breath coming out of her mouth.

"Whaddya say?" Her boss questioned below her, before repeating it in a hiss, " _Whaddya say, baby?"_

"Please, please, please, please." Baby begged, crying once more, "I'll do whatever you want, daddy, just please let me cum."

The clown smirked up at the mess above him, "Good enough." He muttered, angling his hips and using his other hand to push her hips down flush against his. He watched her eyes roll in the back of her head as she came, her body twitching until she fell forward, hands on his abdomen. He continued to fuck her until she couldn't hold herself up anymore, the tiny woman falling on him. The clown prince smirked, biting into her shoulder then kissing it. "Clean me up, baby."

Baby shakily got up, almost coming again when she slid herself off of him. She crawled down until she was face to face with his cock, looking up at him through her lashes. The pretty woman began to lap at him, cleaning herself from him. When all of her was gone, she took his head in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down until he hit the back of her throat. She held him there for a few seconds, staring up at him unblinkingly until she was desperate for air.

"Good girl." The Joker praised, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Do it again." Baby obeyed and he watched with a dry mouth; the tiny girl gave the best head he had ever gotten. He felt her swallow around him and he groaned, thrusting into her mouth and watching her gag.

Without warning to her, he came in her mouth, the ribbons painting her throat like a masterpiece. "You better swallow it." He sneered, watching as she sat up and gulped it all down, licking the rest of it off him and sucking at her fingers.

The clown grinned, grabbing his dancer and kissing her deeply. "I'm definitely keeping you." He informed her with a chuckle, his fingers dancing around her face. "Say my name for me, baby."

"Mister J." Baby mewled, licking her lips.

"What am I to you?"

"My daddy." The woman supplied, pecking his red lips.

The criminal smiled at her sinfully, his hand now tracing her collarbone. "Good girl."


	5. Sunday Kind of Love

(A/N: It's Monday and I was completely twisted this past week. Will never drink again, holy hell. Anyway, comment!)

A beautiful woman snuggled into the most comfortable sheets she had ever slept on, feeling weirdly content in the large california king bed. There was only a little light in the room, coming through the dark colored blinds, and it was enough to make her stir. Blinking, the woman let out a yawn, before grimacing at the burning of her thighs. She tried to sit up in the bed but arms around her drug her down and a groan was heard.

"Stay in bed." A raspy voice ordered, with a quiet snore, "Too early." The woman let out a groan herself but obeyed, closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

An hour later, the woman woke up once more, though this time she was lying on her back. She looked to the right of her first with tired eyes before turning to the left and seeing blue eyes watching her. "Morning, Mister J." She greeted breathlessly, her eyes closing once more. She felt a hand move over her face and down her neck, before dipping below the sheets and brushing against her breasts. The hand pulled away and she was pushed onto her side, lips latching onto her neck and sucking hungrily as a hard prick pressed into her backside.

"Lift your leg." Her bedmate grunted, pulling her hips to his. Baby sleepily nodded and lifted her leg up, sighing in content when he slid inside her. "Why are you so wet, baby?" He teased, sucking on her earlobe, "Were you dreamin' of your daddy?"

"Yeah." Baby rasped, her throat dry from the cum she swallowed the night before. She felt him grin against her skin before fucking her to sleep, again.

When the dancer woke up the third time, he was still inside of her, softly snoring against her neck. She reached down and rubbed her clit, moving her hips so that she was fucking herself with his cock. The snoring ceased and the clown awoke with a grunt, wrapping his hand around her throat and lightly choking her as she used him to get off. He bit into her shoulder and she all but screamed, quickly coming as she repeated his name like a prayer. They both fell back to sleep.

The fourth time, Baby woke up facing a sleeping clown. She tried to swallow but her throat was too dry. "Mister J." She whispered, watching his face twitch; even in his sleep he sneered. "Mister J."

"What?" The clown snapped, his eyes still closed.

"I'm thirsty." Baby told him, her almond eyes wide and her mouth pouting.

The clown squinted his eyes open, regarding her with a sneer. "Open up." He said, gripping her jaw. Confused, Baby did what was asked of her. Collecting all the saliva in his mouth he spit into hers, letting go of her chin and closing his eyes again. "Drink up." He muttered with a chuckle, turning on his side.

Baby grimaced and got out of bed, walking into his en suite bathroom. She closed the door and turned the light on, spitting into the sink. As she reached to grab a glass, she paused, staring at the large rock on her finger. The dancer admired it for a couple moments before the events of the day before flooded through her head. Quickly, she put her hand down.

 _No negativity, kid._

Grabbing a glass from the counter, she ran some water and drank it quickly, getting another glass after she was done. She sipped the rest of the water slowly and sat on the toilet, peeing while she had the chance. Her eyes darted around the expensive bathroom as she peed.

Everything was colored black, including the appliances. There was a separate shower stall with glass all around it and two shower heads, while a large tube with jets on the inside sat in the corner. There were two sinks and marble countertops. Dark purple towels were folded on a shelf and some decorative ones hung on a rack with large black 'J's on them. She wondered how much it all costs.

The dancer got up from the toilet and wiped herself, flushing and gulping down her water. She went to the sink and washed her hands, studying herself in the mirror as she did so. She was badly bruised. Teeth marks littered her chest and shoulders, her lips were red and swollen, and her eyes were red from crying. Her hair was a frizzy mess and when she looked down at her hips, she could see fingerprints. Her neck was the color of the fucking rainbow and red lipstick stained every inch of her.

Baby dried her hands before trying to tidy herself up. She ran a hand through her hair, in hopes to untangle it and she braided it away from her face in a single french braid, leaving two strands out by her ears. She couldn't do anything about the bruising, but she could wipe off the lipstick, so she did. When she was finished she didn't look like a beauty queen, but she figured it would have to do.

Cutting the light off, she left the bathroom and got back in bed, wrapping her arms around the clown that slept there. "Wake up, Mister J." She muttered against his back, pressing her lips against him. She got a grunt in response and she flicked her tongue against his skin, "Aren't you hungry?" The woman hinted.

"No." The Joker deadpanned, trying to shrug her off of him. The woman responded by dragging her tongue up his spine.

"Yes you are, Mister J." Baby mewled, burying her teeth into his 'haha' tattoos. "I can hear your stomach growling from back here."

The clown snarled and rolled his eyes, snatching his phone from the nightstand and throwing it behind him. "Press one and get whatever you want; just stop fucking bothering _me_."

Baby smirked in her silent victory, grabbing the purple phone that flew towards her and pressing one. An unfamiliar voice answered, deep and gruff. "Hello?"

"Hi, I want sushi." The woman informed the man, "Six crab rolls and four volcano rolls and a cup of miso. Oh, and a diet coke."

The man on the other end snorted, "Who is this? Stop playing on this line, kid."

Baby narrowed her eyes, "Mister J said I could get whatever I wanted, so your ass better bring me my sushi or I'm-!" She was cut off by the phone being yanked from her.

"Just bring her the damn sushi." Mister J growled into the phone, hanging up right after and throwing it on the nightstand. He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

The dancer stared at the bathroom door for a moment before getting up from the bed. She looked for a light switch on the wall but could not find one, instead finding a door that she didn't notice before. She hesitantly turned the knob and it opened, lighting flooding into the large room. Baby's mouth dropped; it was the biggest closet she had ever seen.

Designer suits hung from the ceiling in clear garment bags, an island in the middle of the closet looked like a jewelry store counter. Dozens of watches, rings, bracelets and chains were on display. The sight was something she could have only dreamed of prior. Drawers and shelves were built into the wall and she lost count of how many shoes she saw. Opening drawers until she found one with white button ups, she grabbed one of the shirts and shrugged it on. She ran her hands across the fabric and moaned; it was the softest thing she had ever felt. She buttoned the shirt up and continued her exploration, running her hands along the drawers.

As greedy as it was, Baby pictured _her_ clothes hanging around the large closet, and her jewelry in the display. She had always wanted a closet this big, a closet so large you could just sit in it, but that was impossible when she was younger. Hell, it had been impossible for her until about two years ago.

Maybe this whole setup wouldn't be that bad… All she had to do was not make the Joker mad and she could have whatever she wanted… Johnny would be alive and she would be living in luxury. It was a win-win… wasn't it?

Baby's heart dropped a bit when she thought about Johnny. She had never cared for a man before; why did she have to start now? This could be her big break. Johnny had to understand. She would probably never get to touch him again. He probably wouldn't even look at her. He probably hated her and saw her for what she truly was. That was for the best; Baby really didn't need anyone thinking she was someone built to love. No one could truly love her and it was good that Johnny could get that thought out of his mind. He could find him a nice girl and move on.

Baby wasn't a nice girl.

"Baby." Her name was called from the bedroom and she turned off the light in the closet, closing the door behind her as she walked out. The dancer's eyes widened when she was just who was dropping off her food and she paused in the doorway. " _Baby_." Mister J snapped, his smile tight as he held out a hand for her.

Baby quickly padded over to the large bed, crawling over to her boss. She couldn't look at Johnny, even as he sat the tray of food in her lap. "Thank you." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

Johnny opened his mouth to reply but the narrowed eyes of his boss made him close it and just nod. He waited to be dismissed and the Joker smirked up at him, grabbing Baby by her hair and turning her head towards his.

The clown leaned down and kissed her deeply, his eyes on his best man as he slid a hand between her thighs. The girl beneath him bucked, letting out a low whine. "I'm too sensitive, Mister J." She breathed on his lips, twitching with every movement of his hand. The clown pulled back from her lips and sneered at Johnny, looking to Baby with a large grin. He turned her around to face Johnny, holding an arm over her throat and rubbing slow circles on her clit.

"Tell him how many times I fucked you this morning." The Joker ordered, nuzzling against her shoulder.

"Twice." Baby complied, twitching away from his hand.

The clown smirked against her skin and peered up at the henchman, "Show him what I bought you, baby." He cooed, biting into her shoulder.

The dancer shakily raised her left hand, showing Johnny Frost the diamond that Mister J had bought her. A diamond that he couldn't afford.

"Ain't it pretty?" The clown's iconic laughter echoed around the room. "I actually bought it." He informed no one in particular, "Only the best for my Baby Doll."

Poor Johnny could only stand there and ball his fists, refusing to cry in front of him again. His boss stared at him with narrowed eyes before motioning toward the door. As Johnny turned to leave, he saw Baby glance up at him before her gaze flickered away. He loved that woman and now she would never know.

"Can I eat now Mister J?" Baby questioned, as the door closed. She was freed from the embrace and she held in a sigh of relief, telling her brain to block out another memory. The dancer broke her chopsticks in half and opened her container, picking up a crab roll and placing it in her mouth. She chewed happily until she turned to the side, where the clown was giving her a hard stare. "D'you want some?" She offered, opening her can of coke with a click.

It seemed like it took a moment to register in the pale man's head before a sneer appeared on his face. "I don't like it."

"Crab rolls?" Baby blinked in confusion, "I have volcano rolls, too."

" _Sushi_." The boss stressed the word, grimacing, "I don't like it."

The dancer nodded before opening the cap of her miso and taking a sip. Again, the Joker stared at her like he was watching a show. "D'you want some miso?" She questioned, turning to him.

"I don't like it." The clown muttered, his hands going into her hair. He didn't yank it, he just undid the braid she had placed there. "I like your hair." He said instead, running his fingers over her scalp.

"Thank you." Baby replied, continuing to eat her food. "You know, Mister J. If you tried a volcano roll I think you'd like it. Because it's fried on the outside, see?" The pretty woman informed him, holding one up for him to inspect it.

The man's gaze dropped from her hair to the sushi, his face twisting in a sneer again. A smile appeared on his face as he chimed, "No."

"Okay." Baby shrugged, popping it in her mouth instead. As she opened her mouth to eat another piece, she glanced at him from the side of her eye and furrowed her brows; his gaze was on her lips. She put the sushi in her mouth to chew and his gaze didn't waver, neither did his fingers on her scalp. The dark brunette took another sip of her soup when a question caught her off guard.

"How old are you, baby?"

Baby's face twitched and she looked at her boss before looking away. "Twenty…" She trailed, looking for a number, "Five."

The Joker clicked his tongue, his grip tightening on her hair. "You're lying. It's not nice to lie, baby." He forced her to look him in the eye, "Don't make me ask twice."

"Twenty." Baby supplied immediately, fearing the punishment if she didn't. "I turn twenty-one this year but I don't know when."

The clown narrowed his eyes, glancing over her face for a hint of a lie. "You don't know when?" He repeated slowly, like she was an idiot.

The woman shook her head as much as she could, looking him in the eye, "They lost my birth certificate."

"Explain." Mister J hissed, letting go of her hair and watching her appraisingly.

"I was born in the foster care system, brought in straight from jail." Baby recounted, not daring to look away for fear that he wouldn't believe her. Most men never heard this story, most just heard one made up on the spot. "I've been in sixteen different homes since I was a baby. My birth certificate got lost somewhere along the way. So I don't know my birthday or my real name. Or my parents."

The clown stared at her for a moment more before sneering, "Just my luck, I picked up a goddamn stray." Baby froze and she looked down at her food, knowing enough to bury his words deep down. She continued to eat, ignoring his gaze.

"I'm a stray too, baby." The pale man stated, burying a hand in her scalp again, "But I was able to do all this and fool people into thinking I'm purebred. And that's what you did, too. With all your little admirers out there." Baby tried to turn her head to face him but he forced her to look straight. "You got the face of a child, all chubby and innocent, but the voice of a siren. People probably think you're purebred, too. But I saw what you really were from the first time I heard you sing, you're a fake." He accused and a tear finally fell down her face. "Even now you're _faking_ being alright but you're scared shitless. And that's okay, but I'm going to tell you this once and never again," The clown started, yanking her head to him and looking into her eyes, he put a single finger in her face like a chastising father, "You can be as fake as you want to out there with them, but when you're with me," He lowered his voice, leaning closer to her, "You better be as real as you get, baby." Baby's face crinkled into a sad grimace and tears came out of her eyes like faucets, "Understand?" The Joker questioned, raising his hairless brows. "Open your mouth."

"Yes, Mister J." Baby replied, the hiccups starting.

The clown chuckled darkly, eyes dancing over her face, "Twenty." He repeated, with a smirk, "You're just a baby." The Joker commented, cackling at himself. "Get it?"

Baby nodded and tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. The pale man rolled his eyes, letting go of her hair. "Rule number one," He started, picking up a piece of her sushi and stuffing it in his mouth, "Don't laugh when something isn't funny." His face twisted in a grimace and he spit the fish out, putting it back on her plate. "Rule number two, this is one's a real _biggy_ ," He gripped her chin and turned it to him, "Don't let the people out there see, who I see. Because then they'll want you like how I want you, and that just won't do." He flashed his metal at her before letting go once more, "What did you learn?"

Baby sniffled and twisted towards him, looking up from her hands, "Be fake with everybody except Mister J…" She trailed before adding, "Oh, and don't answer a question with a question."

The clown threw his head back in a laugh and clapped slowly, nodding his head. He grinned at her, "Good job, baby. You're gonna do well here."

Baby nodded and her lips spread in a small smile, the expression seeming foreign on her face. The clown squinted his eyes at her, trying to remember if he had ever seen her smile. "Mister J?" Her warm voice interrupted his thoughts. His eyes snapped to hers, "Can you send someone to see if my dog is still alive?"

The Joker laughed again, patting the tiny woman on the back, "You're a riot. One sec," He got his phone from the nightstand and pressed one on the screen, his blue eyes were on her as he spoke, "Dog in baby's condo, get it." He put the phone away from his mouth and questioned, "Anything else, pretty?"

"I need clothes." Baby muttered, toying with the long sleeves of the shirt she was wearing.

The boss nodded to her and pressed the phone to his ear once more, "Pack up all her shit and bring it here. Not a scratch or I'm scratching you." He hung up the phone and threw it back on her nightstand, just as she moved the food tray onto the nightstand on her side. Laying back down, he pulled her down with him, making her press her cheek against his chest. He buried his hand in her hair again, petting her like she was a cat. "Sing for me."

"I want a Sunday, kind of love." Baby started lowly, "A love that lasts past Saturday night. And I wanna know it's more than luh-uve, at first sight." As she sung, her lips mouthed against his skin, "Don't want a Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday. Thursday, Friday, Saturday night." She opened her mouth to continue but she was interrupted.

"Who taught you to sing, baby?" The woman felt the words against her cheek as she heard them.

"Nobody." The dancer answered, tracing the wide smile on her new lover's abdomen. "I just mimic what I hear, I didn't even know I was good until some church lady told me." Baby laughed breathlessly at the memory, "I used to sing on the street for change. I think I made about fifty bucks the first day and I thought I was a high roller. Some thug stole it from me on the way home, though. Couldn't even buy myself a burger before life reminded me that I still wasn't shit." She muttered the last part, staring off for a moment. Fingers still played in her long hair through the silence, the only real sound being breathing.

The Joker squinted his eyes at the tiny woman on top of him; she was hollow. He could deal with hollow, all he had to do was fill her up with what he wanted her to be. She could be a valuable weapon in his arsenal, she had already proved she would kill for him. All he had to do was show the broad a little tenderness and she would be putty in his hands. He'd mold her into his perfect woman. She already looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven, all the devil needed to do was show Persephone how _fun_ hell could be.

He balled her hair in a ponytail and narrowed his eyes at the back of her neck; she had a tattoo. The clown ran a finger over the small diamond lined in black ink. "What's this, baby?" He rasped, bringing the woman out of her daze.

Baby blinked and shrugged, "I got it with the first hundred I made. I wanted a diamond but I couldn't afford a real one, so I got the tattoo."

"What's up with you and diamonds?" The boss questioned, his lips curling in a sneer. "I know diamonds are a girl's best friend but you got a little jewel kink, don't cha?"

The dancer lifted herself of his chest and turned around, biting her lip to keep from laughing. She failed as a little giggle left her lips, "I just like them, Mister J. They're pretty and sparkling and you can see every corner of them. Nothing hides from you." She explained, before furrowing her brows, "Don't you have something that you really enjoy?" Baby asked, before adding, "Besides killing people."

The Joker threw his head back in a cackle before grinning widely, "I didn't know you were so so _so_ funny, pretty. You need to talk more." He added, absentmindedly, his eyes blank as he stared at her face, "Only for me, though, baby. If I see one of my men laughing at something you've said I'll shoot them where they fucking stand."

Baby bit her lip and furrowed her brows, blinking in confusion. "Mister J…" She trailed in a rasp, waiting for him to look away from her lips, "You didn't answer my question."

The clown licked at the corner of his mouth and smiled, the stain on his lips not as prominent, "I like, ah," He paused for a moment, "Hmm…" He chuckled to himself, stroking his chin, "The first thing I bought was a, ah… It was a designer suit."

"Really?" Baby asked with a little laugh, "Was it purple?"

The boss narrowed his eyes at her before his face split into another grin. "Sure was, pretty. I think I still got it hung up somewhere. It was, ah, Marc Jacobs. I had a matching hat, I think...A cane…"

"A cane?" Baby blurted putting her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The man chuckled at her with a nod. "I bet you were real dapper, Mister J."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, baby." The clown sneered, bopping the pretty girl on the nose with his finger, "But I was _real_ happy to have that suit at the time."

A tiny smile spread across Baby's lips as she rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him. He could make her genuinely laugh when she wasn't terrified. Pale hands pinched at both her cheeks, pulling them apart to make her smile appear bigger.

"You look so _delectable_ when you smile, pretty." Mister J rasped, baring his teeth at her. "I could just _eat you up_." He bit at her and Baby flinched, squinting her eyes at his teeth.

"Mister J can I ask you a question?" Baby whispered, her eyes on his teeth. She didn't wait for her answer before tilting her head in question, "Why do you have metal teeth?"

The clown grinned at her, flashing the teeth that she seemed so enamored with. "The better to eat you with, my dear." He teased lowly, watching her flash her own pearly whites. "I got sick of getting them knocked out. The fucking bat broke my jaw and I decided I didn't want to get white caps, so I got metal." He explained before smirking, "You like 'em?"

Baby nodded her head, her eyes still on his mouth. "Where I come from that means you have a _lot_ of money, Mister J."

The Joker chuckled lowly and sat up a tad, his own eyes on hers as she continued to look down. "Money makes you hot, baby?" He muttered deeply, his eyes flickering to her lips. His dancer nodded once more, biting her lips at him. "You make me hot, daddy." She rasped, her tongue flicking out and licking at his lips.

"Little minx." He growled, pushing her over and getting on top of her. His pale hands ran up her thighs and tugged her to him, leaning down and kissing her roughly. Her tiny hands gripped his face as her body grinded against his.

The clown pulled back and glared at her, ripping his shirt that was on her apart. He dove down and gathered her breasts in his hands, dragging his teeth over her nipples. "I'm gonna buy you a necklace." He purred on her skin, biting her nipple and pulling it. Baby cried out, the pain going straight to her cunt. "Then I'm going to buy you a bracelet from Tiffany's." He moved from her tits and hovered over her face, shoving a hand in between her legs. His pale hand quickly found her clit and rubbed quick circles around it, his eyes watching her face. "I'll build you a closet like mine."

Baby moaned raspily, her nails digging in his skin. "You like that?" He grunted over her and she nodded. "Open your fucking mouth."

"Yes, daddy." The woman whimpered, her back arching. "I wanna feel your fucking teeth on me, Mister J."

The pale man's jaw set and he ripped his hand from her, "Get on your hands and knees." Breathlessly, Baby obeyed, tooting her ass up in the air and arching her back. The clown needed her ass in both of his hands, before rearing back and spanking it, a smooth sting as his palm connected with her skin. A high pitched yelp was echoed throughout the room and the pale man sneered, repeating the action.

An hour later Baby was bruised and sated, leaning against the headboard and smoking a cigarette. Her hair was wild and so was the man whose head was in her lap. "Sing." The command was grunted into her thigh.

"Rain, rain go away." Baby sung lowly, causing the man to cackle. "Come again another day." With a tiny smile of her own, she stubbed her cigarette out and leaned her head against the headboard, closing her eyes as her voice carried. "If you don't I don't care…"


	6. Games

(A/N: It's Thursday!)

"Mister J?" Baby called, stretching her sore muscles.

When she didn't get an answer, she got up from the bed and padded to the closet, dressing herself in another crisp white shirt. She searched the drawers for a pair of socks, her feet cold from the marble. She found a nice pair of Dolce and Gabbana thermal socks and she put them on, leaving the closet.

Baby poked her head out of the bedroom door, looking both ways before walking into the hallway. Trying to remember the way to the stairs, she began to walk to her left. She was beginning to worry that she would never find her way to the kitchen when she heard a sharp yip. Her head whipped around as she heard it again, and she followed the barks until she got to the top of the stairs.

The dancer leaned over the railing and saw her pretty pomeranian, bouncing on his feet at the sight of her. The front door to the large home was open and men were bringing in boxes of her things, carrying them up the steps. Baby, in that moment, didn't care about her clothes. All she cared about was that little dog in the foyer. Trying not to slip, she ran down the staircase past all of the men. As soon as she got to the bottom step, Fendi ran into his momma's arms, lapping at her face.

"Oh baby," Baby mewled, running her hands through the dog's fur. "You missed your mommy, huh?" Fendi yipped excitedly, his little tag wagging. The dancer laughed and picked up the dog, standing up and trying to find the kitchen once again. When she was close, Fendi jumped out of her arms and ran in front of her.

"Fendi!" Baby called, picking up her pace. She found her son chomping happily from a platinum dog bowl in a kitchen fit for a chef, speaking of, there was one cooking at the stove.

"Your mutt caused a little ah," The rasp of the Joker seated at the head of the kitchen table started. He had a cigar in his mouth and was dressed in a suit, sans the jacket. He seemed to be reading from a newspaper and he was looking up at her over the pages, "Rukus this morning." He finished.

Baby blinked and looked to her dog, Fendi smiling up at her happily. She raised a questioning eyebrow and he chuckled lowly, folding the paper in half. "He bit a couple of my men. Broke the skin when they tried to pick 'em up."

The dancer's mouth twitched and she glanced down at her dog again, the pooch bouncing on his feet in excitement. "That's unfortunate." She muttered and the clown threw his head back in a laugh.

"Sit down, baby." The Joker nodded towards the seat next to him. His blue eyes watched his dancer sit, her legs crossing at the ankle like a true lady. He smirked to himself, "You like eggs?" Baby nodded and he narrowed his eyes at her, "Open your mouth."

"Yes." The dark brunette chimed hoarsely, "I like eggs, Mister J."

"Good." The clown nodded, just as two plates were placed in front of them. Both of their meals were identical; two sunny side up eggs and a piece of bacon, the whole plate made to look like a smiley face.

 _Of course._

Baby thought, a tiny smile on her face as she cut a piece of egg and raised her fork to her lips. The dancer savored the flavor of her meal and took another forkful in her mouth, before her face dropped. She stuck out her tongue and retrieved what looked like a shell. She furrowed her brows and looked up to tell the clown but she was interrupted by a bullet whizzing past her. The beauty looked over her shoulder right as the chef hit the ground.

"Good help is so hard to find." The Joker laughed, putting his pistol back in his holster. "Let's go out to eat, I'll buy ya a steak."

"Okay." Baby nodded, getting up from the table and leaving to get dressed. She was about to walk out of the kitchen when she had a thought, "Uh, Mister J?" She started, turning around, "Where are my clothes?"

"Up the stairs, third door on your right."

Baby nodded, twirling around, "Thank you." As she padded away, Fendi yipped and followed after her.

Just thirty minutes later, Baby was showered and dressed in Moschino; a cheetah print mini, black tights, a tight black sweater, and black pumps. She lined her lips in maroon and traced her lids in black, giving her the appearance of a cat.

The dancer fluffed her hair and walked out of the guest bedroom, Fendi walking beside her. She clicked her way to the master bedroom and Fendi ran in before her, padding up to Mister J.

The clown was running a comb through his green locks, slicking them back into his usual style. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and the sight was weirdly domestic.

"Move this goddamn mutt." The pale man sneered, staring at his reflection, "I can't concentrate."

"Okay." Baby acquiesced, hurrying over to him and picking up her child. Fendi yipped, trying to lick at her face. "Shush Fefe." The dancer muttered, clicking out of the room. She put the dog outside the door and shut it quickly, the poor thing whining and scratching at the door.

"If that thing scratches my oak I'll shoot it." The clown rasped, patting his hair.

Baby frowned slightly and kicked at the door with her heel, effectively silencing the pooch. She clicked to her boss and stood next to him in the mirror, fluffing her hair. It needed to be bigger. The bigger the hair the closer to God, as she heard once from a movie. As the dancer primped, the clown stared at her. Baby caught his eye and smiled smally, "Your roots are starting to show." The woman commented without missing a beat, "I didn't know you were a brunette."

The Joker smirked, chuckling to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know you were a ball buster." He retorted trying to make her laugh. "Nothing?" He questioned when she didn't and she shook her head, "Damn." The clown muttered, snapping his fingers.

"Where are we going, Mister J?" Baby asked, swiping at the corner of her lips.

"Eh, I forget the name." The boss uttered, distracted. He was too focused on his hands on Baby's face, his thumbs pushing against the corner of her lips to force a smile. "Pretty, pretty, _prit-tee._ " He sung raspily, his hands leaving her face and tucking her hair behind both of her ears. "I don't know about going out, I think I'm staring at my meal." The clown purred, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I think I want steak." Baby muttered back, batting her dark eyes at her boss.

Mister J sneered, groaning with a roll of his eyes. His eyes narrowed and he clutched her face, his palms digging into her cheeks. " _I think_ I could, what's the word… _Compromise_."

"Compromise?" Baby repeated suspiciously, arching a brow.

The clown cackled letting go off her face and grabbing her waist. "You get your steak and I get…" He trailed as his eyes flickered down before returning to hers with a sinful grin.

The dancer pretended to think, tapping a finger against her chin. "I guess." She chimed, turning on her heel and clicking away. The woman heard laughing behind her and she was soon lifted up from behind, teeth digging into the side of her neck and making her giggle in surprise.

"Ha ha," The clown teased, whipping the door open and carrying her out, "Made ya laugh." The boss cackled as he scooped the small women up in his arms like a bride, carrying her all the way to the car.

Baby held in a smile as she was put down. She had always seen the iconic purple lambo from a distance, never up close. It was pretty and _expensive_. She resisted an urge to run her hand along the body, instead biting her lip as the Joker opened the passenger door for her.

Baby got in the car like a lady, crossing her legs at the ankle as he shut the door behind her. The inside was just as pretty as the outside, the upholstery being white leather. She allowed herself to run her hand along the dashboard and nearly moaned from how soft it was. In the middle of her bewilderment, Baby realized that the car had not moved. The dancer turned to the driver in question, only to see she was being watched. Embarrassed, but too proud to say anything, the woman flipped her hair and stared out the window.

A quiet chuckle sounded from the driver before the car was started, a beautiful hum coming from the machine. An arm reached over Baby suddenly and she jumped, but calmed down when she saw the boss was buckling her seatbelt for her.

"Safety first, eh doll?" The clown grinned, negating to buckle his own safety belt and driving around the fountain, increasing his speed as they drove down the lengthy driveway. As soon as he turned onto the actual street, he was going double the speed limit. Baby just checked her nails, unaffected by how close they were coming to crashing.

They made it to the restaurant and parked in the front, the valet opening the door for Baby. She stepped out of the car and a suit jacket was placed over her shoulders.

"It's cold, Baby." Mister J said, throwing his hand around her shoulders and ushering her into the restaurant. They stopped in front of the hostess and her face blanked when she looked up at them. "Your best table for me and my baby doll." The clown prince ordered with a wide smile.

"Y-y-yes sir." The woman nodded grabbing two menus, "F-f-follow me." She continued, walking into the restaurant.

The clown and his doll were led to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Mister J pulled Baby's chair out and she sat down, watching him sit across from her. Menus were placed in front of them and the hostess scurried away.

Baby opened her menu and looked through it while her boss just put his chin on his knuckles and watched her. The dancer's dark eyes peeked over the menu at the clown before quickly dropping her gaze. "You're not gonna get anything, mister?"

"I'm looking at my meal, sweetcheeks." The clown replied with a wink, his lips spread in a smirk.

Baby's face grew hot and she was happy to be interrupted by the waiter. She opened her mouth to order but Mister J had her covered.

"Six ounce steak, medium rare, and eggs for the lady and…" He trailed, his eyes still on her, "Two mimosas."

"Right away, sir." The man left in a haste, grabbing their menus.

Baby blinked, looking around the restaurant and feeling under dressed. "Do you bring all the girls here, Mister J?" She teased lightly, a sliver of a smile on her lips.

" _All the other girls_ …" Mister J sung, laughing loudly, "You are all the other girls, baby! I'm a one woman man, scout's honor." He joked, holding three fingers up. The dancer snickered under her breath but the boss heard and smirked at her. "Gotcha." He muttered, making a gun with his finger and pointing it at her with a wink.

Baby giggled a little louder and bit her lip, putting both her elbows in the table and resting her chin on her knuckles. The drinks were placed on the table and Baby grabbed hers taking a long sip then licking her lips.

The clown watched with a dry mouth, clearing his throat with a huge grin. "We're gonna play a game. Do you wanna play with me?" He question in a rasp, his pretty blue eyes wide.

Baby swallowed thickly but nodded nonetheless.

"Say it." The boss snapped his eyes growing hard.

"I wanna play with you, mister." Baby replied hoarsely, watching those blue eyes melt.

" _Good._ " The clown purred, "Very _very_ good." His eyes flickered over her shoulder and in the next moment her food was placed in front of her. "Okay, here are the _rules_. I'm going to drop my fork under the table, when I go to pick it up I'll eat _my meal_. As I eat, you have to keep quiet and eat your steak. _All of it._ If there's anything left on the plate you'll get punished. If you're a good girl and don't make a sound, I'll let you drive home."

Baby's eyes widened at the mention of that beautiful purple chariot outside, begging for her to drive it. Her hands twitched and she nodded, holding her hand out for him to shake. "Deal."

Mister J chuckled lowly before it grew into a full cackle as he shook her hand. He let go of her and unfolded his napkin, shaking it out and tucking it into his shirt. "I'm a sloppy eater." He told her with a large grin. He lifted his fork and dropped it to the ground muttering, "Oops." As he crawled under the table and hid under the tablecloth.

Baby licked her lips and took a calming breath, slightly jumping when he pulled her to the edge of her seat. She grabbed her knife and fork and got to cutting, taking her first bite of steak. The tights she was wearing under her skirt were ripped at the crotch and she held in a moan as Mister J nuzzled his nose against her clothed clit.

The dancer tried not to think about all of the people around her eating and tried to focus on her own food. She took a sip of her mimosa and almost choked, as he had licked at her through her panties. She felt a blade against her bare thigh and in the next moment, her panties were shredded. Two thumbs separated her lips and a tongue swiped up her cunt, ending with a circle around her clit.

 _Eat, eat, eat._

Baby sung to herself in her head. She could win this little game and she _really_ wanted to win. Driving that car would be an absolute dream, not to mention that she was a little scared of what her punishment might be. Knowing Mister J, it could be anything from being tied up to being fed to sharks.

Baby was doing a great job, her eggs were gone and she was a third of the way through her steak. But that damned clown was not making it easy for her. Her wetness mixed with his saliva was dripping down her legs, proving that he was, in fact, a messy eater and he was now fucking her with his tongue.

The dancer had to grip the table to keep from falling under it; his pale hands were gripping her thighs so hard it burned. The next move was unexpected and Baby would have laughed if it didn't feel so good; the clown buzzed his lips against her clit, making the sound of a motorboat.

 _Shit, Mister J._

The clown wasn't using his fingers in her at all, it was just the pure pleasure of his mouth. As Baby got down to the last few bites of her steak, Mister J pulled out all the stops and the woman swore she could hear him grunting under the table.

Their waiter stopped in front of the table, nodding to Baby, "Would you like another mimosa ma'am?"

Baby smiled tightly and shook her head, twitching as her boss dug his tongue into her. She shot a hand under the cloth and gripped his head, trying to press him closer to her pussy so he wouldn't move.

"Alright." The waiter uttered with a confused expression, "If you would like anything else, just call."

Baby nodded hastily and watched with baited breath as he walked away, her cheeks burned but she was experiencing too much pleasure to do anything about it. She eyed the four pieces of steak left on her plate and marched on, letting go of Mister J and picking up her fork.

Invasive measures were taken as her legs were thrown over Mister J's shoulders, the woman now completely slumped in her seat. She lifted the fork to her lips but froze as lips puckered around her clit and sucked, the pleasure being so intense it hurt and she dropped her fork. Gripping the table cloth in her hands, she felt her climax coming fast, like a train on a track.

Baby picked up her fork and shoved two pieces of steak in her mouth, chewing hurriedly as her eyes fluttered closed. She swallowed greedily and repeated the action, right as the clown spit on her cunt lapped at her clit again. Picking up her glass to drink the bites down, her orgasm hit her like a bullet. Her hips jerked and her grip was so tight on her glass she had to drop it to avoid breaking it.

As she rode out her climax, the clown didn't let up, smacking his lips against her like she was candy. With a shaking hand, she knocked on the table to signify that she had finished her food. He pulled away from her with a sloppy kiss, his head popping up from under the table as he took his seat.

The clown's blue eyes were shining brightly and he was grinning wildly as Baby felt the aftershocks of her earthquake. Mister J wiped his mouth and threw his napkin on the table. "You win, baby." He informed her with a wink, "And I'm not a sore loser, so you get to drive my other baby."

"Great." The dancer croaked out hoarsely, her legs feeling like jelly. "Can we go home now, Mister J?"

"Sure thing, doll." The clown winked, standing up from his chair to pull hers out.

Baby stood up and looked down at herself to see her skin peeking out from where her tights were cut. She pulled down her skirt and a jacket was placed over her shoulders once again as she was led out of the restaurant. She shivered a bit as the cold air hit her center.

Her purple prize was sitting out front waiting for them and as the valet gave the keys to Mister J, he dangled them on his finger for her to take. She bit her lip and reached for them, only for him to pull them away.

"Not a scratch, baby doll." The boss hissed before smiling as she jumped and snatched the keys from him.

"Not a scratch, Mister J." Baby repeated, wobbling over to the driver's side. The door was opened by the valet and she got in, eagerly waiting for her boss to join her. She put the keys in the ignition and turned the car over, nearly moaning when she felt the machine purr. "Scratch the mercedes, I want a lamborghini." The dancer mewled, batting her lashes at her passenger.

The clown cackled, reaching over her and pulling her seatbelt across her body then buckling it. "Safety first." He repeated his earlier words, putting the car in drive for her, "Now pull out, real slow."

Baby looked at him out the corner of her eyes and smirked smally as she mashed on the gas pedal, joining the flow of traffic easily. She weaved in and out of traffic as he did, though she used turn signals when she switched lanes.

"Exit here." Her boss ordered, pointing with his thumb, "We have to make a little stop first."

Baby did as she was told, getting off on the downtown exit. It seemed as if the citizens of Gotham knew not to get in her way because all of them switched lanes once they saw her coming.

"Park there." The clown pointed to a spot in front of a dark building on the corner. Baby parked the car in front of the shop and put the car in park, looking over to her boss curiously.

"I'm gonna give ya, ah…" Mister J trailed, answering her unasked question, "A little gift."

"Gift?" Baby questioned her eyes wide and excitement coloring her words.

The clown grinned nodding his head, "From me," He pointed to himself, "To you." He finished by bopping her on the nose. "C'mon." He got out the car and Baby followed suit, glancing down at her hand.

Whatever kind of gift it was, she was looking forward to it. She was practically bouncing in her heels as he grabbed her hand and led in her in the dark building. The door was opened for them and she bit her lip in anticipation.

The familiar surroundings made her face drop and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They were in a tattoo parlor.

"Mister J," Baby muttered, her eyes darting around the room, "You said you were getting me a gift."

"I am!" The clown insisted, reveling in the way she was pouting at nothing. "A tattoo is a gift." He continued, brushing her hair behind her ear before muttering inaudibly to himself, "Earrings, matching earrings." The boss raised his voice, "I'll hold your hand through it, baby. Daddy promises."

Baby blinked and bit her lip, gazing at the pictures on the wall uneasily. Mister J raised a hairless brow, baring his teeth. "Are you saying no to me?" He muttered into her ear quietly.

"No, mister." The dancer shook her head, "I'm just scared."

The clown snickered at her, "The big bad Baby Doll, scared of a little tattoo." He teased, the snicker turning into a full on laugh.

"We're ready for you Mr. J." An ink covered man came from the back.

Baby's eyes widened as she was pushed forward, her boss close to her back as the walked down the hall. They were led to a private room with a large chair in the middle of it. It looked like something from a horror movie to Baby. She swallowed thickly, trying to keep her composure.

"Why are you so afraid, tiny dancer?" Mister J questioned from behind her, "You already have one."

"It hurt like hell." Baby retorted, squeaking as she was pushed down to the chair.

The Joker took his coat from her and through it on a waiting chair, standing next to the tattoo chair. "If you're a good girl, you get a lollipop afterwards." He winked lewdly at her, cackling.

"Where did you want the ink, sir?" The artist asked the clown tapped his chin in thought.

"Right…" The boss trailed, before touching a spot right in the middle of Baby's breasts, " _Here._ "

"Nice choice." The man complimented and Baby looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't I get a say?" The dancer questioned, turning to her boss, "What am I even getting?" The clown smirked at her and took a card out of his pocket, throwing at her. She caught it and her mouth dropped.

 _This was going to hurt like hell._

It burned. It felt like someone was poking her heart with a fireplace poker. It took nearly two hours for the small tattoo and Baby was in agony every second of it. Her hand didn't leave Mister J, even as tears trailed down her cheeks. She felt like a child getting their teeth pulled.

When it was done, the guy handed her a mirror to look at it. At first, she got a glance at her face and her running mascara, but she lowered the mirror to see the little black and white joker card that was now below her breasts.

"Huh." Baby muttered, raising a brow. It didn't look that bad.

"Do you like it?" Her boss questioned from the side of her and she nodded, her eyes darting to him.

"Yeah," She continued, knowing he would snap at her if she didn't speak, "I like it. Thanks, Mister J."

"Now everyone will know who you belong to." Mister J grinned as plastic was placed over the newly inked skin. "And just like a tattoo, my ownership never fades, baby."

Baby nodded and continued to stare at the tattoo through the mirror. "Do I still get a lolli, daddy?"

The clown grinned sinfully, petting his doll's hair. "In the car, sweetheart."


	7. Off To The Races

(A/N: It's Monday! Also, not to ruin anyone's picture of Baby but I now have a face to her on my fanfiction tumblr. The link doesn't work, but my tumblr is DeePett. It also has her aesthetics and outfits! I also want more comments because I love you guys and want to know how you feel about Miss Doll and Mister J.)

The next day, Baby woke up with an aching body. She looked around herself with a frown, sitting up in the plush bed. "Mister J?" She called out in the large bedroom.

She didn't get an answer so she padded into the bathroom, turning the light on and deciding to take a bath. The dancer ran scalding water into the large tub, stretching her hands above her in a yawn. She looked through the cabinets to find bubble bath, but she couldn't find any. Just another thing to add to her list. She did, however, find a bar of soap and a small towel for her to wash with.

Baby sunk down into the steaming water with a hiss, the liquid burning her just right. She felt dirty after spending all of the previous day in bed with Mister J _again_ and a bath was just what she needed. She was bruised, her pretty skin was marred by purple and black, and she was happy to be getting a little time alone.

The woman didn't know what time it was, but if she had to guess, it was mid morning. Not caring about getting her hair wet, Baby lulled her head back to the edge of the tub, sinking into the water further.

The tub was so big, she could probably drown in it. Not that she wanted to, but it was an option. The warm water was so comfortable, Baby's eyes fluttered closed and she fell back to sleep.

Bubbles broke the surface of the water as the pretty woman slipped further into the tub. Her tiny body was completely submerged and as she tried to breathe in, water filled her lungs instead of air. She began to twitch, though her eyes were still closed and her brain thought that it was just a dream.

As her body stopped responding, she was pulled from the water, pale hands shaking her violently. "Wake up!" A voice snapped, the woman a rag doll in his arms, "Wake up you stupid bitch." Baby didn't wake up.

With a growl, the clown pinched her nose and kissed her, forcing air into her lungs. Water was spit into his mouth and he pulled back from her, holding the woman as she coughed with wide eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?" Baby exclaimed, her hoarse voice filled with fear. She was startled even more when she was shaken by her boss.

"You fell asleep in the fucking tub." The Joker snarled, his eyes narrowed, "How fucking stupid are you, baby?"

"What?" Baby whispered, looking around the water. "I didn't-! I didn't mean to-!" She stammered, grabbing onto his arms, "Honest, Mister J. I-I-I didn't." She reiterated, tears coming down her face.

The clown glanced at her terrified face, his dancer was shaking. Was she afraid of him or the water? "Why are you crying?" He snapped out the question, his eyes narrowed.

"M-m-my," Baby stammered, her eyes still on the water, "One of my foster sister's drowned and I-I-I saw her." She explained before her almond eyes went to his, "Can you please get me out of the water?"

The clown acquiesced and lifted her up from the tub, the dancer clinging to him like a wet cat. "I'm sorry, Mister J. I won't do it again." She whispered against his neck, her body still shaking.

"Can't have ya dying on me, sweets." The boss replied, lowering her onto the bed. He gripped her chin and made her look at him, "You don't take a bath without me from now on, okay?" Baby nodded and he sneered, "Open your fucking mouth."

"Yes, mister." The woman stammered, her gaze vacant and empty.

The clown saw her clouded eyes and groaned, taking out a vial of white from his pocket. He kneeled down in front of her and tapped some of the powder on his finger, nudging the woman. "Snort this." He offered, raising his hand to her nose. Baby shook her head and his eyes narrowed, " _Baby_ ," He stressed, "Sniff this and you'll feel better."

Baby blinked down at him before leaning forward, putting a finger to one nostril and snorting the white powder from his pale hand. She swallowed, and it went straight to her head.

Mister J screwed the top back on the vial and pocketed it, watching with a grin as Baby's eyes dilated. She twitched just a bit, her body involuntarily moving for her and she looked around the room with renewed vigor. "How does it feel?" The clown rasped, placing his hands on her bare knees.

The dancer moaned and looked back at him, her legs spreading. "I feel _real_ good, Mister J." And she did. A high that was usually reserved for when she was on stage was rushing through her veins and she felt electric. Like she could evaporate into thin air. "Can I smoke? I want to smoke."

The clown laughed at her and nodded, leaving her side to get his box of cigars in his nightstand drawer. He sat next to her on the bed and she turned eagerly towards him, crossing her legs like a child. Taking a chubby out of the box, he cut the end of it before lighting it for her, puffing out the thick smoke.

"I don't smoke cigars." Baby pouted, her lip jutted out adorably.

"You don't snort coke either, doll face." The clown retorted, blowing smoke into her face.

Baby laughed with a gasp, a huge smile foreign to her face. "You're right, Mister J!" She reached out for the cigar and mimicked his movements, puffing it and blowing out smoke. "It tastes funny." She muttered, holding the chubby between her lips.

The Joker grinned wildly, watching the woman with his chin in his hand. He jutted his finger out towards her and pushed her lightly, the small action making her fall over with a giggle. The dancer sat up and pouted, handing the cigar back to him.

"I don't think I like it." Baby rambled, crawling towards him on all floors and getting in his lap. She gripped his shirt and watched him smoke, licking her lips. "You taste better, Mister J." The woman mewled.

The clown smirked at her, holding a hand to her nude back. "Really?" He questioned, wanting to hear her talk.

"Yeah." Baby nodded, smiling in a daze. "You got the biggest dick I've ever seen. All the girls used to talk about it and I didn't believe them but it's true."

"You like my cock, baby?" Mister J asked smugly, the cigar now forgotten in the ashtray.

"Uh huh." His dancer nodded, "I got a secret, Mister J."

The clown raised a hairless brow, tugging her closer to him. "What's your secret, sweets?"

"I can't tell you." Baby sung lowly, "Or else it wouldn't be a secret."

"Baby doll, heh," The Joker chuckled, his fingers digging into her thighs, "You gotta tell me your secret."

The woman laugh happily and shook her head, "Ah ah ah! Whaddya say?" She teased him with his own words and he narrowed his eyes, though the smile stayed on his face.

"I'll be your best friend." The clown mocked, but the woman shook her head. He leaned forward, lowering his voice, "I'll fuck your brains out."

"You already do that!" Baby exclaimed, bouncing in his lap, "Come on, Mister J! _Whaddya say_?"

"Please!" The Joker finally snapped, with a glare, "Please, please, _please._ "

The dancer leaned forward and pressed her lips against his ear, "I like you."

The clown furrowed his brows, burying a hand in her wet hair and yanked her head back. "What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"That's my secret, Mister J! I didn't think I would but I do." Baby giggled kissing him all over his face, "I like you, I like you, I like you."

"Jesus you're a fucking puzzle, baby." The clown muttered, a grin on his lips, "Get ya high and you start acting all _crazy_."

"I am crazy, Mister J." Baby told her boss, "That's what they told me all the time in my homes. I'm cuh-razy. But maybe I'm just sad." She finished with a pout, "I've always been sad. But money makes it better."

"How materialistic of you, pretty baby." The Joker commented, running his finger up and down her spine. "What else makes you feel _better_?"

"Sex." The dancer hurriedly replied, "Lots and lots of sex. And attention, I like attention. I like singing and I like performing. I like birds but not the ugly ones and I like clothes. Oh, and shoes! I love shoes-!"

"And diamonds?" The clown added with a smirk, laughing when her eyes widened at him.

"How'd you know?" Baby gasped with a smile. "I used to like Johnny but I don't anymore because I have you." She blurted honestly.

The boss's eyes narrowed and his blunt nails dug into her back. "You got me." He repeated with a sneer, a laugh echoing through the bedroom. "And are you gonna be loyal to me, doll face?"

Baby nodded enthusiastically, her dark eyes too far gone. " _Of course_ , Mister J."

"So you don't care about Mr. Frost anymore?" The clown questioned, his tone scrutinizing.

Baby shrugged, her hands playing with his shirt. "Johnny cakes is sweet and all but I didn't wanna _marry_ the guy. Girls like me don't get married, that makes things complicated." Baby explained before gasping, "Is that mean?"

" _Very_." Mister J answered, cackling when she pouted up at him, "But that's alright, pretty baby. People tell me I'm pretty _mean_ too."

"You're not mean, Mister J." Baby shook her head, her lids half open. "You're just scary." Her hands cupped his cheeks, "Very, very scary." She accented her words with pats to his face, the last one landing a little too hard.

The clown grabbed her hands and narrowed his eyes, "Mutt." He hissed in her face.

"Don't call me that." Baby whimpered, trying to tug her hands away, "It hurts my feelings."

"I don't care." The man sneered, watching her pout. He saw her eyes begin to water and he groaned, rolling his own.

"I'm having company over tonight and I want you to sing." He muttered, his fingers tapping against her wrists. The dancer's lip still quivered and he sneered, thinking of something else to calm the brat down. "I bought you a piano." He whispered and the woman's eyes lit up. He smirked sinfully; how easy.

"A piano?" Baby whispered back, "I always wanted my own piano."

"A white baby grand." The Joker rasped, a large grin now on his face. "Just for you, baby."

The woman smiled before it faltered, as her hands began to twitch. "I feel like I'm vibrating." She rasped, her eyes wide. "I don't know if I like this."

The clown leaned her against him and patted her back like a child, rocking her back and forth as she twitched. "Is it gonna be a party?" Baby questioned into his shoulder. "Can I wear a long dress?"

"You can wear whatever you want." He promised lowly, pressing his lips against her temple.

"I want a ruby dress with a high slit and a designer label." Baby muttered, sniffing, "And matching shoes, ones that look like Dorothy's."

" _Whatever you want_." He repeated softly, though annoyance was in his tone.

"I want your dick in me, daddy." She mouthed at his neck, moaning. "Can I have that?"

"Anytime you want." The clown hissed, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her away from his. He buried a hand in her hair and kissed her deeply, grinding himself against her bare cunt. She moaned in his mouth and he pulled her away from him again, gripping her face and sticking his thumb in her mouth and watching her suck it. "Take what you want, pretty baby." He rasped, watching her eyes light up.

His dancer reached between them and undid his pants, tugging him out of the fabric and jerking him sloppily. She licked his lips and bit at his bottom one, running her teeth along it. She rose to her knees and sunk down on him, sighing in content. "Mister J."

The clown watched Baby bounce a few good times before gripping her ass and thrusting into her, making her whine. "You're making such a fucking mess, doll." He growled into her ear before turning them over and pinning her hands to the bed. He sneered at her wanton moaning, before pressing down on her new tattoo.

Baby yelped in pain and tried to inch away from him but he just laughed at her. "That hurts, mister." She whined, pouting up at him.

The clown bent down and bit her lip, just as she did to his a few moments prior. "Hurt me back, baby." He breathed on her lips.

The dancer tugged at the grip he had on her wrists, managing to get one free. In her high state, she made a fist and punched her boss in the face.

The Joker's head snapped to the right and his eyes widened, his movements ceasing. He slowly turned his back towards her and narrowed his blue eyes, his jaw setting. Baby, scared out of her high, froze and waited for him to react.

The clown cracked his neck and snickered, letting go of her wrist and wrapping his hands around her throat. As he choked her, his hips began to move once again. Baby let out a silent moan but began to panic because she couldn't breath.

With her hands now free, she clawed at his hands around her throat, pausing when she heard a groan above her. She was drawing blood, but he seemed to like it. The hands around her throat loosened their hold and she got a little air.

"You got a mean right hook there, kid." The Joker growled above her moving a hand from her throat to slap her across the face.

Baby shuddered, feeling the impact all the way down to her cunt. She tugged him down by his shirt and his hands left her neck, instead holding himself up as he fucked her. "Daddy." Baby moaned into the skin of his shoulder, biting into it.

The clown cursed loudly rammed into her unrelentlessly. Baby trembled under him and as she felt herself began to cum, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

When the dancer woke up several hours later, she had a headache and sore legs. She sat up with a hand to her forehead and looked around the large room, confused and a little startled. Her eyes went to the closet door where a long garment bag was hanging and red heels were placed in front of it.

Baby got up from the bed and walked to the closet, not even noticing that she was nude. She bit her lip and unzipped the bag, finding a blood red dress with a deep cut into her cleavage. She looked at the tag on the dress and it red 'Balmain'. A little note fell out of the bag and she bent down to pick it up, furrowing her brows.

' _Morning sunshine,_

 _You had a little accident in the tub, so I figured I'd let you sleep. I hope you like your dress. Parties at 7 and I couldn't start without my baby, now could I?_

 _-Mister J'_

Baby glanced at the clock behind her, it was only six. She could be ready in an hour… She hoped. Wasting no more time, she ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower, beginning her evening routine.

Fifty minutes later, Baby was lining her lips in a dark red, her eyes already lined like a cat. Her hair was up in curlers and all she had left to do was take them out and put on her dress. A knock sounded at the door before it was opened and in walked Mister J, looking dapper in a three piece suit and an untied bowtie.

"I'm almost done, Mister J." Baby assured her boss, hurriedly pulling her curlers out. Her body was clad in his purple silk robe and he grinned as he walked behind her in the mirror.

"I got you a gift." The clown informed his dancer, watching as she narrowed her eyes. He held up a velvet box and watched as she pursed her lips to keep from smiling. "You want it?" He teased and she twirled around, her teeth showing in a rare large smile.

"Yes, very much." The dancer nodded, reaching for the box. He held it from her reach and shook his head, grinning as he tapped his cheek. Baby leaned forward and pecked his skin, then held out her hand. The Joker watched her open it with his hands crossed behind his back.

The beautiful woman's mouth dropped as she was presented with a diamond choker and matching stud earrings. "You didn't…" She murmured in disbelief, running a hand over the jewels.

"Well ah," The clown shrugged, "A promise is a promise." He turned on his heel and began to exit the room, "Come down when you're ready."

"Okay." Baby whispered in reply as the door closed. She was going to wear these tonight.

In another thirty minutes she was finished and dressed. Her hair was curly and large, though it was pinned behind her ears to showcase her new earrings. Her choker was around her neck and gleaming in the light, while the dip of her dress was just above her new tattoo. The dress fit her like a glove, and she wondered if she was measured for it when she was passed out on the bed. Her shoes were beautiful as well, sharing their label with her dress.

She looked stunning.

A knock sounded at the door again and she told the person to come in, thinking that it was just Mister J. When she turned to greet him, her smile dropped.

"Hey Johnny." Baby greeted smoothing down her dress.

The henchman nodded to her, his eyes going over her body. "You look beautiful, jewe-!" He interrupted himself and cleared his throat, "Baby."

"Thanks, Johnny cakes." The woman breathed, giving him a tiny smile. "You don't look too bad yourself. Who picked that suit for you?"

"I did." Johnny announced proudly, straightening his bow tie, "It's Gucci."

"It's beautiful." Baby retorted, a proud smile on her face.

Johnny Frost's green eyes glazed over and he smiled back at her, before his expression faltered. "Uh, boss wanted to know if you were ready."

Baby's smile fell and she nodded, looking herself in the mirror a final time, "Yeah, I'm ready." He offered her his arm and she floated over to him and took it, trying not to get comfortable against him again.

As they walked to the steps, Johnny murmured under his breath, "I miss you." and it was like a dagger in the tiny woman's heart.

"Don't." Baby begged lowly, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"I do." Johnny insisted, keeping his voice at a whisper, "I'll always love you, jewels." He finished, letting go of her and letting her walk to the start of the steps by herself.

 _Love._

The word echoed in her head as she made her way down the steps, everyone's eyes turning to watch her walk. She smiled politely though inside she felt like trash.

 _Put the mask on._

Just like that, she was dazzling once again and when she reached the bottom of the steps she was greeted by people she didn't know. She made conversation with them and even grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. Just like a real stepford wife.

"Baby!" Her name was called and she turned her head to see Mister J walking over to her with open arms. "You look wonderful, good enough to eat." He winked at her and she giggled like she was supposed to.

The clown's eyes narrowed a tad but he continued to grin nonetheless, grabbing her hand and leading her to the baby grand piano. _Her_ baby grand piano. A man was sitting there waiting for them it seems, and there was a single microphone set up in front of it.

"Look," The Joker hissed to her under his breath, "I don't know what that little fake shit was, but remember what I told you."

Baby nodded and swallowed, watching as he turned to the crowd with a large grin. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to my little soiree." The crowd clapped and he bowed, "Now for your listening pleasure, my little Baby Doll here is going to sing you a song." More polite clapping as he walked away, sending Baby a scathing look over his shoulder.

The woman breathed and turned to the man at the piano, lowering her voice, "You know 'Silly''?" The guy nodded and she continued, "Give it to me a half a beat slower."

Baby walked up to the mic and smiled politely, nodding for the man to start playing behind her. She closed her eyes and listened to the opening notes of the song, hoping that it could serve as therapy. "Silly of me, to think that I could ever have you for my guy. How I love you, how I want you. Silly of me to think that you could ever really want me too. How I love you." Her dark eyes turned to pebbles and she pouted with the words of the song, looking into the crowd.

"You're just a lover out to score. I know that I should be looking for more. What could it be in you I see, what could it be?" Her voice rang, as she sadly looked at the microphone, "Oh, love, oh love. Stop making a fool of me."

"Silly of me, to take the time, to comb my hair and pour the wine and know you're not there! You're just a lover out to score and I know that I should be looking for more, what could it be in you I see? What could it be? Oh love, oh love stop making a fool of me."

Baby leaned away from the mic and swayed a bit as she waited for the bridge to start. She wasn't even looking at anyone in particular, only letting the music guide her body. The dancer pursed her lips as she forced tears to stay in her eyes and not roll down her cheeks. Swallowing she brought her mouth back to mic, licking her lips and humming to the beat.

"Silly of me, to go around and brag about the love I found," She spat with a scowl, "I say you're the best. No I can't tell the rest! And foolish of me, to tell them all that every night and day you call, when you could care less!" Baby belted, a rogue tear slipping from her eye, "You're just a lover, out to score and I know that I should be looking for more! What could it be in you I see? What could it be-e-e-e-e! Oh love, oh love! Stop making a fool of me!"

As she finished it was quiet, only when she opened her eyes did she get thunderous applause from the audience, a small standing ovation for her performance. Baby wiped her single tear and smiled, whispering an earnest, "Thank you." Into the microphone.

"Sing another!"

"One more!"

Baby bit her lip and looked at her boss, who nodded once. "Okay!" She spoke, getting cheers from the crowd, "This one is for our gracious host." The dancer purred, winking at the clown. She put a hand over the mic and looked behind her, "Off to the Races."

The piano man nodded and started the first keys just as she turned around. "My old man is bad man but, I can't deny the way he holds my hand and he grabs me, he has me by the ha-ah-art." Baby sung, her voice caressing each words as she clutched at her chest. "Light of my life, fire of my loins, be a good bay-be do I want. Light of my life, fire of my loins, give me them gold coins, gimme them gold coins!"

"And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers. Chasing me all over town. 'Cause he knows that I'm wasted, facin' time at Riker's Island and I won't get out." Baby bellowed with a pout before swirling her finger around her head, "Because I'm crazy baby, I need you to come here and save me! I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden, kiss me on my open mouth! Ready for you."

The dancer widened her eyes and pouted at the crowd, pretending to cover her mouth, "My old man is a tough man but he's gotta soul as sweet as blood red jam. And he shows me, he knows me, every inch of my tar black soul." She smiled sinfully at the crowd, quirking her eyebrow up. A natural performer and to be honest, she kind of missed it.

"Light of his life, fire of his loins. Keep me forever, tell me you own me. Light of your life, fire of your loins. Tell me you own me, give me them coins." Baby hissed, winking as she rubbed her fingers together.

"Love you but I'm going down. God I'm so crazy, baby. I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving." Her eyes flickered to the host and she sung directly to him, "I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island, raising hell all over town. Sorry 'bout it." She shrugged but her gaze didn't waver from his as she tilted her head, "I need you, I breathe you, I never leave you." The woman pledged through the song, with as much sensuality as Marilyn had when she sung for JFK.

"You're lying with your gold chain on, cigar hanging from your lips. I said 'Hon, you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man'." Baby winked before turning back to the audience to end the song, "And we're off the races, places. Ready, set the gate is down and now we're goin' in. Boy you're so crazy, baby, I love you forever not maybe. You are my one true love, you are my one true love. You are my one true love." She finished as applause erupted once again. Even the men who were sitting down with stiff faces at the beginning of her performance were on their feet clapping.

Little did she know, that she had just passed an important test.


	8. Old Man

Baby was sitting at the bar, talking with some of the partygoers. They had surrounded her and were telling her how great her performance was. The dancer was soaking up the attention, a feral smile on her face. She was in her element, faking it just enough for people to see her as their equal.

It helped that it was mostly men speaking to her, they were so much easier to manipulate than women. The crime bosses that surrounded her were enamored, dazzled with every smile the tiny woman threw their way. Even the Penguin found himself in the crowd of admires. They wanted to know where she came from and where she had been hiding for all that time.

Baby smirked at the men before looking over the crowd and seeing icy blue eyes watching her every move, her smirk faltered but was easily replaced by a polite smile. "Excuse me boys." She hummed, moving through the men and grabbing a flute of champagne. She sauntered over to her boss and her smile dropped as she whispered, "Am I in trouble?"

The Joker smirked at her, his lip curling and flashing a bit of silver. "Quite the contrary, baby. You're getting a," He clapped his hands together dramatically, before grinning at her, "Promotion."

"Promotion." Baby repeated, furrowing her brows. "All I do is sing, what's higher than a singer?" She questioned as her boss snatched the glass from her hand.

The clown swallowed the champagne in one gulp, placing it on a passing waiter's tray and grabbing two more glasses, handing her a new one. "Well I don't know if I should tell you now," He muttered, licking his lips, "It might go to your head."

"Come on, Mister J," Baby breathed with a pout, "I'll be anxious for the rest of the night and you know how I get when I'm anxious."

"A pain in the ass." Her old man uttered, gulping down his glass again as his gaze went over her shoulder.

Baby nodded in agreement, sipping on her drink before realizing that he wasn't looking at her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her admirers patiently waiting for her to return to the bar. When she turned her attention back to Mister J, he was already staring at her.

"Perfect, perfect, _perfect_." The clown sung with a cruel smile. Baby blinked up at him, lost as usual when he started repeating things. "My plan is coming together and it's all thanks to you, pretty baby."

"Plan?" Baby muttered, "I'm a part of a plan? Why wouldn't he tell me if I was part of a plan…" The last part was inaudible but her old man heard it.

"Right, okay." The Joker rolled his eyes, holding up his hands, "I can't tell you the whole plan, that'd spoil the surprise. But the first part was you getting on that stage," He pointed to the mic and the piano, "And, well, doing what you do best. Which you did! Because you're a dependable little thing." He complimented, bopping her on the nose, "Oh, and that single tear? Gold. Loved it." Baby shrugged, sipping from her glass. The clown smiled, his eyes narrowing, "First song was a little dreary, I didn't know where you were going but that second song? Yowza, amazing. Almost ran up onstage and carried you off like tarzan."

Baby couldn't hold in the snicker caused by his statement and he froze, his eyes narrowing. "Gotcha." He muttered, with a wink, "Anywho, where was I? Oh, yeah. Okay. So first part of my plan, went off without a hitch. Second part is in progress as we speak." He informed her, tucking his hands in his pockets. The clown looked to the side of him and leaned down really close to her face, whispering, "You don't think I'm really an old man, do ya?"

The woman was about to object when she thought about it. "You're my old man, Mister J." She teased him with a sweet smile.

The Joker's smile dropped and his stare hardened before he began to grin again. "I like that." He decided, standing straight once again. "I'll take it."

"So why'd you throw this party?" Baby questioned looking around, "It's just a bunch of guys and their wives who keep glaring at me as if I've done something wrong."

"Who brought their wives…" The clown trailed off, looking around the room. Baby looked at him expectantly, "Oh right, ah… It's a business party. You know, make connections and such."

"Oh…" The dancer muttered, finishing her champagne. "But why am I here?"

"My plan." Mister J reminded her with a grin, "And a magnificent plan it is."

"Okay, well I'm going to get a drink. Good luck with the rest of your plan." Baby turned to leave, her admirer's faces lighting up.

"Don't go too far, pretty baby." Her boss ordered behind her and she nodded.

Baby sat at the bar and nodded to the bartender, "Can I get a," She looked to the side of her and saw a pretty drink, "Whatever that is."

"One cosmopolitan coming up."

Baby smiled politely and looked to the woman seated beside her dress in a tight black dress.

"Your show was very good." The woman chimed in a purr, her lid dropping in a wink. "You had all these _fine_ gentlemen under your spell."

"I'm sure you know," Baby started, already seeing an equal in the woman, "Men are easy, it's the women we really have to worry about."

The woman smirked at her and sipped on her drink, "Selina Kyle." She held her hand out.

"Baby Doll." The dancer shook her hand, rolling her eyes at the look she was given. "It's a long story."

"Maybe one day I'll hear it." Selina smirked sinfully.

"Maybe." Baby shrugged, sipping on her own drink. "Be sure to hit the men in the corner, especially the one with the gold watch."

Selina's eyes widened minimally before a smile spread across her face. "Well I'm going to like you, doll."

"We should do lunch." The dancer winked as a man came up to butt into their conversation.

"Beat it," Selina snapped before he could speak, "The girls are talking." The man's shoulders dropped and he walked away. Selina's green eyes danced back to the pretty woman with a smile, "So where did the clown find you?"

"An alley." Baby quipped and the cat laughed.

"Some alley." The woman clad in black winked, her eyes trailing up the dancer's body.

Baby raised a brow, a tiny smile on her lips. "Are you flirting with me, Miss Kyle?"

"Of course not, Miss Doll." The cat smirked, "I'm just being friendly."

Baby smiled and was about to retort when she heard a whistle cut through the air. She glanced up to see blue eyes, ushering her over. "Duty calls." The dancer sent an apologetic look to her friend and stood straight, sauntering over to her boss.

"Part two." The clown murmured with a smirk, placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her down the hall.

"Anything I need to know Mister J?" Baby questioned lowly as they stopped at a door and Johnny walked to join them.

"Nope." The Joker popped the 'p'. "Just be your charming self." He grinned before nodding to Frost. The henchman opened the door to reveal a conference room full of men in suits.

Baby's face instantly went blank as she became the most interesting thing in the room. She spared a glance at Johnny and he nodded to her from his place at the door.

"Gentlemen!" Her boss greeted, taking a seat at the head of the table. She stood next to him with her eyes down, waiting for him to tell her what to do. The dancer was pulled into her boss' lap. "You all know my Baby Doll, don't you?"

Affirmations rang through the room and the clown grinned, "Now let's go to it, all of you in this room have something in common; you owe me money. Money that I _so_ graciously loaned to you in your time of need." He stood from his chair and pushed Baby to sit down in it, while he worked the room. "That is a problem boys because taking money out of _my_ pocket is taking money outta my _lady's_ pocket. And she holds a grudge, right Baby?"

"Right Mister J." Baby mewled, catching on and playing her part perfectly.

Her boss grinned at her before turning back to the men smugly. "Unfortunately, I have to collect. I'm giving you...ah," He looked to Baby again, "How much time should we give them, _honey_?"

The dancer hummed and looked over the men, each of their faces pleading. "Well I really _really_ wanted my car tomorrow…" She trailed watching the men shake in their designer suits, "But two days is plenty of time. Dontcha think, fellas?" She finished with an arched eyebrow.

"Two days, _forty-eight_ hours." The Joker hissed, "A very generous offer by my Baby Doll. If you _don't_ have my money by then, _each and every_ one of you will be paid a visit at your homes… and she's good with a gun, too." The clown snickered before his smile dropped completely, "Leave."

The men got out of their seats and hurried out the door but Frost grabbed one man by the collar before he could leave.

"Donny, Donny, _Donny._ " Mister J sung, shaking his head. "Did you _really_ think I forgot about you?"

"N-n-no sir." The brunette man stuttered as he was placed on the ground.

The clown grinned and waved to a chair, "Have a seat." Donny nodded and slowly sat down, keeping his eyes on the table. "Donny you've already used your forty-eight hours and you've still come up short." He lectured like a disappointed parent as his pale hands gripped the back of Donny's chair. " _Unacceptable_."

"I-I-I didn't mean to, sir. I thought I'd have your money by now. Look I'll even apologize your lady here, sir." The man's brown eyes landed on Baby and he opened his mouth, but was interrupted by his head being bashed against the hard wooden table.

"You don't _fucking_ look at her." The Joker growled with a glare, grabbing the man's head and turning it towards him, "You look at me. You see," He licked his lips, narrowing his eyes in a cruel grin, "You don't get to look at her because you didn't pay me my money. Her beauty is a _gift._ Her voice is a _gift_. From me to my friends, but you're not my friend, Donny." The Joker pushed his head down, taking a seat next to the man. "You think your family can save you, huh? You think I _care_ about Maroni being after me for his idiot nephew? I don't care." He accentuated his point by reaching in his coat and taking out a golden pistol, placing the mouth of the gun on Donny's temple. "I could kill you right now, Donny boy. I doubt Maroni would even flinch." He leaned in close, "Where's. My. Money? Wait maybe I'm asking the wrong question." The clown got up from the chair and stood behind Donny, digging his gun in the back of the Maroni's head. "Where's _her_ money?"

Donny, now crying uncontrollably, shook his head. "I don't have it, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." The Joker ordered, smacking Donny with his gun when he looked over to Baby. "Don't fucking look at her, _how many times_ … Look I don't repeat things."

Donny sobbed and looked down at the table, "I'm sorry, Miss Doll."

"For what?" The clown prodded, bumping his gun against Donny's head.

"For spending your money, ma'am."

"All you needed to say." The Joker shrugged, shooting him in the back of the head. He clicked on the safety and re-holstered his gun, grinning over to a stunned Baby. "Part Two is done, let's celebrate with a glass of champagne." He pulled his dancer out of her seat and led her to the door, looking to Frost, "Clean this up, you know how blood stains." He laughed at himself and walked Baby back to the party, where no one had paid attention to the single gunshot that rang out. The clown snatched two glasses off a tray and handed on to Baby, clinking his glass against hers.

"Mister J…" Baby spoke for the first time, her face still dazed, "You killed that man."

The Joker shrugged, gulping down his glass, "He owed us money, sweetheart."

"I know but…" The women silenced herself by taking a sip of her drink.

"Spit it out, I'm listening."

Baby swallowed and blinked, "I've never seen a man shot in his head before."

"Don't be such a baby, Baby." Mister J quipped before laughing at himself, "That's what I do, you know that." The woman nodded and finished the rest of her champagne in one swig, chills running up her spine. The clown noticed the look on her face and rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the kitchen with him. He pushed her against the counter and placed his hands on either side of her, "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Baby whispered, jumping when he hit his fists against the counter. "I'm sorry."

"Don't…" Mister J hissed before taking a breath, " _Don't_ apologize, just tell daddy what's wrong so he can fix it."

"I don't like watching people get shot, Mister J." Baby admitted, biting her lip, "I've seen it too many times as a kid and I don't like it."

The boss's red lips slowly spread into a smile, his eyes narrowing, "You've killed before haven't you?" He questioned with a chuckle. The dancer swallowed, her gaze lowering. Pale fingers gripped her chin and forced her head up. "Baby…" He trailed in warning, watching her frown.

"Yes." Baby whispered truthfully, "More than once, but I don't like seeing that sort of thing. I always closed my eyes."

Mister J studied her face, his eyes hard. He thought back to Baby's test to see if she'd shoot Frost and she did indeed close her eyes. _How adorable._ "...That's it?" The clown finally muttered before shrugging his shoulders and letting her chin go. "Okay."

"Okay?" Baby repeated with a confused blink.

"Okay." Her boss shrugged again, leaning away from her. "I'll just have to think of some _fun_ alternatives to guns. Maybe a little knife play, a little torture. This opens up a _world_ _of possibilities_. "

"You're not mad?" The woman questioned slowly, furrowing her brows.

The clown grinned widely, his teeth shining in the light, and cupped Baby's face. He pushed his thumbs at the corners of her lips to make her appear to be smiling, "You're my baby. I can't be mad at you after you did such a _fantastic_ job tonight." A genuine smile spread across Baby's face and he moved his thumbs, brushing them against her cheeks instead. "You're so _fucking_ pretty." He rasped over her, "I just want to eat you up." He accentuated his point by nibbling on her nose.

"Mister J," Baby teased, her warm voice moving through his body, "You're entertaining guests."

"Au contraire," The clown clicked his tongue, pushing his pelvis against her, " _We_ are entertaining guests, you're just as guilty as me."

Baby arched an eyebrow, running her hands up her boss's chest, fiddling with his lapels. He bared his teeth at her and she blinked up at him with her pretty dark eyes. "You keep saying 'we' and 'our'... What does that mean?"

The Joker grinned and clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Can't tell you that, pretty."

"Why not?" The dancer frowned, "I thought your plan was over."

"My plan is never over, sugar." Mister J winked, bopping her on the nose. "There are just _phases_ and your pretty little ass is a part of a long term one." He watched her tilt her head in confusion and sighed, leaning down close to her face. "I guess I can tell you, since you're being such a _brat_." He spat before smirking, "I'm making you my, da dada da" He sung out a tune, flourishing his hands out, "Queen."

Baby's dark eyes widened and her mouth dropped, disbelief in her expression. "Queen?" She rasped lowly, biting her lip.

"Queen." The Joker repeated, his face dark, " _My_ queen."

"Why?" The dancer uttered before she could stop herself, "A-a-all I do is sing, Mister J, I don't about running anything or being anybody's…" She trailed as she looked up at the clown's eyes. "I'm sorry."

" _Don't._ " Mister J snapped, putting his finger in her face. "Don't apologize. Add that to my rules. _We_ don't apologize. You're not _just_ a singer, baby. You're smart, real smart. Got a quick mind in there," He said, tapping her on the forehead, "I see myself in you, and I don't say that a lot, believe me. You're a mutt, but the way you can charm a crowd?" He whistled lowly with a grin, "It's like magic. I _need_ you by my side." He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice, "Not to mention the way you suck a cock." He winked, smirking when as smile cracked on her face. "Let me level with you, I want to rule Gotham. _You_ are the next step to doing so. You in or out?"

Baby looked very tiny leaning against the kitchen counter and fiddling with her fingers. Her mask that had been slowly melting away in front of her boss was completely gone, and she looked every bit of her actual self. The pretty woman was in her thoughts, every con of the situation going through her mind.

Mister J wasn't a nice guy, that was common knowledge. Mister J had taken her from Johnny out of spite. Mister J had choked her out. Mister J had fucked her in front of Johnny. Mister J had made her shoot Johnny. Mister J killed a man. But…

Mister J had saved her life. Mister J had bought her a ring. Mister J bought her a dress. Mister J had moved her into his house. Mister J had a dick the size of her face. Mister J had money. Mister J could buy her whatever she wanted. Mister J thought she was beautiful. Mister J made her laugh. Mister J could see through her mask. Mister J was like her.

There was one thing keeping her from answering, a green eyed thing and five words ringing through her head.

 _I will always love you._

Always. Always. Always.

"Always is a real long time." Baby whispered aloud, her lashes fluttering.

"...What?" The Joker blurted, his face screwed in a sneer. The dancer looked up at her boss and nodded silently, biting her lip. He raised nonexistent brows and narrowed his eyes, spitting out, "Open your mouth."

"I'm in." Baby breathed lowly her dark eyes intense as she stared into the clown's icy blues. With that proclamation, the Joker grinned and began to laugh, the bloodcurdling noise echoing through the house.

"Great, it's decided then. Glad to get that outta the way." Mister J grinned widely, cupping Baby's cheeks. "I was going to do this whole spiel tomorrow, since your closet is done and all."

"My closet is done?" Baby questioned, her eyes lighting up. "I didn't even know you started!"

" _Shit_." The clown hissed, snapping his fingers, "It was supposed to be a surprise."

The new royal bit her lip to keep from smiling to widely but she failed, letting out a happy giggle. She clapped her hands together and nearly bounced on her feet, looking up at her old man, "Can I see it, Mister J?" She asked, batting her long lashes as she purred, "Pretty, _pretty_ please."

The boss narrowed his eyes at her face, before his own smile spread over his red lips. "How can I say no to my pretty baby." He winked at her and she smiled up at him. He grabbed her hand and led her out the kitchen. As they were about to go up the stairs, Mister J was stopped by Johnny.

"We got a problem, boss." The henchman muttered to the clown.

"Handle it." Mister J snapped with a sneer, turning to take Baby up the stairs.

"It's a Maroni sized problem." Johnny raised his voice and the clown paused, slowly turning around. "Apparently Donny was supposed to check in with his uncle and didn't. Sal wants to meet with you. Now."

"Fuck." The Joker growled, banging his fist against the banister. " _Fuck_. Okay, well this isn't good, gather my boys up and we'll meet them halfway. And kick these people out of my fucking house." Johnny nodded and took out a cell phone, walking into the living room. The clown scoffed before looking back at Baby and smiling. "Sweetie, honey, sugar, _princess_." He cooed, cupping her cheeks and pouting. "Daddy has to go to work."

Baby nodded, "I'll go change." She said, turning to walk up the stairs.

"No, _no._ " The clown protested, grabbing her arm and turning her around. " _Daddy_ has to go to work. Baby needs to be tucked into her crib."

"But-!"

The Joker clicked his tongue and wagged his finger, "Un uh, tiny dancer. Nothing has changed, you're still scared of death and I'm still a killer." He turned her around and slapped her on the ass, making her jump. "Don't wait up."

Baby halted and turned around one more time, flowing down the steps and tapping Mister J on his shoulder. The clown turned around and his eyes narrowed, his mouth opening to chide her but Baby grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pressed her lips against his. The minx pulled away, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth and snatching his gun from inside of his jacket. "Be safe, daddy." She mewled, waving the pistol and sauntering back up the steps.

Mister J swallowed and tugged at his bowtie, licking his lips as he watched his baby disappear down the hallway. He put a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically, cutting his eyes to Johnny, "I think I'm in love." He quipped before cackling and hitting the henchman in the arm.

Johnny chuckled dryly and followed his boss out of the house, taking one last glance up the stairs.

Hours later into the early morning, Baby was laying on the bed in a white nighty, waiting for Mister J. His golden pistol that she had commandeered was right next to her on purple silk sheets and she had been tracing her fingers over it for hours. She looked over her shoulder at the clock and bright red numbers informed her it was already after two. The dancer clicked her teeth and faced the bedroom door again, her leg bouncing impatiently.

Baby had spent most of her time in her thoughts. Thinking about what she had just agreed to. A Queen to the Joker, one of the most notorious villains in all of Gotham. The worst that could happen was him killing her, the best that could happen was her killing him.

The dancer fiddled with the large rock on her finger, a pout on her lips. She was beautiful, she knew that. She was talented, she also knew that much. But was she smart? Or handy? Or resourceful? She wasn't so sure. What if she did something so unforgivable that he'd kill her? She knew not to mouth of to him as she so often did with Johnny, but she wasn't really sure how to act. He made her feel like a little girl again, so unsure of everything, of herself. But she was being real around him, especially with her little teases every now and then.

Baby had been living in the house for a month now and last night was the first time she had performed since then. She was too busy living in luxury to even think about going to the club. A part of her thought it was a ploy, keeping her locked up in the mansion, but another part of her was flattered. All she was doing was sitting on her ass and eating chocolate every day. She was so vain, it almost disgusted her when she thought about it, but she couldn't help who she was. After all, Mister J seemed to like it fine. He seemed to like _her_ fine. He hadn't slapped her yet, which was a blessing from above, but he did choke her, though she kind of felt a thrill when his hands were wrapped around her neck. He was so strong. He bit her, but only when they were having sex.

 _The sex_.

Baby didn't know that she could cum five times in one night. She didn't know that she liked having her ass ate either. Nothing was really off limits with Mister J. It was arousing and she was happy that he found _her_ arousing. Something that made her even happier was that he laughed at her jokes. She never thought she was particularly funny, but he thought she was hilarious. 'A riot' is what he always said. He was odd, no doubt about it, but she, dare she even _think_ it; she liked it.

Baby wasn't stupid. She could figure out that he wanted her as some kind of trophy and she was fine with that, as long as she got what she wanted in return. But this whole 'queen' business caught her completely off guard. She wondered if it had been in one of his 'plans' this whole time and for how long.

Footsteps started to come from the hallway and Baby grabbed the golden pistol, aiming it straight at the door. She cocked the safety off and held it with both hands, her eyes narrowed. The footsteps stopped in front of the door and she steadied her hand, ready for an enemy. The door clicked open and she was greeted with icy blue eyes and a sneer.

"Mister J." Baby sighed, clicking the safety on and dropping the gun.

"The one and only." The clown quipped, walking into the dim light of the room. His once debonair suit was covered in blood spatter and his hair was in disarray. He ran a hand through his green locks and shrugged off his suit jacket, revealing a large wet bloodstain on his side.

"Shit." Baby muttered with wide eyes as he grinned.

"Would ya look at that?" He cackled as he walked into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Mister J." Baby called, getting up from the bed and padding to the bathroom. She knocked her knuckles against the door softly, trying the knob to no avail. "Mister J?"

"I'm busy." The clown replied, sounding as if he was speaking through his teeth.

"I can help, Mister J." Baby insisted, knocking on the door again. "You're gonna pass out."

"You don't like gun shots, remember?" Mister J teased with a tense laugh, "I think that counts bullet wounds, dontcha?"

The dancer rolled her eyes, trying the knob again, "Mister J, open the door!" She begged, before letting out a soft, "Please."

The door opened in a flash, a grinning clown winking at her, "Well since you asked so nicely…" He sneered, standing in front of the mirror again and checking out the open wound on the side of his stomach.

Baby grimaced but moved in front of him, bending down to get to the first aid kit under the sink. She stood straight again, her behind brushing against his pelvis, and turned around, staring up into blue. "I need some space, mister." She muttered, pushing him away from her. She ripped an alcohol drenched towelette package with her teeth and dabbed it on the wound, a bullet seemed to have grazed him. The clown just watched her with narrowed eyes, not saying a word or flinching in pain.

Baby threw away the soiled towelette and took out another, repeating the action when the wound was finally clean. She took out some cotton gauze and pressed it to his side with a heavy hand, taking her other hand and finding medical tape. She tore the tape with her teeth and taped the gauze down, doubling on it when she was finished.

"You a doctor?" Mister J finally spoke as she threw all the paper away.

Baby snorted and put the first aid kit back where it was. She stood up and was lifted to sit on the counter, the clown moving between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "No," She whispered in an answer, "But we didn't have money for hospitals growing up, so you kinda just learn."

"Well nurse," He stepped closer to her, pressing clothed cock against her, "I think I need a physical, maybe a prostate exam, the night is still young." He breathed on her lips and she laughed again, making him smile.

"It's 2:30 in the morning, Mister J." Baby retorted, her mouth opening in a yawn, "I waited up all night for you to come home."

"Daddy's home, baby." Mister J murmured, turning her head to the side and nibbling down her neck. "And he's got a _real_ big present for you."

Baby sighed and lulled her head further to the side, giving the clown more access to her neck. "You still haven't shown me my closet, mister."

"Closet." The boss hissed, pulling away from her neck and glaring, "That damn closet, I should've never told you."

The dancer pouted and wrapped her legs around the clown, her eyes going wide. "You said I could see it. I didn't even peek while you were gone."

"You didn't?" Mister J questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Well I guess I could reward good behavior." He muttered, tugging her off the counter. Baby bit her lip to contain her smile and followed him out of the bathroom and bedroom. Pale hands were placed over her eyes and she was led a few steps down from their shared bedroom, then a door was opened.

The dancer was practically shaking in her nighty when the hands were removed from her face. She was blinded by white. She put a hand over her eyes and her mouth dropped.

"Ta da!"

All of her things were hanging from a closet the size of one of her childhood bedrooms. It was just like Mister J's, albeit a bit bigger. She had ball gowns on one wall, shirts on the other, skirts, and dresses on the next one. Her shoes covered an entire wall, each pair lined up in a perfect linear pattern. Her jewelry was in a glass display in the middle of the room. It was like she had died and gone to heaven.

Baby squinted her eyes at some of the clothing, seeing some with new tags on them. Balmain, Moschino, Chanel, Gucci, Vera Wang, the names were endless and they all belonged to her.

"Mister J," Baby whispered hoarsely, a dazed expression on her face.

"Yes, my pretty baby?" The clown replied in a hiss.

"Take me on the floor."

And he did. Over and over again until Baby couldn't breath and there was one second, right after the fourth time that she thought to herself;

 _I could get used to this._


	9. Respect

"Lovin' you," Baby sung out as she floated in her pool, "Is easy 'cause you're beautiful." Her body was covered in a pretty white bikini and her eyes covered by white gucci shades. Her new tattoo was displayed proudly on her skin, sitting right under her ribs. The sun was warming her skin and the water felt cool against her foot as she bobbed her toe in and out. The day was too pretty for her not to take a dip in _her_ new pool.

Johnny Frost walked into his boss' home, a brown take out bag and a frappe in his hands. He bumped the door closed behind him and heard the melodic voice of the love of his life.

"No one else can make me feel, the colors that you bring. Stay with me while we grow old and we will live each day in springtime!" Her voice got louder as he walked out to the backyard of the large house. The Minnie Riperton song brought him back to simpler times, when they were still a secret.

" _Johnny cakes." Baby mewled, giggling when the burly man pecked at her neck. "Let me finish my song!"_

 _Johnny smiled into her skin, "I'm sorry jewels, go ahead."_

"' _Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful and everyday of my life, is filled with lovin' you." The dancer sung turning her head to smile at him, "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la, do do do do," The woman finished with a whistle and Johnny beamed, wondering how he got so lucky._

"Ooh," Baby exclaimed, hopping off her floatie and swimming to the edge of the pool, "Is that my frappe?" Johnny snapped out of is memory and nodded, bending down and handing it to her. The singer smiled and took a sip, "What's the word, Johnny bird?" She teased, making the man smile.

"Boss wants you at the club." Johnny informed her, watching her eyes flicker.

"Now?" She questioned with a pout, "But I wanted to swim." She put her cup down and lifted herself out of the pool, standing next to Johnny. She felt the familiar feeling of his green eyes on her and smirked to herself, bending down and grabbing her drink. She stood straight again and took a sip, hiding her smile, "Don't let my volcano rolls get soggy, you know how I hate that." She muttered to her ex-lover before swaying away. "I'll be ready in forty five minutes."

True to her word, Baby was showered, powdered and dressed in forty three minutes, using the remaining two minutes to saunter down the stairs. Her hair was blown out and held back by a white headband and she had a black and white striped knit dress on her body. Her feet were adorned with white wedges and her manicured toes peeked out of the shoes.

The pretty woman held her arms out, clearing her throat. Her butler hurriedly walked to her with her mink in his hands, helping her put it on. "Thank you." She muttered, as Johnny came through the front door again.

"Ready?" He questioned, watching her nod. Johnny opened the door wider, letting her slide by him. He shut the door to the house and walked down the steps, holding his hand out to help Baby down the steps. She gave him a tiny smile and sauntered down the steps, Johnny letting go of her hand when she was on solid ground. He opened the door to the backseat of the car for her, waiting for her to get comfortable before closing the door and jogging to the driver side.

The car ride was silent, though glances were shared through the rearview mirror; Poor Johnny couldn't help himself. When they pulled up to the club the parking lot was empty, save for the classic purple lambo and a few black SUVs. Johnny opened the door for Baby once again, her bag of sushi in his hands. When she hit the thirty minute mark while getting ready, he had run out to buy her another order of volcano rolls, not wanting them to be soggy.

Baby stepped out of the car and tugged her mink closer to her, grabbing her heart-shaped bag from the vehicle. Johnny offered her his arm and she took it, the two of them walking into the club together.

The club looked like a graveyard when no one was there, it was eerie. Johnny helped Baby up the steps to the office before knocking twice on the door. He handed her the takeout bag and she flashed a smile at him, opening the office door and closing it behind her.

Mister J was seated at his desk with papers littered all around it. He seemed to be looking at a map of some sort and as he slicked his hair back with his hand, his eyes caught Baby standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mister J." Baby greeted, sauntering over to the couch and taking her lunch out of her bag.

"Well that's not much of a greeting." The clown sneered, leaning back in his office chair.

The singer raised a brow and stood from the couch, peeling off her mink. She slowly padded over to her boss, walking behind the desk, and leaned down. She pressed her maroon lips against the clown's, pulling away with a smack. "Hi Mister J." She repeated, turning to walk away only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled down.

"' _Hi Mister J_ '." The boss mimicked her voice shrilly, brushing his lips against her ear, "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"You've informed me on more than one occasion." Baby muttered in reply, snickering when he dragged his teeth across the side of her neck.

"You smell _good_." He hissed, turning her head so he could nibble at her jawline. "What _is_ that? Not flowery, but _sweet_ like a cake, almost-!"

"Cocoa butter, Mister J." Baby interjected, peeking at the map on his desk.

" _Cocoa butter._ " He muttered, groping her thighs, "I _like_ it. Do you taste as good as you smell _l_?"

"Probably." Baby replied absentmindedly, before turning her head to meet his eyes, "What's with the map?"

"Bank." The clown whispered, his blue eyes on her lips. "I'm gonna buy you that lamborghini you want, pretty baby." He cooed, burying a hand in her hair and pecking her lips. "Would you like that?" He breathed, licking the seam of her lips.

"Yeah." Baby replied, blinking up at her boss. "I'd like that _very_ much, Mister J." She mewled, laying her head back on his shoulder and pressing her lips against his jaw. "You smell good too, mister." The woman muttered, pushing herself out of his lap, "Like money." She teased with a smirk, jumping away when he reached out to grab her.

"Minx." The clown hissed and she winked at him, settling on the couch to eat her sushi. She opened the lid and raised a piece to her lips before the clown snapped his fingers at her. "Nope, don't eat that _filth_. I'm having steaks delivered from Helene's."

"Helene's." Baby echoed, throwing her chopsticks down. "The Helene's?" She raised a brow.

"The one and only." Mister J grinned, raising a finger and beckoning her over to him. Baby got up from the couch and sauntered over to him slowly, running a finger along his desk, only to be snatched up and pulled into the boss's lap again. She sank down slow and licked her lips above him, leaning down to connect their lips.

A cell phone rung behind them and the clown groaned, though before he could answer it, Baby turned around to pick it up, pressing it to her ear. "He's busy." She answered evenly and Mister J smirked up at her, gripping her ass in his hands and nibbling at her jaw.

Baby smiled smally but it soon dropped as chatter sounded from the phone. The woman took the phone from her ear and bit her lip, "There's a cop here."

Mister J rolled his eyes and gestured for her to give him the phone, pressing it to his ear. "And why can't you handle this?" He rasped, his tone dangerous. He narrowed his eyes and sighed in annoyance, hanging up the phone without a word. He tapped on her back and Baby got up, watching as he walked to the large window of the office. "I hate pigs, Baby." Mister J stated, glaring down at the dance floor. "But you always need a few in your back pocket." He turned to the pretty woman and grinned, "Remember that." Baby nodded and his smile dropped, shrugging on his suit jacket and leaving the office. The door was about to close before he peeked his head back in, "Stay away from the window. If I see your pretty face there will be ah… _consequences_." The door slammed shut and the click of the lock was heard.

Baby stood there for a moment, frowning when her stomach began to growl. She sucked her teeth and walked over to the couch, snapping open her diet coke and taking a sip. She back on the couch, sprawling out like a swan basking in the sun. Her phone began to vibrate insistently from her bag and she raised a brow, grabbing the device.

The number was unfamiliar. She rolled her eyes and answered it, pressing it to her ear, "Hello?"

"You are a hard woman to get in contact with." A mewl sounded from the phone.

Baby lit up, instantly knowing who was in the other end, "Selina Kyle, my favorite feline."

"Me-ow." The woman quipped, "I don't suppose your old man would let you come out tonight?"

Baby hummed, crossing her legs, "I could butter 'em up a bit maybe. He can't say no to anything when I'm on my knees." She smiled sinfully and Selina laughed.

"Do let me know, I wanna go dancing with my new friend. I'll be _around_ , babe."

"Okay, Selina. See you soon." Baby hung up the phone and slid it back into her purse, biting her lip. She took out her compact and relined her lips, puckering them right as gunshots rang through the club. Her head whipped to the window and she ran towards it, forgetting what Mister J had told her.

There the clown stood in the middle of his club with his hands up, a man in uniform aiming a pistol at him. Two men were down beside Mister J and it looked like the cop was talking.

Baby didn't have a thought in her head as she reached under the desk for the shotgun hidden there. She didn't think of the consequences as she aimed at the copper, closing one eye to level her shot. The beauty certainly did not think of the punishment she would face as she pulled the trigger, shattering the window and hitting the cop square in the head. Baby did, however, wince at the sight, and even more so when Mister J's head turned towards her. She dropped the gun as soon as his eyes met hers, stepping back as footsteps began to echo in her ears.

Closer and closer, her heart began to beat against her chest like a drum. The door to the office unlocked and she gripped the desk behind her, trying to ready herself for death. The door swung open and Mister J was revealed, his eyes hard. He walked over to her silently stopping just a hair away and putting both hands on her cheeks.

"What did I say?" He questioned evenly, his icy eyes glaring into hers.

Baby tried to keep her composure, but she was sure her body was shaking. "To stay away from the window." She echoed his earlier words, not daring to look away from his eyes.

"You shot a cop directly in the head." Mister J muttered, his hold tightening on her face. "Did you look?"

The beauty nodded, wincing when he squeezed his hand, "Yes," She choked out, squinting, "I had to aim."

The clown raised an eyebrow, "You saw him die?" Baby nodded, unable to speak. He hummed, "How did you know where my gun was?" He watched her expectantly, moving his hands away from her face.

Baby breathed in deep breaths, "I saw it the first time you fucked me." She replied honestly, rubbing her throat, "I thought he was going to kill you, mister."

Mister J stared at her for a long moment, his gaze unblinking. The woman was scared, gripping the desk so tight her palms hurt. Without a word, she was backhanded, her face flinging to the side. She let out a quiet gasp of shock, but that was the only outward reaction she had. She just sat there with her face to the side and her chest heaving.

Baby slowly turned her head to face the clown again, flipping her hair over her shoulder and fixing her smudged lipstick. She stared into his eyes, mimicking his own cold gaze.

Mister J sneered at her, "I didn't need _your_ help." He hissed through his teeth.

"Well _you_ got it." Baby retorted lowly, staring at him for another tense moment before moving around him.

He grabbed her arm and snarled, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Baby tugged her arm from him and walked to the couch, shrugging on her mink. "Away from you." She muttered, grabbing her purse. "You're not mad at me you're mad at that pig or your men or _something_ but not me. I'd be stupid to stick around. Maybe you should channel that anger into fixing whatever _this_ is." She gave him one last glare and left the office, clicking down the stairs. She looked up at the shattered window to see him watching her with a blank expression.

Baby left the club and walked a couple feet before taking out her phone and dialing Selina's number.

"Dolly, can you come out to play?"

"Can you pick me up?" Baby retorted, looking up at the street, "I'm on-!"

"Already on the way." Selina mewled before hanging up the phone.

In no less than ten minutes a black motorcycle was pulling up next to the woman. "Hey Baby." Selina smirked, gesturing behind her, "Hop on."

Baby smiled back and did exactly that, grabbing onto Selina's waist. The cat took off and her heavy mink bellowed behind her.

"Where to?" Her friend asked and Baby shrugged, "I know exactly where that is."

The two ended up at a bar on the outskirts of town, Selina parking her bike in the very front of it. Baby followed her friend into the rinky dink joint, the smell of cigarettes and booze hitting her immediately. The babes sat at the bar, Baby taking her coat off and sitting on top of it.

"Two cosmos." Selina ordered for them before turning to Baby, "Finally got a patent Joker bruise, huh?"

Baby's eyes widened a fraction and she pulled out her compact, it was barely noticeable but a little red. She dabbed concealer around it, "It's just the first one you can see." She quipped, putting her mirror away as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"Whaddya do?" The cat questioned, sipping her cocktail, "Talk back? Not talk? Talk too much?"

"Save his life." Baby shrugged, wiping the moisture from her glass. "He said he didn't need _my_ help. Like, what the fuck does that mean?"

"Maybe he just wants a pretty face." Selina muttered, raising a brow.

"Well he got me instead." The beauty retorted, rolling her eyes, "I can't just sit on a shelf, I'm a person. Even if he does think of me as a doll."

"Look Baby," Selina started, turning towards her, "I've been around awhile. Long enough to know that beauty wanes after a couple years. There's always gonna be someone younger and prettier. You gotta make yourself useful, something that he can't get anywhere else. You got ya voice and that's a commodity but what else can ya do?"

"I can't do nothing else, Sel. He'd get angry-!"

"To hell with him getting angry. You can get angry, too. Your smart Baby, that's why I like you. You see things people don't." The cat complimented before nodding to a guy across the room, "Like this guy, give me a read on him."

Baby blinked before looking at the man. Her eyes swept over his body, from his nervous eyes to his twitching fingers around his bottle. He had the tan of a ring on his left hand and his hairline was receding. "Age 38-42, married, a kid or two, alcoholic, cheating on his wife, low level construction job, size 9 shoe, average dick."

"Let's see." Selina grinned, slipping from her stool and walking over to the man, she chatted him up for a minute then returned to her seat, flashing his wallet to Baby. "Thomas Winston, 40. Pictures of his two kids and an average looking wife." Right as she finished going through the wallet, a woman walked up to Thomas who was not his wife and kissed him. The cat looked up at her friend with a smirk. "See? That could come in handy."

Baby rolled her eyes, "It's not that hard."

"But not many can do it." Selina retorted with a smile, "Show him how valuable you are and he'll treat you like it. You know how materialistic men are, everything's a dick measuring contest. He's currently winning by having you on his arm and that's all he's using you for, but you could outsmart him and take half."

"I could really _be_ the Queen of Gotham in practice," Baby muttered in realization. "Not just in namesake."

Selina nodded with a smirk, "Don't forget about little ole me when you get your throne, your highness. Now enough with this business talk, let's sign up for karaoke!"

"Lina I don't feel like singing tonight-!" Baby's complaint was not heard, as Selina ran to sign her name up. The cat returned minutes later with a smirk.

"You're gonna love it." Selina snickered under her breath as the announcer started calling people's names to perform.

After four people sung terribly, it was Baby's turn. "What song did you even pick?" She muttered as she was pushed on the stage.

"You'll see." Her friend winked, sitting at the bar once more.

"Everyone give it up for Selina!" The announcer said and the bar lightly clapped.

Baby narrowed her eyes at her grinning catlike friend and smoothed her dress out, standing in front of the mic. The record started to play and the first few notes of a familiar song made her laugh. She missed her cue and the crowd grumbled. "Sorry, could you start over?" She questioned into the mic.

The record began to play again and she took the microphone out of the stand as the notes played. "What you want… baby I got. What you need? You know I got it! All I'm asking is for a little respect when ya come home, baby when ya get home! Mistah."

The patrons of the bar lightened up and faced the stage wanting to hear more from the tiny woman with a big voice. Baby danced across the stage, winking and shaking her hips to the beat. The crowd loved it and with every note they got more entranced by her.

"Ooo your kisses! Sweeter than honey! But guess what? So is my money! All I want ya to do for me, is give it to me when ya get home! Yeah baby, when ya get home!" Baby belted before settling in front of the stage and holding the microphone out, "R. E. S. P. E. C. T." The crowd sung to her and she grinned, singing back, "Find out what it means to me!"

"R. E. S. P. E. C. T. Take care of TCB, oh!" Baby sang, "A little respect! I keep on tryin'! Ya runnin' outta fools, and I ain't lyin'! Respect! When ya come home, or ya might just fine that I'm ga-ah-on!" As she belted the last note, the crowd stood up and applauded, high pitched whistles shaking the bar. Baby grinned and playfully curtseyed, running down the stairs of the stage. She got to Selina and pushed her. "You're the worst." She accused, her lips spread in a smirk.

Selina smirked right back at her, "Yeah, yeah. How about another drink, on me, well," She paused, motioning toward the patrons, "On them." She took out a wad of cash and winked as Baby laughed.

The two women stayed at the bar most of the night into the early morning, having a couple laughs and bonding. When it was two in the morning, Selina drove Baby back to her house.

With her shoes in her hand, Baby hugged Selina goodbye and tip toed up the stairs comically, her alcohol levels way above the legal limit. She opened the door to the big house and shivered as her feet hit the marble. She was about to go up the steps when she heard her name.

"Baby."

The dancer swallowed thickly and turned around, seeing Mister J seated at the grand piano in the living room. Her feet padded childishly against the floor as she walked into the room like a kid waiting to be scolded.

There was a bottle of brown liquor and some in a chaser on the top of the piano and the keys were exposed, the clown running his hands along them. He was still dressed up like he was leaving, but he looked like he had been there for awhile, if the amount of liquor missing from the bottle was any indication.

"You came back." Was all he said to her, pretending to play the piano without pressing the keys.

"Yeah…" Baby replied lamely, her drunken state much less articulate.

"Where'd ya go?" The clown inquired, still playing a silent song.

"To a bar with Selina." The woman answered honestly, her eyes on his hands.

"Did ya have fun?"

"Yeah." Baby said, dropping her shoes and her coat. She padded over to the clown and placed her hands on his, moving them to the keys she wanted. She pressed down on the first note, while playing a chord with his other hand. "So here's a little song I wrote," She sang hoarsely, before clearing her throat, "Might wanna sing note for note, don't," She paused pressing into his fingers, "Wher-rie. Be, hap-ee." The last note rang out and Baby moved her hands.

The clown just looked down at the keys, "Ha." He blurted, trying to play the keys she did. "I can't do it by myself." Baby reached over him again and helped him to play the song. "You gotta help me play, Baby." He uttered, as she sat the opposite way on the piano bench. He raised a hairless brow and turned to her. "You understand?"

Baby, in her current state, still got the importance of what he was saying. He wasn't apologizing, he would never utter the words from his mouth, but this was his way of telling her he needed her. That he wanted her to help. "Yeah, I understand, Mister J."

"Good." The clown grinned superficially, it almost scared Baby that she could tell. "That's good." He repeated, before leaning his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

Baby glanced at his head before placing her own on top of it. "Your roots are showing." She murmured and teeth half heartedly bit into her shoulder in response.

"Brat."


	10. Love Baby

(A/N: Sorry about the delay folks but I recently started school again. The new update days are Sundays and sometimes Fridays, because that is when I have the most time to write. Hope ya'll understand! Enjoy.)

Dark eyes stared from a pretty hazel face as a man pleaded his case in front of her. Her old man was sitting in his office chair with a blank expression, holding his chin in his hand. The woman raised a hand to her new necklace, playing with the pendant that simply read 'Ha'. She was dressed in white today, a flowing baby doll top that exposed a sliver of sun kissed skin and pants that hugged her hips and flared at the bottom. Her hair was pinned up, only her bangs out to frame her face. Diamonds dripped from her ears and she was ever so proudly wearing her ring.

The robbery at the bank had gone wrong, one of their own men had sold them out. Mister J had narrowly escaped without being arrested. Which meant that Baby could not get her lamborghini. He came home with keys to a corvette instead.

Mister J was trying to scope out the rat by talking to every single guy on the job. See, the way he operated was by only telling certain people about the job. That way, when problems like this happened, he had a group of people to examine.

When the man's spiel was over, the clown waved for her to lean down to him. Baby did as she was told, her lips dragging against his ear as she muttered, "He's lying." She stood straight again.

"Pretty baby," The clown uttered, not looking away from his worker, "You should go walk your mutt, maybe at the park."

Baby nodded silently and bent down once more, pecking her boss's cheek. She left the room another moment after and whistled for the tiny dog. The pomeranian came running at full speed, stopping in front of her. The beauty picked her baby up and hurried down the stairs, shrugging her coat on, grabbing her purse and leaving just as a scream echoed through the house.

Baby put Fendi in the backseat of her new ruby red corvette, blowing a kiss as she got into the driver's side. The early spring air was still a little chilly, so she couldn't ride with her hood down just yet. She started her car and sighed, internally wishing she was driving a lamborghini.

The dancer drove all the way to Gotham Central Park and parallel parked in a space across the street, not bothering to pay the meter; her BBYDLL plate would ensure that she didn't get ticketed. The beauty put on a white beret to match her outfit and keep her head warm, completing her look with white gucci shades. She took Fendi out the car and fastened a leash on his diamond collar, before beginning to walk around the park.

Baby strutted through the park for a good thirty minutes before taking a seat at the dog park and letting Fendi off his leash to play. She took out her phone and began to scroll mindlessly, adding things to her shopping bag. When she looked up, Fendi was nowhere to be found.

The beauty began to panic and her head whipped around in every direction. She got up from the bench and clacked around in her white wedges. "Fendi!" She yelled, her eyes worried, "Fendi!"

She made it to the other side of the park where the pond was before seeing her son playing with a stranger. Baby sauntered up to the man and Fendi ran to her when he spotted her. "You don't get to walk anymore, bad boy!" She chided, glaring at the dog as she picked him up. Fendi just grinned, trying to lick her face.

"That's a nice dog you got there, miss." The man who was playing with Fendi complimented, a charming smile on his lips as he quickly looked her up and down.

Baby sized up the man behind her shades, the dark lenses blocking her eyes. He was tall, at least 6'0, and he had stubble on his face. His hair was peppered with grey but it made him look distinguished. One glance at his hand told her that he had never been married, and his tailored suit told her that he was very _very_ rich. His shoes weren't anything cheap either, let alone the platinum rolex on his wrist.

"He usually doesn't like strangers." Baby finally muttered, petting Fendi's head.

The man smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe I'm just special." He held his hand out to her, "Bruce Wayne." The woman's eyes widened behind her glasses but her face remained stoic as she shook his hand. The billionaire raised his brows, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Baby shook her head and turned on her heel, "Thanks for watching my dog, Mister Wayne." She called behind her, sauntering away. As she walked towards her car, she wondered why a man as rich as him was in a park at one in the afternoon.

Baby put Fendi in the backseat again and sat up front, taking off her beret and taking out her phone. She dialed her first speed dial and waited, tapping against the steering wheel.

The phone picked up and she heard screaming in the background. "Daddy's busy, honey." Mister J's voice answered, cackling as the scream grew louder.

Baby pouted, "Well when do you think you'll be done? I wanted Helene's."

"You have my card, go yourself."

"But-!" She wanted to protest but the line cut.

Baby frowned and typed a quick text to Selina, seeing if she was busy. A part of her knew it was in vain because the cat always slept during the day. She looked back at her pooch, "Guess it's you and me today, Fe."

The dog yipped and she smiled, patting him on the head. "I agree, I need a new dress. Or maybe five." She started the car and pulled away from the curb, merging into the street.

In another few minutes she was in the shopping district. She parked her car and jumped out, putting Fendi on a leash. The beauty spotted her first target and walked in, smiling at the attendant.

"Miss Doll." She was remembered from months ago when Mister J took her shopping and bought most of the store.

Baby looked through the racks with a careful eye, throwing things that she liked to the retail worker. She finished her shopping after half an hour and checked out accordingly. Her helper, put her things in her trunk for her and waved her off.

The next stop was for shoes, she need at least three new pumps. She walked out the store with seven. After squeezing her boxes into her trunk, she let Fendi walk in front of her, the pooch leading his mom down the street.

Baby hummed a tune to herself as she strolled. She looked like something out of a movie, her outfit every bit as glamorous as one of the great stars from decades ago. As she passed a jewelry store, a blinding glint caught her eye. She walked backwards and looked into the window of the shop, seeing a rose gold diamond encrusted MK watch. It was practically calling her name.

The dancer bit her lip and tried to turn around, taking a few steps away from the store before groaning. Fendi barked and she pouted, "It's so pretty… and it's pink. Mister J can afford it…" She muttered, turning on her heel and walking into the store.

Baby walked up to the display, "Hi, can I see the watch in the window?" She questioned, pushing her glasses into her hair.

"Good choice, madam." The attendant smiled, going under the display and taking out the watch.

"Woah." Baby whispered, tracing the diamonds on the timepiece. As she examined the watch, she saw a golden pocket watch through the glass. "Can I see that?"

"Of course." The attendant took it out of display and Baby bit her lip, watching it shimmer. The door sounded behind her but she paid it no mind. "Can I get something engraved in this?"

"Of course, madam. What would you like?" The man handed her a pen and paper and Baby tried to think of something, before smirking.

 _To my old man Mister J,_

 _Love Baby_

The beauty slid the paper to the attendant and he nodded, putting her watch away and taking the pocket watch into the back. Baby bit her lip and turned around, slightly jumping when she saw the rich boy from the park looking at jewelry. "You're following me." The woman accused swaying up to the billionaire.

"I am not." Bruce Wayne chuckled, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I happen to frequent this store. Maybe you are following me."

Baby was unimpressed, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes. Her actions were negated when Fendi ran up to the man, wagging his tail excitedly. The Wayne all but smirked at her as he bent down to pet the pup. "You got kibbel in your pocket or something?" She quipped, raising a brow as he stood up.

"Your dog is just a good judge of character." Mr. Wayne supplied, smiling charmingly at her.

"Usually he is." Baby retorted, wrapping Fendi's leash tighter around her hand. "But this case is yet to be determined."

Bruce Wayne's smile did not falter, in fact it seemed to grow. Baby could practically _taste_ how smug his aura was. She didn't like men like him, born with a platinum spoon in his mouth, thinking that he could get anything or anyone. Men like him were only good for handbags and jewelry.

The intense staring match was interrupted by the attendant, "Miss."

Baby gave the billionaire one last judging look before turning around with a polite smile. She walked back to the display and examined the words. "It's perfect, thank you. I'll take this and the MK watch."

"Of course, that'll be-!"

"Oh please don't tell me the price, I couldn't bare it." Baby joked, opening her purse. Before she could even get Mister J's American Express out, a platinum one was slid on the counter.

"Thank you Mister Wayne." The attendant smiled, going into the back to charge it.

Baby whipped around with a glare as hot as hellfire, a scowl on her pretty face. "What's-!"

"You're welcome." Mr. Wayne smirked, crossing his arms.

"I hope you know you just paid for my boyfriend's gift." Baby muttered evenly, smiling as the attendant returned with two boxes. He put them in a bag and handed it to Bruce along with his card.

"Thank you both and have a wonderful day."

"Thanks." Bruce and Baby replied, the later sneering at the billionaire. He opened the door for her and she had to keep herself from stomping out of the store. Once they were outside, Baby snatched her bag away from him.

"If my old man saw what you just did, you'd be dead." She snapped, tugging Fendi away from the man. She lowered her shades over her eyes and marched away, her hips swaying with every step. "Goodbye Mr. Wayne." She hissed over her shoulder.

Baby made it back to her car and put Fendi in the backseat, throwing her bag on the passenger side. She sat down and slammed the door closed, glaring at nothing.

Blue bloods were always trouble. Because of their wealthy status they'd had since birth, they had nothing better to do than be trouble. Baby saw something behind Mr. Wayne's eyes, the same something she saw in Mister J's eyes the first time she looked up at the window. She would need to keep her guard up even more so, for who knows what the billionaire was hiding.

Baby shook herself out of her thoughts and started her car, pulling away from the curb and merging into traffic. After a couple minutes of dissociated driving, she pulled up the the club, parking her pretty car in the back next to the infamous purple lambo. The pretty woman got out the car and her little dog yipped as he was set free also.

Fendi padded along with Baby as the woman strutted into the back entrance. The door was immediately opened for her and her baby was picked up by one of the guards. "Have Simon take him home, please." Baby murmured, pushing her shades into her hair. Her purse hung heavy on her arm, filled with the present that she had bought for her clown.

Baby's feet clicked against the stairs as she ascended up to the office. The door was unlocked and she easily pushed it open. No one was in there as she shrugged off her coat, hanging it on the coat rack. She rubbed her stomach and sat down on the couch, crossing her feet at the ankles and taking out her phone.

A few moment later, the door to the office opened and her boss appeared. The woman's lips spread in a teasing smile, only for it to falter when he didn't return it. The clown smoothed his hair down with his hand and walked to the couch instead, sitting on the end and taking Baby's feet into his lap. He stared straight ahead as he undid the straps to her shoes, letting the wedges hit the ground so he could feel her bare skin.

Baby knew that look. He was upset. Everytime he was bothered he would stare blankly at nothing and touch her, not roughly but just stroke her. It was almost as if she was his stress ball.

His fingers worked skillfully at her feet, massaging kinks out and popping bones. It was odd when he got like this, quiet and thoughtful. It usually meant he was reconfiguring a plan.

Baby lifted herself up and scooted forward, placing her chin on her knees. "What's wrong?" She whispered, looking up at the clown.

"I killed Jason for his betrayal." Mister J grunted, frown etched on his face, "But that puts me _below_ my cop quota, which means I _can't_ pull a heist tonight, which means I _can't_ buy you your lamborghini." He chuckled dryly, "All because that pig got greedy. I just need one more _fucking_ lackie and we can do it tonight."

Baby pouted and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his neck. "I'm sorry, mister." She mouthed against his pale skin. "But I got something to make you feel better."

"Oh really?" The clown mocked, raising a hairless brow.

"Yes, really." Baby mimicked his voice with a roll of her eyes. She leaned back and grabbed her purse, opening the snaps of the heart and pulling out a silver bag. "Here." She chimed, handing him the bag.

The clown's eyes widened by a small fraction, the blue orbs then narrowing suspiciously. Baby put her chin on her knees and watched his reaction anxiously, the expression foreign on her face. Mister J removed the tissue paper and took out a velvet bag, opening it to reveal the platinum watch. He clicked it open.

"To my old man Mister J," His voice read in a rasp, "Love Baby. Huh." He squinted at the shiny pocket watch, pursing his red lips. His eyes examined the gift with an intense gaze, a slight sneer on his face.

Baby bit her lip, her bangs falling in her eyes slightly. "Do you like it, Mister J?" She questioned in a small voice, grasping her legs and peeking up at him.

Those icy blues were on her suddenly, his appraising gaze going over her face. His red lips spread in a slow smile and he began to snicker, his hand raising to her face. His fingers dug into her face and he laughed harder, his whole body shaking. "How _cute_."

Baby's full lips dropped in a pout, her eyes narrowing, "Don't patronize me, Mister J."

Another loud cackle sounded from the clown, "I'm not!" He insisted, letting go of her face to peck one of her knees. "It is… _cute_." His words vibrated on her skin.

"Are you cheered up?" Baby questioned in a mewl, her eyes teasingly wide.

Mister J hummed, "My Baby Doll is so _thoughtful._ " The clown purred, his hands rubbing at her legs, "What should she get for her kindness, hm?" He grinned lewdly, flashing metal at her.

"Whatever you wanna give me, mister." The beauty flicked her tongue against her old man's lips, just the way he liked her to. His hands tightened against her and he growled lowly, pressing his lips against hers as a hand wrapped around her neck. Baby wantonly moaned into the grip, pressing her hand against his to make him choke her.

Mister J pulled back, his blue eyes glaring into hers. "You're so fucking _pretty_." He hissed, barely touching her lips, "I wanna _ruin_ you." He muttered, pressing his open mouth against her jaw. "Tear ya to pieces." His lips trailed to her neck, "You little mutt, you're making me _feel_." The clown growled, pulling back to look in her eyes again. "I'd kill ya if you weren't so damn pretty." He cackled at his dark joke and pushed Baby down on the couch, climbing on top of her.

The beauty's jeans were ripped off and the clown buried his head between her legs. The motions making her choke. He devoured her as he usually did, the sounds of his groans mixed in with the smacking of his lips. He moved away from her center and slowly rolled her shirt up, pressing his red lips against her tattooed sternum. The clown hummed against her skin, his mouth gaping up at her. "Whaddya want, pretty baby?" He murmured, his pretty blue eyes gazing at her.

Baby smiled prettily and cupped his cheeks with both of her hands, sitting up and leaning forward. She softly pressed her full lips against his forehead before pulling away, a gentle smile on her face. "I want you to fuck the _shit_ outta me, daddy."

The clown's eyes shined brightly and he cackled at her candor, raising himself to tug his shirt apart, flinging the expensive satin behind him. Baby made quick work of unbuckling his belt and shoving her hand in his pants, his heavy prick smooth against her palm. It almost made her mouth water. The beauty pressed her lips against his pale chest blinking up at him prettily as she slowly jerked the clown off.

"Turnaround for me, sweet pea." He rasped from above her, his abdomen flexing as he buried a hand in her hair and yanked it loose, her locks wild around her head.

Baby's stomach jolted; it was something about the way he said the name so sweetly then followed it with a rough action. That was the kind of thing Baby liked the most about the clown. She did as she was told, tutting her ass in the air and moaning as it was promptly smacked. A hand buried her head into the couch just as a cock slid into her. Baby's whine was muted by the leather.

Mister J was so heavy over her little body and her knees shook as his hands trailed up and down the smooth skin of her back. He was huge, in more ways than one, and she got off on it. He was going slow, tortuously so, and deep, snapping his hips up at the end of every thrust. It moved the beauty to tears, and she was held down so she would could not throw her ass back.

"Ya didn't say please, pretty." The clown muttered against the back of her neck, pressing his chest flush against her back and wrapping his arms around her middle. "That was very ah," He stammered as she clenched around him, " _Very_ rude." He snapped his hips forward and she choked, "Don't interrupt." He growled, biting into her shoulder.

"Please?" Baby whispered breathlessly, "Please. Please. Pretty please, Ja-ay?" She sung his name the action making him thrust into her roughly.

"What did you call me?" The pale man snapped the question, his tone murderously low as he squeezed her body. "Sing it again."

Baby's head was tugged up and she acquiesced singing sultrily, " _Jaaaayyyy._ "

"You, _you_ …" Mister J trailed sloppily through his teeth. "You little shit, _you…_ " He removed himself from her and before Baby could question it, she was flipped on to her back and swiftly entered again.

The beauty's feet arched and she screamed hoarsely, desperately wrapping her arms around her old man. The clown grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her them above her head. Baby cried out at the tight grip, but was more focused on the fact that his cock was hitting her in the best way possible.

"Fucking _mutt_." Mister J rasped over her face, his eyes narrowed, "My pretty little slut. Ya like daddy's cock in you?"

Baby opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't her words coming out garbled. In the next moment her head whipped to the side and her cheek stung as she was slapped with a heavy hand. "Fuck," She croaked, her eyes watering from the intensity, "Yes." She cried, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Yeah, I love your cock inside me, daddy."

" _Brat._ " He hissed between clenched teeth, snapping his hips forward. "What are you tryin' to do, huh? You think you can trick me with your _gifts_?" The statement made Baby furrow her brows, her eyes snapping closed as his hand reached down to rubbed tight circles on her clit. "You little mutt, I should kill you." Baby choked out a gasp and her hands were set free as a hand wrapped around her throat. The impending danger was at the back of her mind but she ignored it, more in favor of the pleasure between her legs. The hand at her throat squeezed and her eyes sprang open as she realized she really couldn't breath.

Baby soon became lightheaded, her whole body tingling as her fear became clouded by how hard she was coming. She spasmed against the couch, her back arching and her body rigid. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream and all she saw were pretty blue eyes gazing down at her. Her nails dug into the hand around her throat and at the last moment her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Tears stained black rolled down her face and as she came down from her high, the grip on her neck loosened but the assault on her cunt didn't, that is until she was filled with cum.

The two laid there for a moment, Baby's eyes still closed. Hushed words were whispered to her and she felt lips press against her face and a finger trace her lips. Her dark eyes fluttered open and was almost blinded by blue, a slight pout on her lips as her tears were wiped away.

"It's a nice watch." The words were murmured above her and she couldn't help but laugh, the terrible start to the day forgotten.


	11. Shades of Cool

(A/N: Sorry for the delay! Hope you like it!)

A spotlight shined on the stage where the silhouette of a woman draped in black was standing. Her dress exposed her shoulders and a high slit up her leg gave the audience a peek at her smooth skin. A single microphone stood in front of her and her hair was pin straight for once, draped over the side of her face. Her full lips were colored red and black wings lines her eyes.

It was quiet in the club, all attention was on her and as she opened her mouth to fill her diaphragm with air, the audience leaned forward in anticipation.

"My baby lives in...shades of blue. Blue eyes...and jazz…and attitude. He lives in Cali...fornia too. He drives… a chevy...malibu. And when he calls, he calls for me, and not for you. He lives for love he loves his drugs he loves his...Baby too." Her red lips spread in a smirk, as she sauntered to the left of the stage, taking her mic with her. "But I can't fix him, can't make him better… and I can't do nothin' about his strange weather…" Her dark eyes moved to the VIP section where the meeting that was taking place had halted and all eyes were on her.

Baby locked on to blue eyes and sung to them, her mouth rounding prettily, "But you… are unfixable. I… can't break through your world. 'Cause you… Live in shades of cool. Your heart… is unbreakable."

It was like only two of them were in the room as she continued, her body turned to the left. "My baby lives in… shades of cool. Cool heart, and hands and… aptitude. He lives for love, for women too. I'm one of many… on his blue. And when he calls, he calls for me, and not for you." The beauty frowned, her eyes still on her man. "He prays for love, he prays for peace and maybe… someone new."

As she went into the chorus again she swayed slightly, wrapping an arm around herself as she sung into the microphone. "You… live in shades of cool." She sung pointedly, with a teasing smile. "Your heart… is unbreakable." She tilted her head slightly, making her hair fall into her face more, as her voice trailed off on the last note. The music shut off and the audience stood to their feet, clapping and hollering loudly.

Baby continued to hold the stare of her old man and he returned it intensely with a blank face. After a moment, a smirk spread across his lips and he slowly began to clap, rising from his seat. The beauty couldn't hide her pleasure and she smiled, taking a slight bow before leaving the stage. She walked all the way back to her dressing room and shut the door, giddy at the thought of pleasing Mister J. The beauty giggled to herself as she tried to get out of her dress.

It was rare to see the singer in such a stellar mood, but to say it was organic would be a lie; she had done a bump of coke before they arrived.

Baby finally got her dress off and sat at her chair in her lingerie, lighting a cigarette. She blew out a puff of smoke and stared at her reflection, scowling at what she saw. Not even the coke could mute her self deprecating thoughts. It was a nice distraction, though.

There was a playful knock at the door before it opened and she saw blue eyes through the mirror. The clown trotted up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and his chin on top of her head. "Pretty Baby…" He slurred in a song, the corners of his lips turned up, "You did good." He was dressed in gold today, a matching suit set with a black button down, and his hands were adorned with golden rings as always. Inside his jacket, however there was a silver chain hanging down just in her line of vision.

"Good?" Baby breathed the question along with smoke from her mouth. "Only good?"

The clown laughed heartily, raising his chin from her head. "Spectacular! Magnificent! Sensational!" He hissed out the synonyms quickly, the smile not leaving his face. "You picked that song for me?"

Baby tapped the ash from her cigarette and bit her lip, "May...be." She sung lowly, raising the stick to her lips again. It was stolen from her fingers and Mister J took a hit, the smoke pooling out of his mouth. The beauty's own mouth watered at the sight. She cleared her throat and tried to block the primal urge to jump him. "How was your meeting?"

At the question, the clown's smile dropped. He took another hit of the cigarette before sighing, " _Shitty_." She blinked and he elaborated, holding the cigarette to her lips so she could take a hit. "His plan is very well thought out… I'm just not sure if I _believe_ him or not."

Baby inhaled the smoke and blew it out, licking her lips. As the clown then put his lips over her lipstick stains. "I could help." She hinted, turning around in her vanity chair. "If you want me to."

Mister J squinted, stubbing the stick out before appraising his singer, as he often did. He rubbed his chin, in seemingly deep thought. "Nah…" He uttered after a moment. "Don't need your help."

"Jay…" Baby started, rolling her eyes. "I could…"

"I said no." The clown reminded her, as if he didn't just say it. "Did you not hear me?"

"I did but…"

"Sweet pea," The Joker grinned tightly, leaning over her in the chair. "You did a good job tonight but don't push it." He hissed cruelly, before his smile returned. "I'll be done in an hour and then you can, ah, give me some voice lessons." He pecked her cheek roughly and stood straight, leaving the room.

Baby scowled at the door and turned herself to face the mirror. The clown's denial was eating her up inside. She had proven herself to him again and again and he still didn't trust her. The beauty sneered at her reflection and reached for her purse, pulling out a little baggy. She made a line for herself and snorted it, wiping her nose.

When she lifted her head and caught another glimpse of her eyes, she frowned, momentarily wondering how she got to be this way. The moment was short lived however when the high hit her. Her full lips spread in a grin and she jumped up from her chair, throwing on a skin tight short dress and toeing on heels. She left her dressing room and headed out to the dance floor, ready to let out some of her newfound energy.

An hour later, Baby was moving her hips to the beat, dancing on the floor along with some of the other girls from the club. Her ex co workers, now employees, found it a bit strange at first that she was being so nice to them, but they didn't complain; only welcomed her with open arms on the dance floor.

"Be right back!" She shouted over the music, sauntering to the bar and winking at the bartender. "I want something pretty." She grinned, sitting on a chair and taking a pack of cigarettes from her chest and lighting it. A figure slid in the chair beside her and she saw a feminine frame out the corner of her eye. "I thought I saw a puddy cat." Baby smiled prettily, laughing at her own joke.

Selina Kyle smirked back. She was dressed in black as well, though her dress had small rips in it, exposing her skin. "My favorite dolly, how's things?"

"Wonderful, vibrant, fruitful." Baby listed off words on her fingers before giggling, taking a sip of the pretty pink drink that was placed in front of her.

Selina blinked before her smirk widened, "How high are you?"

Baby shrugged, "I only did a line. I'm afraid it's gonna wear out my nose." She accentuated her statement by rubbing the button. "I'm too pretty to be a cokehead."

The cat snickered and leaned forward, "I heard a dirty rumor about you."

"It's probably true." The beauty waved it off, downing her drink. "Another, please." She turned to her friend with a pout suddenly, "What was it?"

"A certain billionaire is quite taken with a small dark nameless beauty." Selina stated, raising her slender brows suggestively. "He's showing her shoe off to see if it fits his Cinderella."

"Bruce Wayne?" Baby repeated, distracted by her phone for a moment. Realization ticked into her head she scowled, waving her hand, "Ugh can we not? You're killing my high."

"I just wanted to hear from the horse's mouth." The cat shrugged, her blue eyes lined in black. "I take it Brucey didn't make a good impression?"

"Pfft," Baby spat, sipping her new cocktail, "If I never saw him again it'd be too soon."

Selina laughed before putting on a teasing pout, "And here I thought rich and single was right up your alley."

"Not anymore." Baby blurted before raising her finger up to show off the nice rock on it, "Didn't ya hear? I'm spoken for. I told that bozo that if Jay had saw what he did, he'd kill him!" The high woman stated explicitly.

"What did he do?" Selina questioned, taking advantage of her friend's newfound honesty.

"He paid for my gift from Jacob's. That dick, slid his card in front of mine." Baby scowled again and downed her drink, licking her lips. "I don't deal with blue bloods, kitty. Especially not ones named Bruce Wayne."

A high pitched whistle sounded through the club and Baby's head turned instinctively. She turned back to her friend but she was gone, already making her way into the dark crowd.

Baby furrowed her brows and willed herself to sober up, jumping off of the stool and making her way to the VIP lounge. She squinted and made out three figures in the area; Jay, Johnny, and a stranger.

The beauty turned herself on, pushing the beads out her way as her old man beamed up at her with his metal flashing. "Baby Doll." He greeted with a grin, patting the space beside him. The woman swayed up to her boss and sat down close, crossing her legs as her red lips spread in a tiny smile. She leaned over and pecked the clown's cheek, her eyes on the stranger.

Mister J, in turn, pressed his red lips against her ear, whispering, "You're on, kid." Baby nodded mutely as the clown's pale hand came to rest on her knee. "Tell me again." He spoke louder, directing it towards the stranger.

Baby could admit; the man was good. He went through every step, detail, and place. But he wasn't as good as her. The man was a cop. She could tell by the way he sat, spoke, and cracked his knuckles. He also had a tan that would only be possible when constantly wearing a high collared shirt, i.e a uniform. He looked into her man's eyes with wavering, which is also a tale of a liar, or a really confident person; no one was that confident around the Joker.

Baby placed her hand on top of her man's, the pleasant smile still on her face as she intertwined their fingers. She pretended to giggle and leaned over to her boss, mounting against his ear one word, " _Pig._ " Her knee was squeezed tightly but he gave nothing away from his expression.

"I see." The Joker grinned, flashing silver. "Give me a day to sleep on the offer, will ya? My lady's gettin' a little _antsy_."

"Sure thing, sir." The man nodded and Frost lead him out of the VIP area, the couple's eyes following his every move.

"A cop, huh?" The clown muttered to his doll, his steel eyes now on her.

"No doubt." Baby replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked on to the dance floor.

The clown grinned and leaned back into the cushioned seat, placing his arm along the back of the couch. His eyes danced over his companion's body and his grin widened as he reached out to twirl of strand of ebony hair around his finger. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like _this_?"

Baby turned to him with a dazzling smile, holding in a snicker. "I snuck out. My ole' man is _real_ mean, wouldn't even let me out to play."

"He sounds, ah," Mister J slurred in a rasp, leaning over to peck her neck, "Like a _drag."_

"I dunno," Baby murmured, turning her head to face his, "I like him." She grinned prettily and pressed her lips against his, the action electrified by her influenced state. The beauty pulled away by sucking on her man's tongue, her hand on his shoulder. The clown growled under his breath, dipping his hand under her tight dress.

Baby ran her hands over his golden jacket, marveling at how shiny it was. "I like your jacket, Jay." She whispered, as he nipped at her jawline.

"I like your skin, sweet pea." The clown retorted, sharply biting into the bare skin of her shoulder.

"I like your teeth." The beauty whimpered as his tongue slid along the indents of her skin. "And your tongue…"

Mister J hummed and nuzzled into her neck, the sensation making her giggle. "How's your high?" He questioned, his words floating on to her skin.

"Floating down as we speak, mister." Baby murmured, turning her head to face him.

He raised a hairless brow, "Ya want some more?"

"No thank you, honey." The queen smirked as she was pulled into the clown's lap. His arms wrapped around her abdomen and he nuzzled her hair out of the way to get to her neck once more.

"Honey…" Mister J trailed in a low hum, "I like that." His arms pulled her closer and a hand left her waist to wrap around her neck. The grip tightened and Baby moaned, squirming in the clown's lap. "I have a job for you to do, Baby." The beauty stopped moving and was alert in a second, trying to turn her head. Mister J clicked his tongue at her, "Wayne Enterprises is throwing a gala and I want you to go."

"What?" The woman blurted, her eyes widening in surprise.

 _Did he know?_

"It is a very prestigious event and a lot of money will be behind those walls. I need you to get in to let us in so we can case the place." The Joker explained, his lips trailing over her skin with every word. "No one will suspect such a pretty face to have malicious intentions. You wanted something to do, so I'm giving it to you. _Whaddya say?_ "

"Okay." Baby answered without thinking, more concerned with the hard on pressed against her ass. "I'll do it."

"Good." The clown grinned, cackling loudly. "Wonderful, now face me pretty."

The beauty did as she was told, placing her legs on each side of the clown so that they were face to face. She peeked up at him through her lashes and his smile dropped, his pale hands rubbing her thighs. His mouth slightly gaped as he forced his fingers under her tight dress, feeling the softness of her round cheeks. Baby placed her hands over his shoulders and bit her lip as her dress was forced upwards.

The clown leaned back, pulling her with him. "I'm gonna make you cum in front of all of these people." He murmured before flicking his tongue out against her lips. "Would ya like that, sweet pea?"

"Yeah." Baby nodded, her lids fluttering as a hand slipped between her thighs. The other hand held her hips down and her flimsy panties were easily pushed to the side. She let out a quick breath, humming lowly.

"I know, Baby." Mister J muttered, his eyes watching her face. "Tell me what you want daddy to do."

Baby opened her mouth to reply, but he slowly rubbed circles on her bare clit, making her sigh. "Fuck me with your fingers." She breathed, closing her eyes.

"Ah ah ah," The clown sneered, removing the hand on her hip to tug at her hair. "Whaddya say?" He pressed his fingers down harder on her clit, increasing the pace of the circles.

"Please." Baby choked out, her eyes popping open. "Please, daddy, fill me with your fingers."

"You would like that, huh?" The clown mocked, baring his teeth at her. "Gettin' fucked in front of all your _fans_? Lettin' them see who you belong to?"

"Yes, Jay." Baby whimpered as he tugged at her scalp, "I want them to know I'm yours."

The prince of Gotham groaned at her candor, thrusting his hips upward. "Fuck, you beg so pretty." He slid a finger inside of her and she held her breath as he removed the hand from her hair to steady her hips. "Your cunt's clinging to my finger, sweet pea." He grinned lewdly, "Like a little virgin who's never been touched." He crooked his finger up and shallowly fingered her, feeling around her cunt. The clown sneered at her soundless reactions, not satisfied. He took his finger out and replaced it with three, twisting them into her.

Baby cried out and bucked her hips, nearly crying when the hand on her hips began guiding her in synch with the fingers inside her. The clown grinned at that, the beauty above him letting out little yips of sound. He yanked down one of the cups of her dress, freeing a breast for him to nip at. He did just that, swirling his tongue around it then running over it with his teeth. Baby could only take the pain with the pleasure, feeling her orgasm began to creep up her abdomen.

The clown felt it and added another finger to the mix, removing his mouth from her breast to look up at her. "Sweet pea…" He slurred in a song, seemingly drunk of the feeling of her. "Cum for daddy." Baby's eyes snapped shut and she shuddered, letting out a loud melodic moan that shook the clown to his core. For a moment it was just the two of them in the room; all of his focus was on her.

Baby came crashing down from her wave and her dark eyes fell onto clear blues. "Jay…" She murmured, pressing her lips against his. She slid a hand down to his hard on but her wrist was grabbed.

"Let's get outta here, sweet pea." The clown hissed on her lips, tugging her up and pulling her dress over her tit. He stood up and lifted her like a bride, his metal teeth flashing in a grin as he carried her out. The crowd separated for them, creating a path towards the door.


	12. My Man

(A/N: Not at the Gala yet, but I hope you enjoy Jay's POV)

A clock on the wall ticked with each passing second. A lavishly dressed clown was sitting at his desk with his chin in his hands, his face void of emotion. One of his men sat in front of him, Tiny Hutchinsons was his name. The henchman had a confident aura about him as the clown flipped through the folder presented to him.

It was a quarter past one in the morning and the club was dead silent, for it was a Sunday. The Joker was on his way out when he was stopped by one of his most trusted men claiming to have information on his new toy.

As he skimmed over the police reports and news articles, he caught a few choice words in his sights; 'murder', 'black widow', 'brothel', 'child bride', 'doll face killer'. He got to the photos of the folder and found numerous mugshots of his doll. There were five in total, the first two were of her when she was noticeably younger, her baby fat still in her cheeks. The third one seemed to be a few years old and she was crying in it. The fourth one was a little older and she was sobbing. The fifth and most recent one was of her with a blank face and blood on her cheek.

The clown prince leaned back in his chair, his icy eyes flickering to his man. "Talk." He rasped through his teeth.

Tiny nodded, the bulk of a man leaning forward in his seat. "Well boss, I knew I had recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't put a finger on it. So I asked around to see if anyone knew 'er prior to her workin' here, but I had no luck. Until I sent her picture out to our boy Craig in the country. About three years ago, she was spotted in New Hampshire going by the name 'Samantha Keen'. She married some poor sap and a month later he ends up dead and she's missin'. A year passes by without a sightin', but then she pops up in the outskirts of Atlanta under the name of Candice. She was workin' at a Burlesque club, one of the best girls there. About six months into her workin' there, the place burns down and she's nowhere to be found." The man raises his brows dramatically, "Turns out the whole thing was a front for a brothel. A 'moulin rouge' kinda deal, and she was screwin' the owner. Something went wrong and bam! He's dead, along with every dancer and john in the place and she's gone. The police haven't connected the dots yet, but ya know us; we got a man everywhere. It's her. She's a con artist, lookin' for a come up boss, and if ya not careful, she might try to kill ya."

The Joker pursed his lips before leaning forward, "How many people have, ah," He paused, sniffing, "Have you told about this?"

"I wanted to come to you first, boss." Tiny answered honestly, running a hand through his short hair, "I figure we can handle the problem quietly."

The clown nodded with a hum and in a quick motion took out one of his pistols and shot the man, watching his eyes widen. "It's handled." He muttered before laughing loudly as Tiny fell out of the chair. With that, the Joker gathers the papers into the folder and places it in a briefcase, locking the information away and going home.

The drive to his home was silent, save for the loud sound of the thoughts in his mind. His little doll was a cold blooded killer. The mere thought of it excited him, but he was also enraged. He told her to be honest with him. Of all people, why wouldn't she tell him? She made him look like a fool in front of one of his best. He should have known all of this already. She was going to get it when he got home.

But was it even true? Was she really a bandit? A black widow? A murdering beauty? She did say that she had killed before but he didn't know to what extent. Whatever the case was, he needed answers.

The clown drove up his driveway and parked in the front of his home, slamming his car door as he took his briefcase out of it. He padded up the steps and opened his front door without a care, not having to lock it because of who he is. No one would dare.

He made a beeline to his bedroom, opening the door to see his Baby curled up in bed. He dropped his briefcase at the sight, marveling at how _pretty_ she looked. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped his pants, wanting nothing more than to climb in bed with her, and that's what he did.

From behind, he breathed in her sweet scent, his mouth watering as he wrapped his arms around her soft body. The singer unconsciously cuddled against him. The murderer with a pretty face. As he nibbled at her shoulder, he briefly wondered if Frost knew… He couldn't have, not the way he treated her, like something that could be broken.

"Fucking. Liar." The clown hissed onto her skin, yanking her head back to bare her neck. "Would ya have the nerve to kill me, Baby?" He muttered to the unconscious woman, burying his teeth into her neck.

The underlying question of trust was there in his words. Could he trust her? Deep down he knew he couldn't trust anyone, that any moment someone would turn on him. He accepted that and managed it with fear, but his Baby Doll? She wouldn't… Would she?

"I could kill you right now." The Joker sneered, turning the woman onto her back. He wrapped a hand around her throat but didn't squeeze, only stared at the picture. "Maybe I should." He continued with a laugh, "It'd save me millions." His thumb traced over her pulse, the beat almost rhythmic. He hummed lowly and grinned, tracing her lips. "I should punish you, hmm…" He slurred in a song, before running a finger over her collarbone. "I could snap ya pretty little clavicle… Or maybe, ah… break a few fingers, clip off a toe…"

His ramblings were stopped when her long lashes fluttered and she squinted up at him, her lips spreading in a sleepy smirk. "Jay…" She sighed out, her hand intertwining with his on her chest, "What are you doing?"

" _Nothing_." The clown stressed, hissing out the word with a large smile. "Go back to bed, pretty."

His dancer pouted, bringing his hand up to her mouth to peck it sleepily; she was always more affectionate when inebriated or tired. "Not unless you go to bed with me, mister." She breathed hoarsely, letting out a loud yawn afterwards.

The Joker grinned again, shifting himself so he could lay his head on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her small body and groaned into her warmth as she placed a hand on his back and the other began to run through his hair.

"How was work?" The beauty questioned, her words running together. The clown didn't answer, as he often did when he didn't want to talk. He felt her chest rise and fall with every breath and it almost served as a lullaby. Her heart was beating against his ear and her nightgown was soft against his face. The bitch made a good pillow, if she was good for nothing else.

Well that wasn't completely the truth.

The woman had the kind of face that could start wars. She had the kind of body that men would fall over themselves for just a glance at an ankle. She had the kind of voice that was so sultry, she could trick anyone to do whatever she wanted. He briefly wondered if she even knew her power; she couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't need him.

The clown grinned; this could really be a blessing in disguise. He could use this to his advantage. He could incorporate her even deeper into his plan than he originally thought. If it was the truth, that is. The Joker let sleep take him over with a large smile, cuddling against his muse.

The morning came and he woke up alone, but he heard a sweet song a short ways away from him.

"Oh my man I love him so, he'll never know. All my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright… all right." The clown slowly got up from the bed and creeped toward the bathroom, steam instantly hitting him as he opened the door up further.

"Oh my man, I love him so! He'll never know! All my life is just despair! I don't care! When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright! All….right!" The woman was now belting, her voice bouncing around the bathroom walls. "What's the difference if I say? I'll go away! When I know I'll come back on my knees some day? For whatever my man is, I am his! Forever more!" As the last note left her mouth, he began to clap, cackling as she yelped in fright.

"An early morning show…" He slurred, as she turned the water off, "How _nice._ "

"Did I wake you up?" His dancer questioned, wrapping her body in a towel. "I didn't meant to…" She trailed, her eyes big and brown under the bright lights.

"You didn't, sweet pea." The clown murmured, getting a small smile in return. "I quite enjoyed the show." He teased, flashing his teeth at her. "Sing another one." He ordered as she passed him to go into the bedroom. He raised an non-existent brow; how could something so small be so dangerous?

"Okay." Baby nodded, stealing one of his button ups from a drawer and shrugging it on. He watched as she absentmindedly pressed the cool fabric to her nose as she thought of a song. A smirk spread over his face.

 _Little shit._

The woman's face seemed to light up and she turned to him with a matching smirk. "I was five and he was six," She started the song lowly, swaying toward him, "We rode on horses made of sticks. He wore black and I wore white, he would always win the fight. Bang, bang," The beauty made little guns with her hands, "He shot me down, bang bang, I hit the ground, bang bang. That awful sound, bang bang, my baby shot me down." She pressed her finger-gun into his chest and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and pressing his mouth against hers. He pulled back just slightly and grinned, "Go get pretty, baby. We got errands to run."

His baby just batted her eyes at him, her dark, murderous eyes and nodded, "Okay, mister." She murmured, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

The clown's blue eyes followed her until the door closed, before snapping to his reflection in the mirror. He scowled at himself and went into the bathroom, fixing himself up. The crime boss walked into his closet and picked out an outfit for the day before slipping on a pair of purple pants and a black button up. He put on matching black socks and dark purple alligator oxfords, then shrugged his purple coat on. He went to his mirror again and ran a comb through his short hair, slicking it back.

With a careful hand, he fastened a gold chain around his neck and slid rings onto his hands. He moved to close his jewelry case when his eyes caught the shining platinum watch glaring up at him. With a blank face he picked it up, pressing the little button on the top. The watch clicked open and the engraving glimmered in the light, 'Love Baby'.

"Little liar." He hissed under his breath before snapping the chain onto his jacket and placing the watch on the inside pocket. He walked out of the closet to see his baby applying some of _his_ red lipstick on her lips. He clicked his teeth and she glanced over at him, unashamed in her intrusion. " _That's mine_." The man whined like a child.

"But don't you think it looks good on me?" Baby questioned, her dark eyes big and her pretty mouth in a pout. He scowled at her but she continued, placing the top on the cosmetic. "We can match, Jay." Her mouth spread into a small smile, just the slight upturn on her lips.

The clown appraised his doll, a sneer on his face. She was wearing a cropped, red and blue striped jacket that bared her midsection, and a short red skirt, a red headband holding her voluptuous curls away from her face. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were now red. "Get in the car." He snapped, instead of commenting further.

His woman just rolled her eyes and slid past him, her hand grazing over his abdomen as she passed. He reached out to grab her her and she twirled away from him, her laugh ringing in the air as she left the room.

The clown groaned, running a hand down his face. " _Mutt._ " He hissed, straightening his coat, cracking his neck and walking out the room. He padded down the steps and out the door, seeing Baby leaning up against the car, her legs long in her knee high boots. She looked like something out of a movie.

The prince of crime stopped on his bottom step and held his fingers like a camera, mentally taking a snapshot. Baby teasingly held her arms out, a smirk on her lips. "Pretty as a picture." He teased, putting his arms down and unlocking the car. He opened the door for her, always the gentlemen and waited for her to pull her coat in before shutting the door.

He walked around to the other side and got in, shutting the door. He reached over and buckled her seatbelt, pinching her cheek and cackling as she pushed his hand away. The engine roared to life and he floored it, rushing out of the driveway. Somewhere between home and the club, his hand found its way on her knee.

As he weaved in and out of traffic, his eyes seemed to travel over to Baby. The woman was chewing gum with red, heart-shaped shades over her eyes. Her gaze was out the window, but her hand was over his on her knee, tapping against his skin.

Who was she, really? The better question is who could she be? Who could _he_ make her into?

In the middle of his inner monologue, she turned her head to meet his eye, slightly smiling as she squeezed his hand.

He narrowed his eyes at her and returned his gaze to the road, but allowed her to continue to grasp his hand. He pulled up to the club and parked in the back, getting out of the car. He opened the door for Baby and she stepped out, fluffing her hair as she stood fully.

The prince of crime put a hand on the small of his doll's back and led her into the club, stopping her just short of walking in. "Pretty, pretty, _pretty._ " He cooed, pinching her cheeks. "I have a very important man in there wanting to meet with me, but I can't do it without my girl." He grinned, rubbing her shoulders. "His name's, ah, Boomerang, or _something_ and I need him to do a job for me. The _job_ that will get you your own lambo."

"Why do you need me?" Baby questioned lowly, as her coat was removed from her body.

The clown twitched, blinking at the inquiry. "Why, why, why?" He mocked her with a smile, rolling his eyes.

 _Why did you lie?_

The clown's smile dropped and he glared, suddenly furious, "Just look pretty; is that too much for you sweets?"

The singer pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, unbuttoning her jacket to reveal a tight crop top under it. She hiked her already short skirt up just a tad and fluffed her hair, her mask on her face in a moment.

"Good." The clown murmured, ushering her into the club. She walked out on the floor and towards the VIP area where a burly man with muttonchops was downing a beer. A low whistle was heard as she approached. "Well, well, well, the clown's got himself a new sheila." The man grinned lasciviously, "What's yer name, darl'?"

"Baby." The woman nearly mewed, the clown watching the scene from a distance. "What's yours?"

The man grinned, gold teeth shimmering in the low light. "Captain Boomerang, ya can call me Boomer," He winked, "If ya nice."

"I can be _real_ nice." Baby uttered, lowering herself down to the booth. "But ya gotta work with my old man first."

Boomer let out a loud chortle, his head snapping back in amusement. "So that's it, eh? He thinks he can dangle a carrot in front 'a me and I'll just do the job?"

Baby pouted, getting up from her seat and twirling around. "Do I look like a carrot?" She questioned, crossing over to sit next to him. "I'm just making conversation, that's all."

The man snickered, "Conversation. Ya think I'm stupid or somethin'?"

"If you were smarter you'd be rushing to accept my old man's offer."

"You insultin' me, darl'?" Boomer sneered, before placing a heavy hand on her thigh, "I've always liked it rough, myself."

Baby smiled tightly, "I'm simply stating the truth. You couldn't have possibly gotten a better offer from somebody else, my man's got the best crew in town."

"Aye, he does." The captain nodded with a grin, "But I have another offer."

The woman's eyes scanned his face and she laughed, "You're not a good liar, mister."

Boomer's smug grin dropped but he quickly recovered, "Ya got me." He scratched his chin with one hand while squeezing her thigh with the other. "Why should I trust what the clown's tellin' me? How do I know he won't go back on his word?"

"I give you my word." The singer promised, turning in her seat. "And maybe something else…"

"Yeah?" The captain questioned raising his brows, "What else ya wanna give me?"

In that moment, the prince of crime stepped out of the shadows, his pale grinning face the first thing to be seen. "Captain _Boomerang_. What a pleasure." He rasped, his eyes cutting to Baby. He motioned to the other booth and she obeyed, moving across from the visitor. "I see you met my girl."

"Ya girl?" Boomer raised his brows higher, an incredulous laugh falling from his mouth. "This is the one they've been ragin' about?"

"The one and only," The clown grinned, "Baby Doll. _My_ Baby Doll." He sat down in the booth and threw an arm around her, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. " _Anyway_ , what do you think of my proposal, hm? Did she explain it well?"

"Well enough." The captain smirked, "But I'm still not convinced."

"Oh?" The clown murmured, "What a shame…" He clicked his tongue, "I thought we could talk it out like men. But obviously you like the hard way." He chortled, as Frost appeared with a gun to the back of Boomer's head, while a red dot shined on the man's forehead.

"Ya little _bitch_." He snapped at Baby, raising his hands in surrender.

"I really would enjoy working with you, ah, Boomer or whatever the fuck you call yourself." The clown spat with a grin, his arm still on Baby, "But now you're gonna do this job for free 'cause see, I own you now. And _she_ owns you now. And we can make you do whatever we want." He paused, cackling, "And Baby wants a shiny new lamborghini."

The burly man's eyes cut to Baby and he was knocked in the skull with the butt of a gun. "You lost your privileges." Mister J chimed with a snicker, "Only my friends get to look at Baby, and you're not my friend. Take him downstairs, Frosty. Prep him for the heist." Johnny nodded and forced the man up, the two disappearing from view.

As soon as the two were alone, his doll turned to him with a frown. "I'm sorry." She murmured, her eyes catching his but going down. "I messed up."

The clown removed his arm from her and pulled her up to stand in front of him. He rolled her shirt up and exposed her tattoo, before softly pressing his lips against it. "If I see another man touch you again I'll cut his hand off and shove it down his throat." He dragged his lips over her abdomen, "Mine, mine, _mine._ "

 _Liar, liar, liar._

His mind screamed at him to scream at her but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing his cheek against her stomach. "Do you love me?" He muttered instead, feeling her fingers run through his hair.

"No." Baby replied just as lowly, tucking hair behind his ear. "I can't love, Mister J."

The clown's eyes closed and he hummed, relaxing into the feeling of her. "Good." He rasped, pulling his head away from her and grabbing her wrists firmly. "Neither can I." He told her, his blue eyes filled with… something.

"I respect you." She whispered, her mask fully off. "I admire you. I killed for you."

"Would you die for me?" The clown questioned, his eyes searching her face.

Baby shook her head, her eyes glaring into his, "I wouldn't die for anyone."

The crime prince's face dropped, but in the next moment he began to laugh. "Neither would I."

"I can live for you." The singer supplied, catching the clown off guard.

He narrowed his eyes at her and stood up, now towering over his dancer. "What?" He hissed, danger oozing from him.

"I'll live for you, Jay." Baby repeated, her hands coming up to his jacket. "I'll do anything you say, as long as you protect me."

He bared his silver teeth, sneering down at her, "And just what would you need protection from?"

"Everything." The woman choked out, before swallowing, "I need you to save me from everything." Her dark eyes pleaded with him without her explaining anything and her hands gripped his jacket. "Please."

The clown looked over his doll, collecting every piece of her and storing it in his mind. He grinned widely at her before wrapping his arms around her waist, "Baby, you don't even have to ask."

Later that night, when Baby was asleep and the house was quiet, the Clown Prince of Crime stood in his office and puffed from a cigar as the smell of burnt paper filled the room.

After the fire has smothered within itself, he slipped into bed once more, greeted by dark arms and a sleepy smirk.

"Go to bed, Jay."


	13. Bohemian Rhapsody

(A/N: Wowzers, 100 reviews! Thank you so much to all that review! I'm honestly happy that you guys like Baby so much, so thank you. First part of a long Gala chapter. Here we go.)

Baby blinked herself awake, staring out into the darkness. The moon was still illuminating the night, and the bright red numbers beside the bed told her that it was only fifteen minutes past two. Not sensing the body warmth of her lover in the bed, she sat up slightly, furrowing her brows as she felt around the silk sheets. He wasn't there.

The woman threw the covers off of her and slipped out of bed, her feet cold against the marble. She wrapped her pretty lace robe around her bare body and tied it at the waist, leaving the bedroom. She padded to the office first, peeking in but seeing it empty. She had a thought to check the secret room inside, but a chill ran down her spine at the memory of the last time she was in there. The beauty turned on her heel and walked out. She went from bedroom to bedroom, but she did not see her clown.

Baby walked down the stairs and was going to check the kitchen when she heard the muted sound of blaring music. The beat was slightly thumping against her feet, meaning that it must have been coming from the basement. She had never been in the basement before. The singer walked down the main hall of the home until she came to the basement door, trying the knob to see if it was unlocked. It was.

When Baby opened the door, the music got louder. The basement was separated into rooms, a long hallway between them. A bright light under one door lead Baby to the source of the music. She pressed her ear against the door, hearing the familiar belting of Bohemian Rhapsody. "Mama! Ooo! I don't wanna die! I sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all!"

The beauty laughed silently to herself, biting her lip as she opened the door just a tad. She squinted at the bright white room. It was a gym, a gym with speakers all around it and shiny silver equipment. Mister J was in the middle of the room, his back against a padded seat as he lifted a large weight over his head repeatedly. The look on his face was one of frustration or curiosity; truthfully both expressions were the same.

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters to me. Anyway the wind blows…." The song ended, only for it to start again, "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide…"

Baby decided not to prod and turned to leave the room, closing the door behind her silently. She walked back up the stairs and took a detour to the kitchen, to grab some grapes as a midnight snack. She hurried back to the bedroom, her feet cold from the bare floor, and slipped under the sheets again. The beauty ate her grapes and soon was asleep once more.

When the sun peaked just over the horizon, the singer was nudged awake. She squinted her sleepy eyes to see her old man staring down at her. "Take a bath with me." He rasped, leaving her to walk into the bathroom.

Baby frowned and let out a yawn, wiping her eyes. She got up from the bed and removed her robe, padding after him. He was already in the steaming water, bubbles around him. Silently, he moved forward so she could squeeze behind him.

The singer put her hair up into a knot at the top of her head and got in, the water almost scalding. She settled her back against the tub and the clown laid back on her body, his head on her chest and his eyes closed. She, in turn, draped her arms over his shoulders, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Sometimes she felt as if she was an armrest, or an armoire, a piece of furniture for him to recline on. It should bother her more, but it didn't. It was actually a little flattering. She wondered what he did before he had her… Did he do these kind of things with nameless whores? Or maybe other dancers at the club. Who would he do this with when she was gone?

A chill ran down her spine, despite the warmth of the water. Who would he have when she wasn't there? Would she ever not be there?

 _Too deep._

Baby blinked and instead focused her attention to the man's green locks, running a hand through them and scratching at his scalp with her acrylics. He groaned into it, lulling his head back further. She often wondered what he was thinking, more precisely, what he thought about her. But she never asked. It wasn't her business, she supposed.

Quiet moments between them were sacred in her eyes. She couldn't explain why; they just were.

Baby smoothed his hair away from his face for him, then closed her own eyes, settling back against the tub. It was… nice. But she wasn't stupid; she didn't mistake comfort for intimacy. Her breaths became shallow and she fell asleep for the third time.

Eyes still closed, Baby woke up with the feeling of someone watching her. She peeked an eye open to see the clown at the other end of the tub, his legs on the outside of hers as he stared. She opened her eyes fully and returned his stare, the contest came to an end when he dropped one of his lids in a wink, making her snicker.

"I win." He smugly gloated, running a finger up her the sole of one of her feet. Baby tried to draw her foot back but he grabbed her ankle, placing both of her feet in his lap. She wiggled her toes against him and he groaned, flashing a grin at her. " _Tease_." He hissed. Baby couldn't contain her smile, instead putting her hand over her mouth to cover it. "Ah, ah, ah," The clown sung with a grin, letting go of her feet to crawl towards her, "Let me see those pearly whites, pretty."

Baby rolled her eyes, only to burst into laughter when he pinched at her sides. "Stop." She snapped playfully, trying to push him away from her.

"You stop." The clown replied childishly, swooping down to nibble at her neck. Water splashed around them as Baby kicked her feet to get away from his assault. "You're makin' a mess." He noted with a smirk, his fingers dancing along her sides. Baby couldn't get a breath in to retort, all of her vocal energy being spent on laughing. The Joker finally let up his assault on his singer, letting her catch her breath and gazing at her face.

Baby coughed a bit, putting a hand to her chest. When she was finally breathing normally again, she looked up to Mister J with a smirk before she realized how intently he was staring. "Wha-!"

"Let's go somewhere this weekend. Just me and you." He blurted, his blue eyes on her browns. "Whaddya say?"

"Okay." Baby nodded, a bit confused. "Are you alright?" She questioned, noting the bags under his eyes, "You haven't slept for days and-!" Before she could finished he got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving her alone in the bathroom. "You've been quiet." She muttered to no one, opening the drain and getting out of the tub herself. She dried her body off and walked into the bedroom, only to find it empty again.

Baby furrowed her brows, laying down in the bed. Worried thoughts crossed her mind but she muted them in favor of sleep.

Much later that same day, a beautiful voice rang through the mansion.

"Ah."

"Ah…"

"Ah….."

Baby warmed up her voice in tune with her pianist as her face was primped for a billion dollar performance. Her brows were already filled in to be darker, her cheekbones were highlighted, and she was getting her lashes extended as she sung. The living room of the home had been turned into a dressing room. Another note rang from the piano, "Ah….!"

Mister J had a wonderful plan. Security was high at the venue so they'd need someone on the inside. Baby was listed as one of the singers for the gala. Before she sung, she would open a door for her man and his goons and they would hide until she sung her final note. Her safety was guaranteed, as she was the clown's queen, and a guy would meet her backstage to escort her out. Mister J had made it very clear; if something happened to Baby, he'd kill every single one of them.

Baby was treating it as another gig, taking a drag of her cigarette as she warmed up her voice. Her face was finished and the beautician moved on to her hair, releasing it from the curlers it had been put in. Her long tresses were then pinned to her head in an elaborate updo.

The door to the home opened and Johnny Frost appeared, an envelope in his hands. "Johnny." Baby greeted, earrings being placed in her ears.

"Baby," The henchman nodded, taking a seat beside her. He opened the envelope, placing a driver's license, a security badge and a sheet of paper on the vanity. "Here are some things you'll need tonight. Your name is Deena Andrews and you're from New York. No one should speak to you but if they do-!"

"I know, Johnny." The beauty interjected as a choker was placed around her neck, "This ain't my first time at the rodeo."

Johnny smirked at her and held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. We'll drive you to the venue and you'll flash your badge at security. They'll let you in and while you wait, we'll be let in under the guise of your production team. While you sing, we'll take our places and then you'll mingle. We bust in, cause a little ruckus and leave. You'll just go backstage and meet me, then I'll escort you out. Easy."

"Got it." Baby nodded, standing from her seat to drop her robe. Johnny's face turned red and he modestly looked away, making her laugh. She was helped into her outfit for the evening; a diamond encrusted gown that hung over her body like a glove and a pair of matching Louboutin pumps.

As her dressed was altered by the beautician, loud cackling gave way to a robe clad clown. He whistled sharply with a large grin, sending a dark stare to Frost. The henchman quickly excused himself, the pianist following after him, and the prince's blue eyes fell on Baby. "A vision…" He sighed, pushing the worker away from his doll. "With the beauty of a blushing bride."

Baby rolled her eyes teasingly, turning in her high pumps. He was still a few inches taller than her, and she tilted her head to look up at him.

Mister J smiled down at her, nuzzling his nose against hers and brushing his lips over her ruby red ones. "You scared?" He questioned lowly, his blue eyes gazing into hers.

"No." Baby replied confidently, smoothing her palms over his silk robe. "Are you?" She inquired, recalling earlier that morning.

"Never." The clown breathed, lightly pecking her lips. "Being scared is an illusion, Baby. A trick played by our brains. If you learn to control your own fear, you can control someone else's, and that is where the secret to ruling lies, cupcake. _Fear._ " He pulled away from her and smiled once more, moving his hands to her bare arms. "You understand?"

Yes." Baby nodded, putting the lesson away with all the others; though in her mind she was calling 'bullshit'.

"Good." Mister J rasped, his smile caving into a blank stare. He continued to caress her arms, appraising his singer. "You're always so _so_ good." He murmured thoughtlessly, grabbing her hands. "So pretty," He then babbled, his eyes sweeping over her face. The clown laughed shortly, lifting her chin with a finger. "Make me proud, Baby." He narrowed his eyes at her then, removing his hands from her body and leaving.

Baby bit her lip and turned to face herself in the mirror, smoothing her dress down. She hummed the tune of her song lowly, inspecting her dress.

She had a lot riding on her shoulders; the heist, her performance, the respect of her boss. If she pulled this off he couldn't deny her anymore, she would have truly proven herself.

In a sick little way, Baby didn't want to let the Clown Prince of Crime down. She wanted to see him beam proudly at her. She wanted him to see her as an equal, not just some girl he picked out of a line up. She knew her potential to be great was there, she just needed a chance to prove it. This was her chance; and she was damned if she wasted it.

Baby twirled in her beautiful gown, twisting every which way in the mirror. She was gorgeous, but for a moment all she saw was that ratty little girl from a group home. She saw big dark eyes and dirty clothes. She saw scars and red eyes. She saw pain.

"One day," The woman whispered under her breath, stepping to the mirror, "I'll fly away. Leave your love to yesterday." She slowly swayed as the vision of her younger self sang back to her. "What more can your love do for me? When will love be through… with… me?" Just like that, she was back on the street, singing for change.

A knock on the wall, shook her from her memory and she turned to the source of the noise.

"Five minutes." Johnny informed her, before furrowing his brows. He noticed the look of sadness in her eyes and opened his mouth to comment, before deciding against it. "I'll be outside."

Baby watched him leave before turning back to the mirror, only to see her perfect reflection. "One day…" She whispered to no one, before putting her wall back up and faking a smile for herself.

The beauty held her head high and swayed out of the living room, grabbing her clutch. The beauty clicked all the way to the dining room where an arsenal of weapons were on the long table and men dressed in black suits were loading duffle bags. She walked past them without so much as a glance, but the men literally froze to stare at her. Baby picked her dress up and walked out the front door, the dark porch illuminated by lanterns.

Johnny was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, offering his hand to help her. She took it and walked down the steps, getting into the towne car that was waiting for her. "It'll be fine, jewels." Johnny assured her, his worry misplaced. He dared to caress her hand to comfort her before closing the door. Randall and Clyde, her bodyguards until Johnny got there, slid into the driver and passenger seats of the car. After a quick nod from Johnny, they were off.

Baby stared at nothing as she was driven, only to be awakened by her cell phone buzzing in her purse. She opened the clutch and took her phone out, a grinning joker emoji greeting her.

' _ **Good luck, pea.'**_

The little message actually made her crack a smile, albeit a small one. When he wanted to, Mister J could be quite the gentleman. He always opened doors for her and gave her his coat but he was her boss. This was an employee relationship, if anything. Still, she'd be lying if she said she felt absolutely nothing for the clown. It was more admiration than anything.

Baby looked out the window as the car passed a long red carpet leading into the venue. News cameras were on each side of the carpet and lavishly dressed people were walking with their heads held high. For a moment, the woman imagined that she was one of those important people. Smiling with all her teeth and posing for the camera.

The car drove to the service entrance of the club and Randall parked, both him and Clyde hopping out the car and opening her door. They escorted her to the service entrance, where a burly man was standing with a clipboard. "Name?"

Baby looked away from the man and Randall answered for her. "Deena Andrews, the talent." The security guard nodded, and motioned for them to enter. They entered the building and were ushered into an elevator, going all the way up to the penthouse. The whole building had been rented out just for Wayne's event and it seemed like no one could get in unless your name was on the list.

Baby stared at her reflection in the golden elevator, her body covered in diamonds. She would have smiled if she was alone. The doors opened and she was almost blinded by gold once more. The penthouse was decked out in hanging string lights that reflected off golden walls. The whole back wall was just a large window and there were doors that led to the balcony of the floor. There was a large stage on the right side of the floor that was just a step up, and a band played buzzing jazz. There were waiters walking around with serving trays and the elites of Gotham were all dressed up and having a nice time. Circular tables were set up around the room and right in front of the stage was a dance floor. Baby had only seen things like that in movies.

"This way, Miss Doll." Clyde ushered her to walk past all of the revelry, going backstage instead. She was lead to a dressing room that was albeit, a little smaller than her one in the club. As she looked around the room, Clyde and Randall stood outside, closing the door for her.

It was a simple room, a vanity on the left, a couch on the right, refreshments and a small fridge. Baby put her purse down and sat at the vanity, humming her song to herself. Her phone buzzed in her purse and she took it out, looking down at the little joker on the screen.

' _ **Daddy's on his way'**_

Baby typed out a simple 'okay', before putting her phone on the counter. She took out a cigarette and lit it, puffing out smoke. Another buzz made her roll her eyes, but she looked at her phone nonetheless.

' _ **You look pretty.'**_

The beauty shook her head with a small smile and teasingly replied with, 'you too.' She tapped her cigarette, holding her phone in her other hand to see his reply.

' _ **ha'**_

"So odd." Baby muttered, taking one last drag and stubbing the stick out in the ashtray. Her phone buzzed and she looked down, just as the door opened.

"It's time, Miss Doll." Clyde said, just as she she read the message.

' _ **Here.'**_

Baby stood from her vanity and nodded to herself, holding her head up high and sauntering out of the dressing room. She swayed to the stage and was helped up the short stair, smiling softly as she walked to the single microphone at the front. She was greeted by polite applause as her name was announced.

The lights were dimmed and she waited for the first few notes to play on the piano. "I… follow… the night. Can't stand the light… When will I begin… my life again?" She sung beautifully, taking a breath, "One day I'll fly away. Leave your love, to yesterday. What more can love do for me? When will love be, through with me? Why live life, from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends…" As the music slowed, Baby took the mic from the stand, moving slowly to the left.

"One day I'll fly away, leave your love to yesterday. What more can your love do… for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life, from dream to dream? And dread the day… when dreaming… ends." Baby sung some quiet 'ooos' with the music before looking out into the crowd and spotting familiar brown eyes in the middle of the room. She sat down at the edge of the stage, her dress pooling around her beautifully as she continued to stare.

"One day I'll fly away." She sung, making her eyes appear sad, "One day I'll fly away," She sung louder, looking away, "One day I'll fly away!" One last breath of air and she looked up at the ceiling, softly singing, "One day I'll fly away…"

Applause rang throughout the room and she stood, slightly bowing her head. "Thank you." She spoke into the microphone, before returning to the mic stand. "I have one more song for you all, to pick up the pace a little." She faked a laugh and the audience chuckled along with her.

The piano was now accompanied by the full band; horns, strings, and drums. Baby swayed her hips to the new beat and smiled softly, "Never met a man… Quite like you. Doin' all he can, makin' my dreams come true. Ya strong and ya smart, you've taken my heart and I'd give you the rest of me too! You're the perfect man for me, I love ya I do."

Baby took the mic and sauntered over to the right, "You've got the charm, you simply disarm me every time. As long as ya drive, I'm along for the ride, your way. Ya said it before, there won't be a door, that's closed to us… I'm puttin' all my trust in you, 'cause you, you'll always be true, oh!" Baby stomped her foot to the beat, going back to the center.

"Never would've known! This would be! Ah, you and you alone, yeah. Out… for… me…" The beauty sang her heart out, a little part of her hoping that her boss could hear her. "I know ya the best, ya passed every test, it's almost too good to be true! Ya the perfect man for me, I love ya I do!" The band slowed down for the last measure and Baby took a deep breath.

"You're the per...fect...man...for..me! I love ya I… do...do….."

Baby smirked to herself as those blue bloods were on their feet and cheering for her. She bowed again, trying her best to look bashful. She put the mic back on the stand and waved a bit before leaving the stage.

The singer walked back to the dressing room, laughing at the applause she received from her bodyguards. She closed the door behind herself and took a seat at the vanity, unpinning her hair so that the bottom half of it swept down her back in pretty waves. She noticed a black garment bag hanging up behind her with a bright green sticky note on it.

The dark haired beauty got up from her seat and took the note off the bag. Sloppy handwriting in black ink spelled out; " _ **Black is your color. -J"**_ Baby blinked, unzipping the bag. A smile spread across her face as she took the gown from the bag. The smile spread even wider when she put it on.

It was black, the darkest black she had ever seen, and it was almost like velvet. The neckline was higher than she was used to, it was a straight line below her collarbone, and the sleeves were capped. It fell around her body and straight down to the floor, and it could've almost been mistaken for modest, if the open back didn't plunge to the small of her back.

The woman smiled at herself in the mirror once more before leaving her dressing room to take her place at the gala. Baby waited for a moment for the band to begin playing again, then walked out onto the floor with all the other guests. The beauty noticed heads turning as she passed, but she paid them no mind, instead thinking of her drink order. She headed straight to the bar and took a seat, ordering a simple rum and coke as she waited for the action to happen.


	14. Wrong

(A/N: Here it is, the rest of the Gala. If you notice, I added a new character to the character list...)

Baby took a sip of her drink and surveyed the room with her dark eyes, nonchalantly waiting for the action to happen. She was paid compliments by a few husbands, much to the disapproval of their wives, and she smiled graciously at the glares.

The singer finished her drink and got up from the bar, deciding to take a quick lap around the room. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and tried to hear drops of elite gossip. It was entertaining, if only for a few moments, but she was ready for the real fun to begin.

The beauty tapped an acrylic nail against her flute, very bored of the fellow trying to chat her up. She turned on her heel without a word and left the man alone, heading for the doors leading out to the balcony. She put her glass down and leaned against the railing, looking down from her high perch. "Where are you?" She muttered, before catching a woman finishing a cigarette out the corner of her eye.

"Can I bum one?" Baby questioned the stranger and she nodded, handing her a cigarette before walking back in the gala.

The singer put the stick in her mouth before realizing that she didn't have a light. Baby cursed in her mind and was about to go back inside when the sound of an expensive lighter flicked open beside her. She used it to light her cigarette before standing straight again, finding herself staring into the eyes of Bruce Wayne. He flicked the lid closed smoothly and smirked at her, his smug grin enough to irk her nerves. He turned to look out into the night just as she was doing, leaning against the railing.

"You look beautiful, by the way." The billionaire uttered to her, throwing away the compliment.

Baby blew out smoke, rolling her eyes, "I know." She heard a chuckle next to her and she saw him shake his head from the corner of her eye.

"Are you always that confident?"

"My boyfriend says I am." Baby retorted sharply.

"Oh yes," Bruce chuckled, "Your boyfriend. Did he like the watch?" He questioned, finally turning to her, his demeanor admittedly charming.

A scowl twisted on the beauty's face nonetheless and she stubbed her cigarette out, throwing it over the balcony. "Does this act actually work with women? Or are you trying something new you learned from a first grader?"

"I'm being nice." The Wayne insisted, his brows up as his grin grew.

"I'd hate to see you be mean." Baby uttered, turning to leave, "If you would excuse me…" She was stopped by Bruce grabbing her arm and turning her around. She opened her mouth to object but he beat her to it.

"Your set was wonderful." The handsome man noted, "Your voice is amazing."

"Thank you." Baby almost hissed, yanking her arm away from him.

Bruce searched her face for a moment, "How did you get an invitation?"

"I just go where my employer sends me." The singer answered nonchalantly, not necessarily lying.

"And you accepted the gig? As much as you claim to 'despise' me?" Bruce questioned his lips spreading in a grin.

"I didn't actually think you would be here and a good cause is a good cause." Baby lied flawlessly, turning to leave once more. She was grabbed again and she huffed, only for her breath to catch when he pulled her close. His eyes danced over her face and onto her lips before meeting her eyes again.

"Have dinner with me." The billionaire all but demanded, his voice low. He waited for her response, letting go of her arms, but not before running his hands down them sensually.

Baby scoffed, wasting no time in saying, "No."

"Please don't make me beg," Bruce quipped charmingly, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Though I will."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Wayne. Your suit is far too expensive for you to be on your knees and besides," The beauty smiled tightly, running her eyes up the aforementioned suit and stepping closer to the rich man, "I'd still say no." With that, she sauntered back into the gala, her head high.

Baby grabbed another flute from a passing waiter and took a sip, her eyes searching the crowd once again. The peace was still maintained and there was no hint at chaos. She downed the rest of her champagne and placed the empty flute on a tray, deciding to take a bathroom break before the fun began.

The beauty slipped through the crowd and into the foyer. She glanced down the hallway and saw women walking from the right. She followed the trail of formally dressed ladies and found the gold plated door to the powder room. As soon as she walked in, the women gave her narrowed looks and walked out.

Baby just rolled her eyes, fluffing her hair in the mirror. She wiped the corners of her mouth and blotted her nose, her brown eyes staring back at her. She faked a large smile, just to see how it looked before dropping it completely. The singer then frowned, making her eyes droop down. It looked convincing enough and the sight made her smirk.

The beauty fluffed her hair one more time before opening the door. She was greeted by the sound of gunshots and screams.

It was starting.

Baby began the slow walk back to the main room, hearing someone bark demands. She hummed a little to herself and trailed her hands along the decorative curtains hung from the ceiling. Just as she was about to enter the room, she was yanked back into the curtain, heavy hands pressing her flush against a body.

Disoriented, she furiously looked up to find Bruce Wayne standing tall above her. She moved her hands to push away from him but he just held her tighter. "What-!"

The billionaire shushed her, his eyes looking just past the curtain. Baby hated that she noticed, but his palm felt rough against her bare back. Those calloused hands were not the manicured ones of the blue bloods she was used to. The hands on her back were the hands of a laborer. What could the Wayne possibly have done to have hands like those?

Baby could smell Armani cologne embedded in the lapels of his expensive suit. She also could feel how nice the fabric of his jacket was. "Cucinelli?" The brand fell from her lips without a thought and the man looked away from the curtain to glance at her with a smirk.

"Kiton, actually."

Baby hummed in acknowledgment of him speaking before quieting down as she heard footsteps pass by them. The Wayne's grip tightened around her and she even tensed up a bit herself, holding her breath until the person passed. Her eyes moved over the rich man's face for a moment. He hadn't shaved, but it didn't look sloppy. His stubble was peppered with gray and she briefly wondered how old he was; not that it mattered. He was handsome and could be considered charming to some but not her. But… she could see what they saw in him. Even with the rumors that flew around, there was something to be said; the women were never disappointed.

As soon as it was quiet again, the Wayne spoke. "You stay here, I'll get help."

Baby's eyes widened and despite herself she clung to him. "Don't." She pleaded, something in her not wanting him to get hurt; the guy did try to 'save' her, after all. It was an eye for an eye, she'd save him for saving her.

The rich man raised his brows in surprise, before his expression fell into that charming grin he always had in front of her. "You're worried?"

"I'm not." Baby hurriedly whispered, letting go of his lapels. "I just… Your suit is too nice to get blood on."

"My suit, right…" Bruce trailed, his smile tight. "I'll tell you what," He unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off, "How about you keep it clean for me." He placed the jacket on her shoulders, like they were in high school.

"Wayne." Baby snapped as he moved around her to leave their hiding spot.

"I expect that back." The Wayne winked, disappearing down the hall.

 _Idiot._

The singer waited for a moment, trying to think of a way to go backstage without being seen. In the middle of her forming a plan, the curtain was pulled back and she was grabbed by the arm by a man in a clown mask. "Miss Doll." His muffled voice addressed her formally, though his hands were roughed as he dragged her into the main room.

"Wait, I'm not supposed to-!" Baby tried to remind him of the plan she was told but he didn't listen, only pulling her along.

Mister J's men were all in clown masks with semi-automatics in their hands. They were around the entrances and exits, pointing their weapons at people and stealing valuables. The partygoers had gathered around in a circle, and as the henchman pushed through the crowd, her boss was revealed in the middle and when he looked back at her, his eyes darkened.

"Well, well, _well._ " The clown sung with a laugh, "What do we have here?" She was thrown on the ground in front of him and she barely caught herself.

 _Something was wrong._

Mister J was dressed impeccably, a dark violet suit with an open black collared shirt. His pale chest peeked through the fabric and Baby faintly made out a silver chain hanging from inside his jacket. He had one of his golden pistols in his hand and as he took her figure in, his eyes narrowed at the jacket on her shoulders.

The clown walked to her in long strides yanking her up to his body by the jacket. "You're pretty, heh," He smiled a bit before it dropped. He raised his gun and nudged it against her cheek, turning her head to the side. "You smell good, too." He breathed out the words, nudging his nose against her cheek. "Maybe you could help me out." Mister J leaned back, removing his gun from her face, only to point it at her chest. He yanked the coat from her shoulders and examined it, pressing it to his nose.

Baby stayed perfectly still, playing her part perfectly. She didn't dare look away from him, for as soon as he laid eyes on that jacket, they grew cold. She watched the clown throw the coat down and sneer at her, raising his gun to point it at her forehead. "Where's the man of the evening?" He questioned in a hiss.

The singer's eyes widened by a fraction and her heart began to beat faster. She didn't answer at first, feeling genuine shock. A pale hand grabbed at her, a forearm going against her throat and a gun digging into her temple. The crowd gasped as her breath caught in her throat.

"Jay…?" Baby whimpered quietly, her fear real. "What are you-!"

"Shut up, shut up, _shut_ up." The clown growled in her ear, pulling his arm tighter against her throat. "You're a liar, Baby."

"W-what?" The woman's voice broke her nails digging into his arm to get him to release his grip. A single shot into the air made her jump and tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.

" _Liar_. You know where he is." He hissed into her ear, pressing the gun back to her head. "Since you won't tell me, we should play a little _game_." He laughed loudly, still holding onto her tightly. " _Do you wanna play with me, pretty?_ "

Baby didn't answer, all she could focus on was the hot mouth of the gun against her temple. It was giving her flashbacks to an earlier part of her life, to _numerous_ parts of her life. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes closed when he into the air again.

"I don't ask twice." The Joker sung, knocking the gun against her temple. "So _whaddya_ _say_?"

"Okay!" Baby sobbed, her voice hoarse. "I'll do whatever you want."

The clown grinned widely, removing the gun and letting her go. Baby let out the breath she had been holding and watched him walk three steps backwards, his face wild. She looked into the icy blue eyes that she had woken up to for months and tried to see a trace of the man that sometimes was there.

He wasn't.

"This is a fun one," The Joker grinned, sniffing, "You're going to tell me where he is. And for every time you make me repeat myself, I'll shoot one of these nicely dressed people."

"B-but how-!" A shot in the chest to a man on her right interrupted her question and she almost screamed, jumping instead. "Please," Baby pleaded urgently, "I don't know what you want from me, Jay."

A shot into woman made her stomach drop. "That's ah," The clown snickered, though his tone was serious, " _Mister_ _J_ to you, pretty. Now, where is he?"

"I don't _know!_ " The singer screeched, her stomach turning. "He just ran off! I don't know where-!"

 _Pop_. _Scream._

" _Please, stop it!_ " Baby cried, sobbing real tears. She couldn't handle innocent people being hurt because of her ignorance. "I'm telling the truth I don't know where he is!"

"Hm," The Joker hummed, rocking on his heels. He shot another person in the head, "I don't believe you!" He yelled harshly, Baby's blood running cold.

As she opened her mouth to try to reason with the clown, something whizzed by her ear and struck Mister J's hand, making him grimace. The object, along with the gun, fell to the floor and when Baby got a look at what it was, her eyes widened. It was in the shape of a bat.

All at once, a dark figure was in front of her and the room was in chaos. Shots rang out in every direction and people ran every which way to get away.

Baby nudged out of her heels and ran opposite of everyone else, heading for the balcony of the penthouse. She found a dark corner and hid, dropping down behind a pillar. She put both hands over her ears to block out the sounds of screams and dying. An explosion sounded and the ground below her shook, debris flying from the balcony doors.

 _Where did it go wrong? Where did it go wrong?_ _ **Where did it go wrong?**_

Baby jumped as another explosion sounded from the room. She couldn't control the tears that poured from her eyes. The whole thing brought her back to Georgia, the night that she would never speak of. The night that she really became-!

The woman stopped her thoughts, noticing that it was quiet in the room. She held her breath as she heard shuffling footsteps and then, "GCPD!"

Wrapping her arms around herself, Baby felt the weight of her actions, only this time she didn't have anything to numb the pain. He was right. She wasn't ready to do something like this. She wasn't… she wasn't him. Even when men deserved it, their deaths weighed on her spirit. She wasn't a saint by no means, but she wasn't sure that she could be so much of a sinner.

Blinded by her reflections, she didn't see or hear the person standing in front of her.

"Hey."

Dark eyes flickered up and she pressed herself closer against the wall, afraid off the crusader. A gloved hand was offered to her and she slowly placed hers into it, being pulled up with little effort. She fell forward just a bit, putting a hand on his chest to steady herself.

"Are you alright?"

Baby never in a million years thought that she would be face to face with the Bat. He was almost a thing of legends, she knew he existed but he didn't exist in the same Gotham she lived in. He was like Superman or that Aqua guy; an enigma.

"Miss." The capes crusader spoke again, his voice low and gruff.

Baby blinked and removed her hand from his chest. "I'm fine." She answered, her voice hoarse from her sobbing. She wiped her eyes and straightened her spine, standing up straighter. "I should be getting home now." She turned to leave but she was stopped, a gentle hand on her elbow.

"Do you need a ride?"

The singer turned to the hero, a small smile on her face, "Are you offering little ole me a ride in the uh, what do they call it? _The batmobile_?"

The black-clad crusader's mouth twitched but the bottom half of his face remained neutral. "Yes."

"I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Baby assured both the hero and herself. She turned to leave once more but his voice stopped her.

"Those people dying weren't your fault."

The beauty paused wincing before turning back to him. "Of course not," She muttered, trying to smile, "I was just… in the wrong place I guess." The bat nodded silently, his dark eyes staring into hers. "By the way," Baby started, having to look away, "Did you find Wayne?" She glanced back to see the hero nod again silently. The dark brunette hesitated to ask, "Alive?" Another silent nod made her sigh in relief. "Is he the one that called you?"

"I can't tell you that."

Baby rolled her eyes, turning to actually leave. "Tell him 'thank you'." She didn't hear anything else and when she glanced over her shoulder to look at him, he was gone.

For the whole taxi ride home she was left with her thoughts; a dangerous thing.


	15. Wake Up Alone

(A/N: Twelve pages. A special guest is appearing in the next one.)

Sunlight shined into the windows of a penthouse apartment. "I heard… church bells ringing. I heard… a choir… singing. I… saw my love… walk down… the aisle. On her finger… he placed a ring." Etta James' voice blared from a record player in a sunken in living room. Bottles of liquor and boxes of takeout were littered over the coffee table, along with little baggies of powder.

A nude girl was splayed out onto the carpeted floor of said penthouse, her eyes closed and her hair around her head in waves. She was dead, at least, she felt as if she were, and lost.

Everything had gone wrong it seemed, and for a moment she was not sure of her present position.

Her boss was in Arkham. He had placed a gun to her head and killed innocents in her name. He had looked upon her with eyes of ice, those same eyes that had looked upon her fondly only hours before. He spat cruel words in her face, he changed the plan.

She was confused and admittedly hiding away to regroup. That night, she had been ready to pack her things and start anew, as she had done before but something told her to stay. So the queen packed a bag and ran to hide in her tower, locking herself away. She hadn't spoken to anyone for half a month, not even her boss, and if she thought long and hard she couldn't remember the last time she actually spoke. She did a whole lot of singing, though.

During her hiatus, her thoughts were enough to keep her awake. She'd write down things when she felt the urge, but usually she ended up crumpling them up and starting over. She had many questions, but no answers. She _really_ wanted answers.

As the song started over, the front door knob jiggled and the sound of the lock turning echoed through the apartment. The girl just laid there as the door opened, revealing her ex lover.

"Jesus Christ…" The voice of Johnny Frost was overpowered by the music. Footfalls headed towards the girl. "Jewels." One of her names was called as she was nudged. She didn't move. "Jewels?" The burly man put a finger to her neck before sighing; she was still alive. He picked her up with little trouble and carried her to the bathroom, dumping her in the bathtub and turning on the water.

Baby woke up with a start, coughing as water pounded against her body. "What…" She muttered, looking up to see Johnny looking over her.

"Hi Jewels." Johnny turned the shower head off and began filling the tub. He rolled up his sleeves and reached for a towel, soaping it up. Baby just watched him with blown irises, blinking slowly. He then began to wash her, taking care to scrub the weeks from her skin.

"You're so good to me, Johnny cakes." She smiled, her words raspy. He didn't reply, instead washing her back. She didn't know if he meant to, but his fingers trailed up her spine like they used to before. "I killed those people, huh?"

"No." Johnny replied shortly, his eyes focused on the body part he was cleansing. The sound of her sniffling made his green eyes flicker to hers. "Jewels," He whispered softly, a wet hand on her shoulder, "You didn't."

"He scared me." Baby uttered, tears leaving her eyes, "For the first time in a long time; he scared me. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing." Her resolve broke and her face crumpled as she began to sob.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her and held her wet body close, stroking her hair. He whispered words of comfort into the air around them and rocked her like he used to. "You're okay, jewels. I got you."

Baby closed her eyes and buried her nose into him, breathing him in. God, she missed him. She pulled back from the embrace for just a moment, looking up into his eyes. She thanked him the only way she knew how; she leaned in and puckered her lips, only for him to pull away from her completely.

"No." Johnny shook his head, his jaw set. "No, jewels."

"What?" Baby snapped, angry at his rejection. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I can't do this!" The burly man declared, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"What are you talking about?" The beauty questioned, fire in her eyes.

"This. You! All of it." Johnny listed, with a frown. "I can't do this again. As soon as I give into you, you'll just take from me." Baby scoffed, her eyes rolling. "You're selfish."

"I never claimed to be anything else." The woman defended, standing in the tub, "I told you who I was-!"

"No, you didn't." Johnny snapped with a scowl, "You lied because that's what you always do; you lie. I can't believe a word you've said; did you ever care for me at all?"

"Don't be such a child." Baby retorted, stepping out of the tub and onto a bath mat. "You're still thinking about that? You're still angry because I wouldn't feed into your _childish_ dream to, to runaway with-!"

"It wasn't childish! I love you, jewels!" At the declaration, Baby rolled her eyes again. "I love you and all you do is take from me!"

"Love." She scoffed, "You love me. Wow, I'm going to drop my whole life to reproduce with you and be barefoot and pregnant in a _fucking_ kitchen. Is that what you want? For me to erase myself to please you? Newsflash Johnny boy," Baby mocked harshly, "Love ain't real and it don't pay the bills."

"The bills." Johnny laughed humorlessly, shaking his head, "How could I forget the bills? All you care about is your purses and shoes. All you care about is money! Well I got news for _you_ , Baby," He spat the name out like it was poison, "All that shit you own can be taken away in an instant, but love is everlasting."

"Love is fake." Baby spat, her eyes narrowing, "And for the weak. And the dumb. And the naive. I am none of those things."

"You're right." The burly man nodded, "You aren't any of those things, you're worse; a user. You used me until something better came along but fortunately enough for you, you're with the biggest user of all and I won't be there to refill you when you're used up and cracked out in an alley somewhere."

Baby's face cracked and she watched him leave with blank eyes, jumping when the door slammed closed. When she was alone, she allowed herself to cry again, wiping her tears as she got back into the tub.

The girl just sat there for a while, allowing the water to cool and the dirt to soak off of her. She finally felt sober enough to wash herself completely and got out of the tub soon after, wrapping a towel around herself.

Baby looked in the mirror and narrowed her eyes at the picture, she didn't look like herself. A couple weeks without the sun could do that to a girl. Shaking it off, she padded into the bathroom and dressed in a red button up, piling her hair on top of her head. She took her pack of Marlboros and slipped on flats before leaving the apartment.

As she climbed the stairs to the roof, her mind was surprisingly calm. She opened the heavy door and glanced out at the beautiful sunset, her lips spreading in a small smile.

The girl walked to the edge of the building and sat down, dangling her legs over. She began to hum as she opened her pack of cigs and lit one, staring off as the sun disappeared from view.

Johnny was gone. She had finally pushed him away, like his lovestruck predecessors. It was bound to happen. He swore he saw good in her, but that didn't beat out the bad. Baby was beautiful, it was no secret, but the beauty was only masking the toxic soul inside of her. She was poisonous, everything she touched or even loved would eventually die.

A lone tear fell down her cheek and she heard the floor of the roof crunch behind her. She sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Footsteps stopped behind her and the beauty dryly muttered, only half joking, "I'm not gonna jump. If that's why you're here."

"I know." A gruff voice answered and she looked behind her, her eyes widening slightly in surprise, before her face returned to its usual neutral look of disdain.

Baby turned her head toward the night once more, annoyed that her alone time was ruined. "Isn't there a kitten that needs saving?"

"Cute." The hero noted, not moving from his spot behind her. "I just wanted to check in with you, it's been over a week since-!"

"Don't you have a more deserving person to check on?" Baby questioned, getting of the ledge and turning around. "Or another beauty to stalk?"

The bat didn't react to her self deprecating words, instead taking a step towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." The dark brunette retorted, taking a cigarette out of her pack and tapping it against the box. She put the stick in her mouth and lit it, exhaling through circled lips. The hero's eyes seemed to watch the motions in a trance, his gaze on her mouth. The beauty held in a smirk, instead turning her back to him, "I'm fine, seriously. But it's nice that a busy man such as yourself would stop in his tracks to check on someone like me."

"Someone like you?" The black clad crusader questioned.

"Someone like me." Baby repeated, ignoring his inquisitive gaze as she blew out more smoke. "I'm not a hopeless damsel; all the choices I've made are my own."

"It's never too late to change." The hero stated and she snorted, shaking her head.

Baby turned her head to look at the burly bat, exhaling smoke out her nose, "Maybe I'll quit smoking, how about that?"

The hero's mouth twitched and she smirked at that. "You're too pretty to smoke."

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." She quipped, swinging her legs over to face the bat. Her eyes trailed up and down his outfit before setting on his chin, and then his eyes.

 _Familiar._

Baby didn't comment on it instead, rising up from her seat and walking up to the hero. She had to look up to look him in the eye. "I'm dangerous." The beauty whispered a warning, taking a drag of her cigarette.

The bat's eyes trailed over her face before his eyes glared into hers. "So am I." He replied gruffly.

The brunette would be lying if she said a thrill didn't run down her spine. She briefly thought about letting him take her on the rooftop, then she remembered who she belonged to and who was standing in front of her.

"Not like me." Baby retorted, shaking her head with a sad smile, "You could never be as dark as me."

"I could help you."

"I already got a guy for that," The beauty tapped her cigarette, watching the ash fall, "He's all the help I need. Anyway, thanks for the chat Mr. B but I gotta run." She threw her cigarette down and stepped on the bud, walking around the hero.

Her arm was caught as she walked past and the bat muttered, "I'll be around."

"Do yourself a favor and don't." The beauty replied monotonously, shrugging her arm from his grip. She opened the heavy door and padded down the stairs, heading back to her apartment. As soon as she walked in the door, the home phone began to ring for the first time.

Baby furrowed her brows, looking at the unlisted number before answering it. "Hell-!"

"You are receiving a call from an inmate at Arkham Asylum. Do you accept the charges?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she sat on the couch slowly, biting her lip. "Yes." The phone rang for a beat and then she heard heavy breathing. A chill ran up her spine.

"Baby…" Her boss' raspy voice slurred in a song, making her close her eyes.

"Mister J." She muttered in response, crossing her legs under her. She heard him chuckle lowly and her nails dug into the cushion under her.

"Are ya mad at me, baby?"

The beauty swallowed thickly, flashes of people dying going through her head. "No." She whispered quietly, wincing when he laughed louder.

"Oh _c'mon_." He mocked, seemingly laughing at her pain, "Don't lie to your old man. You're mad at _me_." She imagined a playful frown on his face, "I wasn't gonna hurt ya…" He paused before cackling, " _Too much._ "

Baby's face dropped and she grimaced her eyes watering, "You promised I wouldn't get hurt, Jay." She croaked out, sniffling, "You said-!"

"I say a lot of things, doll." The clown retorted with a chuckle, "You played your part perfectly; I needed you terrified and you… were… _terrified_." He groaned out the word, before his voice dropped, "How have you been?"

The beauty shifted in her seat, wiping her tears from her eyes. "Fine."

" _Baby…_ "

"I can't get the images out off my head." She admitted, undoing her bun to run her fingers through her hair, "Their screams…"

" _Who's_ screams?" Her boss questioned, "The screams from last night or _before_ …?"

"Before?" Baby repeated, her eyes opening wide. "What-!"

" _Rude._ " The clown snapped, before muttering, "Come see me tomorrow."

The singer shifted in her seat again before biting her lip, "How are _you_?"

"Sing to me." Her boss demanded instead, ducking the question. The absence of an answer disturbed her, but she didn't push it.

"Oh my man I love him so, he'll never know. All my life is just despair, I don't care. When he holds me in his arms, the world is bright. All right… What's the difference if I say? I'll go away. When I know I'll come back on my knees someday. For whatever my man is, I am his, forever more." She sung into the speaker, her voice sultry and sweet. She heard him sigh shakily and shift.

"Sing that other one I like," He interjected raspily, "The one you sung at my party."

Baby smiled smally, knowing exactly what he wanted. "My old man is a bad man but I can't deny the way he holds my hand. And he grabs me, he has me by my he-a-art. He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past, he doesn't mind I have a LA crass way about me. He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart-!" The phone clicked and she was left with a dial tone. She looked down at phone before leaning back into the couch.

She was alone again. It was quiet and she was cold without the warmth of a male embrace. Her eyes moved over to the coke on the table and her fingers twitched. She really tried to fight the urge but made a line for herself, snorting it.

Baby pinched her nose and shook her head, swallowing. She followed the line with two shots of gin, shivering as her body began to feel light. She laid back into the couch and sighed in content.

As she sat in the silence of the apartment, she had an idea. An idea that might get her killed, but an idea just the same. What could she say; she liked danger.

The beauty got up from the couch and dressed herself in her old garbs; a short white and black Moschino dress and and white pumps. She painted her face to hide the bags and lined her lips in red, taking a pair of large white shades to cover her eyes. She gathered her hair in a sleek high ponytail and grabbed a Chanel clutch, stuffing her keys, fake id, and cash in itt. She returned to the living room and threw back two shots of gin, shivering as she left.

The night was still young as she hailed a cab and quickly spoke her destination before she could change her mind.

The cab pulled up to big gates and up a long winding driveway. The driver stopped in front of the large mansion and she got out, giving him a hefty tip. As the cab drove away, she padded up the dark stone steps of the manor before ringing the bell. She stood there for a long moment before the heavy door creaked open and an elderly butler was presented.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Deena Andrews, I sung at the benefit. Mr. Wayne told me to drop by." Baby lied effortlessly, ending her fib with a bright smile.

The butler gave her a once over then opened the door wider to let her into the foyer. "I will fetch Master Wayne for you, Miss Andrews."

Baby nodded with a smile that dropped as soon as he was out of sight. She gripped her clutch and glanced around the foyer of the manor, her eyes pausing on particularly expensive looking sculptured and paintings. She moved to examine a painting closer, looking up at the portrait. It was a painting of three people; a young Bruce Wayne and his parents.

Everyone in Gotham knew the tragic tale of Thomas and Martha Wayne; killed by a mugger's hand. It was sad but Baby had experienced sadder.

"Miss Andrews." The butler called for her, "Follow me."

Baby nodded and did as she was told, marveling quietly at her surroundings. She was led upstairs and through numerous hallways until they stopped in front of two double doors. The butler opened the door for her and she glanced at him before walking into a study.

The door closed behind her and she smirked at the distinguished gentleman leaning against a desk. "Bruce Wayne." She greeted, keeping her distance in the start of a much practice seduction technique.

"Deena Andrews…" The Wayne trailed, his brows raising, "If that's your real name."

Baby almost genuinely smiled, "It's not." She admitted with a dainty shrug, "You didn't earn that yet."

Bruce smiled charmingly, his eyes shining with amusement, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to pay you back," Baby chimed, walking around the couch to stand in front of him, still two feet away. "For the Kiton." She opened her clutch and took out a roll of hundreds, holding them out.

The Wayne glanced at the money before his gaze returned to her face. He chuckled deeply before shaking his head. "You came all the way here to reimburse me for a coat?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes." Baby replied shortly, "Though if you don't want it then that's more lunch money for me." She slipped the bills back in her clutch, as his smile widened. "What?" She barely kept herself from snapping.

"Nothing." Bruce answered, moving over to the bar at to his left, "Would you like a drink?"

"That took way too long." Baby quipped, moving to sit on the sofa, "I'll have whatever you're having." She put her purse and sunglasses on the coffee table and watching the Wayne's broad back as he fixed their drinks.

When he was finished, he came to sit next to her on the sofa, a comfortable distance away. He handed her the drink, a tumbler of brown and ice and sipped his own. Baby tasted the drink and easily identified the beverage as straight scotch.

"So," The Wayne started, leaning into the couch, "How's the boyfriend?"

"Away." Baby answered innocently, batting her lashes prettily.

"Away?" Bruce repeated with raised brows. "Interesting." He muttered around his glass.

"Interesting?" Baby questioned and the older man smirked.

"Your boyfriend goes away and you come here," The salt and pepper haired man elaborated, with a chuckle, "That's interesting."

"Oh don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. Wayne," Baby scoffed playfully, taking a sip of her drink, "I was lonely and needed a friend; or whatever you are to me currently."

"You should tell your friend your name." Bruce hinted but Baby just snickered.

"Nice try."

The Wayne's tone changed as he inquired, "How old are you?"

"Old enough." Baby automatically answered from years of practice, "How old are you?" She countered with a bite of her lip.

"Older than you." Bruce smirked and she actually smiled, though it was tiny.

"No kidding, the grey hairs give you away." The beauty teased, reaching out to finger his short hair, "I think you're a good forty two, maybe forty three." Bruce said nothing, only staring at her over his glass as he took a sip. Baby smiled but it faltered as she looked into his eyes. The two had somehow shifted closer together. "Where did you go," She questioned, leaning against the couch, "After you left me at the gala?"

"I got help." Bruce answered shortly.

"From the Batman?" Baby asked, but the Wayne only took a sip of his drink.

"The police."

Baby smiled tightly, downing the rest of her scotch and placing her glass on the table. "You know him." She stated, her eyes cutting to him. Bruce didn't say anything. "Is he some privately funded mercenary that does the dirty work for the elite?"

"He's a hero." Bruce finally spoke, shifting towards her, "Nothing more nothing less."

"There's no such thing as heroes." Baby scoffed, "He's a man like everyone else."

"That's a very pessimistic view." The Wayne commented with a raised brow.

"The world is an ugly place; I've personally seen it. A hero is never _really_ a hero. There's always something or someone hiding in their closets." The beautiful brunette bluntly stated, taking a cigarette from her purse. Without asking permission, she lit it and leaned back in the couch, blowing smoke out the side of her mouth and looking like an advertisement for marlboro.

"You're too pretty to be so jaded." Bruce commented, his eyes studying her. His smile was charming but tight, the subtext of his statement apparent to the smart woman. He slid an ashtray to her side of the table just as she reached out to knock ash from it.

Baby smirked slightly and shrugged, making a show out of taking a drag. "I'm only jaded on the inside; outside I'm shiny and new." She quipped, as he leaned forward and took a box from under the coffee table. He opened the intricately carved box and revealed cigars, expensive looking cigars.

"Mind if I smoke?" The Wayne questioned with a smile, cutting the tip off and dipping it in his glass. Baby studied his actions with a peculiar gaze, finishing her cigarette. "It colors the taste." Bruce explained without looking up. He leaned back and lit the chubbie, puffing as the tip lit up. "Gurkha."

"I know." Baby quickly replied.

"You know a lot of things." Bruce noted with a smirk, offering her the cigar.

She shook her head. "I'm sure I don't know as much as you, Mr. Wayne." The beauty quipped, only partly joking.

"To be fair," The rich man blew smoke away from her, "I've got a couple years on you."

Baby smirked, "That's an understatement."

"Don't push it." Bruce quickly retorted, making her laugh. The rich man grinned, "That was pretty."

Baby's smile instantly dropped as she was reminded of her old man. Remembering where she was, the beauty instantly perked up, but her episode did not escape the billionaire. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She managed to jest, her lips in a half-hearted smirk. If Bruce noticed the change, he didn't comment on it, instead returning her smirk with a charming one of his own. The beautiful woman took another drag of her cigarette before smothering it in the ashtray, turning to the rich man and taking his cigar from his fingers. She took a deep drag and puckered her lips at him, staring into his deep brown eyes and blowing out smoke.

Bruce stared shamelessly, his lips in a small smile. He shook his head, "If I can't have your name," He started lowly, noting that they kept moving closer together somehow, "Can I at least get your number?"

"If I give you a number you can find a name." Baby stated, her naturally hoarse voice making the teasing words feel warm. Her eyes flickered down to his lips for a moment without her permission but she quickly looked back to his eyes, handing him his cigar back silently.

Bruce took it from her and leaned over her body to place the cigar in the ashtray. When he moved to return to his spot on the couch, Baby felt him pause at her shoulder. For a moment, she wondered if he would give into the temptation of her soft skin. He didn't, instead he moved back into his spot on the couch, though a bit closer.

"Tell me about this 'boyfriend'." Bruce muttered to her, his brown eyes on hers.

"There isn't much to tell, really." Baby replied, her tone as low as his. "Why would you want to talk about him anyway?"

"I need to know what kind of man has you on his arm." The billionaire quipped, though his face was very much serious.

Baby bit her lip to keep her a smile from spreading, "Why?" She questioned, "So you can steal from him?"

"I don't steal." Bruce said before a smile cracked on his face, "I just take."

"I hate to break it to ya, Brucey but that's stealin'." Baby informed the billionaire with a smirk, "And I know you're used to gettin' whatever you want, but you're not my type."

Bruce raised his brows, his smirk growing into a smile, "Really? Am I too old?"

The beauty shook her head, "I've had older." She told him with a chuckle.

"Is it the hair?" He then questioned and a smile threatened to spread on her face.

"No." She answered honestly, a hand over mouth. "I just… we have nothing in common, Mister Wayne."

"I beg to disagree," The rich man started, "I think we have a lot in common. We both have the same taste in suits."

"Suits?" Baby repeated with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, and jewelry." Bruce added before smirking at her teasingly.

Baby rolled her eyes again and snickered, pushing the older man's chest playfully, "Shut up." Before she removed her hand, he placed his own over it.

"I'd know more about you if you'd let me." The Wayne muttered after a moment, letting her take her hand away from his. "I could be a great friend."

"You're too smooth to be a friend." Baby retorted, turning away slightly, "I'd end up your bed soon enough." She stated bluntly and he just smiled tightly.

"That's what friends are for."

Baby fought the grin with all her might but her body betrayed her; not only did a smile spread over her face but she let out a quiet laugh. "You're fun to play ball with, Wayne." She chimed, her dark eyes blinking to his, "It's nice to know you can keep up."

"I could demonstrate in a better way," Bruce continued to suggest with a smirk, "If you'd let me."

Baby took her bottom lip between her teeth and searched the man's handsome face, the thought crossing her mind for a moment. Her gaze returned to his eyes and her brow twitched. "I think I should be going." She rasped, though did not move from her spot.

"I'll call you a cab." The Wayne retorted quietly, though he didn't make a move to leave either.

The two sat on the couch staring at each other, waiting for the other person to break. Baby was the first to do so, rising from the couch only for Bruce to grab her arm. He ran his thumb over her wrist, "Let me drive you."

The beauty turned around and walked in between the rich man's legs, "No."

"No?"

Baby shook her head, biting her lip as she put her hands on his broad shoulders and leaned forward. "I can find my own way home, Mister Wayne," She muttered in his ear, "But thanks." She pressed her lips against his cheek and as she made the move to stand, he gripped her arms.

Bruce's eyes scanned over the beauty's face, completely silent for a long moment. "Tell me your name."

The woman thought for a moment before deciding to buy into a dangerous game. "Bee."

"Bee?" The rich man repeated with raised brows.

"Bee." Baby nodded pulling herself from his grip. She picked up her purse and gave Bruce one last smirk, "Come find me." She muttered the dare under her breath as she left the room, a newfound thrill running through her.


	16. Out Here On My Own

**(A/N: One review? Guys...)**

A cleaned apartment was illuminated by natural light on a Thursday morning. A buxom beauty was pulling up a black and white checkered mini skirt, tucking her black turtle neck into it. Her face was already made up and she had hid the unsightly bags that dared to adorn her face. She would get them treated as soon as she could, she had just been busy with self loathing.

Baby fluffed her hair and pinned half of it back, then put small silver hoops in her ears. She blinked at herself in the mirror; her face wasn't overly done today, only foundation, cat eyes and a clear coat of gloss. Catching sight of her diamond ring, she decided against wearing it, instead putting on a platinum necklace with a pendant that read 'haha' in cursive. She zipped knee high white boots up her legs and checked her reflection once more before walking out of the room.

The beauty grabbed a white clutch and put all her things in it; her cellphone, her credit cards, a wad of cash and her lip gloss, 'Vanilla Dream'. She slipped rounded shades over her eyes and moved to leave the apartment, though she paused to grab her keys and her cigs.

Baby locked the door behind her and took the lift down to the garage. She clicked the lock to the purple lamborghini that was temporarily hers and got into the driver's seat, dumping her bag beside her. The car roared to life for the first time in weeks, though it still purred as if it was just used yesterday.

Baby pulled out of the garage and made her way through the streets of Gotham, the mere sight of the car inciting fear around her.

It would be a lie if she said she didn't feel guilty about the events that occurred last night. Sure she didn't sleep with the Wayne but it crossed her mind. He was just so charming and she was lonely. He made her laugh, though not as hard as J did and he was nicer to her. She still thought he was a pretentious blue blood with too much money but it wouldn't be a bad thing to have him on her side.

 _It wasn't cheating._

Baby repeated to herself over the course of the journey.

She came to a winding road and drove up it cautiously, the gates of Arkham Asylum opening on their own. She found a parking space and settled into it, turning the car off and sitting there for a moment. The beauty flipped the mirror down and examined her face, adding another layer of lip gloss. Her stomach was in knots as she got out of the car and she took the shades from her eyes, putting them in her hair: At the last minute, she decided to pin her hair up, twisting her locks and pinning them to her head. She wanted to look good; she _needed_ to look good.

Baby walked up the steps to the asylum with baited breath, clutching her purse to her. She had only visited a prison before, but that was another life. _Another name_. About two names ago to be exact.

As soon as she told her name to the receptionist, she was ushered down the hall by a guard and a nurse. Apparently, they had been told of her visit. They stopped her in front of a metal door and opened it, leading into a room with one large window peeking into an interrogation room.

The beauty was padded down by the guard and her purse was taken from her to be looked through. Baby rolled her eyes at the handsy guard, glancing at the name on his tag.

 _Ramirez. Dead._

She was handed back her purse and the two people left after letting her in the interrogation room. Baby looked at the window that had turned into a mirror and rolled her eyes again. She sauntered over to the long metal table they had put out and sat on top of it, dropping her purse next to her.

The heavy door opened and Baby looked up from her inspection of her nails, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face.

"Hello." A pretty blonde woman smiled. She was obviously a psychiatrist, dressed in a fitted button up and a pencil skirt. Glasses covered her blue eyes and her blonde hair was pulled back into a stringent bun. "My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I've heard a lot about you, Baby."

The beauty narrowed her eyes and gave the blonde a once over; coming to the conclusion that her smile was superficial. She raised a brow at the doctor's outstretched hand.

Dr. Quinzel cleared her throat, "I've been working with Mister Joker for a couple of weeks now and you're all he talks about. It's so fantastic to put a name to a face!" She laughed as if Baby was supposed to join her. She had the naivety of a kindergarten teacher.

Baby threw her a bone, giving the blonde a tight smile. "I'm happy to be of service."

The doctor took that as a cue to move closer to her, her smile turning into one of gratitude, "I'm very happy that you came to visit him. I think this taste of normalcy will do _wonders_ for his treatment."

"Treatment?" Baby repeated with a confused blink.

"Oh yes," Dr. Quinzel nodded with a smile, "I am not at liberty to discuss a patient's program with an outsider, but I will tell you that he will be healed in no time, he's already showing progress!"

 _An idiot._

It took only five minutes of speaking for Baby to come to a consensus about Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She was a gullible idiot with pretty blonde hair. He was playing the poor girl and she didn't even know. A white coat who only knew of emotions as it was described in textbooks. She reminded Baby of the social workers who used to visit her on rare occasions, not being able to see what was plainly there.

A knock sounded at the door and the doctor's face lit up. She turned to get the door and unlocked it with her ID card, pulling it open.

The first thing Baby saw was orange. A disgusting shade of orange and then white, then green, and finally blue. Ice blue. The next thing she noticed as a guard led her man to a seat was the bags, then the scars at his temples. He was sat down at the end of the table and the guard left, though Dr. Quinzel stood at the door. She looked between them with a smile before leaving also.

Baby stood from the table after moments of silence and sauntered to the chair at the other side of the long table, dragging it behind her to sit next to her guy. Blue eyes watched her every move and when she lowered herself next to him, she frowned. She put her chin on her fist and tilted her head, her other hand wrapping around one of his.

The beauty leaned forward and pressed her lips against the top of his cheekbone, then leaned even closer to whisper in his ear, "I'll kill her."

"Not yet." Was her reply, and she leaned back with a frown, using her thumb to wipe the gloss from his cheek.

"Okay." Baby muttered, glancing at the glass. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs, though when she tried to pull her hand away, he gripped it tighter, using both of his chained hands to rub circles on her palm.

"My brain's in a blender, Baby." The clown rasped, with a short chuckle. "They're pickin' and pickin' and _pickin'_ at it every fucking day."

"What can I do?" The beauty asked, leaning closer, "What do you want me to do?"

"It's handled."

"I'm not just going to-!" A steel glare made her shut her mouth. The grimace slowly melted into a gaping mouth as his eyes trailed over her face.

" _Gimme_ a kiss." He rasped to her, his eyes not leaving her shiny lips. "Let me taste that _gloss_."

Baby leaned forward and connected their lips, the sound of smacking echoing through the room as they separated.

The clown licked his lips and smiled, chuckling. "Vanilla Dream." He named the flavor, his eyes squinting, "One of my favorites."

Baby's mouth spread into a smile against her will and she giggled, tucking a strand of green behind his ear. "You almost killed me." She hummed lowly, more to remind herself than him.

"I wasn't going to actually _do_ it." The Joker grinned wildly, gripping her hand. "I knew it would make _him_ come."

Baby's face blanched, "Who?"

"Wayne." The clown slurred, narrowing his eyes at her, "Though I didn't expect the Bat to come instead. I needed your terror to be real."

The beauty looked down, refraining from mentioning the hero's visit to her. "Am I that disposable? You would risk my life for a scheme?"

"Gimme a kiss." The madman repeated his earlier words with a sneer. When she didn't move, he tugged her hand to make her fall forward. Baby put a hand on his chest to steady herself. She looked up at the clown and sniffed, her mouth twitching. " _Baby,_ " He hissed through his teeth, "C'mere."

The beauty held in her budding tears and got closer to the clown, placing her lips over his. Another smack echoed throughout the room and she was held there when she tried to pull away.

"If you looked like a victim," The clown muttered under his breath, "You wouldn't be arrested _again_. They wouldn't be able to find you." With that he pushed her away, the woman dropping to the ground.

Baby laid there for a moment and breathed heavily, realization going through her mind. A single tear slid down her cheek and she looked up at him, "You know?" She whispered and he nodded once, his eyes hard.

"I know _everything_."

The beauty closed her eyes before wiping the tear from her face. She shook herself out of it and rose from the ground, sitting down in her seat once again. She swallowed and took out a cigarette from her purse. "Who told you?" She questioned as she lit the stick.

"We won't ever talk about this again." Mister J informed her, avoiding the inquiry, "No one knows but me and no one will ever know." Baby blew out smoke and nodded silently, chewing her lip. " _Whaddya say, Baby?"_

"Thank you." The woman uttered sincerely, reaching her free hand to grip his again. " _Thank you._ " She repeated.

"I told you I would take care of ya." The clown flashed metal at her, his lid dropping in a wink. "Didn't I?"

Baby nodded once, squeezing his pale hand. "You did, mister." She affirmed, her smile small.

The Joker's eyes danced over her face for a quiet moment as his grin dropped from his face. He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm gonna need you to manage some things while I'm in here, sweet pea, mainly the club."

The woman's brow arched up as she tapped ash off of her cigarette. She let go off his hand and leaned back in her chair, "You're…" She started before clearing her throat, "You want me to run the place? I mean… you're trusting me to-!"

" _Yeah._ " The clown rasped, his cuffed hand raising to pinch her cheek, "Who else would I pick?" He questioned with a snicker.

"Won't that be," Baby tried to think of a word, being mindful of the listening ears, "Dangerous?"

"They won't fuck with you." Mister J assured her with a sneer, "I have to get out _sometime_ and anyone who fucks with my baby fucks with _me_. It's already been settled. You'll make sure the girls get there on time and that everything goes _swimmingly_." He paused for a moment and accessed her, " _I trust you."_

Baby nodded silently, her eyes bouncing to the mirror before returning to his, "I won't let you down."

" _I know."_

It was silent again between the two as Baby finished her cigarette. Taking one last drag, the beauty put it out on the metal table, throwing it on the floor. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, holding in a smile as her boss' gaze followed the motion. The clown's head tilted slightly and his eyes were suddenly on hers.

"You look, ah," His voice trailed off as he gave her another once over, " _Real_ pretty there, doll."

"Thank you." Baby replied, dropping down one of her lids in a wink, "You're not so bad yourself."

Mister J grinned at that, chuckling to himself. He licked the remnants of her gloss from his lips and made a show of inhaling. "You smell good, too."

"When are you getting out?" Baby wasted no time with formalities, though she did lower her voice. Her boss only flickered his eyes to the window before returning his gaze to hers. The lack of response was enough for Baby. " _Oh._ " She muttered, biting her lip.

The clown chuckled lowly, slicking his hair back with a cuffed hand. " _Aw…_ " He cooed, a sly smile on his face, " _You_ miss me." He accused, as if the words were dirty.

"Only your checkbook." The beauty quipped, making her boss cackle.

"My checkbook," He repeated with a nod, " _Duly noted_." His laughing ceased but his lips were still spread into a large grin. The clown's icy blue eyes appraised her once more before leaning back in his chair, "Whatcha been up to, doll?" He continued with the mindless chatter.

Baby appeased him, deep down feeling that he was honestly happy to see her. "I haven't left the house in weeks." She answered honestly, leaning her chin on her fist. "I just listened to music, um," She paused, licking her lips, "Sing." She intentionally left out her blooming drug habit, though she unconsciously sniffed.

"Oh yeah?" The Joker flashed metal at her before leaning forward, "Sing for me."

Baby let a small smile grace her face and she reached out, taking one of his hands. "Do I have any requests?" Her voice was warm as she uttered the question. She did not get a reply and she laughed silently, placing her hand on his again. She cleared her throat, "You're… my funny valentine, sweet comic valentine. You make me smile with my heart." The singer's voice was calming and soft, just low enough to be intimate. She scooted her chair closer to him and smiled, her voice almost in a coo, "Your looks are laughable, unphotographable yet you're my favorite work of art." She tucked a rogue strand of green behind his ear, "Is your figure less than greek? Is your mouth… a little weak. When you open it to speak; are you smart?"

Her boss' face was still void of emotion and it might have been in her mind, but she swore she saw something behind those icy orbs.

"But don't change a hair for me. Not if you care for me. Stay little valentine, stay." Baby took a breath and her eyes flickered to the window before she leaned even closer, placing her lips right by his ear. "Each day," She stressed the words, "Is valentine's day." The beauty ended the song with a peck to his ear as the door to the room opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over." The perky blonde doctor alerted them as two guards came into the room.

Baby swallowed and turned back to her boss, right as he yanked his hand away from her. Her mask returned to her face and she grabbed her purse, standing from her chair. Her brown eyes watched as the guards forced her guy up; he didn't spare her a glance as he was lead out of the room. The heavy door closed and Baby was left alone with the doctor.

It was silent. She was trying to stop all of her thoughts from running together. Her fingers played with her pendant as she stared at nothing.

"Um," The blonde started, standing in front of the singer, "If you have some time, could you answer-!"

"No." Baby cut her off and stood straight, her chin high in defiance, "I don't have the time." With that, she was herself once more and took no time to leave the cramped room.

Baby strutted through the hospital doors and down the steps, confidence exuding from her. But then she got in the car and in that bright purple cage she let it all go. No one could see the beautiful woman sobbing because of the tinted windows. The singer put her forehead on the steering wheel and tried to calm down, each part of her aching.

She thought that she would have been happy, seeing Mister J in chains like that. But he looked weak and frail and _burned_. It reminded her of a past life, having to visit a friend or two in prison. Or when _she_ was in prison.

She was such a sad thing.

Baby wiped her face, taking care not to rub her mascara off. She checked her reflection in the mirror and fixed her hair, reglossing her lips. After a rogue sniffle, she was off, driving away from the haunting building.

She got home in record time, parking in the garage. She hurried out of her car and took the elevator up to her floor. A moment later, she was walking through her door. She dropped her purse on the floor and unzipped her boots, knocking them to the side.

The brunette dropped to her knees in front of the coffee table and made a line for herself, snorting it. As the rush went straight to her head, she unpinned her long hair, shaking it loose. Feeling hot, she stripped herself of her clothing, leaving her completely bare.

Baby stood up and walked to the bedroom, grabbing a shirt that smelt like her clown and put it on, grabbing her phone as she passed her purse on the floor. She left the condo, not bothering to lock the door and climb the steps to the roof. She found herself on the edge and she let her legs swing, looking over the sun setting on Gotham.

Licking her lips, Baby pressed the first number on her speed dial. She crossed her legs and sniffed as it rang.

"...Hello?"

"Hey Johnny." She breathed, her eyes watering. "Hey honey, I just wanted to-!"

"Jewels? Are you high?"

"No, wait a minute." Baby pleaded, a tear falling, "Wait! I just wanted to apologize for how I acted, I didn't mean to scream. You know I sometimes get carried away, I don't-!"

"Stop." Johnny sighed, "Just stop. Are you in trouble? Where are you?"

"I'm not. I-I… I just wanted to talk to you. We don't talk anymore…"

"Well who's to blame for that, jewels?"

Baby's face twisted into a grimace and she picked the polish from her toes, "Me." Her stomach dropped, "But I told you. I told you, remember? I'm no good. I told you."

"You're high." Johnny spat, the sound of a man talking in the background, "You should probably slow down with the lines, baby. You'll get hooked."

"Don't call me that, Johnny." The beauty whispered, running a hand through her hair, "You didn't… That's not what you call me."

"That's your name ain't it?" The burly man questioned spitefully, "The Joker's Baby Doll." Baby didn't say anything, only wiggled her now bare toes. Johnny sighed, "Look I have to go but boss wants you at the club tomorrow bright and early."

"But Jo-!" The line went dead and Baby flinched, putting her phone down. She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them, feeling very alone. She allowed her eyes to close for a moment and just listened to the sounds of the city. Just as she was beginning to fall forward, her phone buzzed insistently, knocking her out of her trance. Her eyes widened and she caught herself, falling back from the edge and answering her phone breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Found you." A teasing voice belonging to Bruce Wayne answered.

Baby laughed loudly, mostly at herself. "You did. But how?"

"I have connections." Bruce muttered, the sound of traffic around him.

"Sounds suspicious." The beauty quipped, a smile despite herself.

"Oh it is." The rich man retorted, "Very underground."

Baby snorted and pressed her back against the ledge. "So what can I do for you today Mister Wayne?"

"Well Miss Bee, I wanted to ask if you were available for dinner tonight."

Baby swallowed and her fingers instantly went to her necklace, "Sorry, my schedule's very tight."

"Really? No openings at all?"

"Sorry." The beauty repeated, running a hand up her arm.

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'm working tomorrow." Baby quickly replied, "You know that thing that us civilians do."

Bruce laughed charmingly, "How about you tell me a time that's good for you."

 _Never._

"I would but my schedule is very sporadic. My boss is a real hardass."

"I see." Baby bit her lip at the rasp of his voice, her stomach in knots. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe." The beauty sung lowly, "On my terms, you might."

"Ah," The billionaire chimed, "Well then, I will leave you to your busy night." His tone was teasing but she pictured a serious look on his face, "Goodbye Miss Bee."

"Bye bye Mister Wayne." Baby echoed, hanging up the phone and putting it to her side.

 _Attention._

Is what she tried to tell herself. She only wanted attention. It was wrong of her to drag another bloke into this mess she had made. She was putting Bruce Wayne in danger by merely entertaining the _thought_ of being with him. Why couldn't she just be sedated with one man? Why did she always need two?

Baby got up from the floor of the roof and sat on the edge once more, bracing her hands against it. "When I'm down and feeling blue," She sung into the wind, "I close my eyes so I can be with you. Baby be strong for me, baby belong to me. Help me through, help me need you…"

"Pretty voice."

Baby blinked and bit her lip. She tilted her head to the side but didn't dare to look back. "Sometimes I wonder, where I've been. Who I am. Do I fit in?" She continued to sing, ending the last line in a hum. "I feel like you're my personal therapist, sans license."

"Funny."

The beauty turned around then, making a show out of placing her bare feet on the ground and standing up. She walked up to the caped crusader and stopped right in front of him. She looked into his eyes with her own narrowed, examining his face. His eyes were level with hers before they moved down, stopping at her collarbone. She smirked, opening her mouth to comment before he reached out to finger her pendant with his gloved hand.

"Ha. Ha." The hero read dryly.

Baby blood ran cold and she moved a step away from him, placing a hand over her pendant. "Don't." She pleaded lowly, feeling small. "I told you." She whispered, a sad smile coming to her face. "I told you that I'm dark. I'm bad." She wiped a tear from her eye and cleared her throat, "It seems like we can't be friends now but thank you for watching over me or whatever you've been doing."

The bat closed the space between them and put a hand on her shoulder, making her shake in fear. "I can help you."

"I don't need your help." Baby shrugged him off, putting distance between them once more. "I'm fine, honest."

"You're broken."

Baby laughed dryly, shaking her head. "I'm fine. I don't need your help." She echoed her earlier statements, she continued to step back until her legs hit the ledge and she almost fell back. She steadied herself and put her arms out, trying to keep him away. "I'm fine! I don't even know you, you're harassing me about something that isn't your business. I'm fine! I. Am. Fine." She accidentally bumped into the ledge again and he held her arms, pulling her away from the ledge and close to him.

Baby had no choice but to wrap her arms around him and as soon as she did she crumbled, letting the tears fall freely on her boss' worst enemy. Her hands clutched his cape and she didn't even try to control her sobs.

The hero just held her, his arms around her. After long moments of nothing but sobs, Baby finally caught her breath, hiccuping as the last few sobs left her system. She closed her eyes tight and leaned into the warmth the man was providing, her inebriated mind quickly giving into the source. Lifting her head off his chest, she glanced up at him and in a quick movement pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond at first but she paid it no mind, pressing herself against him harder.

Baby pulled away a bit and frowned, her face still wet with tears, "Please." She whispered in that tone that got her everything she wanted, "I'm so lonely." Her eyes were wide and her dilated pupils made them seem bigger than they were. "Please." She begged again and he gripped the back of her head, pushing her face to his.

The kiss was fervent but soft and Baby _needed_ it to go further. She dug her teeth into his lip and pulled, quickly leaning back in to kiss the pain away. Her body was on fire; an annoying burn gnawing at her skin, and she needed release. "Touch me." She pleased, so desperate. Her ass was grabbed roughly and she was turned around, his hard front pressing against her back. Her eyes looked over Gotham night sky as a hand went between her legs and gloved fingers probed at her.

She imagined they were pale.

Baby whimpered into the night and placed her hand over his, leading him into the exact place she wanted him. He tapped her clit and she held her breath, only for him to pull away.

"No."

She whipped around and before she could protest he was gone.

Baby let out a frustrated sob and called into the night for him. "Please!" She screamed, " _Please."_ She twitched as tears rolled down her eyes and she fell to the ground.

"Jay," She sobbed into the cement of the roof, "I need you." Her hand slipped between her legs and she cried, "Jay."

Baby arched her back and rolled her hips, biting her lip as her body was taken over. " _Jay_." She pleaded with the man who wasn't there.

She bucked and writhed on the ground, gritting her teeth as she got closer. When she was at the edge, she quickened her pace, thinking about him, wanting to be close to him.

" _Whaddya say?"_

Baby smiled at nothing then, arching her back as she yelled out, " _Please."_

The beauty's body fell limp and she laid there on the roof for another hour, her eyes closing sometime in the night. Her high wore off and she was just left bare; stripped of every piece of herself, just like he wanted.

 **(A/N: Go to my fanfiction tumblr, DeePett for awesome Baby themed things.)**


	17. I Just Wanna Make Love To You

(A/N: Jay's POV again. Just a glance of what it's like on the inside as Baby destructs on the outside.)

He was home, in front of his large glass front door, and it was dark. He was dressed in a fitted suit, though his bowtie was loosened, signaling the end of a very hard day.

He ran a hand through his hair and opened the door, heading for the stairs. He paused; he heard something coming from the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes, moving toward the sounds.

When he reached the kitchen his mouth spread into a grin; it was his doll. She was dressed in a short night gown and she was making a sundae. He stood there for a moment, just taking her in.

Her hair was long and flowing down her back in loose curls. Her big brown eyes were concentrating on the next ingredient to add to her dish. Her skin looked smooth and soft, slightly gleaming under the fluorescents of the kitchen.

He stalked over to her, his stare predatory, and wrapped his arms around her waist, snickering as she jumped.

"Jay." She muttered, shaking a can of whip cream in her hand, "You scared me."

"That's the point, pea." He growled back teasingly, brushing his lips against her neck. She smelled like cake. "Why are you still up? Didn't daddy tell you to go to bed?"

His baby sighed, pouting, "I couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep?" He found himself taunting her without a thought, his tone a bit cruel, "You should've tried harder."

She laughed, the sound warm and comforting, "Don't be so mean, mister." His woman murmured, eating a spoonful of ice cream. "Besides, I can't sleep when you're gone anyway."

"Yeah?" He inquired with a grin, "Why's that?" The beauty turned around in his arms and looked up at him with a tiny grin, her cold hands touching his chest.

"I miss you." She admitted before stepping closer.

An impulse made him bury a hand in her hair and tug it roughly, the sound of her sharply inhaling fueling him. "You're lying." He accused with narrowed eyes. The woman just stared back at him, her brown eyes still warm. He sneered at her and tugged harder, pressing her against the counter. "You're such a _fucking_ liar."

"You keep me warm."

"Shut the _fuck_ up." He snapped, his other hand coming to her throat.

"I worry about you, Jay."

The clown glared harshly at his doll, tightening his grip on her throat. "Stop _pretending_."

"I lo-!" Before the wretched words even reached his ears he was choking the life out of her, snarling angrily. Her beautiful face was twisted in surprise; her eyes wide, her mouth open and she was not making any noise. She wasn't even struggling. He knocked her head against the hard marble counter and stepped away as she dropped to the floor.

The man was heaving now, his face still twisted in a grimace and his eyes were wild. The girl laid on the floor dressed in white, her blood tainting the surface around her.

In the next moment, the girl was pulling herself up, staring up at the clown with a hauntingly large smile. "Now why'd you do that, honey?"

Blue eyes snapped open as the Joker awoke with a start. He glanced around his surroundings, only to be reminded that he was in a cell. He scowled before putting on a large smile for the cameras.

He was in solitary; his last stay at Arkham had secured him to having single rooms for the rest of his days. It was a blessing and a curse, he supposed. Being alone meant he had to face himself, an activity he never quite enjoyed.

The small window where the wall met the ceiling still let in light from the moon, so it was still night. With the twenty two hours he spent in his cell every day the days meshed with the nights. He slept whenever his mind seemed to quiet for a moment, which wasn't too often. He guessed that the pills they tried to make him take were laced with sleeping agents, but he couldn't know for sure; he always threw them up.

The clown slicked his hair back with a pale hand and laid back down. A tune seemed to dance through his thoughts, drowning out the usual screaming in the cells around his. He raised a hand in the air and pretended to play the keys of a piano, humming to the imaginary music.

"My funny valentine…" He rasped, his lips spread in a grin, "Sweet comic valentine, you make me smile with my heart…" He snickered to himself as the sound of the lock on his door turned.

The Joker smirked as a pretty blonde doctor entered his cell, pushing her glasses further up the slope of her nose. "Dr. Quinzel…" He sung lowly, flashing his teeth at her. "For what do I owe this pleasure?" He laughed loudly as she shifted her weight, clearing her throat.

"Mister Joker, sir." The doctor started, running her hands down her skirt suit. She was nervous and twitching, such a delightful sight. "I brought what you asked." She took out a bottle of cola from her briefcase and handed it to him.

The clown's smile turned sinister, she had passed her test; first it was a bottle of coke, then it was a machine gun. With all the purpose in the world, he brushed his fingers against hers as he took the drink.

Popping off the cap, he took a swig. He let out a satisfied sigh and patted the bed next to him. The beauty had the audacity to blush, but still sat next to him. "Thanks, doc." He winked at her.

Doctor Quinzel smiled, her hands in her lap. "Anything for you, mister."

The Joker snickered, which turned into a loud cackle and he put his pop down on the cement ground. "Doc," The clown rasped, licking his lips, "I think you have a little _crush_ on me."

Doctor Quinzel's face blanched and she laughed nervously, shaking her head.

"It's okay." The clown sneered, his blue eyes piercing. "I kinda like ya too. I got a thing for blondes."

"Mister Joker I think you misunderstood my-!"

The Joker's smile dropped from his face, a pout replacing it, "You don't like me?" Before she could answer he frowned deeply, "Well that's too bad, I thought I was really _connecting_ with you…"

"You are!" The doctor assured him, her eyes wide. "I mean… we are! Connecting, that is."

The crime boss held in a sinister grin, instead continuing to look at the doctor with soft eyes. "That means alot, doc." He fibbed perfectly, placing his hand on her bare knee.

It was silent between the two of them as he slid his hand further up her skirt. His plan to taint the doctor was going swimmingly; he'd ask for an insignificant gift and she would bring it to him, only for him to take advantage of her kindness.

From the moment he set eyes on the blonde he knew she would be easy.

A whimper sounded from beside him and he almost halted, but the blonde opened her legs further. He brushed his fingertips against her clothed mound and found that she was already wet.

 _Easy._

The clown removed his hand from her skirt and wrapped it around her throat, a gasp coming from the woman as he pressed his lips against her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you now, doc." He rasped lowly and the woman moaned, pleading quitely.

In a quick motion he tore her shirt open, buttons popping off of the crisp cotton. She shrugged the tattered thing off and made a move to kiss him; he avoided the intimate gesture, instead going for her breasts. He was not kind, leaving bruises and blood in his wake. He pushed her down on the mattress and pushed her skirt up around her hips, turning her around. She was small. A bit too small for his tastes.

The clown roughly kneaded her backside, pressing two fingers against her clothed clit. She yelped. " _Shut up._ " He hissed cruelly, smacking her cheek. Pressing her head into the mattress to quiet the bitch, he unzipped his jumpsuit, kicking it away.

Without putting in the effort to remove her panties, he pushed them to the side and entered her, the doctor letting out a muted scream. He gripped her hips and brought them to meet his thrusts.

"Mister Joker!" The broad exclaimed, only for him to push her head down again.

"Noisy bitch." He muttered to himself, imagining sunkissed skin and a round bottom under him. He clenched his eyes shut and dug his nails into her skin, hearing a warm hoarse voice instead of her squeaky one.

"Jay…" He heard in the depths of his mind. "You feel good, daddy."

The clown smirked at that, hissing, "You like when daddy fucks you, pea?"

"Yes!" A high pitched response was unheard by him.

A purr of " _Yes, daddy_." was heard instead. It was enough for his hips to stutter for a moment. He dug his blunt nails into the placeholder's hips, holding her still as he began to ram into her.

After a few more pumps, he pulled out of her, backing away. " _Come 'ere_." He slurred, watching as the blonde crawled over to him. As soon as she looked up he came on her face without warning.

The Joker didn't spare her another glance, getting dressed and taking a sip of his coke. Eyeing the woman still on her knees, he raised a brow. "You can go now, doc. I'm healed." He snickered under his breath, ignoring her further as she wiped her face.

"R-r-right." He heard the blonde sputter, "See you at our session tomorrow." The door opened, closed and locked behind her.

The morning came and went, as did lunchtime. At noon he found himself being strapped down onto cold metal again. He didn't react as rubber was placed between his teeth to keep him from biting down on his tongue. His blue eyes found his pretty blonde doctor standing over him with her clipboard in hand. Her eyes were full of curiosity and her face had no expression. She must have felt him looking at her because she met his eyes and smiled sweetly. He didn't return the grin, making the blonde's falter. The clown turned his gaze to the ceiling as the straps tightened around his body.

"Prepare the machine." Doctor Quinzel's voice sounded from beside him and he heard the switch flipped on. The Joker bit into his mouth guard and closed his eyes when he heard the surging of electricity. As the first bolt hit his temples, he was gone.

He was in his club. The bass of some song was beating against the walls and the venue seemed to vibrate with every beat. The gold plated walls shined as the spotlight danced around the room and his ever doting eyes watched as the patrons shuffled around the floor. His best man stood right outside the VIP entrance, his arms crossed in front of him, and it seemed like a normal night or early morning.

The Joker tightened his grip on the golden handle of his cane, grinning at the familiarity of the scene. It felt good to be home. But something was missing…

As soon as the thought crossed his mind the movement on the dance floor stopped and everyone's attention turned to the stage; it was almost like a movie. A spotlight shined on the stage and he slowly rose from his seat, as horns played from… an orchestra?

He got a closer look at the people around him and they were all dressed in expensive suits and vintage dresses. His club was not his club at all; it was a swing club.

The horns played once more and were accompanied by strings. As the drums came in and he made his way to the stage and his pride and joy came slinking out.

With a teasing smirk and a twinkle in her eye, she swayed to the mic, her body hugged tightly in a yellow dress. Her chest and shoulders were covered in a beige fur throw, which she held together with one hand, and she was wearing a short honey blonde wig.

With one last infliction from the horns she shook her hips and grabbed the mic, "I don't want you! To be no slave! I don't want you! To work all day!" A hip shake and a wink, "But I want you, to be true!" She slowly removed her wrap and thew it, exposing her bare shoulders, "and I just wanna make love to you. Ooooh," The singer moaned into the mic, opening her eyes to look directly into his, "Love to you."

The Joker admittedly was at a loss for words as he watched her slink around the stage. Her dress was so tight he could see the outline of her body and his mouth watered as she fell to her knees and hollered out another phrase.

"All I want you to do is, make your bread! Just to make sure, that you're well fed! I don't want you, sad and blue! And I just wanna make… luh-uve ta' you!" The woman seemed to whine like an animal in heat, writhing on the floor until she was in front of him.

The electricity seemed to hit his skin as she reached out and caressed his cheek, mewling, "And I can tell by the way you, walk that walk. And I can know by the way you, treat your girl. I can give you all the loving in the whole wide world." His eyes were on her lips as she mouthed the words. His gaze flickered up to her eyes and they were puddles of black.

"All I want you to do is, make your bread." Baby was whispering to him now, the microphone and crowd forgotten. "Just to make sure… that you're well fed." She cooed, and she trailed a finger down his cheek.

The clown's mouth gaped and he dropped his cane, gripping the stage instead. "I don't want you… sad and blue." The singer pouted, swinging her legs to the off the stage and encasing him in them. "I just want to make...love to you."

The Joker couldn't control it anymore and he grabbed her, tugging her to him. He heard her laugh breathlessly and he buried his nose in the soft skin of her neck. "Let's make love, honey." Her voice warmed his body, though in the next second, the warmth disappeared and was replaced with cold.

He opened his eyes to see the same gray ceiling and turned to his right to see the same pretty doctor. His body was unstrapped to the metal and he felt the involuntary twitches of his muscles as they sat him up. After a quick check up from the doctor he was put in chains again and lead back to his room.

Two hours later he was in the steel box they called the 'visitor's' room'. His pretty blonde doctor was seated in front of him, a smile on her pretty face.

"Mister Joker," Doctor Quinzel started, pushing her glasses further up her nose, "I was thinking, that um, maybe you'd want me to sit in on your visit. Y'know to take notes on-!"

"No." He interjected evenly, not bothering to look at her.

"N-n-no?" The doctor stammered and his hard gaze was suddenly on her eyes, "Okay." She murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just thought…" Without even speaking, he dared her to finish her statement. She didn't. It was at that time that the door opened and his Baby was presented.

The clown smirked as his doctor quickly stood from her chair, hurrying to greet the pretty woman. "Hello Miss Doll it's so nice to see you again!" Doctor Quinzel exclaimed, though his doll kept her cool facade.

Baby only blinked at the blonde, raising a brow before walking around her. The clown smirked as the doctor's face fell and she glanced back at him expectantly. He dismissed her and focused only on his precious toy who was now sitting in front of him.

Her brown eyes were darker than usual, maybe it was the fluorescents of the room, and they were framed by dark liner and smokey shadow. Her hair was subdued, held back by a single band, and she was dressed in a black mini dress with a white button up underneath. On her neck, she wore the necklace he gave her.

Baby's eyes seemed to flicker to the doctor for a moment before she returned her gaze to him, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. He caught on to her game and smirked against her lips, licking his own when she pulled back. The doctor's face was red as she hurried out the room.

"You're lookin' a little ah," He paused before snickering, " _Green_ there, Baby."

His singer narrowed her eyes before flipping her hair, "I don't what you're talking about." The beauty murmured before placing her hand in his cuffed one. "How are you?" She then asked, the question tinted with something he _might_ consider to be worry.

"Wonderful." The boss grinned spitefully, "Can't ya tell?" He watched her eyes search his face before she rolled them, the onyx colored gems narrowing.

"Well I'm doing fine." The beauty informed him, "The club's doing fine, nobody's giving me trouble. The Falcones are actually paying on time and the Hannigans aren't causing any havoc at the docs. I thought it would be harder but it's actually… pleasant. The girl's are raking in so…"

The clown tuned her out after a while, instead focusing on the shapes her full lips were making instead of the sounds. He enjoyed the way Baby's lips puckered when she talked, like they were begging for something to be between them. Her expression was totally calm but he could see the feeling in her eyes, even as dark as they were. Her lips spread into a small smile and he knew what she was going to say before her lips could form the words.

"Mister Jay," She teased with a smirk, "Are you even listening to me?"

The boss grinned, shaking his head slowly. "You're too pretty, pea. You, ah," He paused skillfully, watching as she waited patiently, " _Distracted_ me."

It was a slow progression; her eyes would narrow and her mouth would twitch. Her left eyebrow would arch slightly and her nostrils would flare, then a disobeying giggle would betray her facade. Once the first was out, a full laugh would follow and he would get what he wanted; a smile.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." His baby accused with a roll of her eyes and that devious smile on her lips. The Joker didn't say anything, instead just choosing to grin at her.

 _Sweet pea._ His mind sung, almost fondly.

"How's that plan?" Baby whispered, her eyes darting to the window.

"Which one?" The clown quipped, eyeing a rogue strand of hair that dared to grace his face. Petite fingers slicked his hair into place, then fumbled with a cigarette pack.

"The short term one." The woman replied, lighting the stick. She exhaled out the side of her mouth, "The most important one."

"You're the most important one." The boss interjected, licking his lips. He watched her brow furrow but he quickly continued, "It is going swimmingly." He breathed and allowed his gaze to move to the window.

"Suspicious." The clown heard from his protege and he glanced at her, seeing her blow smoke in his direction. " _Very_ suspicious." He only grinned wider as she leaned towards him. "The doctor?"

 _Smart._

The Joker didn't answer, only stared pointedly at her as she leaned back in her chair, a smug grin on her face. She hummed and continued to smoke, impressed with herself. She opened her mouth to speak before closing it, instead biting her tongue.

A moment later, she seemed as if she found a way to say it, "As long as," The beauty paused, taking a hit, "As long as I'm still me. And we're still…" She didn't finish, but she didn't have to. The boss heard her loud and clear.

"Don't worry." He muttered lowly, " _You're_ my favorite."

"I know." Baby replied, leaning in and allowing him to take a puff of the cigarette, "You're my favorite, too."

The man narrowed his eyes but snickered nonetheless, watching as she matched his smirk. "I'll kill him, _whoever_ he is." He vaguely threatened, and her eyes darkened.

"And I'll do the same." She smugly answered, blinking over to the window.


	18. Baby, Baby

(A/N: Enjoy.)

A woman dressed in black stood in a borrowed office, looking over the club that was hers temporarily. A few patrons had already began to flood in for the night and her earlier negotiations had left her with a slight headache. She turned away from the window and grabbed her tumbler of scotch, downing it in one gulp. She then walked over to the mirror and fluffed her hair, her curls blown out for the night.

As she wiped lipstick from the corners of her mouth, she paused, her large ring catching her eye. She hadn't worn the ring in a while and she forgot the way it looked on her finger. It was almost like a brand; anyone who saw it, knew who she was and who she belonged to. Baby put a hand to her abdomen self consciously at the thought, her stomach twitching at the memory of the needle digging in her skin.

The beauty stepped away from the mirror and smoothed her hands over her sleek black pantsuit, before opening the door and sauntering down the steps. She walked through the small crowd that had accumulated and went behind the stage, not bothering to knock as she walked into the entertainers' dressing room.

Enthusiastic voices greeted her and she smiled at her girls as she told them the set list for the night. The young woman had become a legend among the performers. It came as no surprise as even when she was one of them they all admired her talent and looked up to her; as mean as she was. Now that she was their temporary boss, it seemed to come very easy for them to answer to her.

Since they weren't competition anymore, Baby was more than happy to give the girls notes on their performances and help them with their costume choices. A third of their money was going in her pocket, after all.

Baby walked past each of the girls with narrowed eyes, scrutinizing every detail.

"Jenna, easy on the alcohol, don't want to fall off the stage, do we?"

"Christina, please try to stay on key this time, I know the song is emotional but this isn't American Idol."

"Megan…," She paused in her inspection behind the redhead, a smile almost crossed her lips and the girl waited expectantly, "You look nice." The youngest performer beamed at the compliment, knowing that they were few and far between.

"Break a leg, ladies." The temporary boss winked, before looking over the dressing room. She smiled just a bit at the thought of the memories she had in her own little corner of the room before leaving, running into Johnny as she was turning.

"Salazar Maroni is here to see you, _boss_." The burly man informed her gruffly, walking behind her as she headed into the club area.

Baby rolled her eyes but kept her face neutral, muttering to him, "Was I not clear enough over the phone?"

"Maybe they're not taking you seriously." Johnny muttered back and the woman frowned.

She turned around and regarded him with narrowed eyes, "You tell him that nothing's changed and if he has a problem with it, he can go fuck himself." Baby turned on her heel and moved through the crowd, not bothering to look back as she climbed the steps to the office and shut the door.

The beauty sighed and poured herself another drink, sitting down in the her office chair. Before she could even take a sip of it the office door burst open and a furious italian was glaring at her.

"Look here you little bitch, how dare you try to fuckin' dismiss me!"

Baby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Mr. Maroni I have told you time and time again that you cannot have the docks. You can't even pay your rent on time what makes you think that I'd give you one of our major ports?"

"I don't answer to you, _little girl._ " The man spat, banging his fist against the desk, "I answer to the clown."

"So what are you gonna fucking do, huh?" Baby questioned calmly, narrowing her eyes, "You gonna go ask daddy because mommy said no? You come into my club, my _office_ and disrespect me. Why should I give you anything?"

"You're just his whore." Salazar hissed with a cruel laugh, "Joker knows me, if he were here-!"

"Who do you think told me to say no?" The woman interjected, "Mister Jay says you're a cokehead delinquent cousin of Sal." Her eyes flickered to his clenched fists and she snickered, "And your body language when I mentioned your cousin tells me that he doesn't know you're here. If I were you I would cut my loses and go home, _little boy_." She sneered and picked up her forgotten glass of scotch, watching as the Maroni walked away from her. The beauty took a sip but the liquid caught in her throat when she heard the lock to the door click. When she looked up, a gun was pointed at her.

Salazar inched towards the desk and Baby slowly put her glass down, placing her hands on her lap. The mobster leaned over the desk and roughly dug the gun in her forehead. "Bitch," He snickered, pressing the gun harder against her skin, "Nothing to say now, huh?" Baby simply looked up at the man with calm eyes, not responding.

"Stupid slut." He spat, moving the gun under her chin and roughly tilting her head up. "You must have done some job on the bastard." He breathed, his eyes going over her body. "For him to trust you."

"Jealous?" Baby muttered, ticking a brow up in question as she got a grip on the shotgun under the desk.

"Not anymore." Salazar smirked and the beauty returned it as she quickly pulled the gun out and shot him in the stomach. The mobster fell back in shock and fired a single shot in return, the bullet whizzing past Baby and wedging itself in the new bulletproof window.

Screams were heard as Baby got up from the desk and cocked the gun again, aiming for his head. She looked into his eyes coldly and pulled the trigger, not even wincing as blood splattered on her face. The door was kicked open and her men came running in, only to lower their guns a second later.

"I'm so sorry, jewels," Johnny apologized profusely, "I thought he left."

Baby dropped the gun and didn't even look at him, instead walking past all of her men, muttering, "Fix that window and mop the floor." Without another word she walked out of the office.

Taking one look around the now empty club, Baby decided to take the rest of the night off. She clicked her way out the back door and got into her lambo, slamming the door and pulling out of the parking lot. In less than twenty minutes, she was home.

Baby walked through her front door and dropped her purse to the floor, kicking the door closed behind herself. She trotted to the bathroom, stripping herself of her clothing along the way. Turning the shower on, she stepped under the water, letting the warmth incase her. Inch by inch, she washed the blood from her skin and hair, taking extra care to make sure her curls were thoroughly cleansed.

As her hair was being deep conditioned under a cap, she leaned against the tiled wall of the shower and let her thoughts runaway from her. Her mind drifted to every subject imaginable before settling on one name; Batman.

It was utterly laughable that some citizen of Gotham was dressing up as a bat and fighting crime. Well it _was_ utterly laughable, that is until she kissed him in a coke-fueled heat.

Baby blanched, scowling at herself as she pulled off her cap. She walked under the water once more and rinsed the product out of her hair, chastising herself silently.

She could never, by no means ever do that again. She _would_ never do that again. She would also _never_ tell Jay. It would just be another secret she kept.

Cutting off the water, she dried off her body and wrapped her hair in a towel, not bothering to look at her reflection. She walked into her bedroom and pulled on one of her guy's shirts, then padded into the living room to fix herself a drink.

Sipping on her martini, she plopped down on the couch and turned the stereo on, The Supremes playing lowly.

"Baby, baby, baby don't leave me… Ooh please don't leave me...all by myself…" She murmured along to the song, licking her lips.

The beauty rubbed her hair once more before throwing the towel to the side, letting her curls fall to her shoulders naturally. She was too tired to do anything about it now; she'd just straighten it in the morning.

Baby took another sip of her drink and sighed, relaxing into the couch and closing her eyes. Her alcoholic meditation was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

With a tired sigh she stood, dragging her feet as she fetched her phone from her purse.

"Hello?"

"An inmate is call-!"

"Yes."

After a few rings, the call was connected. "You killed a Maroni." A voice accused.

"Yes." Baby answered, grabbing her cigs and leaving the apartment. The beauty trekked up the stairs as she was questioned.

"Why?"

The temporary boss sat on the edge and lit her cigarette, inhaling before answering, "He pulled a gun on me, if I didn't kill him… Well, y'know."

It was silent for a moment, then there was a chuckle. "We gotta stop killing Maronis or they'll be none left."

Baby nearly sighed in relief but she held it in, blowing smoke out. "And here I thought you'd be mad at me." She teased dryly, laying down on the ledge.

"How could I be angry with my Baby?" The clown cooed before snickering, "You did exactly as I would have, pea."

The singer hummed, twisting a tendril around her feet finger. "How's your doctor?" She questioned absently, her words coming out in a drawl.

"What are you wearing?" He fired back quickly, making the woman roll her eyes.

"Your purple silk shirt, the Versace one." She heard him groan deeply and she bit her lip. "It's so soft." The woman mewled, puffing on her cig.

" _Fuck,_ " Her boss breathed, growling into the phone, "I wanna feel you around me again, my gorgeous little doll." He exhaled lowly in the phone before he spoke again, "I wonder _who_ has been keeping you warm at night."

Baby breath caught but she played it off coolly, "Only the thought of you, honey."

"I'll kill him." The clown muttered with a laugh, singing lowly, "I'll chop him into pieces and have his head stuffed so we'll have something to put on our mantle."

"Mhmm," The beauty hummed, "Would you like to keep the blonde's body or should I put her in recycling?"

"Oh Baby," Her boss groaned in delight, "I love it when you talk dirty."

Baby snickered lowly, biting her lip to contain her smile. She flicked her cigarette over the edge and hugged her legs to her body, tilting her head to the side. "I miss you." She whispered fondly, flinching when the dial tone was heard.

The singer sat with her phone to her ear for another moment before putting it down beside her.

 _Idiot._

"Well, well, well." A feminine voice sounded behind her and she hurriedly fixed her face. "Who let the doll out of her box?"

Baby blinked and glanced over her shoulder before turning around completely. "Selina." She greeted, standing up from the ledge. "Long time, no talk."

"It has been a while hasn't it?" The feline questioned with a smirk, "But I've been _around_."

"Sound ominous." The beauty quipped, making her friend laugh, "Come inside, I'll make you a cocktail." She walked past and her friend tailed her to her place.

An hour later the two were chatting like sisters, Baby on one side of the couch and Selina draped over the other. Etta James was playing in the background romantically as the two giggled at nothing.

"Selina," Baby murmured after a while, putting her glass down, "You know all the happenings in Gotham, don't you? I mean, all the big names and such?"

"Yes…" The woman murmured, turning to face the host. "Why do you ask?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a 'Harleen Quinzel' would you?" Baby questioned, "She's a doctor, blonde, skinny, _cute_."

Selina clicked her tongue, sitting up with a wicked smile, "I hear disdain in your tone, dolly."

The beauty paid the teasing no mind, instead sitting up and crossing her legs under her. "She's Jay's doctor."

"Is he fucking her?" The cat asked, getting her answer when her friend's eyes narrowed. "Never heard of her. Get rid of her if you're that threatened."

"She isn't a threat to me." Baby snapped, her eyes glaring as Selina snickered behind her glass. The singer took a breath and calmed herself down, a small smile on her lips. "I just want to know everything about her, that's all. Besides," She pouted, "I can't kill her, he told me not to."

"'He told you not to'?" Selina mocked, shaking her head, "Look at you; obeying orders from the clown. Do you want me to do it?"

"No." Baby pursed her lips, running a hand through her hair. "Actually, forget I said anything."

The woman snickered and addressed her friend with a pout, "Don't be mad, beautiful. I doubt he'd push you to the side so easily. Especially since you're running his little club."

"Mhmm." The singer hummed, typing out a text to Johnny.

' _ **Get me info on J's doc'**_

"Speaking of men and the club," Selina started, rising to pour herself another margherita, "How's your nasty habit?"

Baby sniffed unconsciously before shrugging, "I've been clean for two weeks."

"Two whole weeks?" The blonde raised a brow, "Revolutionary, what caused this epiphany?"

"I did something stupid the last time I was high." The singer admitted, "Something _terribly_ stupid."

"You mind sharing with the group?" Selina teased, sitting down next to her. Baby bit her lip and turned away, making the cat coo. "I won't tell, cross my heart and-! You know the rest."

The curly haired brunette turned back to her friend and sighed, mumbling under her breath, "I kissed the bat."

"I'm sorry, honey bee. Could you repeat that?"

Baby rolled her eyes and hissed through her teeth, "I kissed the bat."

Selina's eyes flashed and her red lipped smile widened like a cheshire cat. Baby scoffed, "Don't look at me like that! I was _high._ "

"High actions speak sober thoughts." Selina clicked her tongue, enjoying every bit of her friend's embarrassment. "All you did was kiss him?"

" _Yes_." Baby stressed, running a hand down her face. "That's all I did. It feels shitty all the same."

"How were you even close enough-!" Selina paused, narrowing her eyes with a smirk. "Do you know?"

"Know what?" The beauty muttered, watching as Selina shook her head.

"Nevermind." The cat quickly changed the subject, "What else have you gotten into? Or should I say _who_ else?"

"That's not funny." Baby snapped, taking mental note to ask about her odd behavior later, "And no one."

"No one?" Selina repeated incredulously as Baby's phone buzzed.

The temporary boss checked her phone and saw a message from Johnny.

' _ **Check your email'**_

" _No one_." She sung in affirmation before, putting her phone down. "This has been a great chat but I have some work to do so…"

"You're kicking me out?" Selina pouted, standing from the couch, "And it was just getting good."

Baby laughed and stood, walking Selina to the door. "Don't be a stranger." She smirked, embracing the short woman.

"Behave yourself, honey bee." The feline retorted, pecking her cheek before leaving the condominium.

As soon as she closed the door, Baby's smile dropped. Her mind was a bit cloudy as she rushed to her bedroom to grab her laptop but she was focused. She sat cross legged on the bed and twisted her hair into a bun, opening her laptop and logging in. She opened her email and clicked on the most recent message; a pdf linked into the email.

Baby's eyes were narrowed as she read about Quinzel line by line. A med student from Brooklyn who was twenty four. Graduated early at sixteen. Went to Gotham U on a gymnastics scholarship. Her father's in prison and she has one brother. _Natural blonde._

The beauty scoffed at the pictures provided to her on the file. The mousey thing was gorgeous. She just needed to drop the glasses and raise her hem. She was smart, too. She overcame her circumstances and became successful. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

Baby closed the laptop in a huff, shaking her head. This Harleen girl didn't have to pay dues like she did, she didn't have to make _tough_ decisions to survive. She was just some priss from New York. A priss from New York who was trying to steal her main source of income.

He was sleeping with her and it shouldn't have bothered Baby so much but it did. She was possessive, but was she thinking of her money or her man?

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she got off the bed to retrieve it. Leaning over the couch she checked the caller ID before answering, "Johnny."

"I did a little digging into the nephew and it seems that he didn't act alone. His uncle sent him to test you, though Sal denies knowing of his cousin's actions."

"Well obviously I passed." Baby plopped down on the couch.

"We got a situation with challenged authority." Johnny muttered, seemingly on the go, "The boss ain't gonna like that. He's gonna wanna make them pay."

"For now, let's just wait until Jay's out to deal with it." The beauty sighed, blinking when she heard barking. "Is that Fendi?"

"Yeah," Johnny chuckled, before calling away from the phone, "Down boy!"

Baby smiled, "How is he?"

"Good. Healthy." The burly man replied, "I just stopped by to feed him."

"I miss the little trouble maker." The woman cooed with a grin.

"Jewels, I just want you to know that you've been doing really good with the club." Johnny continued, "I mean it. And I'm sorry for dropping the ball today."

The lovely brunette's smile faltered at the domestic conversation, her mind flashing back to a simpler time. He had given her everything she wanted and more, yet she still left him at the drop of a hat.

She was _cruel_.

"Thanks Johnny." Baby whispered, clearing her throat, "That means a lot coming from you."

"It's the truth." Johnny retorted, before questioning, "Did you get that email about the doctor?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Mind if I ask what it was for?"

"I do actually." Baby said, picking at her nails, "It's for a _personal_ project."

Johnny chuckled, "Okay, boss. I gotta go but I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Alright, make sure my window's fixed." Baby warned with a smile.

"Will do."

The beauty hung up the phone and padded back into the bedroom. She put her laptop away and got under the covers, turning the light off and closing her eyes.


	19. My Name Is Baby

(A/N: Baby's aesthetic is on the fanfiction tumblr, DeePet. Leave me a comment or two!)

Baby pulled her hair through a band, twisting her tendrils until she had a tight bun. She slid bobby pins to secure the style, before curling the strands left out by her ears with her fingers. Platinum hoops hung from her ears and she was dressed in a black off the shoulder top and high waisted jeans, a red handkerchief tied around her neck. Black platforms hugged her feet as she grabbed her purse, checking it for all her necessities. She took one last look in the mirror; her face was fresh, showing no signs of struggle. The beauty left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

The ride to the main house was silent; she had a lot on her mind. Last night she was low; lower than she had been in awhile. She wept in her sleep, bawling until all she could do was hiccup. When she awoke that morning, birds were singing and the sun peeked over the horizon, and as she sat up on that roof, she felt different. Almost new. When she walked back down to her apartment, she took all the coke she had and put it away, cleaning the home until it was how she wanted it.

The morning sun was bright and as she drove up the winding road, the mansion seemed to be bigger than she remembered. She parked in front of steps of the home, getting out to marvel at it like it was the first time.

After a moment, she walked up the steps. Baby tried the knob and it opened, the smell of bleach attacking her senses. She looked around the pristine house, wrapping her arms around herself. It felt like a museum almost, like a tomb.

The sound of high pitched barking brought her out of her thoughts as a pomeranian came running down the hall. Fendi wagged his tail excitedly as she bent down to greet the pooch.

"Hi!" Baby cooed sweetly, smiling as Fendi yipped happily.

"Ma'am." The master butler of the house greeted, hearing the commotion. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The beauty shook her head, "No. I'm sorry for barging in like this but I wanted to take Fendi for a walk."

"This is your home, ma'am."

Baby blinked before nodding, a bit embarrassed. "Right." She picked the dog up, "Do you mind getting my car keys? I would rather be driving the corvette." She held out the keys to the lambo and the butler took them, nodding to her.

A moment later he returned with the car keys and a leash. Baby smiled politely and left the house, unlocking her car for the first time in weeks. She put Fendi in the backseat before getting in the front and shutting the door. For a minute she just sat there, running her hands over the steering wheel. A sharp yip made her glance back at the dog who stared at her excitedly.

"Okay, okay." She muttered, starting the car. She pulled away from the house, watching it get smaller and smaller as she drove.

Fendi could not contain himself in the backseat; with every mile he was barking and jumping from seat to seat, excited to see his mommy again. Baby just smiled in the front, snickering as the small dog seemed to howl in delight. As she cruised the streets of Gotham with her best friend, her phone began to ring. She pressed the button on her steering wheel to answer.

"Hello?"

"How about breakfast?"

Baby bit her lip, rolling her eyes at the proposal. "I'm bus-!" Before she could get it out, Fendi barked.

It was silent for a moment before the caller chuckled, "Wayne manor is an excellent place for your dog to run around, way safer than the park. I could have Alfred look after him."

"You sound desperate for company." Baby teased dryly, though making the turn towards the outskirts of the city.

"For yours." The Wayne replied in an instant.

The beauty's lips twitched at that. She bit her lip again and glanced back at her dog, panting with an apparent smile. "I like french toast." She finally said, "And caramel macchiatos."

"Done."

Baby hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She was sober and her mind was clear for the first time in a while. She felt odd about her decision but once she reached the tall black gates of the manor it was too late to turn back. She parked in front of the house, and as she was grabbing Fendi, the door opened to reveal Bruce Wayne.

"Good morning." He greeted as she walked around her car.

"Good morning." Baby nodded, as she climbed the steps.

"I was talking to Fendi." Bruce quipped when she was in front of him. "But 'Good morning' to you, too."

The beauty bit her tongue as he smiled charmingly at her, keeping herself from laughing. "I was promised a meal not your old man jokes."

The Wayne simply chuckled and motioned for her to follow him. He led her through the halls of the home and through double doors. Outside in the garden, a table was set with breakfast food and a dog dish was placed a yard away.

Fendi fidgeted in her arms before she had let him go, the pooch running to the dish. Baby followed Bruce to the table where he pulled her chair out for her, before sitting opposite of her. The beauty placed a napkin in her lap before delicately cutting her french toast. She placed a small bite in her mouth before her eyes widened.

"Good?" Bruce questioned smugly.

"You should thank your chef for me." Baby said instead of answering.

Bruce smiled, shaking his head at her attitude. "How was your night?"

The brunette took a sip of her coffee, waving her hand, "Busy, busy, _busy._ " She recited, eerily sounding like a certain clown. "How was yours?"

The Wayne looked at her with something in his eyes but he smiled, "Lonely."

"I'm sure that's not true." Baby rolled her eyes, covering her mouth as she finished chewing. "One of the eligible bachelorettes in Gotham must have been happy to keep you company."

"I don't want a bachelorette…" He trailed, taking a sip of his coffee and watching her reaction over his mug. Knowing his intent, Baby simply looked over to Fendi who was enjoying his own meal. "Is your boyfriend still away?"

The beauty hummed, "A business trip, I miss him dearly." She sighed out the lie, shaking her head. Her eyes returned to his and she put her elbow on the table, resting her chin on it. "I wish I had known I was going to a garden breakfast, I would have picked a better outfit."

Bruce furrowed his brows, "You look fine."

"I look dreary." Baby huffed, "I could have worn pastels. A nice dress, maybe."

"You look beautiful."

"Well of course," The singer rolled her eyes, "But I could always look better."

The Wayne gazed at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed. His lips were spread in a slight smile and he chuckled before shaking himself out of it. "Jesus, I want to know more about you." He said, more to himself.

Baby crinkled her nose, smirking smally before getting up from the table, her coffee in hand. She walked over to Fendi and bent down, petting the dog as he rolled on his back. After a moment of affection, the pooch jumped up and ran to Bruce, who had also stood from the table.

The tall man bent down and petted the pup, a smile on his face. "He still likes me." He teased, smirking up at Baby.

"His judge of character is questionable." The beauty jested, sipping her coffee.

"He loves you." Bruce pointed out and Baby smiled smally.

"That doesn't say much."

The man stood, walking over to her. "Now why would you say that?"

Baby's smile turned sickly sweet, and she shook her head, "You're getting a little deep there, Wayne."

Bruce smiled tightly, "Alright," He muttered, "I'll back off, angel."

The beauty's eyes narrowed and she took a step back. "Angel? When did I become angel?"

"When you wouldn't tell me your actual name." The rich man explained with a shrug, "I gave you one."

"Now you and I both know that I'm no angel, Brucey." Baby quipped though she nearly spat out his name.

Bruce took a step forward, his hand brushing against her cheek, "You look like one."

She moved his hand away with an annoyed scowl, "This is the reason I didn't like you, Wayne."

"Didn't?" Bruce raised his brows with a cheeky smile, "You mean you do now? And I thought my name was 'Brucey'..."

Baby clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes at his jesting tone. " _Don't_ call me 'angel'."

"Tell me your name." He retorted but she was silent. He gave her a crooked smile and she bit her lip, pushing a hand into his chest.

"Infuriating." She muttered, as he tried to come closer to her. She turned her back toward him and occupied her attention with watching Fendi run across the lawn. "Must you stare at me like that?" The beauty snapped without turning around.

"I can't help myself." The Wayne admitted, coming to stand next to her with a shrug.

"You're in _way_ over your head." Baby muttered, shaking her head.

"You keep coming back." Bruce noted, glancing at her. "So maybe it's not such a shot in the dark."

The beauty shrugged daintily, bending down to pet her pooch. "Maybe I enjoy the company." She said, sparing him a quick glance. Grabbing Fendi, she stood, "I should get going."

"You should stay." Bruce offered, smiling crookedly, "I haven't even given you the grand tour yet."

"Yeah, I'm going to pass on that." Baby said before smirking teasingly, "Something tells me that the tour ends in your bedroom."

The Wayne chuckled, running a hand through his salt and pepper tresses, "You caught me."

The singer cracked a smile and the master of the manor led her to the door. The two stood on the steps of the home for a moment before both of them opened their mouths to speak. They snickered at each other before Baby spoke.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mister B." Her voice was warm as she leaned in and pecked his cheek.

Bruce smiled, his brown eyes deep and hypnotic, "I'm going to be busy for the next couple of weeks so I don't know the next time we'll see each other."

The beauty pouted, "What a shame."

The Wayne nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a black card and offering it to her. "If you ever need anything…" He trailed, as she took the card.

Baby smirked tightly, "I kinda got a guy for that but I'll keep you in mind," She paused before adding a tease, "Brucey." The rich man beamed at her and she snickered lowly, turning to walk down the steps, "Bye."

"Goodbye, angel."

The woman rolled her eyes and put Fendi in the backseat of the car, when she shut the door and turned around, Bruce was behind her. She furrowed her brows but quickly caught on as he placed a hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

Baby's eyes fluttered closed and she allowed him to kiss her, one of her hands clutching his shirt and the other on his rough cheek. She was pressed against the car and an fingers caressed the sliver of skin that her top exposed.

The Wayne pulled away just slightly, though he kept his hold on her, his gaze deep. "Don't leave." He murmured, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip.

Baby, breathless after such an ordeal, simply furrowed her brows, still in the moment before when he was kissing her. A high pitched yip from Fendi made her break out of her haze. "I guess we can stay…" She trailed, clearing her throat and dropping her hands, "For a little while longer."

Bruce smiled down at her and she slightly pushed him away, motioning to the car door. He gave her space and she let the dog out, the pup happily padding towards the house. Baby turned her head to watch him, only to be swept up in Bruce's arms again, this time from behind.

The woman smiled despite herself, admittedly liking how he felt against her back. But she wouldn't let herself get carried away again. "That was cute. But you'll never get to do it again." She spoke evenly, even as his calloused hands rubbed her shoulders.

"You'll beg me to." Bruce replied lowly, his voice just as even as hers.

"Not likely."

"Let's make a bet."

Baby turned around then, crossing her arms over her chest. "Absolutely not."

The Wayne raised a brow, "Scared to lose?"

"I'm not scared of anything." The woman snapped, before regaining her composure, "I just know how much of a sore loser you're going to be."

"Bet or not," Bruce started, stepping closer to the stubborn woman, "You kissed me back."

"You sound like a high schooler." Baby insulted, rolling her eyes as she marched towards his house. "Now come inside and fix me a drink like a _good_ host, won't you?" She can't see him, but she just _knows_ he's smiling.

 _Annoying._

A few moments later she's in his study and watching his back as he makes her a drink. Her baby boy is outside running around with the butler and while she's inside trying to wrack her head around this… this _man._

It was odd, to say the least. The rich boy had gotten under her skin. Every wall she devised to keep him away from her he ran through. She _did_ tell him to find her. Maybe it was partially her fault, but he would be killed. And from what she knew about Bruce Wayne, he was too sweet to be killed because of a sinful spirit like her. But there was something about him, something so familiar yet far away. When he kissed her, she almost felt like it had happened before.

At the sight of a glass in her vision she pushed all those thoughts away, instead reaching for the tumbler of scotch. Her fingers brushed against his and she glances up at him over her lashes. "You have terrible hands." She notes, her voice teasing as he sits next to her. "You would think with all this money you would have a manicurist on call."

Bruce smiles at her insult, taking a sip of his drink and shrugging, "I like my hands…" He starts before lowering his voice, "Other people seem to like them, too."

"What do you do?" Baby responses quickly, trying to ignore the small fire that lit in her belly, "Lay bricks in your spare time?" She put her glass down on the table and pulled on of his hands into hers, flipping it over the examine his palm. "Or maybe you rub them against your palm." She felt his eyes on her as she flipped his hand over, gazing at his bruised knuckles. She ran a finger over them, "Well looky here," The beauty nearly sung, "You must have shown them who's boss."

"Yeah," Bruce muttered, gazing at her face, "I must've."

Baby blinked her eyes to meet his and looked down again, pretending to be fascinated with his hand. "I couldn't imagine you in a fight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"I do pretty well for myself, actually." Bruce defended half heartedly and she laughed, shaking her head. "I've held up against you."

"Barely and I'm on my _lowest_ setting." Baby teased and Bruce smiled at the joke, interlacing his fingers with hers. She looked down at their hands but said nothing about it, instead leaning back on the couch and facing the Wayne.

 _Shit._ She cursed in her mind, finding nothing dark in his eyes. She wondered what he saw in her own; it must have been nice they way he was staring at her. In the silence, inappropriate things run through her mind; like him touching her with those rough hands. She leaned forward just a little bit more and closed her eyes, imagining things were different for a moment.

Baby allowed herself the indulgence of pressing her lips against his once, pulling away when he started to press back.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She finally spoke after a while, tugging her hand from his. "I know I keep saying it, but I mean it. My old man… he could get you killed or worse for even _looking_ at me the way you do."

"I can protect myself." Bruce insisted, putting a hand on her knee, "And you too, if need be."

"Bruce…" The beauty smiled sadly, shaking her head. "You're fun, really I like spending time with you but I don't want you… I won't let you die because of me." She patted his hand on her knee and stood, done with the delusion. "Look you seem like a really nice guy. You should go and find a really nice girl and make her really _really_ rich."

"Angel-!"

"My name is Baby." The woman cut him off with a sigh, "He named me that because I didn't have a name. Baby Doll. That's who I am, _he's_ who I am. I wasn't like this before and maybe it's not really me but it's all I have and he's all I have." She ended in a whisper before scowling at herself for tearing up. "I was empty and he filled me up. Maybe that was temporary because he's gone and I'm empty again. And I've pulled you into this _fucking_ mess that is my life and in the back of my mind I can't help but want you to fill me up, too. Because I'm selfish." Her face broke and tears ran down her cheeks. Bruce stood from the couch and she backed into the coffee table, almost falling. He quickly reaches out and tugs her to him, wrapping his arms around her shaking body.

Something was familiar about the situation. Something _felt_ familiar about the situation. All those thoughts were cleared away as Bruce rested his chin on her head and murmured deep words of comfort. Baby soaked up the warmth of the embrace and allows herself to relax into it, not minding the tears flowing from her eyes.

After a few moments passed and Baby had calmed down, Bruce still rubbed her back and rocked her as if she were a child. "Do you want to stay here?" He questioned lowly, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're still trying to save me." Baby croaked incredulously, her throat dry with tears. "I'm leaving." She announced, untangling herself from him and wiping her tears. She left the study with him behind her, the Wayne grabbing her arm.

"I can help." He insisted and she shook her head, snatching her arm from him.

"Don't be so arrogant." Baby muttered, before whistling. Her pooch came running into the house and she picked him up, nearly jogging down the steps of the manor. She put Fendi in the backseat and shut the door, rolling her eyes when Bruce was behind her again. He trapped her against the car, putting both of his hands to her sides.

"I have connections that can get you away from him." He nearly pleaded, his eyes begging for her to agree.

Baby simply looked up at him a small smile and raised a hand to cup his cheek. "He's mine." She sung lowly, stroking the stubble that lined his jaw, "And I'm his. Maybe one day," She paused, leaning up and pecking his lips, "That'll change, but not today." She looked into his eyes one more time and smiled. "Goodbye, Bruce."

The Wayne frowned deeply as she got into her car. "Goodbye, Baby." He muttered back, closing the door for her as she started the car.

As Baby began to drive away, she watched him get smaller and smaller in her rearview mirror. Perhaps it would be the last time she would ever see him; if she could had anything to do with it, it would be.

The temporary boss let out a low sigh as she drove through the streets of Gotham. The sun was setting over the horizon and it made her realize that she spent most of her day at the manor. She, admittedly, wasn't paying much attention to the road; it seems she wasn't paying attention to anything, really. Her mind was blank and when a lone tear slid down her face, she was surprised. Baby hurriedly wiped the tear away and scowled at herself.

Bruce Wayne would have been the safest option. He could have been her ticket out of hell. He could have saved her and given her a white picket fence. Maybe some little Wayne's…

But that isn't what she wanted.

Baby wasn't that kind of girl; that's what she had told Johnny. She played it fast and loose, she was always on the run, looking for the next best thing. If she had indulged in the _idea_ of Bruce Wayne, she would be bored within a week. She needed the danger, the thrill of someone like Jay. She wasn't made to love, she was made to be desired. She _wanted_ to be desired by many, not just one.

Bruce Wayne was just a temporary solution, _a bandaid_ , for what she really needed; for _who_ she really needed.

Baby's phone began to ring in the middle of her analysis and she answered without a thought. "Hello?"

"Hey Jewels," Johnny greeted, "Just wanted to let you know that the club's gonna be closed tonight, on the boss's orders."

Baby's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"Who knows why we do anything around here." The henchman retorted, "Just don't come in today."

"Okay." The beauty muttered, "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Get some rest, boss."

Baby said nothing in reply, only hanging up the phone as she took the turn towards the big house. She dropped Fendi off, to the dismay of the little pooch and got back into her car to head home.

The ride to the condo was silent, it was just Baby and her thoughts. By the time she got back home, she was sufficiently fatigued. She parked in the garage and practically dragged her feet all the way up to the top floor. She unlocked her door as quickly as she could and closed the door behind herself, pressing her back against it.

Closing her eyes, she nudged her shoes off in the darkness and yawned. She moved her hand along the wall to find the light switch but the sound of ice knocking against glass stopped the motion. Her eyes shot open and she flicked the light on to see a man sitting on her couch with his back toward her and a tumbler in his hand.

Stopping herself from running, she slowly padded to the back of the couch and leaned down, pressing her lips against his ear. She continued the trail down the side of his face and to the side of his neck, draping her arms over him from behind. The pecks got more insistent and as the clown tried to put his glass down, she yanked him back and continued her sweet assault.

" _Brat."_ The Joker finally hissed out, tugging her over the couch and into his lap.

Baby couldn't help the giggle that left her lips as his fingers then began to dance up her sides, tickling the bare skin that was there. Her body spasmed and she smacked her hands against his white suit jacket, cackling uncontrollably.

"Stop! Stop!" She tried to get out between her laughter, her command being obeyed. She was turned to face the clown in his lap and his blue eyes shined as he gazed up at her.

"Pretty." The pale man murmured under his breath, tracing the features of her face with his finger. "My little cupcake." He cooed, tugging her hair loose from its hold, "My _favorite_ toy." His hands fell to her hips before tugging her closer to him. "Did you miss me?" He questioned with hard eyes, pecking her chin as her's fluttered closed.

Baby let out a shaky breath as her head was yanked to the side and he nipped at her neck.

"I can't hear you…" The clown sung lowly, gripping her ass in his hand. He pulled her head down toward him and nuzzled his nose against hers. " _Tell me_."

"I…" Baby started but him running his teeth over her bottom lip made her pause, "I…" She whispered, feeling his hand go under her shirt and cup her breast, "I missed you, daddy." She purred finally, moaning as his nails dug into her skin.

"I know." The clown snickered in a cruel satisfaction.


	20. I Miss(ed) You

(A/N: We made it to 20! But what's bubbling beneath the surface?)

It was somewhere between midnight and noon, but it didn't really matter, as for the moment time was standing still. Baby and the Joker were both nude; the former straddling the latter. They hadn't even fucked yet; it was as if they were savoring each other before the final course.

"Damaged." She whispered as her finger traced the words on his forehead. She then teased with a wink, "You look fine to me."

The clown chuckled lowly, saying nothing as his eyes watched her actions. Baby moved her hands down his chest before tracing over the jester on his shoulder. "Ha, ha, ha." She sung as she tapped his skin.

The Joker smirked at her and reached up to trace over the brand on her abdomen. He ran his hand up her chest, gripping at her neck for a moment, then forcing her to lay flat against him. Baby placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him with her dark eyes.

"You could've told me." She muttered, pressing her lips against his skin.

"It was a surprise." The clown retorted with a lazy grin, running a finger up her spine. "I told you I had a plan."

"Still…" Baby pouted slightly, rolling off of him to lay on the bed. "You could've told me." Hands immediately tugged her backwards and the clown pressed his body against her back.

" _Aw_ ," He cooed mockingly, pressing her ass to his pelvis, "You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad…" Baby protested, turning around to face him. "Just disappointed." She finished, batting her lashes at him.

" _Disappointed,_ hm." Her old man hummed, feeling her skin, "You're disappointed in the old Joker, huh?"

"You're not that old, Jay." The beauty teased, flicking her tongue against his thumb as he cupped her face.

He groaned and lifted her leg, bringing it over his hip to be closer to her. "I didn't want to _worry_ you." He rasped, running a hand through her scalp.

Baby moaned as he tugged her curls, allowing her eyes to close for a moment. "I wanted to-!" She paused as he ground his hips against hers, his hard cock pressing against her heat. "To help." She finished weakly.

"And just what would you have done, Miss Doll?" The boss questioned patronizingly, nuzzling into her neck before biting down.

The beauty choked out a yelp and wiggled, her nails digging into his back as he sucked hard on the wound. "I could've…" She stuttered, as he repeated the action, "I could've been a distraction or…" She was interrupted again as he ground against her again, prolonging the contact.

"All you're doing now is making a mess." The Joker mocked with a chuckle, "How could you _ever_ help me, sweet pea?"

Baby frowned at his tone and opened her mouth to question it but was silenced by a searing kiss. He tasted of gin and an essence that was so completely _him_. She couldn't help but moan and writhe against his body. As soon as he pulled away she leaned in for more but was forced to stay put by the hand in her hair.

"Don't be greedy." The Joker smirked as she glared, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Don't be cruel." Baby retorted in the same tone, digging her nails into his back.

The clown gasped lowly, his eyes shining with mischief, "Never."

Baby playfully narrowed her eyes before sighing as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I missed you." She uttered for the millionth time to him.

The boss said nothing in response, only gripping her ass with his other hand and grinding into her again. Baby groaned aloud and he allowed her to move forward to peck his lips. Without separating from the kiss, he turned them both over and nestled between her legs.

"I'm gonna snap you in half." He threatened in a rasp, bending her other leg to wrap it around him. "Would you like that?" He questioned lowly, watching her face.

"More than anything in the world." The beauty replied honestly, her hands caressing his milky white skin. "Please?" She added, not waiting to be coaxed.

"Hm," The hum rumbled deep from his chest as he breathed over her, " _Tell me._ "

"I want you to snap me in half, Jay." She whispered to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Do you?" The clown whispered back mockingly, placing a hand on her throat and licking at her lips. "I don't believe you."

" _Jay-!_ "

"That's not my name." The boss hissed, the head of his cock brushing against her clit. "What's my name?" He sloppily pecked her face, leaning away when she tried to kiss him. "Did you forget, sweet pea?" He questioned, reaching between them and feeling her cunt. "Maybe I should _remind_ you." The clown muttered, dipping his fingers between her folds. He caressed her walls, getting acquainted with her cunt again.

Baby shivered at the feeling, almost ready to come from just his touch. It had been a full month since anyone had touched her and her own fingers weren't _nearly_ enough. The woman's back arched as the fingers in her curled, the blue eyes above her gauging her reaction. He was going so slowly that she felt like she was going to burst at the seams.

" _Jay-!_ "

"That's not my name." The boss snapped at her again, slowly sliding his fingers in and out of her. Baby whimpered and dug her nails into his back, her eyes pleading. "No, no, _no._ None of that, doll." He rasped, hovering over her pretty face.

"Please." Baby pleaded lowly with a pout, "Please, honey it's been so long…" She almost cried as he added a third finger.

The clown shushed the trembling woman like a child, petting her hair. "I know, I know." He muttered with false sympathy, using his thumb to rub small circles on her clit. The beauty choked out another moan, her hips bucking involuntarily. Finally, his fourth finger was added and the woman hissed at the stretch. His mouth gaped as he stared, "Ya like it when I fill you up, baby?"

Baby simply nodded, feeling her cunt clamp down on his fingers. Her stomach clenched and she bit her lip, feeling herself begin to tighten. "Mister J?" She muttered in question, blinking her dark eyes up at him.

"Yes, cupcake?"

The singer didn't say anything, only bringing up one of her hands to cup his face as her she began to cum. It was silent. First her mouth fell open, then her brow furrowed and her eyes went rolling back. A muted scream was stuck in her throat and all she could do was shake.

After a moment, Baby's eyes came back into focus and she found her way to the blue orbs glaring down at her. As the ministrations between her legs continued she twitched, though she didn't dare move away.

He eventually stopped, though only after the aftershocks had worn off and they were breathing each other's air again. Without a word, he removed his fingers and brought them up to her face, brushing her essence on her lip. He licked her from her lips and groaned, forcing her mouth open as he pressed his lips against hers.

In the next moment he was inside of her, the beauty's breath catching. She gasped at the feeling and stared up into his eyes, a hand desperately grasping his face. "J-Jay." She hiccuped as she as her cunt was stretched.

The clown simply gazed down at her face, rolling his hips against her before pulling out and thrusting sharply. The woman below him yelped again and tried to pull him closer but he resisted.

Baby's toes curled and her body was tense as the slow but sharp thrusts made him feel bigger. It felt like the first time they ever fucked on that desk and with every thrust she wanted nothing more then to press him against her as tightly as possible. Her head was tugged to the side and lips were pressed against her smooth skin, her pulse beating against them.

"Jay." The beauty breathed, desperately clinging to him. " _Fuck_." She mewled, feeling him tense over her. The grip on her hair loosened and she turned her head to find him watching her.

With every slow deep thrust, she felt herself getting closer and closer. She reached up and cupped the clown's face softly, using her other hand to grip a fist full of green.

The clown was being oddly silent, making the woman furrow her brows. "Jay…?" She breathed out his name, tapping her fingers against his cheek. "What are y-!" She cut herself off with a yelp as her hands were pinned above her head and she was fucked into the mattress. Baby choked out moans and her eyes were clenched shut.

"So _fucking_ pretty." A rasp sounded above her followed by a growl. She blinked her eyes open and a chill ran up her spine at how deeply he was staring at her. Lips pressed against hers and she was pulled into his lap. Baby draped her arms over his shoulders and breathed over him, licking into his mouth as he gripped her ass.

The beauty's toes curled as her lover moved her against him, a hand gripping the back of her neck. His red lips smacked against her skin and she whimpered, murmuring his name like a prayer.

"Say it again, baby." The clown muttered, gazing up at her. " _Say it_."

"I…" Baby hiccuped as he sharply thrusted into her. She ran her teeth along his bottom lip and pulled back slightly, "I missed you, baby." The beauty whispered, using her own name against him.

The boss snarled and pushed her back on the bed, wrapping her legs around him and covering her with his body. "You fuckin' brat." He snapped with a sneer.

Baby would have laughed but the sound got caught in her throat when he roughly pulled her hips to meet his. "Jay-!"

"I know," The clown rasped, pressing himself closer to her, "I _know_." He snapped his hips up and reached between their bodies, rubbing her clit.

The beauty keened and buried a hand in his hair, tugging his head to hers roughly. "Please." She begged in a whisper, cupping his cheek. " _Please_ , Jay."

"With me." The Joker hissed on her lips, slowing his pace. " _With me_." Baby nodded silently and as obedient as always, she held herself off until his grip was bruising and he couldn't hold in his groans.

Together, the royal couple of Gotham climaxed, grasping each other desperately.

A short nap later, Baby found herself in the bathtub of the condo, her boss' head laying comfortably on her chest. The bathroom smelled of roses and it was a very familiar sight, so much so the beauty was smiling fondly as she ran her nails through his hair.

He was breathing evenly and if she didn't know any better she would say he was asleep. But she did know better. He was just feigning calmness.

Baby slicked his hair back and tucked it behind his ears, glancing at the brown roots that managed to grow behind the walls of the asylum. She smiled until her gaze fell upon the marks at his temples. Baby frowned and draped her arms over him, resting her cheek on his head and closing her eyes.

This was _nice_. It reminded her off the first week they spent together. They barely left the room. Or put on clothing.

"You still smell good."

Baby chuckled lowly, leaning her head back against the tub. "Thank you."

"And you're still soft." The clown muttered, his eyes still closed, "So, _so_ , soft."

"Jay," She started in a hum, running her hands over his arms. "Did you miss me?" He tensed over her and she froze, watching as he slowly opened his eyes and turned over so that he was looking up at her from the water.

The clown's eyes were narrowed as he rested his chin on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Did _I_ miss _you_?" He mocked her words, snickering snidely.

Baby blinked, "Well I was just wondering, since you were alone all the time, if you ever thought of…" She trailed off, before deciding to shut her mouth. "Nevermind."

Blue eyes searched her face before the clown sneered, pinching her skin and making her jump. "I _guess_." He acquiesced with a roll of his eyes, turning around and relaxing against her.

With that, Baby couldn't help the large smile that spread across her face. She laid back once more and closed her eyes. A moment later, he forced her arms to embrace him again then settled against her.

"Your roots are showing, Jay."

"Mutt." He snapped in retort, raising a wet hand to half heartedly smack her cheek. It only moved her head to the side and she laughed at the attempt. She tugged on his ear with her teeth and he groaned, moving his head away. "You little-!" He was interrupted by the phone ringing in the bedroom.

Baby snickered and lifted herself from the tub, pressing her lips against his temple as she left. She got to his phone and brought it into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub as she answered. "Hello?"

"Tell them to fuck off." The boss growled from his place in the water.

"The mister says to fuck off." Baby in turn spoke into the phone.

"T-t-this is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I-I-I was-!" The beauty quickly hung up the phone. Her teeth clenching together as she put the phone down on the counter. She took a deep breath and calmly got back in the tub, allowing him to rest on her once more.

Baby bit her tongue but her nostrils flared in anger. A million questions ran through her mind as she caressed his pale skin.

She didn't ask any of them.

"Who was it?"

"Johnny." Baby fibbed without a thought, slicking his hair back for him. "Aren't you hungry, Jay? I'm hungry."

The clown huffed and leaned forward without opening his eyes, "Order chinese."

Baby stood from the tub again and took his phone, inputting the code and unlocking it. "What do you want?" She asked, covertly erasing and blocking the doctor's number. She didn't get an answer, so she ordered the last thing on their yelp delivery page.

"Get me a drink, cupcake." Her boss ordered without moving in the water.

"Okay." Baby answered, putting the phone back on the counter. She padded out of the bathroom and through the bedroom, stopping in front of the bar.

Why hadn't he killed the blonde during his escape? Why was she allowed to live? Why did she know his number? Why was she calling _her_ man?

 _You're causing problems already._ Her mind chided her, the rational part of her brain telling her to forget it, but the irrational part that was slowly beginning to take over told her to slit her throat for messing with what's hers.

The beauty shook her head, filling a tumbler with scotch and ice then wincing at the irony; just yesterday she was drinking scotch with Gotham's most eligible bachelor. At the thought she knocked back the scotch herself, before filling the glass once more. Arms wrapping around her waist made her jump.

"Jay," She started as he snickered, "You scared me." The clown turned her around, his eyes flashing as she glanced up at them.

"That's the point, pea." He replied suddenly with a grin, taking his drink from her. "You were taking too long."

"I was just thinking." Baby shrugged, tracing the smile on his abdomen.

"That's dangerous." The clown slurred with a glint in his eyes, as he took a sip of his drink. He then pressed his cold lips to hers and she shivered, pressing back as he lifted her onto the bar.

Baby's eyes met his as he separated their lips but didn't move from between her legs. She lightly dragged her nails up his back and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers. The beauty allowed her eyes to sweep over his features and a tiny smile barely crossed her lips.

He was here with her. He had come home to _her_.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" She whispered warmly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He needed a haircut, she noted as she hummed.

Blue eyes slowly opened and he just grinned at her, taking another sip of his drink then pressing his cold lips against her neck. "You've done such a _good_ job, cupcake." He muttered into her skin, his hand squeezing her waist. "You've been such a good girl."

Baby jumped as he nipped at her skin and he chuckled at her. She felt him tracing over a blooming hickey and she hummed out a moan. "I just did what you said, Jay." She replied and he shook his head.

"No, _no._ " The clown protested, dropping down to peck her chest, "You made choices, you ruled so perfectly without me. You managed to _double_ our revenue, Baby." He nuzzled his nose against her nipple before biting at it. "You _exceeded_ my expectations."

Baby pressed him closer to her chest and mewled, her head tilting to the side as he suckled. "Good girl." Was rasped against her as her body was worshipped, " _My_ good girl."

"Jay." The beauty whispered, getting high off his praise. "That feels so good, baby." She inhaled sharply as he lightly traced her brand with his tongue.

"My dolly is so pretty." The clown smirked, lowering himself even more and biting into her inner thigh. "I remember the first time I saw you," He muttered, mouthing against her. "You were so tiny and _afraid_ ," He paused, looking up at her, "But so _fucking_ beautiful."

Baby's breath hitched at the compliment and she smiled, only for it to fall when he sucked on her clit.

"You would avert your eyes every time I walked by but I just wanted to see those dark eyes looking up at me." The clown admitted, the words moving against her sensitive cunt. "Then I saw you on stage and knew I _needed_ you. I didn't care the cost, I just _had_ to have you." He flattened his tongue and shoved it inside her, hooking it up as he thrusted into a few times.

"I was gonna lock you up," He chuckled darkly, "Only take you out when I wanted to taste your sweet _sweet_ cunt." He groaned and shoved his face into her again, the poor woman shaking. "But then, _then_ you slowly grew on me. Showed me how _valuable_ you are." The clown rasped, gripping her hips bruisingly. "You're not just a pretty face, you're loyal, cupcake." He cooed at her, before he raised himself to her face again.

"You're my queen," Her boss murmured, his thumb brushing against her cheek. "And I'll _never_ let you fucking leave me."

Baby's heart swelled at the sound of the vow. She didn't see a lie in his eyes and she was shocked at his candor. She doubt she'd ever hear a speech like that from him again. Her attention was pulled downward as the clown raised his pinky. A smile spread across her lips and she raised her own pinky, wrapping it around his and kissing the bond. "I won't." She whispered, looking into his eyes, "I promise, Jay."

With that he ripped his hand away from hers and kissed her furiously, shoving his prick into her and fucking her roughly on the bar.

An hour later they were back in bed, the Joker propped against the headboard with Baby in his lap. The beauty raised chopsticks to her old man's lips and he bit the sushi that was on it.

"I told you it was good." She teased, laughing as he smacked her ass.

"Brat." He retorted halfheartedly, opening his mouth for another piece.

Baby smiled and fed him another one, taking the next roll for herself. She grabbed the beer from the side table and took a swig, then pressed her lips against his.

The clown's phone began to vibrate on the side table and Baby put her beer down and reached for the phone without disconnecting their lips. She blindly answered it, pulling away for a second as his lips were redirected to her neck.

"Yeah?" She spoke into the phone before lifting Jay's head to reconnect their lips. Words sounded from the phone but it was soon forgotten as the food was pushed from her lap and she was entered again.

Later into the night, Baby woke up with arms wrapped around her and her cunt sore. She smirked to herself and moved the arms, pressing her lips against the sleeping clowns forehead. She wrapped a robe around herself and grabbed her cigarettes, padding quietly out of the condo.

Baby climbed the steps to the roof and opened the door, seeing that the sun was still hiding away. She trotted to the edge and sat with her legs crossed lighting her cigarette. She took a slow puff and exhaled slowly, a satisfied grin on her face.

The beauty laughed at herself, shaking her head with a bit of her lip. She could still taste him on her tongue and feel his hands all over her. She had missed it. All of it.

"It's a little late for a cigarette," A voice behind her made her jump, before a chill ran through her veins, "Don't your think?"

Baby swallowed and took another drag of her cigarette, "I suppose so." She whispered back, stubbing the stick out. Slowly, as to give herself enough time to prepare, she got off the ledge and turned to face the hero, her arms wrapped around herself. Her eyes flickered up and there he was; the bat in all his glory. "Don't you uh," She paused, trying to joke, "Have a curfew or something?"

The bat gave her an amused smirk but it was gone as soon as she saw it. Baby let out a small giggle before shaking her head. "Why are you here?" There was an odd nervousness bubbling in her stomach and she couldn't stand the feeling. She didn't get an answer and she frowned, "Did Bruce send you?"

"No." He finally replied gruffly.

"Oh." Baby uttered, tugging her robe lower, or at least trying. "He's home, you know." She whispered, looking up at his eyes then averting her own. "If he catches you up here…"

"I can handle myself." The hero murmured and the woman cleared her throat.

"I'm…" Baby started before licking her lips, "I'm still not sure why you're here."

The hulk of a man took a step towards her and she stood her ground, albeit with a slight twitch of her body. Slowly, oh so slowly, a gloved hand reached up and brushed against her cheek. She leaned into the touch before jerking herself away. "That was a mistake." She whispered, as he took another step toward her, this time both of his hands on brushing her cheeks. "I don't need you anymore he's home, he's…" She swallowed as he began to trace her collarbone. "He's gonna wake up any minute." She protested weakly, "He's gonna come up here and…"

The bat pressed his lips against her forehead then both of her eyelids, and her nose. "Wait, I don't even-!" She swallowed her own words, breathing heavily now, " _You_ don't even…" Lips pressed against her open ones and swallowed the panicked breaths, until they were no long heaving. "Who are you?" She whispered as he kissed her fully, his hands going underneath her robe. "Who are you?" She questioned again in a loud moan, as he lifted her up-!

Baby's eyes snapped open and she stared out into the darkness, her chest heaving. She felt arms squeeze her body and she glanced behind her to see her sleeping old man.

It had been a dream. A dream the set a small fire in her belly, but a dream all the same.

Baby licked her lips and settled into his arms again, her brows furrowed.

 _What was that?_


	21. The Boy Is Mine

Two people with a shared history whispered to each other in hushed voices. The feminine member of the duo was leaned in, murmuring her secret plans with her burly ex.

"I'd really appreciate if you kept this a secret, Johnny." The beauty muttered, handing him an envelope of money. "He can't know."

The henchman pushed the envelope away, shaking his head. "No worries, jewels. You can count on me."

Baby blinked and a smile played on her red lips, "Thank you, Johnny cakes."

Johnny allowed himself to reciprocate the smile, "Anything ya need, boss."

The woman snickered and shoved him away from her playfully, walking from behind the stage and into the crowd of patrons. She glanced behind her and saw Johnny take a moment before exiting the area.

Baby climbed the steps to the office, the beat of the music pulsating through her body. She opened the door, momentarily letting the music slip into the space before closing it behind her. The first thing her eyes found was the bar and she poured herself a drink; scotch on the rocks. She padded to the large window and looked over the club, sipping from her glass.

A moment later the door to the office opened and music flooded in once more, before it was muted again. Slow footsteps headed towards her and she didn't even have to turn around. She smelt his cologne before she saw him and hands gripped her hips. " _Pretty baby_." A low voice sung as the glass was taken from her hand.

Baby held in a smile as he turned her around and she slid her hands around his shoulders. The clown hummed a little tune and danced her around the office, ending with a comical dip. She was brought upright again and leaned against the desk as her boss brought out his box of expensive cigars.

The clown sat the box on the desk and sat in his chair, taking a cigar out and cutting the tip. "Celebrations are in order!"

"And just what are we celebrating?" Baby questioned, waving away the smoke that was blown in her face.

The Joker grinned wildly and gestured her over, "Come sit on daddy's lap."

Baby smirked at the reference to their first meeting and padded over to him, sitting sideways. He groped her thigh before taking another puff from his cigar.

"You remember that song you sang? The one who when you looked up at me from the stage?" The clown murmured, his eyes on her lips as she giggled.

"I remember." Baby nodded, starting to sing, "When you call my name, it's like a little prayer. Down on my knees, I wanna take you there."

The Joker groaned and scooted her further into his lap. "That's the one. I wanted to fuck you on that stage." He reminisced with a sigh, "Or when I ate you out under the table at Helene's. Or when we stayed in bed all day for the first time, or-!"

"Jay…" The beauty smiled, watching his glazed eyes meet hers.

"Hm?"

"What's the occasion?"

The clown's grin was unhinged and he suddenly clapped his hands, pushing the cigar into her mouth, "It's our anniversary!"

Baby coughed and blew smoke out, her nose twitching at the taste. "I hate to break it to you, sugar," She started, her brows furrowed, "But it hasn't been a year yet."

"Oh?" The Joker's smile dropped and he leaned back in his chair, "I guess you don't want your gift."

"Gift?" The beauty questioned quickly, putting the cigar in the ash tray. The clown grinned at her change of heart and reached in his pocket, presenting her with a velvet box. She reached for it but he held it away from her.

"Ah, ah, ah," He teased cruelly, " _Whaddya say?_ "

Baby's nose crinkled and she rolled her eyes playfully, "Please?" She cooed with a pout. Her boss grinned and handed her the box. She shook it jokingly before placing it in her lap and unwrapping the bow around it. She lifted up the top to see her own reflection looking back at her from a platinum mirror.

It was beautiful; there were intricate branches woven around the looking glass and the handle was vines that flowed down to form a rose. She lifted it out of the box and stared at herself for a moment before finding the blue eyes staring back at her.

"It's gorgeous." The beauty breathed before the clown motioned for her to turn it around. She did as she was told and gasped, her heart swelling as she saw the engraving.

 _To my favorite Baby Doll_

 _Jay_

Baby silently put the mirror back in it's box and placed it on the desk. She looked at her old man with watering eyes and said nothing, only cupping his cheeks with her hands and placing her lips on his forehead, each of his cheekbones, his nose and finally pressing against his lips.

As if it were a total flashback from the first time, the clown's hand pushed under her skirt and pressed against her clit, easily going under her panties. He slowly began to finger her and she moaned softly into his mouth, shuddering as he slid his fingers out of her.

He pulled away from her kiss, his eyes on her lips, "Open up, cupcake."

Baby did as she was told and he shoved his fingers into her mouth. The brunette sucked herself from him and batted her lashes, running her tongue between them.

"Fuck." The clown rasped, yanking his hand away from her. Baby smirked and dropped to her knees, her hands unbuckling his belt. She peered up at him over her lashes and tugged his prick out of his pants, licking her hand and jerking it a few times.

The beauty puckered her lips against the head, kissed it, pouting up to her boss. "I think he likes me." She sung in a moan, taking him in her mouth.

The clown exhaled harshly and gripped the armrests of the chair. Baby reached up and grabbed his hand, forcing it into her hair. She smiled around him as he began to bob her head up and down, thrusting into the back of her throat. She moaned loudly and hummed around his prick.

Her boss fingers gripped the strands of her hair and she winced at how tight the grip was. She couldn't focus on the pain though, for she was trying not to suffocate around his cock.

"Just like that, sweet pea." The clown rasped with a grimace, tucking her hair behind her ears before fucking her mouth. "Good _girl._ " He cooed through his teeth, before forcing her to stop.

Baby looked up at him with furrowed brows until he beaconed her up with two fingers. She stood and he held his hand up.

"Take off your panties."

The woman bent over in front of him and slid the nylon down her legs, the cloth being snatched from her as she straightened. She watched with a watery mouth as he pressed them to his nose and inhaled deeply. His eyes returned to hers and he began to jerk off with her panties, the sight making her moan.

"Unbutton your shirt." He demanded, his eyes deep, " _Slowly._ "

Baby kept her eyes on his as she did as she was told, biting her lip as she undid one button, then another, then another until finally it was undone. She made a show of slightly shimmying and peeling the shirt off, leaving her in her bra, skirt and heels.

"My good girl," The clown rasped, who seemed to be having a hard time not thrusting into his hand. "Let me see those tits, cupcake."

Baby smiled and tugged her straps of her shoulders one by one, then turned around and undid the clip. She grinned prettily over her shoulder and dropped the garment to the ground, turning around to expose her chest.

As if it was something he had never seen before, her boss groaned loudly, sneering at her with dark eyes. "Come 'ere." He slurred, not stopping his hand.

Baby shook her head and smiled teasingly, playing with her skirt. "Whaddya say, mister?" She questioned, sucking on her own finger. "Don't be rude…"

The Joker growled and stood from the chair, grabbing her and forcing her against the window as she squealed. " _Fuckin' brat._ " He hissed with a scowl, plowing into her.

Baby laughed between the yelps and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips. She felt the beat of the music vibrating against her back and all she could see was those blue eyes staring her down.

It was as if they were the only two people in the world, if just for a moment. But then she came and the sepia colored picture in front of her eyes returned to normal. Still, all she could see was blue.

"Jay," She whispered, the rough movements halting as she placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled slightly as he pulled away from her suddenly, yanking her over to the desk. Before she could react, he was taking her from behind, gripping her hips bruisingly.

Baby tried to stabilize herself but she was pushed down into the hardwood, an even harder body covering hers.

"Baby…" The clown sung into her ear, licking around the shell. "Tell me a lie."

The beauty murmured the first thing that came to her mind, "I love you."

An arm came across her neck and pulled against her, making her lose her breath. With three quick and harsh thrusts she was filled with cum.

It was quiet except for the pulsating beat and the sound of a zipper going up, followed by a belt buckling. Baby laid still with wide eyes as her boss walked past her and out of the office, music filling the space briefly.

Slowly, she stood up, grimacing at the mixture running down her legs. She quickly got a towel and wiped herself off, then began to get dressed.

Baby turned towards the desk, seeing her little mirror shining under the light. She picked it up and stared at her reflection for a moment before putting it back in the box and covering it up. She shoved the box into her purse, then took out her cigarettes, leaving the office to go out and smoke.

She needed air.

Baby exited the club through the back and lit herself a cigarette, inhaling deeply. She blew out a stream of smoke with closed eyes, refusing to acknowledge what was said.

When she was done with her vice, she threw the bud down, stomping it out with her heel. Deciding to take a few more moments, she leaned against the brick wall and ran a tired hand through her hair.

" _Tell me a lie."_

Baby kicked away from the wall and headed back into the club, the bumping music occupying her mind for a moment. She moved through the crowd and stopped in the middle of the floor, watching Megan's routine and jotting down notes in her mind.

Her eyes had their own agenda however, as they glanced towards the VIP section. Cold eyes were already on her, even as the owner of them spoke to Johnny. She was the first to look away and she focused her attention on the stage once more.

A sharp whistle cut through the music and she turned her head toward it; her boss gesturing outside with his head as he shrugged on his suit jacket.

Baby nodded and headed up to the office to retrieve her purse, then went through the back to get outside, where the clown was waiting.

"Cupcake." The clown grinned widely before opening the passenger door. "Get in." His smile dropped.

The woman blinked and lowered herself into the purple car, the door slamming roughly behind her. Footsteps sounded around the car and she didn't move as he got in on the driver's side. Just as always, he reached over and buckled her seatbelt for her.

As the car roared to life, she flipped the mirror down and reapplied her lipstick, needing something to do with her hands.

"That's mine." The clown noted from beside her, a possesive hand falling on her thigh.

"Which one of us?" Baby muttered in reply, popping her lips and putting the tube away. Her boss just grinned.

It was silent in the car, so Baby turned the dial on the radio. The first few beats of a one of her favorites blared from the speakers and she smiled.

"The night we met I knew I… needed you so! And if I had the chance I'd… never let you go!" The radio sang and Baby joined in, "So won't you say you love me? I'll make you so proud of me. We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go."

With masterful dexterity she hooked her fingers around his, and she shifted in her seat. "I'll make you happy baby, just wait and see. For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three!" She accentuated the lyric by pressing three pecks against his hand, getting a chuckle out of him. "Oh since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you, you know I will adore you, 'till eternity!" She smiled prettily and tucked his hair behind his ear with her free hand.

"Be my, be my baby. My one and only baby! Be my, be my-!" Her singing was cut off with a loud scream as a motorcycle cut in front of them suddenly. A protective arm went across her chest to stop her from smashing her head against the dashboard as the car screeched to a halt.

In the blink of an eye the car was stopped and a thud was heard from the front of it.

Baby was breathing heavily, her hair in her face. She heard Jay mumble something beside her and the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Catching her breath, she blindly searched for her seatbelt, unfastening it as soon as she felt the button. Baby groaned and tugged her hair out of her face, looking around the car. They had stopped in the middle of the highway.

With a growing migraine her eyes found her boss and the cause of the almost accident; Doctor Harleen Quinzel.

"Bitch." She hissed, her eyes in a glare, "Stupid blonde bimbo." She watched the heated exchange between the the two with a scowl, her vision turning red when the doctor had the audacity to point a gun at her old man.

Baby reached into the glove compartment and took out the pistol that was always kept in it, checking the chamber and cocking it. She opened the door and pointed right at the blonde, fully ready to kill her.

At the sight of her the clown chortled, smirking at the doctor in front of him. "Uh oh." He chimed, as Quinzel glanced between them nervously, "You've angered the misses."

"Drop it." Baby snapped though her face was blank.

Doctor Quinzel looked at her then back to the clown, her eyes wide. "I… I love you more than _her_! I could be more valuable! I…" At her moment of weakness, the gun was taken from her with a laugh.

The boss pointed it at his own head and snickered, "I don't _care_. You think I care? I don't." He babbled, waving the pistol around, "But I don't like when people touch my things." His eyes glanced over to Baby, "I'm thinking ya owe her an apology."

"I could be so good to you." The doctor continued to beg, "Please."

Blue eyes went to Baby's and the clown smoothed down his jacket. "You got five minutes." He informed her, getting back into the car and shutting the door. He turned the radio up high and the sound penetrated the windows.

Baby clenched her jaw and walked right up to the stunned blonde, whipping her in the face with her gun. The doctor fell to the ground with a sob and just laid there as Baby delivered punch after punch. She even pulled a chunk of blonde from her hair.

Lifting her up by what was left, Baby got close to her face. "You're lucky he didn't tell me to kill you, bitch." She hissed smashing her head against the asphalt. The beauty rose to her feet and dusted off her clothes. "Don't call us again." She muttered, spitting on the doctor.

Baby picked up the gun and sauntered over to the passenger side of the car, lowering herself in with the precision of a lady. She placed the pistol back in the glove department and fastened her seatbelt, then flipped the mirror down to fix her hair.

The car swerved around the doctor laying in the road and gained speed, heading towards the penthouse.

As Baby combed through her hair with her fingers, she glanced over to find blue eyes appraising her. "Yes?" She breathed, her lips in a straight line.

The clown smirked and put his focus back on the road, though he reached out and buried a hand in her hair, his finger lightly combing through it. Baby flipped the mirror back up and shifted, laying her head on his shoulder.

When the couple made it home, Baby was the first to shower and she half expected him to join her; though he didn't.

As always, the shower was a mecca of thoughts and emotions; the latter which came pouring out like water from the faucet.

After a wonderful silent cry, she wrapped her hair in a towel and dried herself off then padded to the bedroom. Her old man was seated on the bed and typing something on his phone. He was still in his suit, sans the jacket and shoes and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

Baby commandeered one of his shirts from the dresser and buttoned it up, toweling her hair as dry as she could get it. She threw the towel in the hamper and gathered her curls into a ponytail then crawled into bed.

Before she could could change her mind she blurted, "Why didn't you kill her?"

The sound of the electronic keyboard clicking stopped and a low sigh was heard. The phone was put on the nightstand and the man got up from the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Baby held her breath as she watched him get undressed, and replace his clothes with his favorite pair of purple silk pajama pants. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and then began to scowl at the long pieces by his ears.

"I gotta get a cut…"

"Jay." Baby gently reminded him, crossing her legs under her. "Please answer." The look she got from her boss was unreadable, so was the large grin on his face.

"Baby," The clown cooed, "Princess, cupcake, honey bottom," He rambled, getting on his knees beside the bed, "You sound upset; are you upset?"

The woman turned to face him at her side and said nothing, only raising a brow.

"I thought I killed her."

 _Bullshit!_

"Explain, please." Baby muttered instead, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as he uncrossed her legs for her.

"I fried her brain pretty good," The clown shrugged, "Thought it was enough. Thought she would either be dead or fucked up."

"She pulled a gun on you." She scowled, not bothering to watch her tone, "She's obsessed with you."

"But you handled that." The boss grinned, caressing her legs, "Just like you handled her calling me."

Baby opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. Instead, she cupped his face in her hands, "I don't like it when people touch my stuff, dear." She informed him evenly, smiling bitterly, "I don't like her. Get rid of her or I'll have to."

The clown chuckled darkly, gripping her thighs tight. He raised himself up until he was almost eye level with her, "Is that a threat?" He hissed, his face twisting in a sneer.

Baby simply shook her head, not even wincing when he roughly grabbed her wrists. The boss glared icily, overpowering her and pinning her against the bed. He straddled her waist and growled, "I don't like when people _tell_ me what to do, Baby. Especially not little _mutts_ like you." He rasped, his lips curled.

"She was going to kill you!" Baby finally exclaimed, matching his glare with a dark one of her own.

"No she wasn't, she's too weak." The clown cackled, "Just like you."

"Don't." The beauty hissed, trying to yank her wrists out of their hold, "Don't you dare, Jay."

"Another threat," The Joker snickered with a cruel smile, "You're on a _roll_ today. What's got ya so bold, hm?"

"Jay, I don't want to fight." Baby whispered with a frown, giving up the battle. It was her fault for caring. "It's our anniversary."

"Our anniversary," He repeated before smirking, "Yes, the anniversary of the day that you let me fuck you in front of your boyfriend. Let's celebrate the day you shot Johnny because I told you to. Let's celebrate how much of a _fucking_ parasite you are. How I managed to turn you from an empty insignificant whore into a queen of-!"

Baby slipped her wrist from his hold and slapped him as hard as she could. In his moment of shock, she slipped from under him, standing up and padding out of the room. She was about to go to the rooftop when a hand buried itself in her hair and yanked her back, making her cry out in pain. She was turned around and pushed against the wall, pinned there by the Joker's body.

Baby looked away from his cloudy blue eyes but her head was tugged straight, forcing her to see his glare. " _Don't_ ," He started in a low hiss, "Don't fucking walk away from me. _Ever._ " The singer said nothing, only continuing to stare. The clown set his jaw and hit both of his fist against the wall by her head, making her jump. " _Whaddya say?"_ He nearly growled, nose to nose with her.

Baby narrowed her eyes as she looked into her boss's but she still muttered out an apology. She was let go and he walked back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself.

The beauty bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself, tears pooling in her eyes. She glanced at the door before trotting to the bar to make herself a drink. She bent down to retrieve the bottle of scotch when a baggie fell from the cabinet.

Baby stared at it for a long moment, fighting the urge for as long as she could stand it. Slowly, she picked it up with twitching fingers and made her way to the couch, sitting on the floor. She made a line on the coffee table and just stared at it.

 _Empty, Insignificant, Whore_

She snorted the line.


	22. Fool In Love

(A/n: Fanfiction tumblr; DeePet)

A beautiful woman sat on a park bench dressed in a retro navy blue dress and white boots. Her eyes were covered by white shades and there was a cigarette between her fingers. There was a light breeze and some of her blown out hair swayed with the wind. A small pomeranian ran around the dog park in front of her but she paid him no mind, her gaze straight ahead.

The black beauty took a long drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly from her full lips. It was early, around ten and it was the earliest she had woken up in a while. She had trouble sleeping and just wanted to leave the house.

It was stifling, she almost felt as if she was being suffocated. The coke didn't help, it only made her want to jump off the balcony.

Her boss hadn't come out of the bedroom the entire night and she was happy for that. She _hated_ when they fought.

Tapping the ash from her cigarette, she crossed her legs the other way. He'd get over it soon enough and everything would be normal. She would just have to watch her words more carefully. Her long lashes fluttered and the corner of her lips turned up slightly as her son padded up to her.

"Good boy." She sung lowly, reaching down and patting the dog on the head. "Go play."

As the pooch ran towards the playground, her phone began to ring. She took it out and looked down at it, before swiftly ignoring the call.

Johnny could wait.

Whistling loudly, she stood from the bench as Fendi ran up to her. She bent down and fastened a leash around his neck, then grabbed her bag, deciding a nice walk was what she needed.

As she padded through the pretty park, she passed many nannies and mothers along the way, each with children of varying ages. A couple of babies smiled at her and she just stared back, unmoved by the burbling stink bombs' affections.

At noon she found herself at a coffee shop, seated on the patio with an iced beverage and a red straw. She people watched from behind her glasses and occasionally peeked over them for a better look. Her phone buzzed insistently on the table and she peered at it for a moment before ignoring the call once again.

At two o'clock, she was getting a much needed fill in on her acrylics, the nail technician changing the cut of her nails to coffins. Fendi was next door getting the same treatment, sans artificial nails. When her toes matched the ruby red of her nails, she was off again.

At three, it was time for work. With large glasses over her eyes and a look of neutral disdain on her face, she arrived at the club a little after she usually did.

The beauty walked in and handed off her son to a random lackie before walking to the dressing room. "Girls." She greeted, sliding her shades into her hair. "I can't wait to see what you have for me today."

The dancers excitedly chatted back and the mother hen left the room, walking to the dance floor of the club, where a table and chair were set up for her. It was Sunday, the day she was to preview the dances for the week. It was almost like dress rehearsal; she stole the whole practice from her time in Atlanta, where the madam would do the same thing.

Baby sat down and took a sip of the latte that was prepared for her. "Thanks Paulie." She chimed, winking at the lackie. With clipboard in hand and raised brow, she motioned for the music to start.

Dance after dance, song after song, she watched with scrutinizing eyes, scribbling notes as she saw fit. After each song, the girl would stay on stage and she would give them notes. Things like; "Is there a particular reason you are wearing those god awful platforms? You want men to give you hundreds, not tens." Or, "If you can't hit the note, why did you pick that song, dear?" And the absolute worst thing she could say, " _No._ "

It was during the fifth performance, when she was having her mid show cigarette, that a person joined her at her table. She quickly glanced at them from the corner of her eyes, going back to scribbling notes as Johnny made himself comfortable.

"Boss was looking for you." He muttered, watching the show himself.

Baby hummed in response, tapping away the ash.

"He didn't think you would come in today." Johnny continued, "Anything happen?"

"Nothing of importance." The beauty answered, jotting down something about the blue light.

Johnny said nothing back to her, only continuing to watch the woman on stage. "Remember when you auditioned for me, jewels?" Despite herself, a smile grew on her face, as tiny as it was. "You crawled over to me and sat in my lap."

"You were easy." The woman teased, "I had you in the palm of my hand by the second note."

"Do you miss it?" Johnny questioned, making her turn to him with furrowed brows. "Performin', I mean."

"Oh." Baby sniffed, turning back to her notes, "Yes, I suppose so."

"You were one of the best." The burly man complimented with a grin, nudging her.

"Honey, I was _the_ best." Baby clarified with a smirk, taking a drag of her cigarette, "I had this place packed wall to wall, all of them coming to see me." She reminisced with glossy eyes, "I had 'em on their knees, giving me their whole paychecks just for a glimpse. And the feeling I used to get on that stage…" She trailed, her smile fading as the song came to an end. "He took that away from me. Now I can only sing when he tells me to… Like a party trick." The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her out of her thoughts and she looked to the stage. "Um," She quickly looked to her notes, "No blue light, it looks too ominous and watch your belt."

As the dancer left the stage, Baby excused herself from the table and headed towards the office. She put her hand on the doorknob before changing her mind and walking backstage to her old dressing room. Locking the door behind her, she pressed her back against it and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked towards her reflection. How sad she looked in her designer clothes and blown out hair. "This isn't working." She whispered to herself, leaning towards the mirror. "Why isn't this working?"

Putting her palm to the cold glass, she bit her lip. "He's smothering me out, like a fire." She babbled, turning her face to get a closer look, "I'll fix it." She declared suddenly, slipping a vial out of her pocketbook and lifting the small spoon to her nose. "I'll fix it." She repeated with a smile, tightening her ponytail and brushing the bangs from her eyes.

Baby hummed and turned away from the mirror, ready to leave. As she opened the door, she saw Johnny about to knock. She raised a brow and waited for an explanation.

"Are you okay?"

The beauty smiled smally, tilting her head to the side, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought-!"

"Have you been doing what I requested?" Baby interjected with a blink, "I want everything to be perfect for next weekend."

"Yeah…" Johnny trailed with a furrowed brow, "Everything'll be ready."

"Good." Baby nodded, walking around the bulk of a man and going up to the office. She opened the door to see her boss seated in his chair.

"Hello sugar." The beauty greeted, her hair bouncing as she walked towards him. Without speaking, he motioned for her to sit down. Baby obeyed, almost feeling like a schoolgirl in the principal's office.

It was quiet for a moment, until the clown sighed and turned his chair away from her. "Where'd you go?"

"The park." Baby answered shortly, she couldn't see his face but she maintained her cool exterior.

"Ya mad at me?" He asked like a child.

"Not anymore." The beauty said honestly, knowing better than to lie.

The chair finally turned around and the clown placed a box on the desk, motioning for her to open it with his hand.

Baby blinked and leaned forward in her chair, putting the box in her lap. She undid the bow and lifted the top, her eyes widening at the sight.

The beauty lifted the golden pistol out of the box and examined it, checking the clip in one quick motion. On the handle it had the letter 'B' in cursive script.

"So you can stop stealing mine." The clown rasped before raising an invisible brow, "We square?"

"Mhmm." Baby hummed, resisting the urge to point it at him, "We're square."

The boss complimented, his eyes sweeping over her. "You look, ah, nice. I saw you doing your dancing shit, that's good. You did a good job." He rambled, scratching his cheek. "You _do_ a good job."

"Thank you." Baby muttered, keeping herself from laughing at his odd behavior.

"Can you, uh," The clown cleared his throat, " _C'mere_?"

The beauty slowly put down the box and acquiesced, sinking down into his lap. She pressed her lips against his cheek and pulled back with an exaggerated smack. "Thanks for the gift."

The clown hummed and groped her ass, "Don't use it on me." Baby giggled and he grinned at her.

"I would never." The woman assured, slicking his hair back for him. Her wrist was grabbed and he pulled up her sleeve to examine the bruise he left. Her own dark eyes were drawn to the sight and neither of them said anything, only blanking staring.

"I like your nails." The clown muttered, finally letting go.

"They match my toes." She chimed, fingering the collar of his shirt.

Her boss smirked, "I like your toes."

"I like you, Mister J." Baby murmured, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles from his shirt.

A knock sounded at the door and the two looked up with narrowed eyes. Baby stood from his lap but he grabbed her hand to keep her from straying too far.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Johnny and Paulie helping in a limping Freddy. The two sat him down in a chair and Baby furrowed her brows. The poor guy had two blackened eyes and a swollen lip.

"I'm guessing you didn't make the trade." The clown noted boredly, still holding Baby's hand.

"He called us about an hour into the hand off and we couldn't understand him," Johnny started to explain, a grim expression on his face, "We track the phone and find him face down, fucked up with this on him." He lifted Freddy's shirt and an insignia in the shape of a bat was burned on top of his Joker card tattoo.

The grip on her hand tightened and his thumb began to stroke circles on her skin. "I'm assuming my coke is gone."

"Boss," Freddy's tried to speak but his voice was garbled, "I-!" Taking her gun from the table, the Joker shot him between the eyes.

"It works." The clown rasped to her at his side before his eyes hardened on his men. "How the _fuck_ did he know where we'd be and since when did he start working when the sun is out?"

"We don't know boss." Paulie answered honestly, nervously shrugging his shoulders.

" _Obviously._ " The boss hissed with a sneer, taking Baby's wrist in hand and squeezing it. Not hard, just little bursts of pressure. "The bat usually only comes out when _I_ do something big; when did he start caring about my side businesses." He set his jaw and hummed, suddenly lost in thought.

Baby cleared her throat and motioned for the men to leave. They took Freddy's body with them and shut the door. As soon as they were alone she sat on the desk in front of her boss, crossing her arms. "It was probably only a one time thing, mister." She muttered as he began unzip her boots, "Freddy probably fucked up and did it out in the open."

"Even so," The clown started evenly, "He's usually nocturnal." He dropped the boot to the floor and slid her sock off, kneading her foot. "He's targeting me."

Baby shook her head, "It was once."

"And I won't let it happen again." The boss growled, his gaze unfocused.

The beauty leaned forward and pecked the top of his head, kneading his shoulders. "Don't get so worked up." She was pushed away and she huffed, tugging her foot away from him. "What is your problem, huh?" She finally erupted, the coke running through her veins and making her bold. "Ever since that _bitch_ Quinzel confronted you yesterday you've been pushing me away!" A slap to her cheek made her head whip to the side.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you're talking to, cupcake?"

Rearing back, Baby closed her fist and punched him in the cheek. "You!" She screamed back, hurriedly getting off the desk. She limped her way to the door but was stopped by her boot hitting the back of her head.

"Get your ass over here, _now."_ The clown growled, standing up from his desk. "I'll count to three." He warned, putting up an index finger, "One…"

Baby slid her boot on and zipped it up.

"Two…"

Baby looked the door and went over to the bar.

"Th-!"

Baby threw a glass tumbler at the Joker's head. "Fuck you." She exclaimed, grabbing another, before she could throw it he was already in front of her, grabbing her wrist.

"What the fuck's wrong with you," The clown hissed pushing her against the wall, " _Well_?"

Baby said nothing only glaring fiercely even as her lip began to tremble.

"I oughta…" The Joker started darkly, before running his tongue over his teeth, " _Fuck_." He snapped, putting a hand to her throat. "I should kill you."

"Do it, I don't care." Baby brashly spat, before gagging.

"You don't care…" The clown sung before chuckling, "How brave of you, my little junkie. Using our supply to get high."

"Either kill me or get off." The beauty snarled, the sneer looking odd on her pretty face, "I can't stand to be around you anymore."

"Oh really?" The boss smiled widely before it dropped, "Yet you incessantly fight over me."

"Let me go-!"

" _No._ " The clown snapped harshly, his grip growing tighter. "You're mine. I said it and you agreed. You're my favorite."

"I want to be your only." Baby choked out, falling to the ground as he stepped away from her. "Jay-!" She started, reaching up for him.

"Don't come home until you find the mind you've lost."

Baby watched him leave and blinked, pulled picking herself up from the ground. She massaged her neck and walked over to her purse, grabbing it and stuffing her new pistol inside. She hobbled to the door and tried to make herself up, tugging her dress down.

The beauty walked down the stairs with some faux shred of dignity, ignoring the looks she was being given. She exited out the back and got into her car, stalled for a destination.

Then she thought of one.

Wiping the stray tears that feel down her cheeks, she flipped her mirror down and made herself up, trying to look more like herself. She lined her lips in vanilla dream and smoothed her hair back into a neat ponytail. In the next moment she was off, racing as far away from the club as possible.

After a long journey, Baby sat in the driveway of a manor. She swallowed her pride and took a deep breath, exiting the car with her head held high.

Baby sauntered up the steps and rang the doorbell, stepping back and waiting anxiously.

The butler answered the door and she rushed to explain herself, but he just politely smiled at her. "Come in, Miss."

She was lead to a sitting room she had never seen before and she sat on the plush sofa, her purse in her lap.

"I usually would have called-!"

"He will be with you in a moment." The butler interjected, "Would you like anything? Tea? Ice, perhaps?"

"No thank you…" She trailed, looking for a name.

"You may call me Alfred, Miss." The butler, she now knew as Alfred nodded and left her alone.

Baby played with the straps of her purse anxiously, her eyes darting around the perfect room. Something was off about it; it was too perfect. The air was almost stale, like she was the first guest there in a while.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise."

The words made her jump slightly and she looked to the doorway, her dark eyes watching warily as the master of the house sat in an arm chair next to her.

The first thing she noticed was his playful gaze; the next was the sweat that dripped from his brow.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" The Wayne questioned, blotting his face with a monogrammed towel.

Baby smirked teasingly, easily putting on a facade. "I had a craving for expensive scotch."

Bruce smiled crookedly at her and it calmed her nerves when all he said was, "You're always welcome to my bar."

The beauty smiled appreciatively and together they walked up to the study, Baby sitting in her regular spot and Bruce fixing her a drink.

Putting her purse down beside her, the dark beauty took the tumbler from the host, crossing her legs and smiling in thanks.

"You don't mind if I shower, do you? You caught me in the middle of a workout." Bruce sheepishly grinned and Baby waved his away.

"I thought something smelt funny." She teased as he walked out the room with a chuckle.

As soon as he was out of sight she threw back the scotch and got up to fix herself another. The sleeves of her dress slightly rolled up and she grimaced at the forming bruises on top of the ones from the night before. She threw back another shot and wiped her mouth, sauntering back to the couch.

Baby ripped the band from her hair and fluffed it, leaning back into the plush sofa. She spread her arms over the back and tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes just for a moment. She woke up in a bed with bandages on her wrists.

The woman sat up in the large bed and looked around her with furrowed brows. It had gotten dark now, and she could see light peeking in from the doorway. Baby slipped out of bed and padded towards it, blindly reaching in front of her. She made it to the door and turned the knob, looking out into the hallway.

Looking both ways, she began to walk towards nothing, hoping to find her way through the manor. She came to a staircase and she looked down from the banister before descending. On the first floor, she could hear the sound of someone cooking and she followed it, her stomach growling.

Baby entered an industrial kitchen and the smell of salmon hit her senses. "Smells good." She muttered to the butler as he began to plate the food.

"Miss," Alfred greeted politely, nodding to her, "I was going to bring it up to you."

"I appreciate the thought." Baby smiled smally, sitting at the island. "Thanks for wrapping my wrists for me."

"That was Master Bruce." The butler informed her, placing a plate and a glass of water in front of her. "I only supplied the bandages."

"Oh." The beauty breathed, picking at a green bean. She began to eat in silence as he tidied up. The food was delicious, almost as good as the restaurants she frequented around town. She took a sip of the water and ended up gulping it down; she hadn't realized how dehydrated she was. With an amused look, her glass was refilled. "Thank you." Baby muttered sheepishly, taking a small bite of fish. The butler just nodded to her and switched on the television in the kitchen.

"Another wonderful charity event by Wayne industries has brought out many generous patrons to help fund a new wing for Gotham's Children's hospital! It ended just a few moments ago and as you can see, some famous attendees are coming from the doors. And I-! Oh, here's the man himself, Mister Wayne!"

As a finely dressed Bruce appeared on the screen Baby tilted her head, not even listening to what was being said. So that's where he was.

"No date tonight, Mister Wayne?" The female reporter teased with a smile.

Bruce just shook his head with that charmingly crooked smile, "Afraid not, Angela. She wouldn't take my calls." Baby rolled her eyes as a small smile spread across her lips.

As she was finishing her food, light tapping sounded from the hallway and in the next moment, there was Bruce, still in his tuxedo. He spoke a greeting to Alfred and sat next to her at the island, a plate of food being placed in front of him.

The rich man paused and stood once more, taking off his suit jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"Wouldn't want to ruin my Kiton." He winked at her and she couldn't help the warmth that spread over her.


	23. Sweet Thing

(A/N: I'm finished with school for a few months.)

Baby had been in Wayne Manor for three days. No questions were asked except what she would like to eat.

In the mornings, Baby would eat eggs. Scrambled, boiled, runny; any kind of eggs. Then she would sit outside and enjoy the sun, often times stealing a book from Bruce's vast collection.

Alfred would bring her iced tea with a pretty lemon slice or lemonade with an orange slice. She'd thank him silently and continue to read about things she'd never heard of.

In the afternoon she'd come in for lunch, usually a sandwich of some kind or fresh vegetables and she'd try to chat with Alfred.

He wasn't much of a talker.

Dinner was usually eaten alone at the island. It was always some fancy meal that incorporated her favorite ingredients and water.

The meals helped her keep track of the days. Bruce was almost never home it seemed, only sneaking in at night when he thought she was asleep; she would watch close her eyes as he peeked into her room.

It was somewhere around midnight and Baby was taking a bath in the clawfoot tub awarded to her by her host. Her curls were piled on the top of her head and she had already began to prune in the rose scented waters. After finally having had enough, she began to drain the water and dried herself off, putting on a plush robe.

Baby stretched her arms above her head as she padded out of her room and to the kitchen. On her way down the stairs, she caught a Wayne coming through the front door.

"Well well well," The beauty sung as she sauntered down, "You do live here."

Bruce smiled up at her sheepishly and she smirked, turning to walk to the kitchen. "I was beginning to think you were lying." She continued as he followed her.

"Things have been… busy." The billionaire finally spoke, pouring himself a drink as Baby poured herself some tea. "Donors and all that."

The woman raised a brow and took a sip of her tea, sizing the rich man up. "It's a little late to be working at an office, Mister Wayne. In fact, you're in a little early today." She watched Bruce turn around and face her with a crooked smile, leaning against the counter.

"You're keeping track." He noted rather than questioned.

Baby hummed and placed her chin on her fist, "I can't help but wonder what you do at night, Mister Wayne…"

The man didn't answer her, only taking a sip of his drink. Baby snickered to herself, doing the same.

"Are you enjoying your time here?"

"It's alright." Baby shrugged teasingly, before her dark eyes fell on him again. "It's funny."

"Hm?" Bruce questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Three whole days have gone by and you haven't asked me about him. Or about why I came here. Or-!"

"You obviously didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't going to force you. Though, I have an idea..." The host put down his tumbler, eyeing her wrists before returning his gaze to her eyes. "I find it _funny_ that I was the person you ran to."

"Well you wanted to save me, here's your shot." Baby joked grimly, hopping down from the stool. "And I don't really have anyone else…" She muttered the last part, walking around the island to put her mug in the sink. She felt him behind her before she heard him take a step and she turned around, her brown eyes hard compared to his. Exposed, she tried to turn away but he was much faster, taking her chin between his fingers.

"Baby-!"

"Don't call me that." She snapped, sudden and quiet, before shaking her head. "I'm…" She couldn't bring herself to apologize, "Please just don't."

"Beautiful," Bruce cited instead, his eyes burning. "Stay as long as you like."

"I don't know how long that'll be," Baby started, with a frown, "I'll probably be sick of you soon."

Bruce smiled charmingly and said nothing else. He grabbed his plate of food from the oven and sat down, taking off his jacket.

Baby stayed at the counter, her chin on her fist as she watched him eat. She blew a curl from her eyes and waited for the silence to her end.

Finally, "I need clothes." She blurted, running a finger over the granite island, "If I'm going to stay here." Bruce nodded with an amused smirk, glancing up at her briefly. "And cigarettes."

"You should quit."

The curly haired beauty rolled her eyes, "I should quit a lot of things," She murmured, tapping her foot against the floor. "But I am allowed only but so many vices and smoking is one of them."

Bruce chuckled lowly and questioned with an seemingly innocent grin, "What are the others?"

Baby smirked, deciding to humor him, "Let's see, drinking," She held up a finger, "Smoking, Singing," She added with a breathy laugh, before her eyes burned into his, "Sex." She shrugged, her robe falling off her shoulder.

"The three 'S's." Bruce quipped.

The beauty smirked, slinking around the island. "I wonder what vices you're hiding. Since you come home so late and all."

She didn't get a reply and she grinned triumphantly, leaving the kitchen on a high note.

When she got back into her room, she closed the door and grabbed her phone, flopping down on the bed. She looked through it; nothing.

No notifications, no calls, no texts, _nothing_.

A voice in her head dared her to call but she only stared at the device with a frown. Unlocking it once more, she went to her messages, going back to read their early interactions.

' **Ring or bracelet? Nevermind I'll get both'**

' **Meet me at Helene's at 3'**

' **Guess what daddy bought :-)'**

' **I like the black dress'**

' **You look pretty from the window'**

' **Fucking tease, meet me out back'**

' **I got something for you to sit on little girl'**

' **Baby baby come here for a sec'**

' **I'll b late but you better b ready when I get home'**

The beauty smiled sadly to herself and placed the phone down beside her, laying her head on her temporary pillow. She stared up at her temporary ceiling with a frown, a feeling that she hadn't felt before in her stomach; she was homesick.

Baby had never really had a home to be sick for. She didn't know how to feel about it.

A knock sounded at her door and she furrowed her brows, calling for the person to enter.

Bruce stepped into her room and she quickly lifted herself up, her expression questioning.

"I brought you a shirt to sleep in." He answered the unspoken inquiry, holding it out for her to take.

Without moving her eyes away from his she rises from the bed smoothly, standing in front of him. With sure hands she drops her robe and takes the shirt from him, laughing to herself when she's dressed.

It was a fun game to play, tempting men. It made her feel like herself. Whomever that self was.

"Why do you do things like that?" Bruce questioned and to his credit his eyes never strayed either. Baby peered at him innocently over her shoulder in reply as she tied her curls up. "It's like you're always performing."

"I am." Baby murmured with a dainty shrug. "Haven't you heard I'm a main attraction?"

The rich man shook his head, "You don't always have to put on a show. Especially not for me."

"And just who are you?" The beauty breathed the inquiry, crossing her arms.

The Wayne raised a brow, "You're picking a fight." He noted evenly, no judgement in his voice. "I just simply asked a question."

Baby scowled, plopping herself on the bed, her grandeur gone for the moment. A chuckle makes her scowl deepen and her eyes cut into his.

"I'm only kidding, sweetheart."

The pet name makes her stomach flip. She masked the feeling with a roll of her eyes. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mister Wayne? Be cause you're cutting into my-!" She cut herself off at the smile he was giving her. It was disarming. It knocked her off her game.

Why was he looking at her like that?

All too fast he was close to her and his thumb was brushing against her cheek. He smelt like expensive aftershave and wood. She wanted to bury her nose in his chest.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight?" He muttered above her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Baby knew what he wanted her to say but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of sharing her bed. So with a teasing smirk she breathed a simple, "Good night." Before sauntering back to her bed and lying on her stomach. "Close the door behind you."

As soon as she heard the door close, she glanced over to make sure he was gone; he was. Baby laid back down on the bed and took her phone in hand once more, typing and erasing a message to her clown. She eventually fell asleep, the device tucked into her chest.

In the morning, she was awakened by the smell of bacon and the sunlight shining through the windows. The beauty slumped out of bed and moved to the bathroom to do her morning routine. After she was truly awake, she exited her bedroom and trekked down the hall, then sauntered down the stairs, coming into the kitchen just as Alfred placed her plate on the counter.

"Morning." She actually gathered the will to speak.

"Good morning, Miss." Alfred nodded to her as he placed another plate on a tray and leaving the kitchen.

Baby furrowed her brows before it clicked in her mind; Bruce must have been home. Taking a bite of her breakfast sandwich, she wondered what the reason was for his sudden homestay. After a considerable amount of thinking, she pushed her plate away and decided to go looking for trouble.

Out of the many rooms in Wayne manor, she went through only a third before finding him in his study typing something up with his breakfast untouched next to him. Baby knocked on the doorframe facetiously before entering.

"Morning." She nearly sang, slowly making her way to him. Bruce crookedly smiled at her in greeting, and she stepped behind the desk to peep over his shoulder. In the next moment, the screen was blank. "Secrets." Baby whistled.

"How did you sleep?" Bruce redirected without missing a beat, turning his chair to face her.

Baby raised a brow but let it go, sitting on the oak desk. "Fine." She answered before stating, "You're home."

"Should I not be?" The Wayne retorted quickly making her crack a smile.

Baby watched him return it before hers shrunk, "Just an observation, don't get so defensive Mister B." She accused jestingly. She got a chuckle and her eyes lit up slightly, "You should eat your breakfast."

Bruce raised his brows as she took a sip of his orange juice. "I'm not hungry."

"What a shame." Baby murmured innocently, yet her expression was anything but.

The rich man smiled thinly at the beautiful woman, leaning back in his chair. Baby continued her taunting, "I figured an old man like you would eat oatmeal for breakfast."

"Only on Tuesdays." Bruce joked back and she was delighted that he joined in her little game.

The two shared a laugh and Baby bit her lip, deciding to use his comfort against him. "Can I ask you something?" She was given the cue to continue, "How'd you find me? Before."

"I have my ways." The Wayne replied, albeit a little cryptic. "You dared me to find you and I did. I've been told that I can be very persistent."

"An understatement." Baby remarked and he smiled thinly.

"May I ask you a question?" She furrowed her brows and nodded. "I noticed your tattoo last night-!" Baby's face twitched but she nodded nonetheless, "Did he make you get it?"

The beauty's playful aura died and she just sat there blankly. She finally seemed to come back into her mind and she sighed, unbuttoning her shirt to show him. "It's more like a brand." She explained, watching him stare, "It's supposed to tell everyone who I _belong_ to." She laughed bitterly, "He didn't even ask." She felt fingers come in contact with her skin and she jumped, glancing down at them.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Baby whispered back as he began to rub circles on her abdomen.

"Why are you with him?"

A million things ran through her mind and she wanted to say all of them; but all that came out of her mouth was, " _I don't know._ " She peeked up at his eyes after a moment and shivered at his intense gaze.

"You think you deserve it." Bruce muttered, his hand moving to her bare waist. "You-!"

"Stop." Baby snapped softly, "I'm not with him now, I'm with you." She cupped his cheek with her hand, her dark eyes searching his.

Bruce didn't move an inch, only returning Baby's gaze with his own dark orbs. The beauty ran her hand down to his button up and raised herself up to breath lightly on his lips. Without a second thought, she kissed him.

As soon as their lips met, she was pulled closer against the Wayne's body, one of his strong hands splayed against her back and the other entangled in her hair. His stubble was rough against her face and it was a nice change from the smoothness of…

It was a nice change.

Baby's eyes popped open as her head was pulled to the side to deepen the kiss. Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she slowly lowered herself back on the desk; her partner eagerly following. A heavy hand groped at her thigh and the rich man left her lips for the soft skin of her neck, sucking bruises into the dark canvas.

A happy distraction.

Baby mewled at the feeling, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer to her. "Bruce…" She muttered into his ear, purposefully blowing out the words. He shivered above her and pressed his lips along her jaw before kissing her again. She felt his hand slip between them and his palm press against her clit. Baby's breath caught and he removed himself from her lips, his fingers rubbing slow circles around her clit.

"Angel." Bruce breathed over her with a crooked smile. The beauty's back arched and she twitched as he slid two fingers inside of her, rocking them in and out. "You're so beautiful."

Baby's face was flush with arousal and she didn't reply, only bringing him back to her lips. She pecked them repeatedly then puckered her lips against the skin on his cheek, gasping softly as his fingers curled. He was going unbearably slow and she felt every movement with blaring intensity. She watched him pull away just to watch her and she tasted his breath on her tongue. He was holding back from her, but why?

Before she could speak on it, he began to gain momentum, his eyes gazing into her as her back arched. "Shit." She cursed lowly, needing something to grip on to. She wrapped her fingers around the arm holding him up and shuddered, her nipples hard under her nightshirt.

The feeling of his fingers leaving her made her whimper but she was silenced by his lips on hers. She can't help the pout that graced her face in that moment and he chuckled at her, moving to drag his lips over her throat.

"You're not playing fair." Baby nearly whined, as her buttons came undone one by one.

"Neither have you." Bruce retorted, his rough blossoming beard scratching against the soft skin of her breast. "You look nice in my clothes." He added cheekily before meeting her eyes and dragging his lips over her nipple.

"You'd look nice without them." The beauty replied in a warm murmur, feeling him laugh at her again.

Pulling back with a crooked smile, he looked over her as she quirked an eyebrow up. "What do you want?" He questioned with a gravel to his voice.

Baby lifted herself on her elbows and replied immediately, "All of it."

"Not yet." The Wayne denied, shaking his head as his gaze fell heavily on her. The woman's eyes narrowed at being told 'no' and she pursed her lips. "What do you want?" Her host asked her again, "Tell me or you get nothing."

If she was standing she would have stomped her foot in frustration. She was in control of this, not him. How dare he deny her!

But she was against a desk with a heaving chest and a wet cunt with a man above her whose gaze was enough to send chills up her spine and electricity through her veins. So she sent him a look right back and parted her lips to order, "Devour me."

All in one swift movement, yanked her to the edge of the desk, dropped to his knees and buried his face into her center. The pace is faster now, more urgent and she can feel every little move he makes. He's forcing her hips to stay down with an iron grip, and she's forcing herself to stay up on her elbows so she can watch him watching her.

"Bruce." Baby breathed with such affection it almost sounded real. She twitched as she was forced tighter into him and he suckled on her clit. He groaned against her and she bucked but he held her down.

The Wayne slid two fingers in her once more and bit into her inner thigh as he curled them into her, repeatedly hitting her where it hurt. She saw herself dripping down his chin and she licked her lips, wanting to kiss it away.

Taking a fist full of his hair, she leads his mouth back to her center, gasping as she felt herself coming closer.

"That's right, sweetheart." Bruce murmured against her slick heat, his voice low and dark, "Such a _good girl_."

The praise was just what she needed and her back arched off the desk and she shook with an almost melodic cry.

"Fuck." She screamed hoarsely, her eyes snapping shut as stars danced behind her lids. Her chest heaved and the aftershocks of her climax raked through her body, involuntary twitches through her muscles. Her grip on Bruce's head loosened and she fell against the desk, her body nearly glowing in ecstasy.

All at once he removed himself from her, taking a few steps away from the desk. Baby peeked at him through heavy lids and curiosity. He didn't say a word to her, only walking around her to get to the bar. She heard ice clink against glass and she nearly laughed at the sound, sitting up on the desk.

The Wayne came back and stood before her and stared as she ran a hand through her frizzy tresses. She looked back at him with her pretty brown eyes wide and her pupils blown. She took the glass from his hands and put it aside, encasing the rich man in her legs again and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bruce responded with a crooked smile as he pulled her into him. "I have to go to work."

"Play hooky." Baby retorted, completely serious even though she said it in a coo.

"Wish I could." The Wayne shrugged, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her lips. They separated with a slight smack and Baby a small smile graced her face. She rushed to hide it and jumped off the desk, crossing her arms.

"Have a good day at work." The beauty muttered, going to take a step but wobbling. She was instantly caught by a smirking Bruce and she shook his hands off, finding her bearings once again. "Make lots of money." She called over her shoulder, turning the corner and going into her room. She closed the door and leaned against, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

A line had been crossed and she was wondering how long she could play house without it coming back to bite her.


	24. Stay With Me

Night covered a woman in hiding as her black car rolled up to a skyscraping condominium building. Large black shades covered her eyes and she was dressed in a black turtleneck with black jeans, a far cry away from her usual glamour, though black pumps still hugged her feet. She stepped out of the car and nodded to the driver to leave, then walked into the building. She headed for the lift and waited, all the while discreetly looking around. When the doors to the lift opened, she hurried inside, pressing the penthouse floor and waiting.

After a few long moments, the doors opened and she walked down the long hallway to the front door. She knocked twice, quick and sharp. The door opened to reveal a friend.

"Hello dolly." Selina Kyle grinned prettily, stepping aside to let her in. "You look like you're going to a funeral."

"Well I could have been going to mine." Baby quipped, tugging the scarf and glasses off. Her eyes wandered around before smirking, "Beautiful place, very opulent."

"I do what I can." The kitty winked before gesturing to her wet bar, "Champagne?"

"I'm gonna need something a little stronger, kitty." The beauty breathed, walking down into the sunken in living room and throwing herself on the white couch.

Selina's apartment was an absolute dream with it's shining chandeliers and luxury furniture. It was exactly how Baby would have hers… if she had her own place.

Selina placed a glass of gin in her hand and a large bottle on the coffee table before sitting down with her. "Where you been stranger, I haven't seen you in ages."

"I've been in hiding." Baby said with all seriousness, taking a large gulp of her gin. "I'm surprised you hadn't heard of my banishment."

"Banishment?" The cat's eyes lit up with the new drop of gossip. Her head tilted with intrigue and she moved closer, "Tell me more."

Baby took a cigarette out of her pack and lit it, her tired eyes on her friend. "It all started when my suspicions were proven correct and I found out that Jay fucked that blonde bitch." She snapped as Selina handed her an ashtray. "And it that wasn't bad enough she called his phone. I confronted him about it and he snapped at _me_." She hissed out, her hand balling in a fist and her eyes narrowing. "I thought the whole thing was a fluke until I tried to touch him and he pushed me away. And I might have thrown a three thousand dollar glass case of vodka at him… and maybe some tumblers… and punches. But that doesn't mean I should have been kicked out! He acted like I was in the wrong for telling him to kill her." The beauty sighed and took a huff of her cigarette, "I worked very hard to get in this position and I'll be damned if some privileged bitch with a phd takes it from me!"

"Baby," Selina uttered before embracing the poor woman, "I know exactly how you feel."

"She's probably in _my_ house right now." Baby frowned, lighting another cigarette. "Taking my place."

"No one could take your place, dolly." The cat assured, rubbing her back.

Baby scoffed, shaking her head, "But a blonde bitch with longer legs. Honestly it's my fault. I put too much in him. I should never been that trusting, what a rookie mistake that was." She thought aloud, biting her lip. "Y'know, a handful of men in my life told me that they loved and that they'd protect me and I only ever believed two of them." The beauty cut herself short from naming names but the thought was in the air.

"Hey kid, perk up." Selina patted Baby on the knee and poured her another glass. "You ain't dead yet and besides; he didn't kill ya. Which means that you still have a chance. You're too pretty to be feeling sorry for yourself."

"Lina," Baby objected, taking a sip of her gin, "This is my livelihood. If I lose him, what else do I have? It's not like I have some rich guy waiting in the wings to…" The brunette stopped herself and bit her lip before shaking her head, "I don't anyone to go to."

"Hm." The kitty hummed lowly, wheels turning in her mind. Baby caught the look she was given her and hid behind her glass. "Dolly," She nearly sang, a smirk crossing her lips, "Just exactly where have you been staying this whole time?"

"Well I don't see how that's relevant to the conversation at-!"

"Here you are crying and carrying on when you're staying with one of the richest men in Gotham, hell the world! I oughta strike you down." Selina pushed Baby and the brunette shook her head with a pout.

"Selina I came here to vent! Not to gloat! He doesn't even know what kind of person I really am, so I can't talk about things like this with him; not that I'd want to." Baby whined and her friend searched her face for a long moment.

"God, you sound pathetic."

"Lina!"

"It's true, doll face." Selina snorted with a smile, "You sound a little smitten."

"I'm leaving." Baby suddenly announced and gathered her things. "I don't want to hear this slander."

"Sit down." Her host yanked her back to the couch and she snickered against her will. "Did he fuck you yet?"

Baby, with her head in Selina's lap, rolled her dark eyes. "No. It's strictly platonic. He's doing me a favor and that's all."

"He's doing you all right." Selina avoided the swat Baby aimed at her, "Listen, Bruce Wayne is nothing but trouble. You think you're escaping your demons but he's a-whole-nother type of bad."

Baby furrowed her brows, sitting up and turning towards her friend. "What do you mean?"

"It's not my secret to tell, pretty baby."

Baby silently nodded and took another sip of her drink, chewing on her lip in thought. "He always comes home late at night." She muttered to herself before furrowing her brows. The beauty dropped it for the moment and turned to her feline companion, "Enough about him, let's talk about what you've been up to, kitty cat."

After a whole evening and early morning of catching up, drinking, and doing a line or two; Baby was on her way back to her temporary home. The words that Selina had spoken earlier had not left her mind. Bruce had a secret. A big secret by the way she talked about it. But what could that secret be?

The black town car pulled up to Wayne manor and she got out, her haze making it impossible for her to walk on the cobblestone with her pumps. She took them in her hand and made her way up the stairs, pushing the large door open. She glanced around the dark manor before tip toeing into the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed.

The beauty glanced at her full hands, then put her flat clutch in her mouth and the glass in the other hand. She ambled up the stairs and headed towards her room, before curiosity got the better of her. Looking both ways, almost comically, she slowly tip toed to the double doors at the end of the hallway, knowing that is where Bruce slept. She put her shoes down and tried the doorknob and to her luck it was unlocked and empty. With a triumphant smile, the beauty closed the door behind herself, making the mistake of leaving her shoes outside.

Low light dimly lit the large room and it was everything Baby had imagined it to be. A large California king was placed in the middle of the room with such a large number of shams, she guessed they were Alfred's idea. There was a large rug covering the marble floor of the room and it felt plush beneath her feet, a bookcase was on one wall and a whole living room set was by the large window that was covered by a black out shade. She saw two doors and guessed that one of them was a bathroom and the other a closet.

Making her way further into the room, she took a sip of her water then put it down on the nightstand. She pressed her hands down on the mattress before sighing at how firm it was. Her inhibitions down and away, she yanked off her scarf and glasses and climbed on the high bed, snuggling into the comforter as the mattress fit to the curves of her body. Before she could get up, she was knocked out.

The sound of a door closing, woke the sleeping beauty up quickly, the brunette's heart racing wildly. She shot up and looked to the source of the noise to see Bruce Wayne unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh." Baby breathed before looking at her surroundings, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Her words were cut short as she fell trying to get out of the bed. The Wayne hurried to her side and she grinned up at him sheepishly, "I guess I'm still a little drunk." She whispered before laughing at herself.

Bruce helped her up and sat her on the bed, placing her forgotten pumps on the side of the bed. Baby grinned at nothing and watched her host walk back to his dresser, his shirt now in a hamper. She narrowed her eyes to see the raised skin on his back better. Carefully maneuvering herself off the bed again, she trotted up to him, ignoring the boundaries he was apparently trying to give out. With light fingers, she traced over one of the scars making him turn around to face her.

Baby saw the question in his face but choose to ignore it, instead inspecting his chest, which had the same amount of jagged scars littered on the skin. She stood there for a moment, her fingers at her mouth as she thought about how a rich man like him could have scars like that, but she didn't voice her thoughts, only staring. Every inch of him was muscle; strong and taut against his skin. She wondered if the heartbeat she heard was his or hers.

Finally, she spoke in a whisper words she had spoken before, "You must've shown them who's boss."

At the comment, a microscopic smile grew on his face in remembrance. "Yeah," He muttered, his dark eyes mirroring hers, "I must have."

"Is this why you come home late every night?" Baby continued to whisper, as if prying ears could hear her.

"Maybe." Bruce muttered back, turning around to continue to undress. He put on pajama pants before padding to the bathroom and Baby followed him like a wide eyed high puppy. Her eyes followed his motions as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. His dark eyes blinked to hers in the mirror for a moment, "Do you want to change?"

Baby furrowed her brows and she hurriedly replied, "No."

Bruce smirked at that and turned to her, "I mean clothes." The beauty's mouth made a perfect circular shape before she nodded and followed him out of the bathroom. She was handed an oversized sleeping shirt made of silk and she put it on, again having no shame in stripping in front of him, but this time it was from thoughtlessness not seduction. When she was finished, she turned to see him lying on the bed and he patted the place next to him.

Like a child to her parent, she climbed onto the bed and crawled to him on her hands before lying down next to him. "You seem stressed." She stated in a whisper, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Are you stressed Mister Wayne?"

"All the time. The better question is; when am I not stressed?" The Wayne replied with closed eyes and a muffled yawn.

Baby hummed and rolled over to face him, her dark lashes batting for a moment. "You should take a day off." The brunette stated matter of factly, running her finger down a cut on his arm.

"Not possible." The rich man muttered, sighing heavily. He threw an arm around her and pushed her to his chest, probably hoping to silence her. But she was persistent.

"I just think a day off would do you good." Baby continued, listening to his heartbeat. "You could go shopping or go out to eat or-!"

"This sounds like it's more for you."

"It's not!" The beauty assured, before snickering, "Okay maybe a little." She smiled into his chest at the admission, tracing a scar just above his belly button. "You can get something for yourself too. Like a sport coat or a diamond encrusted rolex." She paused biting her lip, "Or a moschino dress."

"I don't think they make my size." Bruce groaned out, his words barely intelligible.

"You're a Wayne," Baby breathed out with a laugh, "They make everything in your size."

"Fair." The aforementioned Wayne smirked, "Let's talk about this in the morning."

"Okay, okay." The beauty whispered, snuggling into his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sank into his body warmth, listening to his heart softly beat. She counted each drum as a grin slowly spread across her face. The thumb that was slowly stroking the skin of her shoulder began to slow to a stop and the breath above her became shallow.

Baby squeezed her eyes closed tight and held her breath; for a moment she actually tricked herself into thinking she was cared for, that she was loved. With an exhale, she opened her eyes and looked into the darkness, slapping a hand over her mouth to keep in a whimper. Calming down, she closed her eyes once more and focused on Bruce's heartbeat.

In the morning, Baby woke up to a pitch black room. She shot up from the bed and reached out but felt nothing. For a moment, she thought she was home and that all of it had been a dream. Barreling out of the bed, she ran to the door of the bedroom and ripped it open, only to see the hall of Wayne manor.

Disappointment filled her up and she swallowed thickly, sighing as she made her way towards the kitchen. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and was ready for some avocado on toast when she heard voices in the den. Always the curious one, Baby crept toward the noise, pretending to be in a sleepy haze as she walked in the room. What she saw made her stop in her tracks.

Bruce was dressed in an expensive suit and speaking to a man dressed in an _almost_ equally expensive suit. There were four racks of women's clothes that two women were unloading from garment bags and a large mirror had been propped up. As if her presence was just noticed, the room silenced and everyone turned to her.

"You must be the lucky lady." The man next to Bruce grinned at her like a used car salesman.

"I must be." Baby muttered back, finally stepping into the den. "Bruce, what's all this?"

"I took a day off." The rich man smiled crookedly. "And bought a moschino dress, well… a few."

Baby stood there for a long moment, her emotions bubbling inside her. She wrapped her arms around herself and choked back happy tears. "Well obviously they need to be tailored." She sputtered breathlessly, "And I need shoes to match and that yellow one is definitely not of my taste and-!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Bruce chimed knowingly behind her and Baby said nothing as she snapped her fingers.

"Are you people here to help me or not?" She questioned as the assistants rushed to her aide.

Two hours later her measurements were taken and her clothes were being whisked off to be tailored. As Baby began to put a robe on, the tailor approached her with one more garment bag. The beauty turned around and furrowed her brows, "What is that?"

"Jack!" Bruce called, walking into the room, "That one's a surprise." The tailor nodded and said goodbye to both of them, leaving the manor quiet once more.

Baby tied the belt of her robe and released her hair from its bun, fluffing her curls. She saw Bruce walk up behind her and she ignored him for a moment, primping herself. She was very pleased with the presents he gave her but she was still Baby so her mind nagged about something being wrong.

Finally, she turned around to face him and crossed her arms. She searched his face before narrowing her eyes, "Why are you doing all of this?" Before Bruce could respond she added, "I mean, what do you get out of letting me stay here? And buying me all these clothes? And being so…" She trailed, " _Kind_ to me?"

"As opposed to…?"

"Don't do that, Wayne. You know exactly what I mean." Baby snapped before taking a deep breath, "No one's this nice without wanting something in return. So what do you want?" She waited for a moment and when she didn't get an answer, she walked around him and marched to the kitchen, sitting at the island as a plate was placed in front of her. "Thank you, Alfred." She muttered, taking a bite of her toast.

"Why do you do this?"

"Bruce, I don't-!"

"You asked me for dresses so I bought dresses. You asked me to stay home for a day and I did." Baby sighed and grabbed her plate, making a move to leave the kitchen before she was forcibly stopped. Her plate shattered on the floor and she scoffed. "Baby, what do you want?"

"Don't call me that!"

"That's your name." Bruce retorted loudly, making her shrink back. "I don't want anything from you. I'm not trying to do anything _to_ you. Has he fucked you up so badly that you can't see that not every good thing has malicious intent?"

"It wasn't him!" Baby proclaimed desperately, her facade melting away. "It wasn't… look, pardon me if I haven't lived in the lap of luxury my entire life and been born with a silver spoon in my mouth or any kind of spoon in my mouth." She exclaimed, her brown eyes stormy. "I… Every time I gotten anything in my life, from my jailed mother, or my foster parents, or the numerous men that came to know me from the age of thirteen, there has been a price. Even the man-!" The sob bubbling up in her throat caused her to stop and she put a hand over her mouth, before closing her eyes and continuing, "Even the man that I once loved had a price and I paid because I always have to pay it. So don't ask me why I do what I do. And who's responsible. Because all of you men are the same. And you're naive to think you aren't."

"Are you saying I'm the same as your boyfriend?" Bruce balked, repulsed, "The one who abused you, the one that has you hooked on-!"

"Yes." Baby affirmed, with a sad life, "I barely see you during the day, you disappear at night, you hide a part of your life from me…" She paused, remembering Selina's words, "I've traded one demon for another and I should just go home." The beauty put her head down and tried to pass Bruce but he grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Please don't tell me you want me to stay." She warned lowly, as she closed her eyes, "Don't lie."

"I'm not going to." Bruce's voice replied deeply, his thumb brushing against her wrist. "I'm sorry if I've come off… I didn't mean to make you feel as if you owed me anything. I didn't think about your background or how your experiences would make you think…Shit." He cleared his throat and took a step closer to her, letting her wrist go. "I have no imagination and I'm not very good with words but ever since we met at the park I… I just want to help."

"I'm not a charity-!"

"I know! I know that."

"Then why do you want to help me?" Baby countered, finally facing him. "Well?" The beauty insisted, raising her eyebrow. Instead of answering he took a step closer to her and slowly reached for her hands, interlacing their fingers. "I can find that anywhere." She muttered lowly, her eyes searching his face.

"But you can't find me anywhere." Bruce retorted smugly, a miniscule smile gracing his lips. "And I can't find you."

Baby pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, her eyebrow quirking up. "You're not wrong." She breathed teasingly, a smile beginning to spread across her face.

"Will you stay?" The Wayne questioned quietly, leaning his forehead against hers.

 _For now._

"Yes."


	25. Where Did Our Love Go

(A/N: It's crunch time.)

A clown with toxic green hair and bright blue eyes stared into nothing in the quiet of his home. He was seated in a white, cushioned, arm chair that his doll had picked out and he was rolling a diamond necklace between his fingers. His jaw was clenched and his emotions were flaring. Baby had been gone for a week, and a man had died every day she was missing. He needed some way to deal with the stress. Guy seven was currently screaming upstairs as he sat.

Where was Baby? Why hadn't she called? Why hadn't she crawled back on her knees begging for an apology?

He had all of his men looking for his doll and no one had any intel. He was losing thousands a day because that little brat threw a tantrum. The wound on his face was still fresh from the glass she threw. The clown smirked at the thought; his mutt sure had an arm on her.

The Joker got up from his chair and pocketed the diamonds, heading up the stairs. He walked past his bedroom and into Baby's closet, flicking on the light and looking around. It smelt like her; cocoa and cake. He remembered her face when she saw it and her mouth when she-!

The sound of barking brought him out of his thoughts and he scowled as that damn pomeranian came running into the closet.

"Shut up." The clown snarled as Baby's mutt, stood on its hind legs to get his attention. "You little-!" He reared his foot back to kick the dog but it whimpered and rolled over to show its belly. He lowered his leg and chuckled, "Smart."

As if the thing understood him, it jumped up and yelped happily, his little tail wagging furiously.

"What do you want, mutt?"

The dog yipped and ran around his legs, jumping excitedly. The clown bent down slowly and placed his heavy hand on the dog's head, before patting it. The creature nearly bounced with energy and lapped at his hand.

"Heh," He muttered, scratching behind the dog's ears, "You're kind of cute." He let out a full laugh as the dog rolled over to his stomach. "What did she call you? Ferret? Fumi? Fendi?" A bark was his response and he smirked. "Fendi."

Fendi continued to yip at his name and licked his stepfather's palm. The Joker took the pooch in his hands and stood, tucking him under his arm. "We should eat something, Fendi. She'd kill me if you were smaller when she came back."

The master of the house trotted down the stairs and to the kitchen, putting the dog down. He whistled a tune he heard his Baby singing once and pulled a steak from the fridge. He unwrapped it and dropped it in Fendi's bowl, wiping his hands and going back to the fridge. He heard a whimper and looked back at the pooch who had tilted his head up at him.

The Joker scoffed and shook his head, "Spoiled mutt. Just like your mama." He picked up the steak and threw it in the trash, "That was a $50 cut of meat, boy. Now where's that, ah, foo foo shit she feeds you?"

The dog padded to a cabinet and sat down. Ducking down, he opened the cabinet and found metal tins of dog food. He selected one and stood, squinting to read it "Bolognese? What kinda-!"

Fendi barked and ran to his bowl, waiting expectantly. Rolling his eyes, the clown opened the tin and emptied it into the platinum bowl, scratching behind the boy's ears. "Eat up, kid." He stood again and fixed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

The clown ate his breakfast in complete silence, or it would have been silent if the screams from the study weren't permeating through the house. Cracking his neck, he stood from the table suddenly. He took out a cigarette and lit it, making his way to upstairs. Little footsteps sounded behind him and he glanced back to see Fendi padding along.

As he walked to his study the screams got louder and louder. He unlocked the bookcase and it opened, the scream at a deafening level. He flicked his cigarette at the man as he stepped into the room. With a sigh, he put the man out of his misery, taking out his pistol and shooting him in the head. He took a moment to view his work.

The stranger's body was covered in blood and all ten fingers were missing from his hands. His two front teeth had been knocked out, his nose broken and one of his eyes was hanging on by a thread. Still, even with all that, the Joker didn't feel better and the man's body didn't even get a chuckle out of him.

The clown left the room and retreated to his bedroom, closing the door before Fendi could follow. He heard a whimper and he hit the door, making the pooch scurry away. He sat on his bed and fell backwards, staring up at the crown molding in the ceiling. "I should call her again." He mumbled, glaring at nothing. "I should make her bring her fat ass back here."

With renewed vigor he dug into his pocket and took out his phone, finding her number as his most used. Her name was simply the diamond emoji. He pressed it and waited, listening to the phone ring.

"Hi, it's me." Her voice was warm and even over the phone it came out in a hum, "Leave a message."

"You can come home now. I'm not mad anymore. Ya mutt misses you." The Joker cleared his throat and hung up. He had left her numerous messages and she hadn't replied to any of them. A part of him wondered if she was dead, but another part of him knew that she couldn't be.

Pressing another number on his phone, he only had to wait one ring for an answer.

"Frost."

"Where is she?" He hissed so menacingly that Frost gulped.

"We… we don't know, boss."

"I want every man we got to look for her. If she's not back here in two days, I'll kill each and every one of you." With that, he hung up the phone and let out a frustrated to scream, punching at the air.

Was she even in Gotham? Had she flown the coop at the first sign of danger? If he had known keeping that blonde nitwit alive would cause him all this trouble, he would have just killed her.

Rising in a huff, the clown grabbed his suit jacket and shrugged it on, trotting down the steps. He bolted through the front door and got into his car, flooring it out of his driveway.

The Joker made a beeline to his club and got there in record time, parking in the back and marching into the place like a madman on a mission. It was dead silent. It seemed all of his men were out in Gotham looking for his woman. Still, he went to his office and sat in his chair like it was a regular day, only this time he snorted a line.

Pulling out his phone, he tried her number again, this time with a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

"Hi, it's me. Leave a message."

"Hey Baby Doll," He greeted with a grin, leaning back in his chair, "It's daddy. You can come home, now. No hard-!"

"Hello?" A man's voice answered before he could finish his message.

Everything stopped for a moment and the clown sat up, his smile turning into a sneer. "Who the fuck is this?"

"You need to stop calling her."

His blue eyes widened and he jumped up from his chair snarling into the phone, "Where is sh-!" The phone hung up before he could finish.

"Son of a bitch!" The clown growled, throwing his phone down and slamming his fists against his desk. "Son of a fucking-!" He couldn't even get it out he was so angry.

Shaking with fury, he dialed Johnny Frost's number. "Some fucking dickhead's got her tied up somewhere when I find him I'm gonna…" He stammered and rambled and threatened, yet Johnny didn't understand any of it.

"What?"

"SOMEONE HAS MY FUCKING BABY!"

"Oh."

"Frost," The clown started, breathing harshly through his nose, "I suggest you all get off your lazy asses and find her. You love her right? Fucking prove it." He hung up and threw his phone across the office.

"I'll kill… Everyone is… I'm gonna…" The Joker rambled nonsensically as he paced back and forth in his office. In the middle of his stroll he caught his own eye in the mirror and glared, walking up to it.

He pointed a finger at his reflection. "This is all your fault," He accused menacingly, "You stupid fucking clown. She was right in our hands and you let her go. She was right there!" He erupted, smashing his fist against the glass. He pulled back his fist and stared at the blood running down his hand, before a smile spread across his lips.

Soon, a chuckle followed until a loud cackle escaped him. He wiped his hand on his pristine white suit pant then wrapped it in a scarf. Leaving his office, he got back into his car and sat there for a moment. He managed to light a cigarette with his uninjured hand and rolled the window down a tad to blow smoke out of it. Turning on the car, he flicked the switch for the radio, hearing a familiar tune.

"I'll make you happy, baby. Just wait and see. For every kiss you give me-!"

"I'll give you three." The clown finished the lyric with a grim smile, "Oh since the day I saw you. I have been waiting for you. You know I will adore you, 'till eternity…"

A knock at the window brought him out of the song and he glanced over to see someone he really wish he didn't. Rolling his eyes, he faced front again, turning up the music.

"Be my, be my baby. My one and only, baby. Be my, be my baby."

"Mistah Joker!"

"Be my, be my baby. My one and only, baby. Be my, be my baby."

"Mistah-!"

"WHAT." The clown finally snarled, unlocking the car. The blonde doctor got in and shut the door behind herself, reaching to turn the radio down. "I'll cut off your fingers."

Gulping, she pulled said fingers back.

"I heard the news." The blonde said from beside him as he focused his gaze out the window. He flicked his cigarette out and rolled it up. "Baby is… s-s-she's gone."

The Joker clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes, not responded verbally.

"I was just thinkin', since she… she's gone that…" She paused for a moment before gasping, "Your hand." She muttered, reaching out and touching it.

The clown jolted and raised it to strike her but stopped. He had a better way to deal with the doctor. "So what?" He chuckled cruelly, giving her his full attention, "You think I'm going to let you join the club because mommy's not home? And here I thought doctor's were smart." His blue eyes watched hers as they began to water and snickered, "It's your fault she's gone. She was right; I should've killed ya."

The doctor's eyes widened and she frowned, but she did not move. "You can kill me." She uttered instead, her lips twisting in a sad smile. "It's okay, I understand, you can-!"

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" The clown questioned, disgusted.

"I love you." The blonde declared, leaning towards him, "I'd do anything you tell me to. If you want me to die, I'll die." She proudly proclaimed, grabbing his pistol before he could stop her and pressing it to her temple. "I'll kill myself if that's what you want, Jay."

"Don't fucking call me that." The Joker snarled and snatched his pistol, "And get the fuck out of my car."

"But baby-!"

"OUT." The blonde frowned but nodded, doing as she was told. "Doc," He murmured before she could shut the door. She looked back at him like a puppy, "If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be Baby. It'll be like… a welcome back gift of sorts." He grinned widely at her terror and reached over to shut the door himself, cranking the car up and leaving the blonde in the rain.

It was funny; he couldn't even remember her name.

At the drop of a hat he was pulling into the condo's parking garage. After a quick stop to retrieve a bottle of vodka and do another line, he was on the roof looking over the fading sunlight of Gotham city.

He had discarded his jacket and was seated on the edge of the rooftop, thinking about yesterday.

"I wouldn't die for anyone."

"Is this where you bring all your girls?"

"Your roots are showing, Jay."

"I could help… if you want me to."

"I'll do anything you say as long as you protect me."

"Fuck." The clown swore under his breath, taking a healthy swig from the bottle.

Had any of it real? Was he even out of Arkham or had he made her up? Maybe she was a figment of his imagination, carved from one of the faceless dancers at his club. A little piece of him he put into a manikin and gave life. That would be the only explanation for a girl like that.

He threw back another swig and furrowed his brows. Putting the bottle down beside him, he reached in his pocket and took out the diamond band. He could have bought it just for show.

He had made it all up. Baby wasn't real.

The Joker scowled and chucked the necklace as hard as he could, then stood on the ledge. He looked down at the sidewalk and smiled wildly, picking up his bottle.

Smarter, he had to be smarter. He needed to get in control of his mind. He couldn't feed into these delusions any longer.

The clown stumbled a bit but caught himself.

This was his city. He ran it with a vice grip. No one would dare disobey his order and yet… His mind was cloudy from the booze and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He stepped back from the ledge and decided that he needed to clear his head.

Rocking on his feet, he walked to the door of the roof, grabbing his jacket from the cemented ground. The sound of something hitting the ground caught his attention and he looked down to see a shimmer of silver. Bright as the sun and glowing proudly was his pocketwatch.

He stumbled a bit before bending down and picking up the token, staring at it for a long while. The boss clicked it open and read the engraving. Just like that he found his footing; Baby was real.

The Joker cackled loudly and leaned against the door of the roof, rejoicing silently. She was real. His mind had played cruel tricks on him before but this was not one of them. She was real. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. She was real.

When he came to, he was being carried into the condo by none other than Johnny Frost. He mumbled words but they all ran together as his brain seemed to want out of his skull.

Frost sat him down on the bed and took off his shoes, nuding him to lay on the mattress.

"You loved her." The clown accused in a slur, "Did she make you feel like you could do anything?" Frost didn't answer, only pulled a blanket over him. "She's got this thing about her. Like she's a fire that can't be smothered. I think-!" He burped and his skin blanched. Leaning over, he threw up and the bare carpet.

Wiping his mouth, he continued to ramble as he closed his eyes. "If I were you, I would've killed me a long time ago and took my girl back."

"Okay boss." Frost muttered, placing a trashcan by the bed. "Try to get some sleep."

"Do you think…" The Joker muttered, stopping his right hand from leaving, "Do you think she loves me?"

Frost smiled grimly, "I thought she loved me." He said instead of answering. He shut the door behind himself and the clown stared for a long while, until he finally fell asleep again.

Across town, in a manor not so far away, a rich man was erasing the voicemails on a woman's cellphone.


	26. Two of A Kind

(A/N: Are you ready?)

A missing woman dabbed the last bit of white nail polish on her pinkie toe. Her other foot was resting in the lap of the owner of the manor as he read a book. Raising her wet toes to his face, she commanded, "Blow." And he did.

It was noon and the sun was high in the sky. The rich man had made it a point to stay home during the day, but he still left at night. He gave her the excuse that he was working, but she knew better. Still, she'd find out what his little hobby was eventually so she wasn't worried.

Reaching over to the coffee table, she took the sandwich they were currently sharing from its plate and took a bite, admiring her toes. She licked her lips and returned the sandwich to the plate, replacing it with a glass of sweet tea, her eyes now on her companion. She chewed on her bottom lip pensively, her mind in shallow thought.

Scooting her body forward, she raised the straw of the beverage to his lips. Brown eyes flashed to hers and he took a sip, his gaze unwavering as she took the drink back to take a sip of her own. Fingers reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear, she smiled smally but hid it by taking another sip of the drink.

"How are your wrists?" Bruce finally spoke and she shrunk back a tad.

"Fine." Baby answered, putting down the glass. "I know all the tricks to keep them from scaring." She assured him for no reason at all, her tone light. She saw the unspoken question in his eyes and quickly put on a teasing grin, taking the book from his hands. "What are you reading?"

"A psychology book." The Wayne answered without missing a beat.

"Is that a joke?" Baby questioned, before looking at the cover. It wasn't. "Are you trying to get inside my head?" She teased before her smile faltered, "That's not a place you want to be; trust me."

Bruce turned toward her on the couch, his eyes scanning her face for a moment before he brushing a hand down her cheek. "Do you trust me?" He retorted.

The beauty stared into his eyes, her dark orbs penetrating. She saw sincerity but she shook her head with a sad smile. "I don't trust anyone."

"That must be lonely."

"Unimaginably so." Baby replied, her plump lips pursing, "But something tells me you understand that better than anyone." Her watchful eyes catching the smallest reaction.

Bruce cracked a crooked smile and brushed a thumb against her knee, not looking away from her for a second. "Seems we're two of a kind."

Baby licked her lips and shook her head, "I wouldn't go that far. How are my toes?"

"Dry."

"Good." Baby cracked back before getting up from the couch, "I'll be right back." She threw over her shoulder as she padded out of the room. She needed to get a top coat to lock in the color. Stepping into her temporary bedroom, she trotted to the nightstand, picking up the clear polish. As she turned to leave, she caught sight of her phone on the bed. She paused for a moment then shook her head, leaving the room in a hurry.

Baby dropped herself back on the couch and put her feet up again, though Bruce had moved from the sofa to his desk. She painted a final coat on her nails and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, pressing a button and making a painting rise to reveal a television. She clicked it on and laid back, flipping through channels. Looking away from the screen for a moment, she glanced over her shoulder at Bruce. "I think… I want to go out today." The beauty murmured, waiting for his brown eyes to look to her and when they did she raised a brow, "Well?"

"I'll send for a car." Bruce responded over the monitor, "Where are you-!"

"Shopping." Baby answered quickly, getting up from the couch before he could question her more. "I'll go get ready."

An hour later, Baby looked like her old self. She was wearing a white chanel jacket over a checkered crop top and a white mini skirt with white pumps on her feet. She had pressed her hair, so it hung down straight, though it was fluffed high and held back by a white headband. She had silver hoops in her ears and a black purse that mirrored her red heart shaped one at home. Her lips were glossed in Vanilla Dream and her eyes were lined like a cat. She was ready to face the world again after being locked up.

Baby sauntered down the stairs and nodded to Alfred as he opened the front door for her. She walked out of the manor and squinted at the sun, the beams directly on her for the first time in weeks. Putting her shades on, she got into the town car, muttering the destination to the driver. Armed with her cell phone and wallet, she glanced behind her as the car drove away. Bruce was watching with a grim expression.

It took no time to drive into the city and as Baby glanced out the window, it felt foreign to her. Gotham never really felt like home but when the driver passed the club, her heart ached as if it was.

Baby frowned and turned away from the sight, biting her lip. She wasn't welcomed there anymore, the sooner she understood that, the better.

Jay had found someone new.

Her heart dropped into her stomach and she swallowed down a sob, gripping her pocketbook instead. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, not wanting to breakdown in the back of the car.

It was all over for her. She would have to find a way to leave town or-!

Insistent buzzing in her purse interrupted her morbid thoughts. Furrowing her brows, she clicked open the clutch and took out her phone, the name "Johnny", flashing across the screen. Her heart stopped and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jewels!" Johnny exclaimed desperately, before sighing in relief, "Where are you? What happened? Are you alright?"

A million questions were fired off at her at lighting speed and she could barely keep up with them. Her eyes began to water for another reason and all she could say in reply was, "Is he still mad at me?"

"Jewels," Johnny repeated, a breathless laugh coming from him, "We've been looking for you since you left! I thought you skipped town or something, but… Hell yeah you can come home!"

Baby grinned so widely her cheeks hurt from the out of character expression. "You've been looking for me? Why didn't you call?"

"We've been calling you everyday nonstop!" At that the beauty's smile began to drop, "You didn't get the messages?"

"No." She whispered, suddenly feeling sick, "I didn't… Johnny cakes," She started, swallowing, "I'll be at the club tonight, six sharp. Tell the old man I'm coming home." With that she hung up the phone, slowly lowering the device to her lap.

"He wouldn't." Baby muttered to herself, shaking her head. "He wouldn't do that to me. He doesn't know who I'm with, he couldn't possibly…"

Looking down at her phone, she unlocked it and went to her voicemails. Her mailbox was empty, she scrolled down to the bottom of her saved messages and saw a button that said 'Deleted Messages'. She tapped it and her heart sank even further. The most recent one was dated earlier that morning.

"Baby," Her name was breathed into the phone, "I-I want ya to come home on home. Our bed's cold and everyone is so fucking incompetent. I… I need ya home, sweet pea."

One after the other, she played the messages until tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Turn the car around." She nearly barked at the driver, "Now!"

By the time the car pulled back up to Wayne Manor, Baby was shaking with anger. Not waiting for the driver, she opened the door herself and slammed it closed behind her, stomping up the steps to the home. Yanking the door open, she headed straight to her bedroom to pack her things.

As she stepped into the room, a metallic golden dress was laying on the bed. Pausing in her anger, she walked to the dress and peered at it, running a hand over the sequined gown.

"Do you like it?"

"Jeez don't you ever make noise?" The beauty breathed, too proud to show how startled she was. She didn't get an answer right away and rolled her eyes, too angry to even look at him. Footsteps sounded toward her and she reached under her pillow to grab the pistol that was there. The beauty quickly whipped around and pointed it to him, her eyes wild.

Bruce put his hands up and smiled crookedly, "So you don't like the dress…"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't fucking shoot you where you stand." Baby hissed through clenched teeth, her lips set in a fine line.

Instead of doing what he was asked, the billionaire started to walk towards her slowly, though his hands were still raised. "I bought you that dress," He began to inform her lowly as she clicked the safety off, "Because I wanted you to attend a gala with me tonight."

"Back. Up. Wayne." The beauty scowled keeping the gun pointed at him. His smile got wider but he kept advancing on her, right until the barrel was in his chest.

"You're a good dancer so I figured we could-!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Baby snapped fiercely, jamming the barrel harder into his chest, "I don't want to go anywhere with you! I don't even want to be around you!" Her hard resolve faltered and she scowled at herself for breaking, "I knew you were just like all of them and it would only take so long for you to show your true colors. I trusted you and you lied to me."

"I was trying to protect-!"

"Shut up. Shut your fucking mouth, you liar. You only want me to yourself but I have news for you," Baby swallowed, licking her lips, "I'm not yours to keep. Or to take." Brown eyes glared viciously into identical pleading ones, "I'm his."

With that, Baby removed the gun from his chest and clicked the safety on, stuffing it in her purse. She grabbed her car keys and began to leave, snarling as her arm was grabbed. "Don't fucking touch me."

"You can't go back to him."

"Fuck off." She snapped back, yanking her arm out of his hold and marching out of the room. Baby almost made it to the stairs when she was pulled back again, though this time she was roughly slammed against the wall. "Get off of-!"

"Stop talking." Bruce barked at her, his tone frightening. Baby could see the same viciousness in his eyes now and she stopped struggling, "You are not going back there. I will not allow-!"

"Allow me?" Baby repeated with a dark chuckle, "You sound just like him."

The Wayne scowled and his grip tightened around her arms, "Don't compare me to your clown."

The beauty simply laughed louder, shaking your head. "You're two of a kind, Brucie," She threw his earlier phrase back at him with a smirk, "But I prefer the original." A gasp of pain left her lips and she looked down at her arm to see a needle depositing a clear fluid into it. "What the fuck?" She murmured, looking back up at Bruce as her heartbeat began to slow down. "What did you do?"

"You can't leave." Bruce uttered again, holding her up as her legs gave out.

"N-n-no." Baby stammered, her body becoming weak. "They'll come-! You can't do…" The last thing she saw was his brown eyes before her head lulled back and she lost consciousness.

Chills ran up and down her spine as she came to. Her wrists were bound to her sides and something was locked around her ankles. Confused and albeit frightened, she struggled against her restraints but to no avail. The fact that she was lying down made her panic even more and just as she was about to scream, the blindfold was removed from her head.

"You." Baby whispered as the Batman walked around her and began to flip switches, "Why am I here?"

"I'm going to help you."

Her blood ran cold and she swallowed, "Did Wayne put you up to this?" She managed to say, "I don't know what he told you but I-!" A loud bang made her jump, "Please." She begged around, though her words came out garbled with a sob.

"The only way to save you from the clown is to make you forget." The hero spoke lowly, the rasp of his voice chilling her to the core, "Once you forget, you'll be cured," He paused, taking a look at her, "Of everything."

"I don't need a cure. I'm not sick." The beauty breathed, her eyes wide with terror. "Please just let me go."

"You're depressed and angry. With a haunting past but I can change all of that." The bat promised, checking her restraints, "I'm going to change that."

"I don't want you to." Baby cried, swallowing her sobs, "Please, I'll do any-!" A mouth guard was shoved into her mouth and she began to hyperventilate as gel was rubbed onto her temples. She looked up at the exposed chin of the masked man and her eyes widened.

"Bruce?" She spoke out, but her words couldn't not be understand around the guard. The sound of controls switching, made her freeze and she did something she hadn't done since she was younger; she began to pray. Her chest heaved up and down hurriedly and as two transmitters were placed against her temples, a tear fell down her cheek.

Everything burned.

(My fanfiction tumblr is DeePett, voice your concerns and frustrations to to her.)


	27. Carmen

(A/n: This starts the second arc of the story. There is three in total. Baby was the first, now I'd like to introduce you to Carmen.)

In a stark white hospital room in Gotham City, a woman was beginning to gain consciousness. Her stay there had been touch and go; she was in an automobile accident. A large bandage was on her forehead covering a gash that was caused when her head hit the dashboard and her leg was recovering from being broken. She had some other curious bruising, such as on her abdomen, her temples and the back of her neck. It was listed in her charts as pre-existing.

The woman's room was one of the better in the hospital, as the man she was seeing paid for it. He also paid for discretion and a team of doctors.

She didn't have a name, though she was known on the floor as 'Sleeping Beauty' because she was just that. A sleeping beauty.

As the dark eyes of the women began to twitch and blink, her full lips pursed. The room was empty and when her eyes finally opened, she was blinded by white.

A choked gasp came from her throat and she squinted, a scowl on her pretty face. She raised up a hand to block out the light but her eyes widened when she saw an IV sticking out of her arm.

Looking around the room, her face blanched. She tried to run a hand through her hair, only to find the curls knotted.

"Jesus Christ." The woman rasped before coughing. She found the remote attached to the bed and pressed the button, sitting back and waiting for someone to tell her what was going on.

"You're finally awake." A doctor chimed as nurses came in after him.

"Water." Was all she said back. She was instantly handed a cup and she gulped it down. She motioned for another cup and gulped down that one too.

The woman narrowed her eyes as she was examined by the nurses, twitching when they pulled too tight. "Your leg should be fine now, we just need to put some weight on it to make sure." The doctor informed her, "You actually made it out unscathed, physically anyway."

"What are you talking about?" The woman snapped, crossing her arms. "My situation?"

"You were in a car accident." The doctor explained, "You hit your head."

"That's impossible." The woman shook her head, "I can't drive yet."

The doctor frowned, "What is the last thing you recall?"

The woman blinked and thought to herself. "I remember telling Sam I was going to leave him and then…" She frowned at the revelation and added quietly. "I think I'm seventeen."

"Actually, you're more around twenty two."

"What?" The woman frowned, "I'm a foster kid and they lost my birth certificate. But I didn't think I was that far off."

"Do you remember your name?"

The woman said nothing and shook her head.

The doctor hummed, writing something down. "It seems you have reverted back to your younger self."

"Excuse me?"

"According to your partner, you've been living in Gotham with him for a year. Your name is Carmen Andrews."

The woman furrowed her brows and said nothing.

"Bruce Wayne, does that name ring a bell to you?"

"No." The woman whispered, feeling very afraid. "I doesn't and I don't believe you."

"I understand this is hard to comprehend-!"

"No!" The woman shouted, "You're lying, you're a liar. I'm seventeen! I don't know what Sam told you but he beats me and I had no choice but to-!" Her words were cut off as her muscles relaxed; the nurse had put a sedative in her IV. Her eyes blinked and before she knew it they were closed.

A little while later, as the sedatives were wearing off, the woman felt something stroking her hand.

Her brows furrowed again and she felt drowsy. She opened her eyes to see a man sitting beside her. Lulling her head to the side, she stared him down for a long moment. He had salt and pepper hair and brown eyes. He was dressed impeccably in a suit and she caught the gleam of a rolex on his wrist. "Who are you?" She whispered, her voice grating.

The man smiled crookedly at her, "My name's Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"Are you a cop?" The woman questioned, softly removing her hand from his hold.

The man shook his head with a chuckle, "No."

"You look like a cop." She murmured, her eyes sweeping over his features. "The doctor says that you know me."

"I do." The Wayne nodded, smile still on his face.

"And that I'm twenty two." The woman added, "And that my name's Carmen but my name isn't…"

"I know."

"What?" The woman sputtered.

"Carmen isn't your birth name but it's the name you took when you moved here. You were running from something, you wouldn't tell me what and you needed a new identity. I helped you get one." Bruce Wayne explained evenly.

"I ran here?" The beauty questioned, tugging at her hair. She paused when she saw it was a dark black instead of her natural brown. "I'm confused… I… Why is my hair black?"

"It's been that way ever since I knew you."

Swallowing thickly, the woman blanched tugging her blankets closer to her. "I can't remember the last six years of my life?" She whispered with a quiet sob. "I got into an accident and no one bothered to even…" Her eyes watered as her words trailed. She bit her lip and wiped her tears, turning to the side and seeing the skyline for the first time. A flash of a memory hit her and she furrowed her brows.

It was the same view, but she was looking from a rooftop.

"How long have I lived here?" The woman questioned, not looking away from the window.

"Three years." The Wayne replied, shifting in his seat. "But we've… you've been with me for two."

The woman pursed her lips and turned back to him, her dark eyes looking over him. He had a rugged look to him, but she could tell that he was wealthy. It didn't seem like he knew about her killing Sam and the fact that she wasn't handcuffed to the bed means that the cops didn't know either. She really didn't want to put her trust in someone she didn't know but what choice did she have? She could stick with this Wayne guy until she got her memory back.

The beauty bit her lip and looked down at her hands, muttering, "I want to be alone. Please."

"I understand." She heard him say beside her and her eyes widened as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. As soon as he left, a nurse came in.

"Hello Ms. Andrews. How are you feeling today?"

"Can I have a mirror?" The woman asked instead of answering.

"Sure, sweetie. One sec." The nurse leaves the room and comes back with a handheld mirror, handing it to her.

Doing a countdown in her head, the woman closed her eyes and raised the mirror to her face. Peeking from one eye, she let out a quiet gasp.

She looked older, but by god was she beautiful. Her lashes were longer, her skin was clear, and her hair, even as tangled as it was, was gorgeous. _She_ was gorgeous.

 _I'm beautiful._ She thought to herself, the image of her aged face making it even more real.

"Good news!" The nurse sang, "Your cast is ready to come off!"

"Great." Carmen murmured, brushing her hand against her own cheek. _High cheekbones, full lips and slightly rounded cheeks. A sharp cupid's bow that made her lips look heartshaped._

The only thing that was familiar about her face was the beauty mark just below her left eye. It was odd, she went from a chubby kid to a beautiful woman and she couldn't even remember the transition.

"That Wayne guy," Carmen started, putting the mirror down on the side table, "Is he here all the time?"

"Oh yes," The nurse nodded with a large grin, "He has been at your side every day since you've been checked in." She sighed dreamily, "You're so lucky! I wish I had a guy like that and for him to be Bruce Wayne, too!"

"You know him?"

The nurse gaped at her, "You really did lose your memory! He's the most famous man in Gotham! Not the mention the richest and until recently he was the most eligible bachelor!"

Carmen hummed and turned to glance out the window, her mind racing. The rest of the nurse's inspection was quiet and when it was finished, she left without a word.

As the sun began to set before her eyes, she had another memory flash into her head. It was on a rooftop again and she was smoking. Did she smoke? She tapped a finger against her lips and leaned back in her bed, staring blankly at nothing.

 _Carmen, Carmen, Carmen,_ her mind whispered over and over again. _Carmen Andrews_.

A very pretty name for a pretty girl.

Pushing the blankets off of her legs, she looked down at her body, tilting her head. It wasn't just her face that changed; she had a whole new body. No longer was she a stick, she was thick.

A knock at the door made her quickly cover herself. "Hi." She muttered as the man from earlier took a seat next to her with a tray in his hands.

"Hello." He greeted with a crooked smile, setting the tray on her bedside table. "It's dinner time."

"Okay." Carmen nodded, turning slightly. She was going to take the time to get more answers. She watched him take the lid of the tray; it was just soup and some crackers, with a side of pudding. "I love vanilla pudding." She admitted as he smirked at her.

"I know." He said, taking a spoon out of the pack. He dipped it in the soup and raised it to her lips. She leaned forward and took it.

"So what did I do?" Carmen questioned, tilting her head, "Like when you met me?"

"You were a singer." The Wayne answered, feeding her another spoonful. Her stomach grew knots, having not been properly fed in a long time.

"Was I good?"

The man nodded with a small grin, "The best."

Carmen beamed at that, "That's all I've wanted to do since I was little. I wanted to be a performer, I used to… I used lock myself in the bathroom and perform a routine in front of the mirror." A large smile looked very peculiar on her face, but she was unaware in the change.

She was unaware of a lot of things that her old self would have blanched at, for instance, the predatory way she was being gazed at.

Fingertips at her chin made her turn her head and she caught his brown eyes in hers, staring into them as she opened her mouth.

A flash of a memory replaced those brown eyes with blue. Her brows furrowed but she quickly straightened, keeping her memory a secret. She didn't entirely trust him yet, for even though her mind was younger, in her sixteen years she had faced more brutality than some people in their whole lives. Her kill count just wasn't as high.

"When can I go home?" Carmen asked, her long lashes batting.

"Soon." Bruce assured, spooning more soup into her mouth. " _Soon._ "

It only took another week for her to start walking again and a week after that, she was cleared to go home.

Carmen dressed herself in the clothes that were provided for her by Bruce; a black and white knit dress and flats that she absolutely abhorred. She pulled her hair back into a slick ponytail and fluffed her curls out, wanting her hair to be as big as possible. She kept her face make up free and as she left, she thanked each and everyone of the staff on her floor, handing them cards with checks worth a grand.

When she was led out of the hospital, Bruce put sunglasses on her, as the paparazzi were waiting out front. They yelled obscene things at her and she furrowed her brows; was she famous?

As the car drove away from the hospital, she looked back with a frown, feeling slightly afraid of leaving her sanctuary. A hand on her knee made her turn front again and she glanced over at Bruce, who in turn pressed a kiss to her temple.

Carmen returned his smile, before glancing out the darkened window as they drove through town. A strange knot developed in her stomach when they passed a darkened building, the open doors showcasing an interior covered in gold as lights danced in front of it. It was a club, but why did it feel so familiar?

Her head was turned away from the window by two fingers on her chin and she looked over to Bruce, a question in her eyes that was silenced as he pressed his lips against hers.


	28. Changes

Dark eyes stared into a mirror as hazelnut colored hands brushed through straightened ebony locks. She was in a large room in a large manor and her body was adorned by a black nightie. Her lips were pursed in thought and as her supposed lover came up behind her, she smiled. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head to say goodbye and then he was off to work.

As soon as he left the room, her smile dropped and her lips were pursed once more. She put her brush down and examined herself in the mirror.

Since she had awoken from her induced coma, she had admittedly been suffering from a sort of body dysmorphia. She didn't recognize herself at all. It was a blessing and a curse; she could remove herself from her body and that would likely come in handy.

Carmen cleared her throat and left the vanity, instead going to get dressed. She wanted comfort and none of the clothes were giving her that, with the short skirts and mini dresses. So she threw on a pair of jeans and a white shirt, a pink leather jacket over it. She put fancy booties on her feet. Pushing her hair back into a ponytail, she grabbed a purse and put her belongings in it, furrowing her brows at her license.

The smoldering woman in the photo was unfamiliar.

Getting her phone from the nightstand, she walked down the long hallway and then trotted down the stairs. "I'm going shopping Alfred." She shouted to her only friend, taking out the keys to her red corvette. After a few lessons from Alfred, she was back to her old terrible driving.

Carmen put shades over her eyes and pulled out of the long driveway, closing the gate behind her. Wayne Manor was a fortress, it was for her own safety.

She pulled into the city in no time, stopping at a department store. She gave her keys to the valet and entered the store, being greeted immediately.

"Ms. Andrews!" A saleswoman greeted, "Your husband told us you would be shopping today!"

"Boyfriend." Carmen muttered under her breath, slipping the shades into her hair. She still fakely smiled, allowing the saleswoman to lead her to a private room. She sat down on the plush armchair and sat back, waiting for the new arrivals.

Outfits were chosen for her from the runway and she watched with pursed lips as they were modeled. She could either buy them or not.

The pros of belonging to a Wayne.

"I don't like any of it." Carmen spoke evenly as the saleswoman's face cracked, "If you don't mind I'd like to look for myself." With another fake smile, she got up from the armchair and grabbed her purse. She walked out to the racks and took no time to sweep between the clothes.

Rack after rack, dress after dress, she picked out new articles to hang in her closet. A lackey followed behind her to carry all of her clothes and when she was finished, she slid the black American Express across the counter and asked the store to hold her bags for her as she took a stroll around the city.

The sun was high as Carmen made her way down the sidewalk, a black coffee in her hand. The air was fresh and she welcomed it into her lungs, loving the change of scenery the city granted her. She took a sip of her coffee but stopped her promenade as she saw a little bookshop. Finishing up her cup, she threw it in the trash and walked inside.

Chewing on her lip, she pushed her shades into her hair and smiled at the shopkeep, walking through the aisles. As she neared the back of the shop, she saw a shelf full of journals. Thinking nothing of it, she grabbed a dark ivy colored book with sepia pages and flipped through it, deciding she wanted it. She walked to the front of the store and paid for it with cash, nodding to the owner as she slipped her shades back onto her eyes and left the store.

Her head was down most of the way back to the department store and she did not notice when a woman was walking toward her. The two collided and Carmen gasped, putting the book in her purse as she knelt to help the blonde up.

"I'm so sorry." The rich woman murmured, her eyes soft. She took her glasses off her eyes and was taken back at how the woman was staring.

"I-I-It's you!" The blonde snapped, shaking as she took a step back.

"I'm sorry?" Carmen replied, clutching her purse to her, "Do you know me?"

"Yeah I know you!" She snapped again, sneering at the ebony woman. "You too good to remember me, huh?"

"I don't…" Carmen muttered, raising her hands in the air, "I'm sorry I was in an accident and I…"

"I'm supposed to believe that?!"

"Look lady, you don't have to believe anything but it's the truth." Carmen sneered back, staring harshly into the woman's blue eyes. "Now please get out my way." She shoulder checked the blonde and tugged her purse tightly to her, stomping her way back to the department store. Her car was loaded up and waiting for her out front and she tipped the valet before getting inside.

The blonde woman with the clear blue eyes was on her mind the whole ride home. As she stopped for a light, she saw how empty the park was and turned on her signal, taking the turn to park on the street. She got out of the car and shut the door behind her, locking it as she walked into the park. She looked around at the colors of autumn and smiled smally, taking a seat on a bench.

Carmen watched the mothers and nannies of Gotham pushing their children in strollers and the joggers going around the paths and sighed. The city was very pretty, prettier than the Greenville country town she was accustomed to. She couldn't say she missed New Hampshire at all, not the farm, not Sam, not anything.

Biting her lip, she took out her new journal and looked down at the empty pages. Sighing, she took a pen from her purse and wrote her name on the first page, before crossing it out.

'Property of a Lost Girl'

She wrote instead.

'I don't know when I was born but it was in a jail to an inmate. They told me her name was Diamond.'

After staring at that first sentence for a long time, she turned the page and wrote all of what Bruce had told her so far about her life. Then on a third page, she wrote down the random memories that had popped into her head. Like the rooftop sunset and the smell of cigarettes, though Bruce insisted that she didn't smoke, and bright blue eyes.

Those eyes… She saw everything in those bright blue eyes.

Sharp barking brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a pomeranian running toward her. She put her journal away right as the dog tried to hop in her lap. Laughing loudly, she reached down and patted the pup, cooing at it. "Hello baby." She muttered with a grin.

A burly man came running a few moments later, a sheepish look on his face that was partly covered by aviators. Carmen lifted the dog to her lap and continued to pamper it, the pup licking at her face.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am." The man rubbed his neck sheepishly and as Carmen looked up with a smile, he visibly froze.

"It's okay. What's his name?"

The man swallowed and slowly took his glasses off, his eyes narrowed and scrutinizing as he gave her a once over. His eyes were a very pretty green, Carmen couldn't help but notice. "It's, uh," He choked, clearing his throat after, "It's Fendi."

"Fendi?" Carmen scrunched her nose at the name, laughing, "What a silly name for a dog."

"That's what I said." The man chuckled uneasily, sliding his hands into his suit pockets. "But my girl, she…" His words trailed as Carmen took off her glasses to see him better.

"Yeah?" The woman urged him to continue.

"Well she liked brand names, said since he was a purebreed, he was a designer pup."

Carmen mouth dropped and she scoffed as she looked down at the dog, "That's awful."

The man shrugged, "I thought it was funny. Mind if I sit?"

The pretty girl shook her head and moved her purse to the other side, scooting over. Fendi nuzzled into her and yipped happily, still trying to lick sloppily at her face.

"He seems to like you..." The man trailed, wanting her to fill in the blank.

"Carmen." The woman smiled largely, holding out her hand, "Carmen Andrews."

"Carmen." He repeated, a strange look on his face. "My name's Johnny...I just-!" He stopped himself short, clearing his throat, "You just remind me of a girl I knew…"

"Really?" Carmen questioned, running her nails through Fendi's coat, "What was her name?"

"I called her jewels." Johnny replied, searching her face again, "But her name was Baby."

Carmen hummed, furrowing her brows, "That's an odd name."

"Yeah." Johnny choked out, discreetly looking at her neck when she turned away. The woman turned back to him with pursed lips.

"Um," She muttered, placing the pup into the man's lap, much to the chagrin of Fendi, "I have to meet my boyfriend for lunch." She got up from the bench and shrugged her purse onto her shoulder, "It was nice meeting you, Johnny." She gave him a smile and turned around, frowning once she was away from him.

What a creep.

Carmen got into her car and locked the doors around her, taking no time in pulling away from the park. She raced home and when she pulled up to the large manor, Bruce's car was parked in front of the door. She sighed and got out of her car, getting her bags from the trunk. As soon as she walked into the door, the bags were taken from her by Alfred.

"Thank you." She smiled, going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going upstairs. She padded her way to the study and found Bruce there as always, typing away on his computer. When he saw her, he stopped.

"You're home early." Carmen noted behind her glass. She walked up to his desk and he swooped her in his arms, sitting her on his lap.

"It's easy to slip away when you're the owner of a company." Bruce smiled at her, nuzzling his nose against her ear. Carmen chewed her lip and held in a smile, taking a sip of her water. "I also have a surprise for you, if you're up for it."

"A surprise?"

Bruce hummed and laced his fingers with hers, pressing his lips against her hand. "There's a party tonight and they want me to attend."

"That's not much of a surprise." Carmen quipped, feeling him smile against her skin.

"I want you to come with me." The Wayne murmured and she blanched, shaking her head.

"No." The woman answered quickly, "I've never… Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Bruce retorted with a smile, "Why wouldn't I want to bring the love of my life with me?"

"Bruce," Carmen breathed, biting her lip, "Nobody knows. What will they… I'm just a country bumpkin I don't belong in that environment, I don't even know what fork to use."

"I'll teach you." He promised, rubbing her waist. "About the forks… I'm not sure about the spoons, myself."

"Shut up." Carmen murmured, hitting his chest. "You do, too."

"Yeah, I do." Bruce admitted, chuckling with a smirk, "Will you come?"

"Okay."

As if he already knew she would say yes, a few hours later a team of makeup artists, hair stylists, and a stylist had arrived to the house. Oddly enough, as she was getting pampered by the team, it felt oddly familiar to her. She made a mental note to write the experience down in her journal.

When all was said and done, Carmen was draped in gold and her hair was piled upon her head. Chandeliers hung from her ears and a thin bracelet was around her wrist.

As finishing touches were placed on her look, the beauty couldn't stop staring at her reflection. She was glamorous, a person she could've only dreamed of being. She looked like the smoldering woman in her license photo. Smiling graciously, she was helped off the podium she stood on, nodding to the team.

From the look on Bruce's face as she sauntered down the stairs, she guessed he recognized this woman she had turned into.

"Still nervous?" The Wayne asked as he offered his arm to her.

"Extremely." Carmen muttered back, looping her arm through his. They began to walk to the townecar that they were to arrive in and Alfred opened the door for them. She slid in first and Bruce after her.

"You look beautiful," Bruce murmured, placing a hand on the skin exposed by a slit in her skirt. "Like your old self."

"Thank you." Carmen smiled, just a slight upward tilt of her lips, before turning to watch Wayne manor pass by.

The ride was mostly silent and truthfully, Carmen was in her head. The only thing that kept her from floating completely away was Bruce's thumb rubbing against her knee. It seemed like just minutes later, the car was pulling up to flashing lights and a long red carpet.

Carmen's breath caught and her eyes went from the sight to Bruce's eyes. He smiled tightly at her and patted her knee, as the door was opened.

"Follow my lead."

In a moment, she was thrown in the middle of a warzone. Lights flashed endlessly as Bruce rested a hand at the small of her back. A white wall with the Wayne logo on it was the backdrop of the carpet and reports shouted for her partner from behind the press line.

Not knowing what else to do, Carmen copied the face she saw earlier on her license; her lips slightly pursed, her dark eyes deep, her chin down and a slight tilt in her brow.

"Look over here, beautiful!" Carmen blinked her eyes over to the voice and the flashes went wild, snapping even more. From that point on, it was if she was on autopilot. She batted her long lashes and threw in an occasional smirk, the photogs loving what they saw.

Bruce lead her to a brunette reporter with a large smile, as she kept calling his name. "Mister Wayne! It must be such an honor to be presented with a humanitarian award at such a young age!"

"It is very flattering, but I'm just happy that I have the ability to help." Bruce replied with a crooked smile as Carmen's mind drifted again and she found herself thinking about the man at the park.

He was acting so odd. Did he know her?

"I also can't help but notice you brought a date this time!"

A hand squeezing her waist made her blink back to reality and she smiled smally at the reporter. "I thought it would be a good time to introduce my girlfriend Carmen Andrews to the world. It's actually been three years but, we agreed to keep it quiet." Bruce spoke for her and she nodded silently.

"Well," The reporter beamed looking at Carmen, "You're just stunning. Who are you wearing?"

"Yves Saint Laurent." Carmen breathed, her deep voice sounding sultry to her own ears.

"Lovely, well thank you for the exclusive, Mister Wayne."

Bruce nodded with a smile and pressed his lips against Carmen's temple for one last picture, then led her into the venue.

Across Gotham, in a club where the music was much too loud, a clown sat in his on his throne. His steel blue eyes were glaring daggers at a leggy blonde.

"I'm tellin' ya," The disgraced doctor urged, a pout on her lips, "I saw her with my own eyes, it was Baby! She said she didn't know me and I thought she was just lying but her eyes… Anyways, it was her!"

The clown prince of crime clenched his jaw and not saying anything for a moment. "I should slit your throat." He muttered, before leaning back in his chair, "I should bust your pretty knee caps and cut off your thumbs. I should rip your hair out of your head piece by piece."

"I'm not lying!" The blonde protested loudly, "I have no reason to!"

"Why the fuck would she turn up in Gotham an entire year later?" The Joker snarled, banging his fists on his desk. "You expect me to believe she's been living here the entire time?"

"I don't know!" The woman yelled back, "But I wanted to tell ya! I know how hurt you've been-!"

"Shut the fuck up and get the fuck out." The clown snapped, turning his chair around. "NOW." He heard the door close after a moment and got out of his chair, pushing it over. He ran a hand through his green locks and sneered, cursing.

"She's fucking lying." He muttered to himself, "She's a fucking liar." He hissed, punching the wall. "She wouldn't… She wouldn't have left me."

The pale man's head whipped around at the sound of a knock at his door. He whipped his nose and cracked his neck, walking to the door. He opened it slightly and saw his right hand man. "What?" He snapped, glaring.

"Boss," Johnny Frost swallowed, his voice barely audible around the thumping music, "You need to see this."

The clown sneered for a moment more before letting him in, closing the door behind the henchman. Silently, he was handed a tablet with a video paused on it. He looked at Johnny, but the burly man said nothing. Rolling his eyes, the clown pressed play.

"Another fantastic event by Wayne Enterprises, but instead of being thrown by Bruce Wayne, it's to honor him! He's humanitarian of the year and everyone has come out to congratulate him-! Here he is now!" The camera panned to the Wayne with a woman on his arm.

The clown's blood ran cold.

"I thought it would be a good time to introduce my girlfriend Carmen Andrews to the world. It's actually been three years but, we agreed to keep it quiet." The bastard smiled but he could not keep his eyes off of the woman.

Her eyes were the same eyes he used to wake up to, though they looked distant and lost. But it couldn't be...

"Who are you wearing?"

The woman's lips parted and all doubt was erased when her warm voice replied, "Yves Saint Laurent."

The Joker closed his eyes and deeply exhaled, his teeth clenched. He threw the tablet on the ground and hissed, his mind going a million miles an hour until… it wasn't. An odd calm washed over his body and his face blanked. "Leave."

"But boss-!"

A single look shut Frost up and he left immediately. His blue eyes blinked to the shattered tablet, the cracked glass still paused at Baby's picture. Her dark brown eyes stared up at him and a slow, cruel smile spread over his face.

"Oh Baby," He murmured, falling to his knees and picking up the tablet. "I finally found you."

(A/N: Any questions can be directed toward by fanfiction tumblr; DeePett. I'm more likely to answer there than on here, truthfully.)


	29. Don't You Remember?

It was a crisp Tuesday morning in autumn and the air was cool, but she was locked away in her boudoir being primped and pampered. A total number of four people were working on Carmen Andrews; a hair stylist, two manicurist, and a make up artist. A fresh Chanel suit was being steamed in the corner and patented heels were being shined on the floor.

Carmen had an event to go to; she was cutting the ribbon to a new bank.

Ever since she had been introduced in society as the 'long time' live in girlfriend to Bruce Wayne, she had become a public figure. Magazines interviewed her, paparazzi stood at the gate to get a glimpse of her, and she was now not allowed out without running it by Bruce first. All of these changes had been a little overwhelming for Carmen, considering she had only been introduced to Gotham a week ago.

Holding up her newly painted nails to inspect them, Carmen let a sigh leave her lips. If she was completely honest, she would rather be outside reading by the manmade lake, or taking a slow walk around the grounds of the manor. She didn't feel like being a socialite today. Truthfully not ever.

Little diamond studs were placed on her ears and a matching pendant was clipped to her neck. She stood from her chair and her body was hurriedly dressed for her, the high waisted black skirt resting on her abdomen just far enough that only a sliver of skin was seen between it and her short yellow suit jacket with sailor buttons on the front. A shimmering crystal chain belt was buckled around her waist with the hanging initials of 'CC'. Sheer black stockings were under her mini skirt and she had to fight for that little amount of coverage. The whole outfit was already in her closet, a pre purchase before her accident, and though she loathed it, it was deemed perfect for the occasion. She slipped her feet in her canary yellow pumps and inspected her hair in the mirror.

It was straightened as always and teased high, a yellow headband holding it back from her face. Licking her fingers, the beauty tugged out two strands by her ears, twisting them around until they curled. She accepted her makeup look for the day as she looked like the woman on her license; cat eyes and red lips.

Not at all happy but very satisfied, Carmen thanked her helpers and walked out of the room. She padded down the stairs and found Alfred at the front door, holding her purse and her sunglasses. She took both from her only friend and smiled, sliding the shades over her eyes.

"How do I look?" Carmen questioned, a teasing smile on her face as she struck a pose.

"Lovely." Alfred replied and she laughed, cupping his cheek fondly.

"Thanks, Freddie." The beauty smiled once more as he opened the door for her. She waved, a dainty wiggle of her fingers, and slid into the towne car that was sent for her. The door shut as soon as she was inside and she put her hands in her lap, picking at the french tips and counting down the hours until she could be back in her sanctuary.

The car drove up to the bank at half past ten and the ceremony was to start at eleven. The door was opened for her and Carmen was immediately bombarded by camera's flashing. She gave her dainty wave to the press then walked up the steps to where the other guests of honor were sitting, which included the mayor, the chief of police and a few other unnamed faces.

Carmen handed her purse to her driver and smiled at the others but made no attempt at conversation as she took a seat in a chair with her name on it. An assistant handed her a bottled water with a straw and she took a sip, handing it back to the girl. She was one of Bruce's and she had seen her before.

The time passed quickly and before she knew it, she was standing up with the rest of the guests. She took of her glasses and handed them off to that nameless assistant, then stood in front of the bright red ribbon. A small crowd had gathered to see the ceremony and she stood by the mayor as she began speaking.

Despite all the preparation that she had for this event, she had no idea that was there because Bruce had bought the bank.

For most of the speech her mind was elsewhere but she had enough sense to smile politely when her name was mentioned. For the most part though, she kept her eyes on the back of the mayor's bobbed head.

Carmen's mind drifted again as she began to hear the distance sound of an ice cream truck. She licked her lips as she thought about getting her lips on a fudgesicle, a treat she unknowingly hadn't had in years. The dark brunette was brought out of her thoughts, however, when the nursery rhyme started getting louder. It was still far away, maybe a block, but it wasn't in her head anymore.

Clapping made her focus on the scene in front of her and she smiled smally as she was handed hilariously large scissors. She stood in front of the red ribbon and lifted the shears up, looking at the press and posing. She stood for a moment too long though, as the music increased in its volume. Shaking her head, Carmen smiled again and turned back to the ribbon snipping it in half. The crowd cheered and she turned back to them to wave, when a black SUV rolled up to the scene slowly, followed by the aforementioned ice cream truck, still blaring music. Everyone covered their ears and winced, the sound being too much.

Furrowing her brows, Carmen felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She kept her smile on for the cameras but slightly glanced to her side at the police chief who had already began to talk into his walkie talkie.

Not even a minute later, the doors to the truck flew open and men dressed in suits started spraying bullets into the crowd. Screams began to flood out the nursery rhyme and Carmen froze, not even having the instinct to drop to the ground. Survivors of the attack began to run up the steps and past her into the armored bank. Thankfully, someone knocked into her and she was snapped out of her stupor, running with everyone else into the bank.

As utter chaos happened around her, Carmen took off her heels and ran into the very back, trying every door she could to find a place to hide. In the middle of her journey, she saw armed security guards running from a room and past her. Thinking quickly, she pushed her way into the now empty room, the glare of multiple television screens illuminating shining on her skin. Dropping her shoes, she slowly made her way to the monitors, a hand covering her mouth.

A tear left her eyes but she couldn't turn away as she watched the men gundown person after person. Seemingly out of nowhere, it was silent. The only thing Carmen heard was her own heartbeat. Scrambling to the phone, she quickly dialed the police, her hands shaking. There was no answer. She let out a sob and thought desperately, before dialing Bruce's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Bruce!" Carmen croaked lowly, running a hand through her hair, tears were now streaming down her face.

"Carmen?" Bruce questioned worriedly, "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Bruce I'm trapped in the bank and there are men with guns and-!" The sound of a gunshot interrupted her and she looked at the screens, one by one, they were being shot out. "Bruce they're coming for me!" She whispered, hopelessly staring as they got closer and closer.

" _Where are you_?" The Wayne asked more adamantly, the sound of rustling coming from his side of the line.

"I'm in the security room." Carmen hissed through her teeth, watching as only two monitors were left. "I tried to call the police but-!" The last monitor went out and she dropped the phone in shock. Her blood ran cold as the doorknob began to rattle and her eyes quickly glanced around the room for a place to hide. Seeing another door, she ran to it and opened it, seeing a supply closet. Tucking herself in, closed the door behind her.

Covering her mouth with both of her hands, she closed her eyes and waited. She jumped as she heard the other door kicked in and leaned further into the small closet. Carmen desperately tried to listen for footsteps and heard none, her heart beating too fast. The only sound she heard after what seemed like an eternity was the other door closing.

Carmen uncovered her mouth to let out a sigh but before she could the door to the closet opened and she was faced with an impossibly pale man with impossibly blue eyes.

The same eyes that she sees in her memories, only they're clear as day.

Carmen was frozen and she completely forgot where she was or why she was there as her gaze moved from the man's eyes to the tattoo on his forehead, then to his green hair, finally down to his mouth that spread to reveal gleaming silver grills. A shiver ran through her. She wanted to touch him but…

Her dark eyes fell to his milky chest that was exposed, little black ink calling out to her gaze. He was wearing a silky purple shirt that looked it would be soft under her fingers and it called to her senses. She returned her gaze to his to seem him watching her with a look that was oddly familiar.

"I…" Carmen breathed, struggling to find the words as his blue eyes shot to her lips, "Do… Do I know you?"

As if the spell was broken, the pale man's eyes narrowed and he raised a golden pistol to her forehead. Shrinking back, Carmen gasped.

"Now sweet pea," The man spoke for the first time, sending chills through her, "No need to play that game with me."

"I'm not…" The beauty stuttered, swallowing thickly, "I'm not… I was in an accident, mister, and I-!"

"Don't lie." The sudden raise of his voice made her jump and he took a step toward her, pressing her back into the shelves. "Don't lie." He repeated with a chuckle, " _Don't. Lie._ "

"Please, sir." Carmen begged, seeing something flash in his eyes, "I'm not lying, I promise. I wish I could remember but I don't."

The pistol was pressed harder into her forehead for a moment before it was pulled away, instead the man pulled down her skirt. She gasped loudly and closed her eyes, afraid of what was to come. To her surprise, all that she felt was fingertips ghosting over her abdomen. Peeking an eye open, she furrowed her brows as she saw him tracing over her unexplained scar. She gasped once again as she was turned around and braced herself against the shelves. A hand buried itself into her hair and paused there for a moment before yanking it off of her neck. Again, fingertips ghosted against the back of her neck and traced another scar. Just as she closed her eyes at the sensation, she was yanked around again and she shrank away from the stranger.

"Sing." The pale man demanded, his eyes cold.

"W-w-what?" Carmen breathed out, black tears running down her cheeks.

"Pretty baby, even in your current, ah, state, you should already know. I asked ya once and I asked ya nice," The man huffed and pulled out his pistol again, clicking off the safety and pointing it at her. "But I _won't_ ask ya twice."

"I was five and he was six," The beauty choked, before swallowing, "We rode on horses made of sticks." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the words coming out easier, "He wore black and I wore white. He would always win the fight, bang bang. He shot me down, bang bang. I hit the ground, bang bang. That awful sound. Bang bang, my baby shot me down." The sound of the gun hitting the floor made her eyes fly open and she jumped as his both of his hands cupped her cheeks. Thumbs stroked at her skin softly and she almost sighed in content, but her guard was still up against this odd man and his many outbursts.

"Oh my pretty baby," The man whispered, so soft and sweet, "Who did this to you?"

Carmen's eyes furrowed and before she could question what he meant, he was pulled off of her by a dark figure and police swarmed into the room. Blinking confusedly, Carmen could only watch as the stranger was handcuffed on the ground. A large being blocked the scene in front of her from her eyes and she looked up to see the cloaked hero that she had heard so much about from the news. The man bent down to pick up her skirt from the ground and held it out for her to take, not saying a word.

Carmen muttered a word of thanks and slipped the skirt back on, not bothering to pick up the matching belt. As she craned her neck to see the stranger being led out by the police, the bat moved into her line of vision once again.

"Who is that?" Carmen found herself asking aloud, her gaze far off.

"None of you concern, Miss Andrews."

At the sound of the bat's voice, her eyes looked up at him. Her gaze wavered on his dark eyes, his lips, his chin and then finally the small mole that sat on his cheek. Furrowing her brows, she crossed her arms, before muttering, "Bruce?"


	30. Like A Movie

**_(A/N: Hey guys! 12 pages! I hope you enjoy!)_**

 _Who did this to you?_

 **Who did this to you?**

 _ **Who did this to you?**_

Furious scribbling sounded throughout the large bedroom where a beautiful woman was being kept in faux-captivity. Carmen had been dropped off at home before the armored car that held her very suspicious host drove off into the night, and she was left with a mindful of questions with no answers.

The ebony-haired pretty woman immediately grabbed her journal from its hiding place and raced to change her clothes, wanting to rid herself of the chanel suit. She put on a long sleeved top and settled into the overly pillowed bed, getting to work on solving the mystery.

 _What had the pale man meant? Who had, in fact, done this to her? What had been done to her? Who was he?_

Carmen's hand paused and she looked up, listening for the sounds of Wayne manor. Another mystery had presented itself in the disarray of that day; Bruce and Batman. Or rather, the fact that Bruce was Batman. It was so obvious, it was almost comical. All she had to do was see those eyes and that mole and her mind put two and two together to create four.

Bruce was less than thrilled. But then again…

 _Was it him?_ _Was Bruce the one that commited a crime against her? Was he lying the whole time?_

Carmen pursed her lips and shook her head, crossing out the theory in her notebook. It couldn't be him, he wouldn't be so nice to her. He wouldn't let her sleep in his bed. He was obviously very in infatuated with her, she could see it in his gaze. But was that gaze as strong as the blue one she saw today?

Her journaling was interrupted when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." She called, tucking her journal under the mattress.

Alfred opened the door carrying a tray, "I brought your dinner, miss." He informed her and she smiled gratefully. He set the tray in front of her on the bed and took the top off of the plate, presenting a seafood cobb salad and a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade. "No pulp." He chimed with a small smile.

Carmen grinned at the thought he put into her food, "No pulp." She nodded with a laugh, watching as he bowed his head formally and began to leave. "Wait!" The beauty called before she could change her mind, "Alfred?"

"Miss?" The butler responded, coming to her side once more.

Carmen bit her lip and searched his kind eyes but questioning eyes, "Did you know?" She asked, seeing a slight panic, "About Bruce being the bat?"

Alfred emitted a little sigh and nodded, "Yes, miss."

Dark eyes ran over his face and reached out to hold his hand before he could leave again, "We're friends, right Alfred?"

"Of course."

"You'd tell me if I was in danger…?" A nod and a pat to her hand was all she got as he slipped out of her grasp.

"Enjoy your meal, miss." Alfred bowed his head once more then exited the room, closing the door behind himself.

Carmen's eyes stayed on the closed door for a moment more before looking down at her salad. Without a thought, she took the tray in her hands and padded to the bathroom, dumping the salad and lemonade into the toilet.

She had been used to ignoring the pains of hunger in her childhood, she was sure she could handle them now.

 _No one was to be trusted._

Carmen let out a quiet sigh, placing the empty tray back on the bed and climbing up. She thought she had left living in fear after killing Sam. Maybe this was revenge for her sin, but what kind of god would punish her for killing her abuser? Not one she ever wanted to believe in.

Putting the tray on the nightstand, Carmen slid under the cool sheets and closed her eyes tight. In the depths of her mind she saw blue eyes.

" _Tell me you missed me."_

"I missed you." Carmen heard herself utter, opening her eyes to find no one there.

The sound of the door opening made her close her eyes again and feign sleep. She heard the door close and a drawer open, along with the shuffling of clothes.

Peeking from her place under the sheets, she stared at Bruce's bareback. "I'm not stupid." She finally broke the silence, sitting up, "People have actually told me I'm very observant."

Bruce said nothing, only walking into the bathroom. Carmen's nostrils flared and she pursed her lips, not keen on being ignored. Getting up from the bed, she marched into the bathroom too. Bruce was brushing his teeth.

"It explains your disappearances at night when you think I'm asleep." Carmen continued, leaning against the counter. "It also explains all the bruises…"

Bruce spit into the sink and wiped his mouth, throwing the towel down and gripping the counter. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing if it's a lie." Carmen retorted, her tone sharp. "Who was that man today?" She then questioned, her dark eyes following him as he turned the shower on. A dark look over his shoulder was all she got as he tugged his pants down and stepped under the spray of water.

Carmen crossed her arms and sighed irritably. "Why did he know me?" She shouted over the shower. Again, she got no answer. Rolling her eyes, she kicked herself off the counter and stood in front of the shower wall, the glass being completely transparent. "Bruce," The name was muttered and dripped honey as she put a hand against the glass, "Please?"

Dark eyes fell onto her finally and she widened hers, her pleading look already perfected from years of practice.

"Come in here." Bruce waivered, a crooked smile ticking on his face. "And I'll tell you everything."

One trait in Carmen that was the same from birth was her stubbornness. The pride had come much later but Carmen Andrews was always as stubborn as a mule.

So Carmen Andrews tugged her shirt over her head with a flourish reminiscent of the person she was before and stepped under the spray of the water, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"Talk."

"He's an enemy." Bruce muttered, leaning down to press his lips against her cheek, trailing them to her neck.

"What's his name?" She felt him pause and it was whispered on to her skin.

"Joker." Bruce dropped to his knees and gently pushed her against the tile, running his hands up and down her legs.

Carmen pressed his head into her belly as he kissed his way down. "How does he know me?" She questioned as her legs were lifted onto his shoulders.

"He hurt you." The Wayne replied softly, nuzzling into her center, "He hurt you really, really bad, baby."

Dark eyes glazed over and Carmen left her body.

 _He hurt you really, really bad, baby._

When she woke up, her toes were curled and she was cumming. Then, inexplicably, she was in bed and he was inside of her; his hands strong and everywhere. It was easy for her to leave once again and when the light returned to her eyes, he was asleep next to her, an arm slung over her abdomen. Sometime in the night, she fell asleep too.

Carmen's eyes flickered open at ten o'clock on Wednesday morning and she had a plan. She got up from bed and wrapped herself in a robe, going into the hallway and inspecting the house. When she found that Bruce was not home, she went into his study and sat at his desk. Using the log in he made for her, she opened an incognito window and typed into the search bar.

' _Joker of Gotham'_

Pages and pages of news articles greeted her and she sat there and read through each one. Her heart beating against her chest as she read about the atrocities he had committed. Murders, robberies, drug trafficking, bombs, hostages; he had a terrible track record. He owned a club and Carmen tore a sticky note and wrote down the name and address. Going back to the search bar, she typed in something else.

' _Joker and Batman'_

The first article had just been published that morning and to her surprise, her picture was the first thing she saw. She looked elegant and she was posing with the large scissors, her mouth in a sort of smirk. But then the next picture was the stranger being lead out in handcuffs, a large grin on his face. The article stated he was taken to Arkham Asylum.

More articles sprung up and the very last link that was there was from 1995. It was a transcript from an old newspaper. A man had fallen into a chemical vat and was presumed dead but the poster wrote at the end of the article that the man was in fact alive and he now haunted Gotham.

Carmen leaned back into her chair and pursed her lips, tugging at her hair. Maybe she was mistaken. She had to be mistaken, he couldn't be the same man whose eyes looked at her so fondly. Whose words spoke of horror and wonderment for this girl he used to know. For _her_.

She needed answers. She needed to know who she was. Who she _really_ was.

Exiting out of her pages and logging out, Carmen took her sticky note and hurried back to her bedroom to get ready.

In an hour, she was dressed in all black. A black turtleneck, black capris, black sunglasses, and a black scarf around her head. Her lips were painted a deep maroon, however, the pop of color went with her outfit. Black flats were on her feet and she looked like a beatnik.

Stuffing her journal in her purse, along with her wallet and phone, she left the room. She padded down the stairs and yanked her keys off the hook, leaving the house before she could be questioned. She turned the key of her red corvette and bit her lip, turning the wheel and driving away.

The drive was easy, way too easy. But when she parked her car in the lot and sat there, she was shocked frozen. A distinct memory flashed through her mind of her waiting just like this, in her car, her forehead against the windshield.

Taking her keys out of the ignition, she took a deep breath and got out of the car, looking up at the white building known as Arkham Asylum. Before she could change her mind, she marched up the steps and through the front doors.

"Hello," She muttered the greeting to the receptionist desk, before flashing her eyes. The receptionist lit up in recognition instantly, "I'm here for a visit."

The Wayne name was worth a lot in this town, way more than Carmen would like to admit, and she was immediately seated in a private visiting room with minimal questions asked. She sat down in a terribly uncomfortable chair and waited with her disguise still on. Her back was to the door and when she heard it creak open, her breath left her. Then chains began to drag as the man that had been plaguing her thoughts was forced into a seat across from her.

Wordlessly, she watched as the guard assisted him with lighting a cigarette, though his cuffs remained on his wrists. The door creaked open once more, signaling the departure of the guard and she was left with silence and smoke.

Slowly, she removed the scarf and her glasses, absentmindedly fluffing her bangs with shaky fingers before placing them in her lap.

Steel blue eyes held her captive for an unknown amount of time and she found her own gaze flickering down as little puffs of smoke were exhaled. Carmen tilted her head and stared, an almost childish wonder in her eyes. Her eyes wandered to his other features just like the day before.

There was something sickly familiar about him, about the situation she was currently in. She found herself wanting to touch him again and she gripped her hand to keep from reaching out. The man's whole being practically dripped with power and his blue gaze that fell over her was menacing yet playful. She could taste the danger in the air and yet… something was drawing her closer.

"You, ah, want some of this?" The man finally breathed, licking his lips as he offered her the cigarette.

Carmen, barely listening as her gaze was now on his lips, simply shook her head. At the sound of her stranger chuckling, she looked up quickly and tried to save face. "I don't smoke." She muttered.

"You used to." The beauty swallowed and he flashed a leering grin at her, silver gleaming. She averted her eyes and he snickered, stubbing the cigarette out and placing his cuffed wrists on the table. The action made a clicking noise and she jumped, making him laugh even louder. "What's wrong, baby doll?" He questioned with a coo, "Are ya afraid of lil' ole me?"

Carmen blinked, her long lashes fanning over her cheekbones and whispered honestly, "Yes."

"Well isn't this just a blast from the past." The clown teased, slapping his fist against the table, "Your just like you were when I met ya."

The beauty licked her lips and furrowed her brows, tilting her head in question. "And how was that, mister?" Her words still did not go above a whisper.

The man's blue eyes danced over her and for a moment he was quiet, then another smile spread across his face and he tilted his head just as she did, mocking her. "Like a little song bird." His smile dropped suddenly and she shivered at the change of his tone, "Or a mouse. _My_ little mouse."

"Yours?" Carmen repeated, her lashes fluttering.

" _Mine_." The clown hissed almost immediately with a sneer before he smiled at her again.

The beauty's dark eyes widened and she stammered out a response, "T-t-that's why I'm here… I want to know everything you know about me… and why."

The Joker's eyes narrowed and a teasing smile spread over his face. "Does he know you're here?" He questioned, leaning back in his chair and dropping his hands to his lap.

Carmen shook her head, a nervous laugh bubbling over her lips, "Of cour-!"

"C'mere." The clown's command cut her off, his tone chilling.

"I…" The beauty sputtered, looking at the two way mirror with wide eyes, "I don't…"

"Sweet pea..." The Joker slurred the pet name before raising a cuffless hand and beckoning her over with two fingers.

Carmen looked over to the windows again and bit her lip. With her mind heavily advising against it, she stood from her chair and walked over to him, stopping in front of his chair. To her horror, he patted his orange clad lap. "S-s-somebody's bound to come in here, mister, and I don't want you to get in troub-!" Before she could finish her protest, she was yanked down in a forced straddle. She braced herself with her hands against his chest and her face was blazing with embarrassment. Her dark eyes only looked up when he cupped her cheek with one hand while the other traced over her brows. The wandering finger went down the slope of her nose and then over each eyelid, before sweeping down both of her cheekbones and finally over her lips, maroon painting his pale skin.

"What are you doing?" Carmen finally whispered, counting how many speckles of silver were in his eyes.

"Painting." The clown replied and despite her discomfort, she snorted. The blue eyes appraising her lit up and one dropped down into a wink, "Gotcha."

Carmen bit her lip and shook her head, "How do you know me, mister?"

Her reply was her elastic being pulled out of her hair and a hand burying itself into it. Her eyes fluttered closed as short nails scraped against her scalp. She sighed in content, her head lulling back.

"You mother had you in prison." The fact snapped her out of her trance and she looked bewildered. "They lost your birth certificate, so you don't know your birthday or your birth name."

"H-how-!" Carmen breathed, shaking her head, "Who told-!"

"You did, pretty." The clown cooed, a hand caressing her back while the other still played with her hair. "Your first kill was when you were 17. Steve, I think." He mused, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Sam." The beauty corrected, her brow furrowed. "He was beating me and… When did I tell you all of this?"

The Joker grinned lewdly, the hand on her back dropping down to grope her bottom. "It was, ah," He paused before snickering, "Pillowtalk." Carmen blinked as the clown's gaze fell on her lips. "I know everything about you, sweet pea." He informed her, leaning in and dropping his voice, "Down to what your pussy tastes like."

The beauty choked back a moan and she shook her head, closing her eyes. "How?"

"Because you were _mine_." The pale man hissed, his grip on her tightening, "You belonged to _me_. I know every little spot you have on your body because I spent _months_ learning them. I know how you like your steak cooked and I know how you liked that _disgusting_ sushi you eat. I know it _all_ because it was mine to know."

"But who are _you_?" Carmen questioned, her dark eyes fluttering open. "I've looked you up and you've done terrible things, things that I couldn't even imagine-!"

"Not in front of you." The clown interjected with a snarl, " _Never_ in front of you."

"What does that mean?" The beauty muttered, shaking her head, "What does any of this mean? Why are you touching me like this and why does it feel…" Her words trailed off as a memory flashed through her head.

" _You have a real pretty voice there, dancer. It's a shame you don't have a name…"_

"Dancer?" She whispered the word, looking back to blue eyes that were watching her intently. "I was a dancer?"

Before she could get a reply, a knock sounded on the window. "Looks like our time is up, sweet pea." The clown murmured, pushing her off his lap.

"What?" Carmen questioned, her eyes wide, "But-!" A sharp look in her direction made her quiet down as the clown mimed writing. Grabbing her purse, she took out her journal and a pen, handing both to him. She watched bewildered as he opened up to a blank page and scribbled something down.

"Go to this address and ask for Johnny Frost. Tell him to let you in my office and show you the tapes," The pale man explained, writing down a number, "Then, if you find yourself with more questions, call this number in three days."

"Three days." Carmen repeated with a nod, taking her journal. She hugged it to her, watching him handcuff himself, before blurting, "What should I call you, mister?"

"Call me?" The Joker repeated, furrowing hairless brows, "Ah," He hesitated, thinking for a moment before settling on, "Jay."

"Jay?" The woman repeated, surprise he'd let her call him something so informal; men like him usually like a proper title. The sound of it seemed to please the clown and he grinned widely. Turning to the back of her journal, Carmen wrote down her number and tore it out, holding it out to him. The clown's blue eyes iced over as his gaze flickered from the paper to her. "If you think of something else." She weakly defended, frowning when he didn't take it.

Instead another sly grin spread over his face, " _C'mere, baby."_ Glancing at the door, Carmen hastily padded over to the clown, stopping in front of him and waiting expectantly. He grabbed her hand and pressed his index finger into her wrist, tugging her closer. " _Gimme a kiss_."

The beauty's face flushed and she bit her lip, looking over to the door again. She opened her mouth to protest but she found herself wondering what it would feel like. She also found herself leaning down to meet his lips.

It was an innocent peck, until it wasn't. He had pulled away with a suckle of her bottom lip and she quickly pressed her lips against his again. The sound of the doorknob turning was the only thing that kept her from climbing into his lap. She hurried away from him but not before he grabbed the ball of paper from her hand.

As the guard came in, Carmen discreetly wiped the smudged lipstick from the sides of her mouth and put her journal away, making busy work so she wouldn't stare and give away the butterflies that were filling her stomach. As she was wrapping her scarf around her hair, she caught his eye and he winked at her. She quickly hid her reaction by placing her sunglass over her eyes.

Carmen left quickly and as soon as she was in the car she covered her face with her hands, breathing harshly through her nose. She wanted to cry and tears were sure enough brimming her eyes. Wiping them quickly, she took a deep breath and started the car, plugging the address he had given her into her phone and taking off.

It was the place that she had passed when she first got out of the hospital, though it looked odd in the daylight. She parked her car in the back lot and got out, slowly walking to the front of the building and walking through the door. Instantly, she was awed by the amount of gold around her.

"Can I help you?" A voice questioned and when she looked to where it came from she saw the guy she met at the park.

"Johnny, right?" The beauty questioned, taking off her glasses. "I'm sorry to bother you so early but he sent me here." She explained, before clarifying, "Jay did."

"You went to see him?" Johnny Frost asked before smiling, "You gettin' your memory back, jewels?"

"Jewels?" Carmen repeated with a furrowed brow.

The burly man's blushed, it seemed she was still the only person who could make him do that, and shook his head. "It was just something I used to call you." He cleared his throat, "Did he give you any instructions?"

"Yeah," The beauty nodded, "He said to 'show me the tapes', if you know what that means."

Johnny nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He led her up the stairs and into an office that overlooked the entire club. "Sit right there, je-Carmen." He said, pointing to a couch.

Carmen did as she was told and sat her bag down, pulling her scarf from her hair. He pressed some buttons and a television rose up from the floor, the screen turning on. "Here's the remote, just the regular controls-!" He was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling. A smirk ticked on his face. "Hungry?" The beauty flushed and nodded, crossing her legs under her. "I'll order your favorite, just sit tight." With that, he left the room.

Carmen stared at the screen for a moment, different dates glaring back at her from a menu. She decided to play it safe and choose the earliest date. A video began to play of the club, but it was empty except for one chair where the man from the park, Johnny, sat.

" _Next!" His voice called and a figure walked out on the stage in a trench coat. Her hair was in a bouffant and the closer she looked at it, the more she could tell who it was._ " _Name?"_

" _I don't have one, sugar." The woman replied, a small smile tilting her lips just so._

" _No name?" Johnny Frost questioned, "What are you hiding from something?"_

 _The woman smirked and bit her lip, "Well you found me out."_

 _Past Johnny chuckled, "Okay, let's see what you got then."_

Nothing could prepare Carmen for the sultry voice that came from the woman's lips.

" _Darlin'," She drawled out so slow and sensual, "You've got…. To let… me know. Should I stay or should I go? If you say that you are mine, I'll be there 'till the end of time."_

Every note was accentuated with a movement and by the started of the first verse, she was on her hands and knees crawling toward Frost. Carmen's eyes widened as her past self spread her legs and welcomed the burly man into her space.

"That was me?" She whispered, watching herself sing right into his ear.

This woman oozed sex appeal and confidence. This woman was a powerhouse. What had changed between now and then? Why couldn't she be that way now?

" _You're hired."_

The video shut off and the menu was presented again just as the door opened. Johnny shuffled in with a plastic bag of food, taking out a package of sushi and a diet coke.

"If you need anything just give me a holler." Johnny gave her a friendly smile and left the office once more.

Carmen bit her lip, staring at the door for a moment more. There was something strange about the way he was acting towards her. He was so nice and she couldn't help but think back to when he met her at the park. He kept staring and she thought it was creepy then but now that she thought about it, there was something in his eyes.

The beauty hummed and turned back to the screen, turning on the next video. She then opened up her pack of sushi and cracked open her coke as another image of her came on the screen.

" _A kiss on the hand, may be, quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

Carmen sat there for hours watching film after film of herself performing, each song better than the next. She even found herself taking notes in her journal.

" _Santa baby," Her past self, decked out in a short red latex dress with white fur trimmings purred,_ " _Just slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good girl," She pouted with a wink_ , " _Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight!_ "

The beauty smiled at the screen and hugged her knees to her chest, beaming proudly. The next performance was of 'Diamonds' again and she skipped it, jumping instead to the next video.

This time the setting was different, it was in the office, and it seemed the camera was above the large window. She glanced over to the camera and pursed her lips before turning back to the screen.

It was a silhouette of her, a mink coat covering her body as she stepped into the light, and she was holding a wad of cash. The events that followed were better than cinemax. The angle of the camera changed a few times and Carmen's jaw was almost on the ground as she watched herself get fucked over a desk. It was a curious sight, however when Johnny Frost walked into the room.

" _Isn't she pretty?" The boss spoke by her ear, his tongue flicking out to lick her lobe, all the while his eyes were on his employee._

" _Yes, sir." Johnny answered in anguish, his hands in fists. "Pretty as a picture."_

Well that was odd, though it answered a question she had earlier, it also raised many more. Carmen wrote it down in her journal and watched on, chewing on her lip as she watched herself cum.

After that video, the ones that followed were pure fucking. Fucking against the window, fucking on the couch, fucking on the floor, fucking on the ground, everywhere.

" _Oh Jay."_ Her past self sung in delight, her feet arching.

In the middle of the fifth consecutive sex tape, her phone began to ring. Hurrying to pause the video, she looked at the caller ID to see Bruce's name flashing. Swallowing thickly, she answered.

"Hey." She breathed, her eyes still on herself tangled up in sheets.

"Hey," Bruce greeted, "Coming home anytime soon?"

Carmen faked a laugh, "Of course, I just needed some air. Yesterday was really…" She paused, "Traumatizing."

The Wayne hummed in understanding, "I got you a present on my way home. Saw it in the window."

"What is it?"

"You have to come home first." Bruce quipped and she laughed again.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there fifteen minutes."

"Drive safe, sweetheart."

"Will do." Carmen assured, hanging up the phone. Her smile instantly dropped and she began to stuff her things in her purse.

 _What a liar_ , her mind hissed out the words as she prepared to go. Standing up, she did a quick stretch and left the office, seeing employees of the club began to prepare for the night.

"Jewels!" The name was shouted and she turned around to see Johnny jogging up to her, "Gone already?"

"Yeah," Carmen shrugged, wrapping the scarf around her hair, "I gotta get home."

"Oh, okay." Johnny nodded, a friendly smile on his face. "Well look, here's my card." He took one out of his pocket and handed it to her, "In case you need anything."

Carmen looked down at the little white rectangle then up at Johnny, seeing the same dazed look in his eyes from before. Squinting, she stepped forward to get a closer look. "I don't remember you, Mr. Frost," She muttered, searching his green eyes, "But you seemed to have known me very well."

The burly man smiled tightly and nodded, taking a step back and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I did. I…" He trailed, fighting himself, "We were really good friends."

The beauty's lips tilted up slightly and she put his card in her journal. "Maybe we can be friends again."

"Maybe." Johnny muttered, motioning towards the exit, "You should get going, don't want him to worry."

Carmen nodded and waved, shoving her sunglasses into her purse. She walked out of the club and around the corner where she had parked, getting into her car. The beauty turned the key and right as she did, a memory came to her.

It was the longest one yet and all she could do was grip the steering wheel as tears pooled in her eyes.

She was naked in a bathtub and she could feel every sensation. Green eyes gazed down upon her and she spoke without moving her mouth. She said terrible things, he helped clean the vomit off of her. But he left in a hurry, leaving her with nothing but an empty feeling and the thought of regret.

The questioned loomed over her head again; Who was Johnny Frost to her?


	31. Love

Carmen was a good actress. A _very_ good actress. Even as she stood socializing in a crowded ballroom in an emerald green gown, she did _not_ look like she wanted to slit her throat with the flute in her hand, or slit someone else's rather.

Instead she looked like the perfect debutante, her less than glamorous background hidden by her charming smile and perfect diction. She took a sip from her flute at the right time, the light hitting her Tiffany bracelet that Bruce had gotten her three days prior. That was his big surprise, something to make her feel better about being held hostage she guessed; it didn't work but it was pretty.

After she had spent a day watching those tapes of her performing, it seemed that her old self was trying to wiggle its way through her soft demeanor. It was very suttle, her smile shrunk and her back straightened, her hips swung a little more when she walked and her eyeliner was angled more than usual. Old her was trying to claw out of her body but she had to keep it under control, she didn't need any extra eyes on her from Bruce.

Speaking of, in the middle of her dozing off, a hand settled at the small of her back and an overwhelming presence was now tucked into her side. She allowed a smile to grace her lips and tilted her head up to look at him as he spoke with the little crowd of people.

As she began to doze off again, a little beam of light outside of the large windows decorating the ballroom. It was in the shape of a bat. Lifting her flute to her mouth, she cleared her throat, nudging Bruce.

"Excuse us for a moment." The 'hero' smiled at the crowd, leading her away to an empty corner. "I have to go."

"I know." Carmen murmured, forcing an easy smile.

"I'll tell the driver to take you home." Bruce informed her lowly, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, "Sorry."

"It's okay, make it up to me when you get home." The beauty bit her lip sensually and with one final kiss, he was walking away from her. Staring straight ahead, she let her lip fall from between her teeth. She pursed her lips in thought, before turning to leave the ballroom herself. Gliding to the coat check, all she had to do was present her face and her fur wrap was given back to her. She wrapped it around her bare shoulders and nodded as the elevator was held for her.

A perfect reflection of herself was on the elevator doors and she appraised it. She smirked in approval. Her hair was up for the first time in a formal setting, a single strand out and curled on the side of her face, she wanted to bring attention to how her dark shoulders contrasted to the emerald of the dress. When deciding on a dress, something just told her to wear a sparkly emerald, which is usual against her tastes, but something in her was reeling at how opulent she looked.

The lift doors opened and she walked off, gliding through the lobby and front door. She saw her car and her driver opened the door for her, sparing him a glance that made him stutter, she slid into the car. The door was closed after her and she grabbed her clutch from the seat. She took out her compact and lipstick, re-applying it. As the car pulled away from the curb, she tapped on the partition.

"Change of plans, Marshall. Can you take me to this address," Carmen breathed before repeating the words on the paper she had studied for the past three days. She leaned back into her seat as the car turned around, heading into town instead of out.

In one shake, the car pulled up the golden club, lights bright and flashing. The driver came around and opened the door for her, furrowing his brows in question. Carmen simply extended her leg and raised from the vehicle, giving him a tight smile. "I'll call you when I'm finished and please Marshall," She slipped a hundred into his pocket, "Won't you please keep this between us?" She patted his jacket and handed him her fur, the slight chill licking at her shoulders. Clutching her purse in her hand, she sauntered in the club.

Carmen held in a gasp; it was _so_ different at night. The lights reflected off the golden walls and beads hung from the ceiling. It was packed by men and women alike and though the stage was void of a performer, the music had the place jumping.

Snapping out of her trance, she made her way to the bar, smiling at the bartender. "Can I have a vodka soda?"

The barkeep nodded without looking at her, making her drink hastily. He placed it in front of her and when his brown eyes finally looked into hers, they widened.

Carmen smiled smally and began to take out money from her purse, citing his staring with the fact that she had a formal gown on in a club.

"Oh no," The bartender shook his head, "You know the drinks are free for you. That didn't stop just because you don't work here anymore."

Carmen blinked and nodded slowly, putting her money away. "Thanks." She muttered, turning away from the bar and sipping her drink through the straw. As she sat there on that stool, her mind was screaming. How could she have come here?

 _What a stupid idea._ Sighing, she continued to sip on her drink, her shoulders lowered a bit.

All of a sudden, the music lowered and the crowd quieted. Narrowing her eyes, Carmen tried to see what was happening, as everyone had turned toward the door. An entourage of men in impeccable suits came in the door first and then, in a stark white suit with the glimmer of gold chains on his chest, came the man she was looking for.

In that moment it was silent. A loud, blood curdling, slow, laugh reverberated around the club. "Three days," The clown announced proudly, holding up three ringed fingers, "That's a new record." The crowd broke it's silence then and cheered. The music swelled up once more and everyone returned to what they were doing, but Carmen kept her eyes on him, chewing on her straw.

The Joker's grin dropped and he turned to Johnny Frost, his mouth moving fast. He patted him on the back and made his way to the stairs of his office, walking up them and disappearing from view.

Carmen turned back to the bar and asked for another drink, again wondering why she even came here. She got her refill and smiled in thanks, sipping it through her new straw. If she wasn't going to talk to him; why was she here? She needed to buck up, what would old her do?

The answer was obvious and as she threw back her vodka soda and slammed the glass down on the bar. She had a renewed vigor. A vigor that lasted until she was up the stairs and her hand was on the doorknob.

Retracting her fingers, she instead settled on a less abrasive knock. She didn't get an answer and she figured that the music was too loud to hear her knock, so she opened the door. Her heart skipping a beat as she was faced with deep blue eyes staring her down from a distance. It was like he was waiting for her.

Closing the door behind herself, the music muted to a low thump around the room. She leaned her back against the door to get her bearings and for a moment all they did was stare. It was broken when he stood from his desk. Carmen, albeit a little startled, pressed herself further against the door.

The clown sauntered to the couch like a wolf sizing up his prey. He sunk down into the white leather, spreading out, before patting the spot next to him.

Swallowing, Carmen began to move slowly, nearly shaking in her heels. As she sat down, she began to sink into the couch too, only she tried to maintain her posture. She placed her purse on the coffee table and looked down at her hands as the clown turned his body toward her, holding his head up with his hand.

He smiled at her, his teeth shining under the light of the office. She glanced up and was going to return it, but her attention was stuck on his teeth. A finger was placed under her chin and her gaze was forced up.

"You, ah," The clown cleared his throat, "You look nice."

"Thank you." Carmen muttered, her lips tilting, "You look nice, too." Sure fingers brushed over her shoulder and she swallowed, resisting the urge to lean into his touch.

"Did you do what I asked?" The Joker questioned, twirling the loose strand of her hair around his finger. Carmen nodded and his eyes narrowed, " _Open your mouth_."

"Yes."

"Good." He purred, slipping the pins keeping her hair up. " _Very_ good."

The words of praise went straight down and Carmen bit her lip, her face blazing as her straighten hair fell to her back. He ran his hands through it and scratched his blunt nails against her scalp, turning her head towards him.

"So," Carmen started lowly, her breath hitching as she tried to fill the silence, "You own this whole club?"

The clown grinned at her, his eyes dipping from hers to the her lips, "Yep." He popped his lips, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's nice." She whispered, holding in a gasp as his other hand groped her thigh, forcing her legs to rest in his lap. Her strappy heels were taken off one by one and she was left with the feeling of his hand on her bare legs. "It's a nice-!" Her breath hitched again as turned her head away, only to lean forward and nibble on her ear. "Place." She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as his hand wrapped around her neck.

"How sweet of you to say," The clown muttered, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, "My Baby Doll is _so sweet_." He sung deeply, squeezing her throat just hard enough for her own hand to jump to his. "I gave you a compliment. Whaddya say, sweet pea?"

"Thank you." Something in her rushed to answer, her eyes opening. She glanced over to see a satisfied smirk on the clown's face. Carmen found herself smiling back before something silver caught her eye. Her gaze dropped to his jacket and without thinking, she reached for it. He surprisingly let her and she pulled at the gleaming chain, a pocket watch falling out.

It was beautiful and Carmen clicked it open to see the engraving on the inside.

 _To my old man Mister J,_

 _Love Baby_

At the words, the memory of his face when he opened it for the first time flashed in her mind and her heart swelled. "I gave this to you." She muttered, trailing her finger over the words, "I remember…" She whispered before looking up at the clown, "You kept it."

"Wear it everyday." The Joker murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Platinum goes with everything." He flashed a grin at her and she smiled, a real and true smile.

Leaning over, Carmen pressed her lips against the clown's cheek, before proceeding to cover his face with sweet pecks, leaving red in their wake. Finally, she pecked his lips, his tongue immediately sliding into her mouth.

Carmen's dress was hitched up and she was pulled into the clown's lap, her arms around his shoulders. His hands groped at her thighs and she moaned into his mouth, her hand tugging at his green locks.

It was electric. It felt as if Carmen had never been kissed before that moment and now that she had a taste of what it could be, she never wanted to go back to what it was. The lipstick on his skin smeared onto hers as they each fought to drown the other in passion, the built up tension between them finally bursting.

Hasty hands yanked her panties to the side and fingers were thrusted into her without warning, a gasp taking her breath away. "Please." She begged into his open mouth, her body screaming, " _Please_." His rough palmed rubbed on her clit as he fingered her and she tried to bury her head in his neck.

"No." He snapped, burying his other hand in her hair to yank her head back, "Look at me, baby." With wide eyes, Carmen obeyed his command, her dark orbs staring into his deep blues. His other hand shot up to her throat and squeezed and it was enough to make her cum hard on his hand. The beauty rode out her orgasm, uncontrollably loud moans coming from her mouth. It was as if she had combusted and her whole body was on fire. She barely comprehended the fingers being removed from her until he was sucking her off of them.

"You still taste so fucking sweet." The clown murmured roughly, grunting as he forced her lips to his. "D'ya taste it, pretty baby?"

"Yes." Carmen moaned into his mouth, licking into it to taste herself more. Shifting her hips, she settled on his right leg, her bare center brushing against his pristine white pants. Slowly, she dragged herself across the material.

The Joker's lips turned up at the corners and he watched her with glassy eyes, gathering her wrists and pinning them behind her. "So greedy," He chastised, clicking his tongue but making no moved to stop her, "So needy." He then chuckled at his rhyme. "Ya big shot boyfriend not treatin' ya well?"

Carmen's breathed hitched when he raised his knee, the flat of his thigh rubbing against her. "No…" She whispered back, tugging at his hold on her wrists. "Not like you, mister."

"I'm sorry to hear that," The clown pouted teasingly, shoving his leg up against her once more, "Tell you what," He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, muttering to the air between them, "Tell _me_ what you want and I _promise_ to give it to ya, princess."

"Mister-!" Carmen started, only to be interrupted.

"Jay." The Joker corrected, moving his lips to her neck.

"J-Jay," The woman started again with a stutter, "I want-!" She let out a quiet gasp as he bit at her neck, slightly sinking his teeth in, "I want you to…" Her words caught in her throat as the clown began to grind his erection on her leg.

"What?" He growled lowly, sneering into her shoulder.

Carmen's mouth moved before she even formulate a thought and her voice dropped to her old familiar honey coated hum, "I want you to fill me up, daddy."

Before she could blink, her zipper was being yanked down and her dress was torn off of her. In the next moment her back was on the couch and her panties were off, while the pale man tugged his pants down his legs. She got her request in a matter of seconds and in a flash he was inside her, then everything was still.

Carmen could still hear the faint bump of the music from outside and feel the leather against her back, but all she saw was blue. She draped her arms around his strong shoulders as his thumb brushed against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and lapped at the appendage, her eyes still on his.

The expression on the clown's face could only be described as being that of fascination. His eyes were on everything and nothing, studying her face as if it were a prized painting. His hands cupped the sides of her face and held her there as he moved slowly in and out of her.

Seeing the speckles of feeling in his eyes, Carmen softly stroked the hair at the back of his neck, pressing her forehead against his. The strong hands on her face immediately withdrew and pinned her body to the couch, her head knocking against the leather. Her toes began to curl as he moved faster within her and her breath caught in her throat when he rammed into her deeply.

"Sweet pea." The clown slurred above her, tucking his hands under her knees and folding her body in half. " _Look at me_."

Carmen hadn't realized her eyes had rolled back into her head. She blinked them back to him and moaned lowly, digging her nails into his back. Her thighs had started to burn and she swore she could feel him in her stomach.

All at once, the clown was inside of her to his hilt, his pubic hair brushing against her clit as he folded himself on top of her. She was shocked still and as he lifted himself up on his elbows, his thumbs brushed against her cheeks, her nose, then her lids.

" _Jay_ …" Carmen breathed, as an increasing warmth spread over her body. "Jay, honey I can't-!"

"I've got you." The clown hissed out the promise, pressing his lips against hers. He held her close as she trembled under him, tears falling down her cheeks. With a stutter of his hips, he came inside her.

Carmen blinked her eyes back in focus and was surrounded by blue, a clear, bright blue. It was silent in the room, save for the bass of the music from outside the office. Cold air hit her as he removed himself from her. She sat up along with him and a hand went under her chin as she looked up.

Nothing was said, only a caress of her lips, before he moved away and started to dress himself.

Carmen watched his back in a haze and she blurted, before she could stop herself, "Did you love me?"

Those steel blue eyes were on her in an instant and she held her breath. He gave her a slow, wide grin, "I can't love Baby. Neither can a girl like you."

With that, he was gone. Back to his public, back to the booming music outside. Leaving her with his words echoing in her mind.

Carmen got dressed slowly, pulling up the emerald gown as her mind wandered. She grabbed her things and left the office as well, ignoring the stares she got as she exited the club. As she got into her car, she locked eyes with a pair of green one's, looking after her with something she couldn't explain. It was the man Frost and as the door was closed for her, she turned away.

When she got back home, Bruce was still out, so she had changed out of her dress into a silk nightie, leaving her makeup on. She took out her journal from its hiding place and wrote down the clown's words verbatim.

What did it mean? A girl like her?

When she was younger she had so much hope and like every little girl she wanted… She wanted to be loved. Yet all of these men confused the feeling with obsession. But those green eyes…

"Maybe…" Carmen whispered, racking her brain and willing it to give her a memory. "Johnny Frost." She spoke his name into the empty chamber. "Johnny…"

A ghost of a touch brought her back to a bed with white sheets and lips kissing her cheek.

" _Jewels." A voice murmured, so sweet and sure. "I'll always love you."_

The sound of footsteps brought Carmen out of the memory and she hurriedly hid her journal, pretending to be dozing as the door opened.

"Bruce." She greeted, making a sleep smile spread across her face. She got up from the bed and floated to him, pressing a soft peck on his lips, "Glad to see you back in one piece."

"I'm glad to see you stayed up." Bruce retorted with a small smile, before going to change into the bathroom.

Carmen's smile turned into an expression of curiosity as she creeped to the bathroom to watch him brush his teeth. She leaned against the doorway before voicing her question, "Do you love me?"

Bruce raised a brow as he spat toothpaste out of his mouth. "Yes." He answered simply, wiping his mouth with a towel.

"When did you know?" Carmen then inquired, her big brown eyes showing only a mirror of the man.

Bruce's own dark orbs were hard on her as he leaned against the sink. "The first time I saw you."

The woman hummed and pursed her lips, kicking herself off the doorway. "Would you argue that it was an infatuation then?" She murmured as she made her way back to the bed, "Not love as you so claim?" Her breath caught as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into a hard body.

"It could've been," Bruce started, looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around her body, "A combination of both."

Carmen was unconvinced but a smile spread across her face. "Sounds likely." She whispered as her arms looped around the hero's neck. She was rewarded with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her arm.

"Are you accusing me of not loving you?" Bruce questioned, but she heard his breath hitch as she pressed her lips against his neck.

"Never." Carmen replied softly, her toes curling as he lifted her up, only to drop her on the bed. "Never." She repeated again in a murmur as her nightie was pushed over her head.

His love for her was whispered in her ear over and over as he entered her from behind.

In the morning, Carmen woke to the sound of birds and an empty bed. She got up and dressed herself in a white mod-esque dress with white boots. She braided her hair back but kept a bouffant at the top. Grabbing her purse, she skipped out on Alfred's prepared breakfast and instead got in her car with a pre-planned destination and a goal. She placed sunglasses over her eyes and waved as she backed out of the driveway, rolling her eyes as she got to the gates.

Carmen took her time driving to the club, parking in her designated spot behind the building. She walked into the club and found it mostly empty, not surprising, as it was only nine in the morning. Her heels echoed as they tapped against the golden ground of the club and she paused to look up at the stage.

The pole hadn't been put up yet and there was only a microphone on a stand. Looking around for a moment, Carmen put her purse down and lifted herself on the stage, swinging her legs around. She stood up and squinted, the lights above nearly blinding her. She walked to the microphone and tapped on it, flinching at the feedback.

Clearing her throat, Carmen took a deep breath. "This old heart of mine, 's been broke a thousand times. Each time you break away, I feel you're gonna stay. Lonely nights that come, memories that go. Bringin' you back again, hurtin' me more and more…"

The woman just stood there for a moment, listening to her own voice echo back at her. It was a long silence after that and for some reason unknown to her, a tear fell from her left eye and rolled down her cheek.

Carmen didn't acknowledge it, for her mind was too preoccupied with picturing a joyous scene in front of her. In her mind's eye, she could see a dance floor full of people. The bass of bumping music was moving through her body. She looked over to the VIP section and saw herself dipped in gold, swaying to the beat of the music. She had on a frayed mini dress that moved every time she did and a grin. She danced in front of a pale faced clown with rings on his fingers and a sparkle in his icy eyes.

But the woman wasn't her. That woman's name was Baby. Her name was Carmen.

She could never be that girl again. Someone had taken that from her.


	32. Right Back To My Baby

A pristinely white convertible pulled up to the gates of an equally white mansion. As the car drove up the winding hills, the driver checked her lip gloss in the rearview mirror. She pulled up to the front door and parked adjacent to it, blinking when a servant rushed to open the door for her.

She stepped out the car and rose to her full height, shrugging her purse further up her shoulder. Walking up the steps of the expensive home, there was a familiar feeling that filled her body. As she turned the knob to the door and stepped inside, she heard a high pitched yip and feet running toward her.

Before she could even take off her shades, a miniature pooch jumped into her arms, lapping at her face excitedly.

"Hi sweetie!" Carmen greeted warmly, laughing. It was the dog from the park, the dog that she now knew belonged to her. "Aren't you just the prettiest thing!"

"Jewels?" A voice called out and a moment later Johnny Frost himself was revealed.

"Hi." Carmen nodded, holding the dog in one arm and smiling politely. "Mr. Frost."

The burly man smiled faltered slightly but he seemed to shake it off. "You can call me, Johnny. Or… What can I help you with?"

"Is he here?" Carmen questioned, her eyes looking around the foyer.

There was no confusion as to who he was.

By then, Johnny's smile had fallen all the way down to a slight frown. "No, sorry. He's-!"

"Good." The pretty woman breathed, putting down the dog, "Because I came to talk to you, if that is alright?"

"Me?" Johnny asked, furrowing his brows, "I mean sure, we can talk."

There was silence for a beat and Carmen looked at the burly man expectantly. "Did you want to go somewhere more private?"

"Oh, right. I know just the place."

A short drive later Carmen was standing behind Johnny as he unlocked the door to an apartment in an expensive looking building. He motioned for her to walk in first and she did, removing her sunglasses to inspect her surroundings. Everything was either stark white or silver, the signature of opulence. There was not a thing out of place and the home didn't really look lived in.

"This is a nice place." Carmen muttered, taking a seat on the couch. "Yours?"

"Uh, yeah." Johnny cleared his throat, taking a seat across from her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," The woman started, taking out her notebook from her purse, "You knew Bab-! Me, before. I wanted to ask what you thought of me."

"What I thought of you?" Johnny repeated with a furrow of his brow, "I… I mean you were…"

"Yeah?" Carmen urged, pen pressed against the page.

Green eyes moved from hers as the burly man swallowed thickly. He clasped his hands together and his face began to crumble, his business persona leaving him. "You were…" He tried again but his words were coated with something that she couldn't describe. Her face softened and she put down her book, moving closer to him from her spot on the couch.

"Are you-!"

"You can't tell him." Johnny finally spoke and when his eyes met hers she was shocked to see tears."Promise me you won't."

Carmen nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"You were my everything." He admitted quietly, so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. "You were beautiful and funny and had the voice of an angel. You acted like you were so tough but I knew that you were just the softest thing. You only used to smile for me. A real smile, not the fake ones you did on stage. I… you were perfect but so broken. I wanted to help you, I tried to help you but…" He paused, shaking his head, "There were days when I would wake up before you and just watch you sleep, just to make sure you were really with me. You were the only thing that could make me melt. I wasn't Frost with you, I was just Johnny."

The hazel skinned woman could hear her own heart beating in her ears. Her hands were clammy and her mouth was dry. She didn't realize how deeply she had felt his words until a tear she didn't know she was holding fell down her cheek. During his whole confession, Johnny didn't look at her once.

"But," She started, wiping the tear from her face, "But I was his, I wasn't…" As she babbled her brain searched for an answer.

"You were mine first." Johnny blurted, his fists clenching. He continued, this time lower, "He took you from me." He unexpectedly got up from the couch and walked to the bar behind her. "I should've known, I really should've… He started asking questions about you. Where you were from, where you lived… I should've… He asked me if I knew you or ever talked to you and I lied because I wanted to protect you, I thought I could…" He stopped his rambling and took a deep breath, "No one's safe from the Joker."

Something inside of her was stirring and flashes of moments with Johnny was trying to break through the surface. Finally, something cracked and she was faced with the ugly truth. All of the ugly truth.

Carmen got up from the couch and approached him at the bar, facing his broad back. "That tape… in the office…"

"I'm sorry." Johnny's voice cracked.

All of it came rushing back to her and she had to grab onto the back of the couch to steady herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel all the pain of that night, all the agony of being humiliated and stolen. Treated like a cheap move on a chessboard. A bargaining chip.

"Jewels?" Johnny's voice called out to her from just beyond her psyche. "Are you okay?"

Carmen blinked and she was on the ground with Johnny holding her up, "Johnny," She whispered, tears now freely falling down her cheeks, "I remember."

"Remember what?"

"That day, that night!" She screeched, a sob racking through her body, "You let him hurt me!"

"No, I… I wasn't trying to-!"

Carmen snatched herself away from him and crawled back, tucking her knees into her body. "Johnny you were supposed to protect me. You were… This is all your fault! If you hadn't…" She babbled furiously until she finally stood up and grabbed her purse and book, stomping towards the door.

"Jewels wait-!" Johnny desperately pulled on her arm, trying to stop her from leaving.

"My name is Baby!" She snapped furiously, yanking her arm from him. Without another glance in his direction, she walked out of the apartment, slamming the door. She walked to the elevator with as much calm as she could and waited for it to come before stepping inside. Once the doors closed, she sank to the floor and sobbed.

She remembered. Her life before, Johnny, the tape, Jay, Bruce… She remembered. The fear of moving from home to home, the first time she sang, the day she burned that brothel to the ground. She remembered…

And she was angry.

Baby clacked out of the expensive building with the heeled stomps of a woman scorned. She handed the valet her ticket and placed sunglasses over her eyes. Not having to wait too long, she got into her white Corvette and watched the apartment building disappear in her rear window.

Baby found herself driving to nowhere in particular. As she circled around the city for the umpteenth time, her phone buzzed.

'Get your pretty ass to the club.'

The woman stared at the message for a long minute before honking behind her brought her out of it. She made a U-turn and beelined it to the club as she was instructed. As she stepped out of her car, she heard the booming muffled sound of music coming from a dark purple car with tinted windows. She looked curiously but began to walk past, only for the window to roll down and two fingers to beacon her inside. Opening the passenger door, she twitched at how loud the music was but sat down as she was told, closing the door behind her.

The radio blared and Baby looked at the clown next to her, studying his face. With everything he did to her, every slight, every pain, she couldn't help the angry tears that welled up in her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" The Joker questioned just as she put a hand over her mouth.

Baby shook her head silently, continuing to stare.

"Sweet pea," The clown started with a grin, before it dropped, "Y'know I hate when you don't open your fucking mouth."

"Jay…" Baby muttered, her warm, honey-coated voice making his attention snap to her. A black tear ran down her cheek and she took a deep breath. "I remember."

"What?" The man hissed, turning in his seat to face her. "What do-!"

"Everything." Baby choked out, her watery eyes now on him and furious. "You kicked me out my own house." She croaked glaring daggers. "How could you, Jay?"

The clown said nothing in retort, only turning to stare straight ahead with those cold diamond eyes. She hiccuped out a sob and the tears came streaming down her face but she didn't feel any fear. "You kicked me out for that bitch! You almost killed me!" She screeched through her teeth. "You fucking clown! Do you even know what I've done for you? And you just fucking left me-!" She was interrupted by the song on the radio.

The night we met I knew I… needed you so

And if I had the chance I'd… never let you go!

So won't you say you love me?

I'll make you so proud of me!

We'll make them turn their heads, every place we go!

So won't you please!

Baby swallowed her tears and opened her mouth to continue before staring at the radio and closing it again. She wiped the black off her cheeks, smearing it terribly and sat back in her seat, just listening to the song.

The couple sat there together, for the first time in a year, truly, together. It was a bittersweet homecoming, but a homecoming it was. The song blared, the mixtures of sopranos wafting between them. Memories of driving down the highway holding hands came to both of them, but they didn't dare voice them during the sacred tune. As the ending lyrics echoed and lowered, they were left in silence as Baby reached forward and shut off the radio.

Her jaw clenched, the action making her jaw bone stand out against her dark skin as she stared straight ahead at nothing. Her nostrils flared, "I…" She started to choke out, "I am so angry at you, mister."

"I know." Came the reply from beside her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I want to carve your heart out of your chest and feed it to Fendi." She hissed through her teeth, meaning every word.

"That little shit wouldn't eat it." The clown retorted, "It's not gourmet."

Baby closed her eyes and clenched her teeth to keep her lips from spreading. The anger she felt replaced the amusement and she questioned, in a grim tone, "Did you even look for me?"

"Of course I fucking did." The Joker hissed, finally turning his head to face her, "I looked for you every goddamn day. I had men on every corner of Gotham trying to find you. Only you were shacking up with Bruce fucking Wayne."

"YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Baby screeched and her head was forced to the side as his hand met her cheek. She turned her head back towards him slowly and scowled, "You're gonna have to do a little better than that, honey." She spat out the term, her blood hot like fire.

Sneering, the clown then reached out for her ponytail, wrapping it around his fist and bashing her head into the window of the car, a loud thump sounding from the impact. Baby quickly reacted, slamming her fist against his stomach. He grabbed her fist and pinned it to the seat while Baby crossed her leg over her body, lifting it up and kicking him in the face. A sickening crack echoed through the car. He let go of her hair and she held her right ear, grimacing at the beating pain. The clown reached a bloody handout and smacked her one last time, his blood smearing on her cheek.

The two sat there glaring at each other, cradling their wounds and heavily breathing. As they seethed, raindrops began dropping on the windshield one by one, until a steady stream of rain broke through the silence.

"C'mere."

"Fuck you." Baby snarled back, opening the door and getting out the car. Noticing that a heel had fallen off in the car, she decided to pay it no mind as she limped towards her Corvette. She heard the door open behind her and she didn't even tense as she was yanked by her arm, forcing her over the hood of her own car.

Baby forced her head to turn and her dark brown eyes glared furiously at the clown leaking blood behind her. "Fuck you." She repeated, just as full of hate.

"Right back at ya, mutt." The clown snarled, his white shirt beginning to redden.

The rain was falling steadily now and both of them were becoming drenched. Baby's hair started to revert and the curls began to rebel against the hair tie that contained them. She felt her panties being yanked down her legs and jumped as she was smacked on both cheeks.

"You love this shit." The clown accused and she scowled, groaning as he gripped her hair and forced her head to the hood.

"Fuck you." She stated evenly, glaring at the brick wall in front of her car. Fingers groped at her backside, pressing the fabric of her plaid skirt against her skin. She could do nothing but stand there on the tips of her toes, scowl on her lips. Those same fingers dipped into the crevice of her crack, separating her cheeks and poking at the tight little hole there.

"My, my, my…" The Joker slurred, nudging at her asshole with a finger. "And I thought your pussy was tight."

"Funny." Baby quipped, choking as he shoved his finger up her hole. "Real funny." She continued as he slowly began to pump into her.

"Slut." The clown drawled, adding another finger with much difficulty.

"Jay-!" Baby started but was interrupted by the sound of booming thunder. She glanced up at the darkened sky but her attention was taken away with the sound of a zipper and a bare cock rubbing against her ass cheek.

The clown fingers stalled for a moment and she held her breath, anticipating something painful. "Pretty…" He slurred instead, reaching up a bloody hand to pull the band from her hair, "You're so pretty, dolly…"

"You ain't so bad yourself, mister." Baby found herself replying automatically, "Even with the broken nose." She finished cheekily, earning a hair pull.

She felt him press his body against her back, muttering the insult, "Mutt." The clown's tongue caressing the 't' before he licked at the shell of her ear.

Even after all this time, he knew how to make her hot.

Baby shuddered, biting her lip with a moan. Still angry, she succumbed to his ministrations. "Hurry up, Jay." The woman begged, her toes tooting her behind up, "I'm aching."

"No." The clown replied like a petulant child, his fingers still worming their way around her asshole.

"Brat." The woman retorted, rolling her eyes.

The man chuckled at the insult and she felt it rumble against her back. "Looks who's calling the kettle black."

"You owe me a year." Baby snapped with the fire that was burning in her belly. "You owe me."

"I owe you a little more than that, sweet pea." The Joker retorted, landing a heavy hand on her ass and groping it. "I don't think I'm gonna fit." He rasped teasingly, poking his fat cock head against her puckered hole.

"No!" Baby protested loudly not sure if he was serious and clenching up, "No honey, in my pussy."

"I want this one." The clown complained, nearly breaching her asshole with his head. "I've been a good boy." He continued, spreading one of her cheeks with one hand and angling his cock with the other. "You're so so so soft."

"Please daddy," Baby suddenly begged, reaching behind her and gripping his cock, slyly leading it to her other hole, "My cunt's missed you so much."

"Yeah?" The clown questioned right in her ear, his breath shuddering as she ran a palm over his leaking head. She then angled him just right and slowly pierced herself with him.

"Y-yeah." Baby crooked out the reply, as he stretched out her walls. "She missed your big, fat cock." She hiccuped the last word, her eyes rolling. A clap of thunder echoed through the city but Baby couldn't hear it over the stars piercing her vision and ears.

"Mutt." The clown snarled against her hair as he grabbed a tight hold of her hips to sharply thrust into her. Baby yipped and rose suddenly, trying to grip onto the slippery car hood as rain poured down on them. Her toes curled against the asphalt, her one shoe off her other foot and she tried and failed to catch her breath as he fucked against the cold metal.

The buttons of her shirt were popped off and a hand groped at her breast through her brassiere, pushing down the satin and getting a vice grip on the fatty skin. She groaned loudly, and almost slipped off the car, if it weren't for the grip on her hips.

"Fuck." The woman mouthed, tugging on the hand on her chest, "Fuck, honey I'm cumming."

"I know." The clown replied smugly behind her, wrapping an arm around her throat and pulling her up flush against his front. His cock pierced her completely to his pubes and she screamed, throaty and loud.

"Oh my god." Baby yelped, gripping his forearm and scratching her acrylics against his pale skin, "Don't stop, please. Please."

And he didn't, he simply reached down her body with his other hand and rubbed her swollen clit in fast circles. Baby's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her whole body tensed, her mouth left open in unexplainable pleasure. She couldn't speak and it seemed that a roll of thunder spoke for her.

After the ordeal, her body went limp and she briefly felt herself being turned around. She didn't remember closing her eyes, but as she opened them she was looking up into diamond blues. She looked down between them to see she was still full and she couldn't tell if it was the rain dripping down her legs or her own wetness.

"I can't…" She babbled, as he began to thrust into her again.

"You will." The clown muttered, leaning over her. With every thrust, she was slipped further up the slippery hood.

Baby's thighs tensed again and every sound out of her mouth was a grunt. She looked up at the clown as he fucked her, his blue eyes glued to her face. One of his pale hands reached up and taped the beauty mark right below her left eye before sliding down to her neck and pressing. She felt her breath hitch and she smiled smally up at him. With no warning, she reached up and cracked his nose back into place, the sound of his pain-filled groan making her laugh aloud.

"Brat." The clown hissed through clenched teeth as he bent over to get closer to her.

"You better believe it, mister." The woman smirked, her face looking every bit of deranged with smudged mascara on her cheeks and his blood on her chin. She mirrored his action and slipped her hand from his face to his throat, pressing her thumb against his pulse.

The two stared at each other, breathing the same air. Thunder clapped and lightning lit up the sky, but neither of them noticed. Baby was the first to break the mindless staring and she smiled, big and genuine. It looked odd and it was made odder by the clown spitting down into her mouth, blood now painting her pristine white teeth. She looked even more deranged and that made him smile.

"You're disgusting." Baby murmured but the smile stayed on her face as she began to laugh. "But your blood tastes so good, honey."

"You're pussy tastes better." The clown retorted raspily, his hips starting to quicken their pace. He let go of her throat to quickly land a sharp slap to her face, her head and hair whipping against the hood of the car, before putting his hand against her throat again. Baby yanked at his green locks in retort, before rearing back and landing a solid punch against his cheek.

"You sure know how to make a guy hot…" The clown slurred, as if drunk on her. "Where do you want these babies, Baby?" He chuckled at his own joke and ground into her pelvis for a moment, as if trying to put off the inevitable.

"In my throat." Baby muttered, biting at the clown's bottom lip. "Just like the first time." His cock was pulled out of her and she slipped off the hood and to the ground, the asphalt digging into her bare knees. She didn't even flinch, only staying focused on the pale man beating his dick in front of her face.

"Now be a good girl and say 'ahh…." The Joker mocked, his own mouth agape as he watched her bat her long lashes up at him.

Baby flashed her blood-stained teeth in a teasing grin, "I ain't good mister. And I'm too old to be a girl." With that, she took him in her hand and beat his cock against her tongue before taking him completely in her mouth, her dark eyes looking up at him. It only took a few strokes before he was cumming on her tongue, down her throat and some of it even pooled out her lips.

Baby licked it up like candy. The Joker watched this with wild eyes before lifting her up roughly and forcing her against her convertible again, locking their lips searingly.

"Sweet pea…" The clown rasped against her mouth, groping her ass in both of his hands and pressing his hardening cock against her thigh once more. "Marry me?" He teased burying his head into her neck and sucking.

Baby laughed raspily and shook her head, "Maybe later mister." Her warm voice was interrupted by a sneeze.

"Gesundheit."

"We should go inside."

"Okay."

Baby supposed that they would have gotten odd looks if they were anyone but who they were, but no one said a thing to them as they came into the club dripping wet with torn clothes. When they were safe in the office, they both stripped down and changed into plush white robes.

"You got a light?" The honey-coated woman questioned as she took one of her unopened packs that she kept in the coffee table. The clown flicked open a lighter for her and she lit her cigarette, slowly blowing smoke out the side of her mouth. She watched with dark eyes as he poured them both a tumbler of scotch, then took a seat next to her on the couch. He handed her a glass and she took it, gracefully swallowing her shot down.

As she always did, she felt his eyes watching her. She peered to the side and raised a brow, exhaling a stream of smoke in his direction.

The clown's lips spread in a grin. "I missed ya." He drawled, reaching out to play with a curl, "The real you."

"Well," Baby started, sniffling a tad, "I got a proposition for you, mister."

"Ah ah ah," The Joker protested, clicking his teeth, "Aren't cha gonna say you missed me, too?"

"Jay-!"

The clown's smile fell off his face as he snapped, "Say it."

"You kicked out the house." Baby noted, tapping her ash daintily, "You ran me away. You tried to replace me-!" The woman was grabbed by her hair and forced to turn her head towards the clown.

"I missed," The Joker spat at the word, "You, dolly. I left you a message every day. I lost months and months and months of revenue trying to find you. I tortured a man every day of the street. I fed your little pooch and kept him alive. I-!" Baby's mask fell and her lips twitched in amusement. The clown frowned, "Oh." He sneered before sniffing, "You're making fun of your old man."

"Yeah." Baby acquiesced as his grip loosened on her tendrils, "I am." The Joker sniffed again and scratched his blunt nails through her scalp like he used to. The woman gave him a very rare sweet smile and her lid dropped in a wink, "I missed you, too mister." She assured him, bringing up her hand to pinch his cheek like he used to do hers, "Every day."

"I know." The clown smugly replied, letting go of her. "Now what's this ah," He paused, tasting the word first, "Proposition?"

Baby smirked, taking a deep drag of her cigarette before continuing, "I know who Batman is."

The clown's eyes perked up and the grin he gave her was something out of a Grimm fairytale. He turned his body toward her and tugged at her ear, cooing, "What a good girl you are. Why don't you tell daddy what you know, hm?"

The scorned woman smirked even wider, tapping her ash away and leaning into the clown's touch, "Only if you promise I get the first cut," She paused, her smirk dropping, "Of a million." She hissed out the rest, her dark eyes now filled with rage.

"Oh," The Joker nearly sang, now openly petting her head like a prized pooch, "I can promise you much more than that, pretty." His mouth gaped as he leaned closer to her, pecking her on the lips, "Now pretty, pretty, pretty, please!" He growled out finally, yanking her head back, "Tell me the name."


End file.
